Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo
by JulioLeon15
Summary: El destino es curioso, Ash cae derrotado en el intento de ganar la final de la liga Kalos, pero al perder un sueño su corazón obtiene un premio mayor, un sentimiento nuevo que dará inicio a una aventura totalmente distinta, hasta que la muerte lo separe. (Ash x Serena) Amourshipping y Clemont x Korrina (laserbladeshipping). (EDITANDO)
1. AVISO IMPORTANTE: EL REMAKE

Este fue mi primer fic, tiene errores, y tiene incoherencias, por eso, aquí mismo me enorgullezco en decir, voy a reeditar TODO, acoplar el formato, agregar diálogos, capítulos nuevos entre los anteriores, en este mismo fic, para Febrero tendremos

" _Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo"_ **Remake.**

 _Espéralo =)_


	2. I Un Unicio, Un Final (R)

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 _El Desván de los reviews._

A **Mr. Ketchum,** pa' que veas que yo si chambeo jaja gracias hermano espero que te guste n.n

A **Val-lery Barr-Bles,** yo también me desvelaba leyendo fics :3, si te gusta el amour te recomiendo Aprendiendo a Ser padres de FanDeSerena. Un saludo y disfruta del remake! =)

¿Qué haré en el Remake? Quitaré el formato Teatro de los 11 primeros capítulos.

En algunos no puse el disclaimer, entonces los agregaré.

Agregaré capítulos más extensos y haré mas rica la trama

Especificaciones: Los capítulos editados Tendrán una R en el título, ejemplo

" _Capítulo 1; Un Inicio Un Final (R)"_ con eso distinguiremos mejor los capítulos.

Para comenzar les pido

"Abandónese aquí cuando sea vileza, entiérrese aquí cuando sea maldad".

 **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo**

 _Capitulo 1: Un Inicio, Un Final_

Hoy Kalos se viste de gala, la final de la liga pokemon a acabado, en el coliseo varias luces acompañan estruendosos aplausos, mientras una figura camina con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida dejando atrás aquel griterío que aseguraba que su impresión era verdad, Ash acababa de ser derrotado en la final de la liga Kalos quedando como subcampeón ante Alain. Luego de la ceremonia de premiación.

-"Una vez más aquí me tiene el destino, casi al final del camino y aun así no he conseguido ganar, solamente otra liga más y me quedé tan cerca esta vez, que acariciaba ya mi sueño"- pensaba él mientras abandonaba la arena y salía del coliseo de ciudad Fractal donde se llevó a cabo la final (1). El pasillo era tan pequeño que le parecía asfixiante, con su amigo pikachu en el hombro apoyó su mano en la pared para poder salir, su cuerpo le fallaba y sus piernas temblaban mientras unas pequeñas lágrimas abandonaban sus ojos cafés y recorrían las morenas mejillas de nuestro héroe, cuyo propio peso le mandó al suelo colocando sus palmas y rodillas para aguantar su peso, el roedor amarillo se acomodó a su lado y le dio un abrazo, pero Ash no sentía nada, dentro solo era un vacío amargo de haberse quedado en el intento, pero sintió una punzada más grande cuando recordó a cierta peli miel que se había convertido en su punto focal de apoyo.

-pikachu- espetó él- no me duele haber perdido- dijo con voz más calmada Ash tomando al roedor en sus manos y poniéndose en pie

-¿pika? (¿entonces?)- alzó la ceja confundido el ya agotado pokemon

-me duele haberles fallado a ellos, y en especial a ella- dijo él mientras volvía a caminar

El eterno pasillo se fue acortando hasta la puerta que dio salida al joven que cuando se encontraba afuera tuvo que colocar sus manos para evitar el destello el sol, el día era cálido, verano tranquilo y momentáneamente el destello de la luz solar le cegó, entonces en una fresca brisa el viento golpeó el pecho del entrenador quien al salir encontró a quienes más necesitaba en ese momento, sus amigos: Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, todos lo miraban, tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos, en un bulto de la chaqueta azul, lo cual significaba que estaba apretando sus puños, Clemont estaba muy preocupado, Bonnie aun siendo una niña pequeña entendía que esto era algo grave, pero sin duda la más preocupada era la peli miel que mantenía sus manos unidas a la altura de su pecho como silenciosa plegaria porque Ash mantenga su compostura y no se vea muy afectado, pero ella sabía que era casi imposible que el chico no este triste, ella también fue derrotada por Aria en la clase maestra para ser Reina De Kalos. El sabor de quedarse a medio camino y tan cerca de la meta era amargo y dulce, como un triste recordatorio de aquel momento. Pero dejando eso de lado ellos se acercaron para darle todo su apoyo al nuevo subcampeón de la liga.

-hola chicos….- saludó con una triste sonrisa que acompañada de una voz quebrada solo fue contestada de una manera, sus amigos se acercaron y abrazándolo le demostraron su apoyo. El calor de ese abrazo envolvió a Ash en su burbuja personal, donde se repetía cada error en la batalla, mentalmente se recriminaba pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sus amigos decidieron hablar.

-fue una gran batalla Ash, algo que nadie podrá igualar, una hazaña y un reconocimiento a lo duro que has trabajado, aquí demostraste que el trabajo duro le gana al talento natural- dijo el rubio con la sonrisa más sincera

-¡Sí! Ash diste todo de ti- afirmaba la pequeña del grupo- DeeDeene y yo estamos felices de llamarnos tus amigos, ¿verdad DeeDeene?- preguntó al ratón de Kalos mientras este se subía al hombro libre de Ash.

-DeeDeene nene (sí es verdad)- contestó sonriendo el pequeño pokemon mientras saltaba a la cabeza de la rubia

Pero alguien no se separó del abrazo, era la peli miel que apretaba tan fuerte como podía, como si tratara de unir algunos pedazos rotos en el interior del chico. Aprovechando que ella abrazaba por el pecho al entrenador este sintió como el calor le recorría el cuerpo, y como si el frío que reinaba en los pasillos adentro ella se lo quitara, se permitió tomar aire levemente y sintió un olor a frutillas, lo cual le hizo que delicadamente colocara su mandíbula en la clavícula izquierda de ella, la cual al sentir ese contacto sonrió al saber que él se sentía en confianza con ella, pero esta no quiso soltarlo, era verano y hacía calor, pero ella sentía como si el calor de Ash fuese como el suyo propio, era cómodo, aligerado y no sofocaba, entonces ella se separó un poco mientras mantenía sus manos detrás en la espalda del chico sin cerrarlas por completo. Acto que sorprendió a Ash.

-¿Serena?...¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Ash

El abrazo fue roto gentilmente pero ambos mantenían el contacto visual, él pudo apreciar el brillo cristalino de esos bellos ojos azules, las delicadas facciones que convergían con cuidado en la blanca piel de ella. Serena por su parte intentó ver más allá, quiso escudriñar dentro del alma del chico, quiso aprenderse de memoria cada centímetro que admiraba, como reacción involuntaria ambos estando juntos, se sentían bien.

La pelimiel con un leve rubor en las mejillas y una gran sonrisa le dijo – no debes sentirte mal, eres un gran entrenador, y lo de hoy demuestra que la grandeza nace del corazón y no de las medallas, te alzaste como el segundo mejor en todo Kalos y es una proeza, no te sientas mal, ya que nadie más igual a ti-

El chico procesaba las palabras y en su pecho un gusto placentero se despertaba muy lentamente, entonces ella acercó si mano al rostro de él, pero temblaba y estaba temerosa, y cuando faltaba poco se detuvo, cerró fuertemente sus ojos esperando armarse de valor para tocarlo, Ash en cambio sonrió divertido ante el gesto de ella, le encantaba ver el rubor en las mejillas de la chica, él movió su rostro eliminando los escasos centímetros entre la palma de Serena y su mejilla derecha, ella al sentir el tacto abrió sus ojos lentamente solo para comprobar si esa sensación de suavidad era en verdad el rostro del chico, y era verdad, ambos volvieron a cerrar sus ojos levemente mientras disfrutaban del contacto entre ambos, sin palabras ellos se decían todo pero dentro de Ash, más específicamente dentro de su mente se llevó a cabo una batalla mental, o mejor dicho una guerra entre su raciocinio y sus recuerdos, frente a él estaba la niña que antaño en aquel campamento conoció, y ahora los papeles se habían invertido, ella lo ayudaba a él.

-" _que curioso es el mundo ¿no?"-_ pensó mientras en su interior el corazón parecía salírsele del pecho- " _Serena…gracias a ti llegué tan lejos"_ -

Pero de repente en su mente vino un pensamiento nuevo

-" _yo quisiera pasar toda mi vida….¿con ella?"-_ en eso abrió los ojos y tomó la mano de la chica que al sentirlo también hizo contacto visual, él bajo su mano y liberó la de la pelimiel.

Un pequeño rubor en las mejillas acompañado de una sonrisa tierna fue el regalo de Ash a su amiga quien correspondió con un sonrojo muy notorio, pero antes que alguien lo notará el recién derrotado entrenador se dirigió a su amigo Clemont y dijo

-¿Podrías llevar a mis pokemon al centro más cercano por favor? –

-¿eh?- dijo sorprendido el rubio con una ceja alzada

-necesito descansar y pensar- contestó él sonriendo un poco triste –" _además necesito saber ¿Qué era eso que sentí con Serena?"-_

El rubio entendió, como líder de gimnasio en sus inicios también le costaba entender la derrota, pero el inteligente inventor sabía que una magnitud era perder en el gimnasio y otra más grave caer en la recta final de tu sueño, por no decir que consideraba al de Kanto como un hermano, y sabía que su hermana menor correspondía el sentimiento hacia el moreno, por eso entendida la necedad de privacidad en momentos así.

Ash le extendió su cinturón de pokeballs que el rubio tomó para contestar

-¡Claro Ash! No hay problema, ¿verdad Bonnie?- afirmaba el inventor a su amigo mientras Bonnie abrazaba a pikachu

-¡que gran batalla! Eres muy fuerte pikachu, tanto como Ash lo es- dijo la pequeña rubia sosteniendo al pokemon de Kanto

-¡Pika pi! (¡gracias!)- dijo algo apenado el pokemon amarillo

Ash se separó de Serena y delicadamente depositó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Pikachu y con una sonrisa empezó a acariciarle suavemente el pelaje

-Que orgullo amigo, diste todo de ti, y batallaste como todo un campeón, por eso te mereces un gran descanso…- le dijo el y retiró su mano mientras empezaba a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

La pelimiel temía dejarlo ir solo, Ash no estaba en condiciones de conciencia total, estaba aturdido y eso fue demostrado pues aunque nadie aparte de Serena lo notara, Ash estaba caminando de lado, como si en su mente las escenas de la sincronización pasaran ya factura.

-" _no puedo dejarlo ir solo, yo…quiero caminar a su lado siempre"-_ pensó ella y tomó aire para preguntar temerosa

-¡Ash!- llamó en voz alta- ¿Pu…puedo ir contigo?...- preguntó ella tímida de la respuesta

Ash se detuvo al instante, había alto que nunca le contó a nadie, y personalmente él no quería que ella lo viera, en el fondo del alma le dolía pero cada ser humano tiene sus secretos personales que nadie sabe por muy allegado que sea

-me encantaría pero necesito estar solo de momento- contestó mirando como la chica bajaba su mirada lentamente y jugaba con su pie haciendo círculos en el suelo.

-Esta bien….- decía serena intentando disimular su tristeza ante la respuesta.

Ella se propuso mejorar para poder caminar al lado de Ash, pero parecía que mientras ella mejoraba él le sacaba aun más camino.

-" _a pesar de todos mis intentos, siempre ¿caminaré detrás de ti?"-_ pensó ella pero sintió una mano en el hombro.

Al alzar la vista sus orbes azules se toparon con los café del chico que le sonrió muy tiernamente y ella se volvió a ruborizar

-" _me encanta verla así"-_ pensó divertido Ash- " _pero Serena camina delante de mí, porque ella sin saberlo a sido un motivo muy fuerte en este viaje…debería recompensarle por su dedicación conmigo…¿Qué podría ser?...¡ah ya sé!"-_ dedujo él y sonrió

-sabes- él la tomó del mentón y se sacó su gorra con la mano libre- luego de descansar te prometo llevarte a donde tú quieras, ¿te gusta la idea?- culminó muy entusiasta él esperando la respuesta de ella

Para Serena el mundo se paralizó, técnicamente Ash le estaba pidiendo una cita, aunque muy en el fondo ella pensaba que quizá Ash no tenía muy claro el concepto de cita pero también le alegró, el chico que más le importaba demostraba estar preocupada por ella, y más que todo él estaba dispuesto a compartir con ella algo que ninguno de los dos recuperarían, tiempo.

Por su parte Ash estaba en una nube de dudas, y su mano le temblaba un poco mientras intentaba discernir sus ideas correctamente

-" _realmente"-_ pensó él mientras admiraba a la chica frente a él-" _me encantaría pasar tiempo contigo, contarte todo y dejar esa carga, pero primero debo esclarecer ideas, ¿Qué es este extraño sentimiento?, nunca me he sentido así, este calor en el pecho y mejillas, y mi corazón acelerado, yo quiero caminar junto a ti pero ¿en que manera?"-_

Mientras Ash estaba en un mar de ideas Serena solo sintió un golpecito en su pecho que se incremento cuando Ash la miraba fijamente regalándole una sonrisa sincera y la mano derecha del entrenador se posaba en su hombro, su mano era grande, y al tomarla ella se sentía segura de sí misma, ella sabía que sentía algo, y levemente se imaginó caminar al lado de Ash, ¿Cómo sería tomarle de la mano? Y recordar el campamento, ese día donde para ella todo cambió, entonces sintió como el calor invadía sus mejillas y el sonrojo masivo vino a continuación, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el resto del grupo.

-me- ella tragó saliva mientras sonreía muy tiernamente- encantaría-

-" _Un segundo…"-_ analizó el inventor con cuidado- _"Serena…¿esta sonrojada?...vaya"-_

 _-"cuando salió Ash lucía muy mal, como si el mundo se le viniera encima pero desde que Serena le dio ese abrazo luce mejor, y ambos están sonrojados ¿acaso ellos?"-_ maquinaba la pequeña Bonnie mientras sostenía a un ya dormido pikachu.

Los pensamientos de los hermanos eran similares y al cruzarce las miradas de Bonnie y Clemont notaban que el otro especulaba lo mismo, en un movimiento la rubia menor tomó a su hermano con una mano.

-chicos nos adelantaremos para que ustedes charlen sobre su cita!- comento Bonnie mientras se alejaba tomando con una mano a pikachu y jalando a su hermano con la otra para darles privacidad mientras los hermanos charlaban de lo propio.

Saliendo cada quien de su burbuja se dieron cuenta que sin rodeos, ellos acababan de pactar una cita, en teoría involuntariamente Ash invitó a la ojiazul a una cita.

-¿una…ci…cita?- dijeron apenados al unísono los dos mientras a unos metros de allí se detuvieron los rubios dándoles privacidad

-tú tambien lo notaste ¿verdad?- pregunto la pequeña mientras su hermano afirmaba con una pícara sonrisa

-Sabes Bonnie- llamó él- quizá el destino es curioso pero siempre te da algo y te quita algo- dijo sabiamente él

La rubia menor no entendió ese tono filosófico de su hermano mayor así que como toda niña preguntó

-¿Por qué lo dices hermano?- dijo ella espetando atenta la respuesta con pikachu en sus brazos y DeeDeene en su cabeza.

-Hoy se le escapó de sus dedos un sueño a Ash- empezó la explicación- pero parece que al fin su sentido común y más importante su corazón ahora laten distinto, como si se hubieran acoplado a los latidos de alguien, de Serena- dijo él sonando muy tranquilo y feliz

A la niña desde hace tiempo se le hacía obvio, pero escuchar el razonamiento de su hermano, y con un leve chillido propuso

-deberíamos unirlos…¿no?, es decir, ayudar a que se confiesen-

El rubio sonrió mientras asentía afirmativamente a la pequeña con el DeeDeene

-la pregunta es…¿como?- dijo mientras acariciaba su barbilla con su mano y guardaba las pokeball de Ash en su mochila con la mano de Aimpom

Mientras tanto Serena y Ash se habían despedido y la pelimiel corrió donde los rubios que habían inconscientemente empezado a caminar. Ella en sus pensamientos debatía sobre Ash y ella.

-¡chicos! Espérenme!- decía la pelimiel mientras se acercaba con sus amigos.

Los rubios al ser sorprendidos detuvieron la plática tan repentinamente que la pelimiel pudo percibir la acción

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó ella

Nada serena- rio nerviosa Bonnie mientras una gotita estilo anime recorría su frente y movía sus manos negando todo

-bueno vamos- dijo Clemont serio tratando de ocultar sus pensamientos sobre cómo ayudar a sus amigos.

Si vamos- Decía Serena mientras empezaban su camino

- _"una cita…¿con Ash?...¡Genial!"_ \- mentalmente la performance gritó y lo exteriorizó con una sonrisa y un sonrojo extenso

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	3. II Mi Corazón Contigo,Mi Mente También R

Segundo capítulo que pasa por revisión, mientras reedito todo mis demás fics están Pausados.

Pokemón y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo**

 _Capítulo II: Mi Mente Contigo, Mi Corazón Junto A ti._

-" _en el camino de la vida, me encontraba yo en un oscuro bosque, pues el dulce camino de la vida se había extraviado"-_ recitaba mentalmente como broma para él mismo el subcampeón de Kalos, y no era para menos, pues el sendero ya se había perdido y el tiempo que llevaba allí ya empezaba a cobrar factura; aún era de tarde, el sol estaba en el cielo y hacía calor, hacía un buen rato ya que Ash había empezado a caminar por el bosque mientras pensaba, las dudas ya no eran sobre la final y el ¿Cómo pudo haber sido diferente? Ahora la batalla mental era sobre una ojiazul de cabello miel pero entre sus lagunas habían tambien recuerdos variados.

-" _que batalla, la sincronización con Greeninja consume mucho de mi energía, debería descansar un poco"-_ pensó él

El camino se acortó cuando el sonido de una cascada atrajo al chico, que lentamente llego donde el follaje de los árboles frondosos era tan verde como las hojas de un bulbasur, y una pequeña cascada alimentaba un lago donde unos cuantos pokemon tipo agua jugaban, Ash se apoyó en el tronco del árbol más grande y se recostó con afán de mirar el cielo, con cuidado miró el cielo tan azul, bajo ese árbol dejó ir todo lo que en su mente hacía eco en busca de atención.

- _"Estaba tan cerca; solo Alain y me quedé a tiro de piedra; que amarga sensación otra vez ese gusto agrio de la decepción, pero no me decepcione solo a mi, mamá, Brock, Clemont, Bonnie, May, Misty, Dawn….y sobre todo….a Serena…_.-

Con eso en la mente Ash se depositó suavemente en la madera y con sus manos en la nuca miró como jugaban los pokemon en el agua, a su memoria vinieron muchos recuerdos, la primera vez que entró a una liga, en Kanto, y suavemente rio al recordar que Charizard no obedeció, en Johto contra Gary, y sonrió al recordar a su amigo y rival, Hooen con May, Max y Brock, en su bolsillo sintió el listón que partieron con la castaña que era como una hermana menor, y los concursos de Dawn en Sinooh sumándole la frustración provocada por los pokemon que tenía Tobías, y con eso llegó el escalofrío de lo que fue Unova donde no estaba en su mejor tiempo, Iris y Cilan no lo vieron al 100 como ahora.

-" _ha pasado mucho desde que estuve en una final tan intensa y emocionante, pero ahora esta sensación y la derrota saben diferente, ya no es ese sabor agridulce y ese tremendo dolor de ser nada, sino es recordar todo lo que se ha pasado hasta llegar aquí, lanzarme desde la torre Prisma, conocer a Clemont y Bonnie, reencontrarme con Serena_ "- con eso sonrió mucho-" _mis amigos siempre me apoyan_ "-una leve sonrisa se le escapó al recordar a sus amistades-" _aun así Serena me cuida y protege, me tiene los pies en la tierra, me considera un ganador y siempre me apoya, sin ella quizá no hubiera estado ni siquiera en la final, quizá…no, con seguridad yo la quiero mucho"_ \- al pensar lo ultimo se sonrojolevemente y empezó a sentirse raro, una especie de sensación extraña le recorría el cuerpo y además el corazón le daba golpecitos, en eso decido simplemente dejarse llevar y cerro sus ojos ante la luz de la tarde, mientras soñaba con tocar el cielo, y en un último susurro dijo

-quiero mucho a Serena- y se durmió al calor de la tarde en Kalos.

 _ **MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL CENTRO POKEMÓN**_

Nuestra pelimiel favorita acababa de llegar junto a los hermanos, ella tomó asiento mientras Bonnie se sentaba a su lado y Clemont se dirigía a la enfermera Joy encargada con las pokeball de su amigo

-Buenas tardes- saludo ella cordialmente

-buenas tardes- respondió el sonriente rubio- disculpe ¿podría atender a los pokemon de mi amigo?-

-claro- sonrió ella mientras receptaba las pokeball- ¿Por qué no los trae él?-

Clemont alzo su mano en signo de que espere y llamó

-Pikachu ven para que puedas ser atendido por favor-

El roedor de Kanto saltó de las piernas de la rubia menor y llegó a colocarse en la camilla pequeña que traía el Chansey del centro mientras la enfermera depositaba las pokeball en una charola médica

-lo lamento- dijo Clemont- mi amigo Ash necesitaba pensar, estaba algo aturdido y por eso se retiró, pero vendrá donde nosotros así que si fuera tan amable de darnos 2 habitaciones dobles por favor- sonrió Clemont

La enfermera asintió y le entregó las llaves mientras le detallaba las instrucciones.

Mientras la niña y la pelimiel miraban la tv

-Hooen a salvo, Pokemón Sin Fronteras la mañana de hoy a detenido a miembros de Mudkip Strike que contrabandeaban pokemon-

Serena le cambió el canal

-el presidente de Sinooh no negociará con el Team Galáctico y tampoco con Gellic Army el intercambio de pokemon por miembros del ejercito regular detalles a las cinco-

Ahora Bonnie cambio el canal

-un soplo anónimo de Kalos a confesado los planes que tenía el investigador Lysson con respecto a atacar Kalos, PSF a intervenido deteniendo a todo el Team Flare y liberando a más de 300 pokemon-

La peli miel volvio a cambiar el canal pero llegó el rubio

-¿Qué hacen chicas?- dijo este

-busco algo interesante en tv- dijo Serena con un gesto de disgusto- pero solo hay noticias sobre problemas con pokemon-

-a Bonnie no le gusta que la gente mala lastime pokemon- comentó la rubia menor

-Chicas- Clemont se sentó con ellas- el mundo tiene gente mala que roba y lastima pokemon- dijo algo triste- pero por eso debemos nosotros ser las personas buenas que necesita el mundo, Ash una vez me lo dijo y por eso sé que si al menos, en los 3 queda algo de él, haremos de Kalos un lugar mejor-

Serena, Bonnie y Clemont sonrieron por una convicción firme que tenía su amigo, Ash podría ser de todo, despistado, algo glotón y muy enfocado en los pokemon pero eso era lo que a sus amigos les encantaba de él, y personalmente a una pelimiel allí presente le gustaba en demasía.

 _ **Más Tarde Ese Día Con Ash.**_

Nuestro amigo azabache se encuentra recostado en un profundo sueño hasta que un sonido lo despierta, era un cántico de un hombre y sonaba un violín cerca de allí, Ash se puso en pie y decidió ir a buscar al dueño de la voz, al cruzar un poco el follaje del bosque se topó con que un hombre mayor, con una barba corta entre blanco y negro y un cabello negro con un bulbasur que sostenía un violín y el pokemon lo tocaba, Ash reconoció al cantante y se sorprendió, así que decidió saludar

-¿eh?- dijo algo temeroso- ¿hola?-

El hombre se sonrió y detuvo su ensayo mientras sonreía

-Hola- saludó él- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

Ash sonrió

-estaba pensando, pero me quede dormido- se rasco la mejilla- pero usted es Ricardo PokeMontaner y él es su bulbasur…no me lo creo- sonrió Ash

El hombre se sonrió para contestar

-vaya, me sorprendes, a los jóvenes de ahora les gusta otro tipo de música-

-Bueno…- Ash se sentó al lado del adulto- viví con mi mamá siempre y es esa música que ella escuchaba la que yo también aprecio-

-¿y tu papá?- preguntó Ricardo

-falleció antes de que yo naciera- dijo algo triste Ash- pero- volvió a recobrar su animo- también es el tipo de música que le gusta a una amiga mía- dijo confiado Ash

-¿amiga?- miró pícaramente al azabache - ¿o novia?-

Eso sonrojó y puso nervioso a Ash que intentó articular palabra mientras movía sus manos intentado negarlo

-no- dijo él tomando aire- no, no solo somos amigos, ella es alguien a quien quiero mucho, ella me cuida, me anima, es alguien importante para mí- dijo él

-oh- dijo el cantante- ¿y se lo has dicho?-

Ash agacho la cabeza

-no- comentó con dolor- pero ¿debería?-

El adulto sonrió

-sí- dijo él- te daré un consejo, cómprale algo, y cerca de las 7 PM sintoniza el canal 7 de Kalos Tv…¿sabes su canción favorita?-

Ash puso su mano en el mentón y lo rascaba haciendo memoria

-sí- dijo alzando su mano en forma de afirmación-y de casualidad es una suya- rieron ambos- se llama " _ **Tan Enamorados"**_ -

Ricardo sonrió para levantarse

-entonces…nos vemos…¿Cómo te llamas?- alzó su ceja

-Ashton pero me dicen Ash- dijo él mientras hacía una reverencia

-un gusto Ash- Ricardo y Bulbasur empezaban a caminar alejándose

Ash por su parte puso rumbo a la ciudad, debía comprarle algo a Serena y de solo pensarle el corazón le iba a mil, algo para la " _Princesa De Kalos"_ como él la llamaba.

 _ **Un Par De Horas Después En El Centro Pokemón.**_

Las horas han pasado y el grupo de amigos del subcampeón de Kalos no ha tenido noticias de él, la tarde estaba acabando y la oscuridad estaba empezando a surgir para ocupar su lugar en el cielo diurno de Kalos, en el borde de la ventana mientras con una mano jugaba con su cabello y con la otra acariciaba a un ya dormido DeeDeene Bonnie esperaba que algo sucediera o que al menos retornara su amigo azabache. Pero bajando las escaleras acompañada de un Braixen venía Serena mientras pasaba por lado del videoteléfono tuvo que preguntar a su rubio amigo con temor

-¿Aun no llega Ash?- preguntaba muy preocupada ante la larga ausencia del chico

Pero la negación de Clemont afirmó el temor en su mente debido a la larga ausencia del chico y ella solo asintió y se alejo para llegar al lado de Bonnie y sentarse a su lado pero la menor notó la expresión de la chica que al sentarse empezó a jugar con sus dedos intentado alivianar el estrés de la angustiosa espera.

-Serena- llamó la rubia- tranquila Ash estará bien- sonrió

La pelimiel sonrió algo roja debido a la perspicacia de la menor pero a pesar de que intentaba mantener tranquila la respiración en su mente había temores de que su amigo no llegara o que en el transcurso del día algo malo le hubiera pasado

- _"y ¿si le pasó algo malo?"-_ maldijo por lo bajo el no haber sido capaz de ir con él –" _vuelve pronto Ash, por favor…"-_

-Serena- volvió a llamar la menor

-¿eh?-saliendo de sus pensamientos la performer miró a la niña- ¿Qué sucede?-

-¿tú sabes de que está hablando Clemont con mi abuelo?- preguntó ella- es que cuando quise hablar con él me dijo que solo necesitaba charlar con mi hermano- dijo ella haciendo un puchero infantil y cruzando sus brazos.

Serena sonrió y le acarició la cabeza para decirle

-Bonnie, recuerda que hay cosas que los adultos deben hablar- dijo sabiamente Serena

-pero Bonnie no es una niña- berrinchó la rubia

-mentira- sonrió Serena mientras sacaba algo de su bolso- porque si no fueras una niña todavía no te comerías esto-

Y puso en la mesa un suculento pokelito que la rubia miró pero no pudo rechazar.

-esta bien- dijo aceptando la derrota- sí soy una niña-

Ambas rieron y pasado esto Serena empezó a mirar por la ventana en busca de signos del desaparecido, mientras que la rubia seguía jugando un poco y al videoteléfono el inventor favorito se quitó los lentes y dio un hondo suspiro pasando por sus párpados con las yemas de los dedos en busca, tras eso el adulto mayor en la pantalla solo asintió

-Esta bien- sentencio muy serio el rubio- saldré mañana en la mañana muy temprano para que podamos llegar en 2 días como mucho, hasta luego abuelo, salúdame a papá-

El chico se levanto lentamente de la silla y se encaminó hacia las chicas. La rubia menor miró a su hermano pero este traía su mirada clavada en el suelo, se sobaba los párpados intermitentemente y se dejó caer en el sillón frente a su hermana y Serena mientras recargaba sus brazos en la mesa.

Clemont dio exhaló mucho aire y con los codos en la mesa bufó un poco alto

-¿Por qué la cara larga hermano?- pregunto la inquisitiva niña

Clemont en ese momento miró a su hermana, ella aun no tenía ideas concisas sobre como era el mundo, sobre el bien y el mal, desde muy niño Clemont tuvo que soportar la pérdida de su mamá, cuando ella falleció dando a luz a Bonnie, su padre Meier se había vuelto sobreprotector con la niña, así que wn cierto modo Clemont había crecido teniendo que soportar todo lo malo y tratando de enseñarle a la niña la vida y como era, aunque ella siempre lo quiso casar con cualquier mujer, pero eso, siendo sincero, al rubio solo lo incomodaba, y con ese círculo de pensamientos su mente volvió a su preocupación inicial

-Korrina…- susurró él

Serena y Bonnie no entendieron y lo miraron fijamente intentado escudriñar que sucedía

-¿Qué sucede Clemont?- preguntó la performer

-Hermano ¿estas bien?-

El rubio solo consiguió articular un gesto fingido con su mano tratando de afirmar mientras en su boca el gesto que ahora menos creía capaz de ver se garabateó en un intento de mentir sobre aquello que lo puso así, por consiguiente respondió con una sonrisa fingida

– Korrina me estaba buscando en ciudad Luminalia pero tuvo un accidente- detuvo su relato tomando aire un poco y tratando de que las lágrimas no escaparan de sus azules ojos- lo que sucedió fue que un charizard salvaje la atacó, Lucario pudo defenderla pero ese Charizard no escuchaba razones y le hirió un poco, quiero…- se detuvo- no, yo debo ir a verla…- al decir esto su expresión cambio por una determinación que sorprendió a su hermana

-ella es importante para ti ¿verdad? – preguntó la menor mientras Serena seguía impresionada y angustiada por el estado de la rubia líder de Yantra.

Clemont solo asintió y dejo escapar una pequeña lagrima pues no todo lo que le conto a la pequeña Bonnie era verdad, es más, otra vez en su vida estaba destinado a cargar el peso de ocultar sus pensamientos, el inventor solo se dejó llevar por la turba de ideas sobre lo que charló con su abuelo.

 **/FLASH BACK/.**

Clemont ya había encargado los pokemon de Ash a la enfermera Joy y habían pasado un par de horas, nuestro inventor favorito andaba haciendo de las suyas en el patio trasero mientras Serena y Bonnie descansan dentro, Clemont estaba con Luxray, Bunelby y Chespin sentados en el suelo sobre una manta, los pokemon dormían un poco y el rubio estaba arreglando su mano de Aimpom, además de que tenía algo en mente, o siendo específicos a alguien en mente, estaba revisando una carta que recibió hace un tiempo atrás, dejando de lado su trabajo tomó un pañuelo, con mucho cuidado se limpió las manos y secó el sudor para dejar de lado las herramientas y tomar su mochila, al abrirla en el bolsillo más seguro extrajo un sobre azul donde sonrió un poco y lo abrió para leerlo nuevamente.

" _Para Clemont Bolt (N.A – No Recuerdo El Apellido que le puse en este fic así que usaré este en el Remake)._

 _Hola Clemont, recibí tu carta ayer, y también la fotografía, el coliseo de la final es muy grande ¿verdad?. Suena muy divertido, también me gustaría poder hablar contigo, pero mi abuelo no me dejó salir debido a que sigue pensando que soy una niña ¿puedes creerlo?. Creo que si no me escribieras tú yo no tendría con quien hablar, eres….en cierto modo mi único amigo, te quiero Clem. Escribe pronto_

 _Besos, Korrina Trech"_

Nuestro rubio amigo sonrió muy feliz, tenía pocos amigos y, por insistencia de Ash, decidió escribirle a Korrina una carta para saludar, grande fue su sorpresa cuando recibió una calurosa respuesta y una foto de ella con Lucario en uno de los parajes de Yantra, como líderes de gimnasio de Kalos técnicamente debían conocerse pero ambos eran novados en cuanto a ocupar su puesto, y solo se conocían por referencias, con eso en mente Clemont sonreía pues a medida de que avanzaban en su viaje él y la rubia se hacían amigos, no negaba que primero fue timidez pura, pero en cierta manera la efusividad y alegría de la chica le agradaba, era todo lo contrario a lo que él era. Uno de esos días se dijeron por llamada que se apreciaban y se querían, con un leve sonrojo rieron y se volvio una rutina el tan afamado "Te quiero". En cierta manera nuestro rubio amigo, deducía que se sentía enamorado.

-disculpa- la enfermera Joy salió del centro y lo sacó de sus pensamientos- tú eres Clemont Bolt, líder del gimnasio de Luminalia ¿verdad?-

El rubio asintió

-tienes una llamada de urgencia- sonrió la enfermera

-esta bien, muchas gracias- con eso dicho la enfermera se retiró y el rubio se puso a acomodar las cosas dentro de su mochila y llamar a sus pokemon a sus respectivas pokeball. Cuando ingresó antes de sentarse pudo ver como una figura conocida estaba allí.

Klaus Bolt es un adulto de 60 años, con cabellera canosa que dejaba indicios de que en la juventud fue rubia, unas cuantas arrugas y lentes circulares, él, es el abuelo paterno de Clemont y Bonnie.

Clemont tomo asiento y muy educadamente sonrió para saludar.

-Hola abuelo- dijo él mirando la expresión entre seria y preocupada- ¿sucedió algo malo?¿algo anda mal?.-

Con un hondo suspiro Klaus miró al rubio y el azul de sus ojos chocó con el de su nieto, acto que intimidó al rubio líder de gimnasio.

-las cosas andan mal Clemont, muy mal- sentenció el adulto

El rubio se sorprendió y levemente empezó a temblar

-¿Qué sucedió abuelo? – preguntó el líder de gimnasio- ¿Clembot se averió?¿Ocurrido algo con el gimnasio?- intentó deducir el rubio mientras el adulto suspiró y volvió a tomar aire.

-No- el anciano dijo

Clemont no intentó deducir nada más, el estrés le estaba pegando y no sabía que decir o que pudo haber ocurrido.

-entonces…- cortó el silencio- ¿qué es?-

Los rubios volvieron a hace contacto visual en lo que Klaus suspiró, el anciano era amigo de Cornelio Trech, el abuelo de Korrina, Klaus era amigo íntimo de Cornelio, por eso cuando se enteró de las cartas firmadas a nombre de Clemont Bolt hacia Korrina Trech ambos suspiraron, Klaus feliz por su nieto y Cornelio esperando que Korrina pueda hacer más amigos con su personalidad explosiva. Entonces ¿Cómo decirle a tu nieto que su única amiga aparte de Serena y su hermana estaba herida de gravedad en un hospital de Ciudad Luminalia? O peor aún ¿Cómo le dices que fue herida mientras venía para sorprenderlo a él con su visita?.

-" _si ha de hacerse que se haga ahora…"-_ pensó- mira muchacho quiero que lo tomes de la manera más madura posible y mantén la calma ¿si?-

Al rubio un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y el corazón se le aceleró

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo agachando la mirada.

-Tu amiga Korrina vino desde Yantra hacia Luminalia- comenzó Klaus- pero tuvo un percance grave mientras llegaba-

Al rubio se empezaron a temblar las manos, y alzó su mirada para preguntar muy asustado

-¿qué?- con voz algo cortada

-un grupo de maleantes- suspiró el adulto empezando su relato- trato de atacarla cuando estaba cerca del gimnasio, era de madrugada, traía algo en una canastita con un regalo y patinaba pero la tomaron por sorpresa , de la nada la rodearon 4 miembros de un grupo paramilitar de contrabando de Pokemon, ella se defendió con Lucario pero ellos ordenaron a un charizard atacarla con garra dragón, el pokemon alcanzó a burlar la defensa de Lucario y la atacó causandole una herida en el pecho, perdió mucha sangre pero Lucario la defendió ferozmente hasta que llegó la oficial Jenny, fue llevada al hospital pero ya está consiente, esta siendo atendida en el hospital y pide por ti, debes volver acá de inmediato, no solo por ella sino porque también puedes ayudar a que se recupere-.

Clemont soltó lagrimas de sus azules ojos llenos de rabia y tristeza mientras apretaba sus puños

-¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar?- preguntó entre sollozos

-muchacho- respondió el abuelo- Korrina tiene un tipo de sangre muy raro, B negativo, necesita unas pintas de sangre para que pueda recuperarse, esta consiente pero débil, tú tienes su mismo tipo de sangre, puedes ayudar a salvarla-

En eso un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a Clemont para luego afirmar que saldría el día siguiente mañana por la mañana.

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/.**

-¡Clemont!- gritó Bonnie

El rubio salió de su nube para volver al tiempo actual donde la rubia le espetaba algo mientras Serena seguía preocupada mirando por la ventana.

-¿eh?- él sacudió su cabeza- lo siento yo me distraje por unos instantes, ¿Qué sucede?-

-tengo sueño- dijo ella- iba a preguntarte que sucedió pero me iré a domir- dijo ella levantándose- vamos DeeDeene-

Ella se despidió y se fue a la habitación, mientras Clemont le conto a la pelimiel todo lo que había ocurrido, era un desahogo personal que él tenía que hacer.

-por arceus eso esta mal- dijo Serena muy preocupada- debemos ira verla y también-

-espera- fue interrumpida por Clemont que negó- Ash también esta muy mal aunque aparente lo contrario, él necesita de ti, cuídalo por favor y llévalo a Ciudad Luminalia contigo en la tarde por favor

La pelimiel se puso muy roja pero entendía, Ash se veía muy perdido en sus pensamientos sobre lo acontecido, ella lo entendía, y asintió muy segura

-no lo dejaré solo- contestó

El rubio sonrió y pego un bostezo

-Me retiro a descansar- se levantó de la silla- mañana saldremos temprano, por favor cuida de Ash y encuéntrate con nosotros en la ciudad Luminalia, que descanses Serena-

-igualmente- respondió Serena y él pasó a retirarse.

La noche ya estaba llegando, aproximadamente eran las 6:50 y el chico no había dado señales de vida, Serena ya estaba preocupada mientras en su mente varias dudas asaltaban su tranquilidad

-" _ya es muy noche"-_ empezó- " _Ash se esta tomando mucho tiempo allá afuera, ¿si le paso algo? Y ¿si lo atacaron como a Korrina? Debería ir a buscarlo…pero por otro lado, ¿Qué le puede pasar? Es decir es Ash de quien estoy hablando…pero ya es muy tarde y esta oscuro afuera….Ash ven pronto por favor"-_

Ella miró como las calles ya se estaban vaciando lentamente, y como las luces del camino se encendía en un intento por mitigar la oscuridad de las calles, mientras ella miraba por el horizonte apareció una silueta, que al mirarla bien, ella sonrió muy feliz, Ash estaba llegando, ella corrió a recibirlo cuando la puerta se abrió, lo primero que Ash divisó fue a la chica de pie frente a él cruzada de brazos y con sus mofletes inflados.

-buenas noches Serena- dijo un Ash con una sonrisa

Antes de decir algo más unos brazos rodearon su pecho, y una cabeza se apoyó en su hombro mientras sentía como le atraían hacia ella, y nuevamente volvió ese olor a fresas que le gustaba a él sentir.

-¡Me tenias preocupada!- espetó ella tomándole suavemente de la casaca- ¿Donde estabas? ¿que te paso? ¿estas bien? ¿Por que no me respondes?

Con unas lagrimas en la mirada ella bombardeaba constantemente y le sacudía un poco mientras él mentalmente reía por eso, y también se sentía agradecido por la preocupación.

-tranquila- él le sonrió y le tomo de las manos- solo caminé y me quedé dormido, y- dijo el sonriendo- te compre algo y además sígueme-

La pelimiel se sonrojó cuando la tomo de la mano llevándola a donde estaba una tv y al encenderla sintonizo un canal de música

Serena se quedó paralizada al ver quien estaba siendo entrevistado; y muy entusiasmada gritó:

-¡Ricardo PokeMontaner Y su Bulbasur violinista!- (NOTA DEL AUTOR: SI es una referencia al artista Ricardo Montaner)

Ella la miró y él le sonrió para decirle

-Sé que te gusta sus canciones mucho-

Pero ¿como?- preguntó impresionada la chica

Ash rio un poco y comenzó su relato.

 **\\\ FLASH BACK \\\**

El viaje de Ash y sus amigos los había echo acampar al despertarse un día temprano Ash se acerco a la tienda de dormir de Serena ya que Clemont le pidió que las llame para el desayuno pero al acercarse el chico pudo escuchar como sonaba una canción adentro.

-¡Fennekin!- ella le comentó a su pequeño pokemon tipo fuego- ¡adoro las canciones de Ricardo Pokamontaner! – le dijo mientras se arreglaba el cabello - ¿y tú?-

¡Fenne! (Sí son muy lindas!)- respondió entusiasmada la pequeña pokemon mientras en volumen bajo una pequeña radio reproducía una canción y ella se movía al compás de la música. (" **Tan Enamorados – Ricardo Montaner"** ).

-"e _stoy aquí tan enamorado de ti que la noche dura un poco más"-_ _y empezaba el solo de la canción_

Ash escuchaba atento como Serena cantaba con la radio y se cepillaba el cabello moviéndose lentamente al compás de la música que curiosamente a él también le gustaba.

 **\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\**

-así lo descubrí-terminaba Ash su relato con una risita nerviosa.

-Eso es injusto – ella rio- ¡yo no se cual es tu cantante favorito!-

-tranquila mañana te lo cuento- se sonrojó- además te debo esa…"cita"- dijo recalcando la última palabra.

Serena sonrió tiernamente pero recordó a Korrina y su expresión a una muy preocupada y triste, expresión que fue notada por el chico

-¿qué sucede?- pregunto algo preocupado Ash alzando su ceja en signo de duda

Ella le tomó de la mano y ambos se sentaron mientras la entrevista en la tv proseguía, Serena lenta y pausadamente le contó todo sobre el incidente de la rubia de Yantra.

-oh no-dijo él- pero es algo que Clemont debe solucionar- dijo triste- debo hablar con él…- dijo preocupado- también debo llamar a mi mamá-

Esto último sobresaltó a Serena que no pudo escudriñar una idea sobre el por qué llamaría a su mamá para contarle de Korrina, luego de un corto silencio ella se decidió a preguntar

-¿por qué?-

-ya lo veras- dijo con la mano en la nuca- mientras tanto mira-

Le extendió una cajita de tamaño de una pokeball de color azul que la chica abrió con sumo cuidado, y cuando vio el regalo lo examinó

Serena( sorprendida) que hermoso! Gracias! Y antes de escuchar la respuesta de Ash lo abrazo y este le devolvió el abrazo mientras ambos miraban el presente, pequeño pañuelo que tenia bordado una S en hilo dorado con un grabado que dictaba "para la persona que me apoyo cuando no tenia nada"

-Ash.. – murmuró ella.

Ash le mostró con el dedo índice la tv.

-Serena mira ahí esta la otra parte de tu sorpresa- le dijo mientras ambos enfocaban su visión en tv donde Ricardo PokeMontaner

-bueno Ricardo- dijo la entrevistadora- ya es hora de cerrar, ¿algo que decir? Aquel pedido especial ¿verdad?-

-Sí- contestó él- a pedido de un chiquillo muy amigable de nombre Ash le quiero dedicar esta canción a su amiga Serena que lo acompañó incondicionalmente por toda la región, toca amigo bulbasur-

El pokemon empezó con su látigo cepa a entonar y Ash con Serena miraban la presentación hasta el coro que los dos cantaron.

-" _Y yo estoy aquí tan enamorado ¡de ti!..."_

-Ash- dijo ella cuando acabó el - y muy feliz lo abrazó.

-De nada- contestó él devolviendo el abrazo- y ahora debemos descansar mañana después de la cita debemos salir a Ciudad Luminalia- le dio un beso en la frente- ¡buenas noches!

Muy sonrojada Serena asintió y él subió las escaleras mientras ella se dejó caer en el sillón con su corazón a 1000, ella estaba enamorada, era todo lo que ella sabía en esos momentos

Lo que ambos no sabían era que dos personas miraron la escena

-" _Ash…"- susurraron ambos_

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	4. III Confidencias (R)

Pokemón Y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo**

 _Capítulo III: Confidencias._

-Dime que viste lo que yo….- dijo una emocionada Bonnie en su pijama de Tyrant al rubio que aun usaba su ropa típica.

\- ciertamente- sonrió él- es algo que no se ve todos los días, me siento muy feliz por ellos dos, quizá podríamos ayudarlos a que estén juntos- respondió Clemont mientras miraba como Ash emprendía camino a su cuarto, el rubio recordó que era Ash quien debía retirar a su pokemon

-voy a interceptarlo para recordarle que debe pasar por sus pokemon- dijo el rubio – quizá mientras lo hago pueda ayudarlo a esclarecer sus sentimientos o al menos descubrir que siente-

-Sí- le contestó la menor-y quizá luego tambien podamos hacer lo mismo por ti y Korrina-afirmó con su mirada pícara la pequeña

El rubio se sonrojo- Bonnie, debemos descansar ¿no crees?- le dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo cual la rubia rio sonriéndole

-Sí, iré a decirle a Serena que compartiremos habitación, quizá puedo averiguar como se siente respecto a Ash-

-Bien yo trataré de hacer lo mismo con Ash y avisarle que prefiero que viajemos juntos a Luminalia, y que allí tenga su cita…¿Qué raro no?- sonrió él tristemente

-hermano- Bonnie le miraba preocupada- ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?-

-¿eh?- el rubio no entendió a que se refería

\- tú ibas a dejarles tener su cita aquí- empezó la rubia- ¿Por qué entonces decidiste llevártelos contigo?- dijo ella con sus dedos en el mentón

-¡ah!- sonrió él- pues nuestro viaje sería aburrido sin ellos ¿verdad?-

Bonnie asintió para retirarse, pero Clemont cuando empezó a caminar para encontrarse con Ash pensaba

-" _perdóname Bonnie, pero si viajamos solos tú y yo, probablemente me quebraría, debo discernir ideas y esclarecer otras, hermana perdóname pero el tema de Korrina es delicado, y mi corazón también, por eso debo ocultarte la verdad, Bonnie de verdad…lo siento"-_

Mientras la rubia menor iba a donde Serena que ya hacía sentada muy sonrojada el inventor caminó hacia las escaleras de madera clara donde Ash subía paulatinamente con una indeleble sonrisa, estaba dentro de sus pensamientos debatiendo en el cómo se sentía, solo conocía a poca gente que lo ayudaría, pero en eso.

-¡Hey!- llamó el rubio desde abajo- ¡Ash!-

El azabache salió de sus pensamientos para mirar abajo donde el sonriente Clemont alzaba su mano, dicho esto él bajo las escaleras

-Buenas noches Clemont- saludaba tranquilo Ash a su rubio amigo

Ambos estrecharon los manos y se quedaron de pie un rato

-¿Qué tal el paseo?- preguntó Clemont con cierto nerviosismo que pasó desapercibido por el moreno

-he tenido mejores- rio él- pero ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?- preguntó él

Clemont miró su reloj y discernió que eran solo las 7 PM.

-amigo…- el rubio le señaló el gran reloj digital en la pared- son solo las 7-

Ash rio con nerviosismo y a Clemont le recorrió por la nuca una gotita estilo anime por el despiste del azabache

-perdí la noción del tiempo-

-¿Por qué será?- Clemont retóricamente le codeaba para molestar a su amigo

-..em…- sonrojado Ash quiso defenderse- mira, esa de allá…¿no es Korrina?-

El rubio se sonrojó y volteó a mirar pero en su mente hizo click, Korrina estaba en el hospital de Luminalia y sin querer bajó su mirada triste

-" _soy un idiota"-_ Ash se recriminó mentalmente al darse cuenta que la rubia estaba herida

-Ash- Clemont empezó con vos quebrada- ella esta..- pero no pudo terminar pues sintió las palmadas de Ash

-lo siento- dijo el de Kanto- Serena me lo dijo pero lo olvidé, yo de verdad lo lamento, sé que ella es importante para ti-

Clemont asintió y decidió dejar el tema para otro momento, no es que no quisiera hablarlo, pero ya había pensando y repensado hasta el cansancio el asunto, no debía darle más vueltas, no debía darle más vueltas

-Ah- Clemont sonrió mirando al azabache- Korrina es muy fuerte, se pondrá bien ya lo verás-

Ash sentía como su amigo en el fondo estaba demasiado preocupado, pero si el rubio no quería hablar del tema, él no lo forzaría

-sí- le devolvió el gesto- pero eso no me responde, ¿Qué haces despierto a esta hora?- espetó mirando algo asombrado al rubio- tú duermes muy pronto-

-bueno…- Clemont sonrió mientras colocaba su mano en la nuca- debía esperarte o Serena perdería la paciencia-

Ambos rieron y fue el turno de Ash para sonrojarse

-Amigo- rio Ash

-" _bingo"-_ pensó el rubio- además, debes ir tú a retirar a tus pokemon, la enfermera me permitió ingresarlos pero necesitan tu carnet de entrenador para retirarlos-

Ash asintió y empezó a caminar con el rubio

-vaya- Ash colocó su mano en el bolsillo mientras la otra detenía un bostezo- ¿me acompañas?-

-¡Claro!- el rubio lo siguió- además debo darte dos noticias…-

-¿es sobre….- Ash hizo una pausa- bueno…am...Korrina?- dijo el joven entrenador a su amigo mientras le colocaba la mano derecha en el hombro como símbolo de apoyo

-en parte- dijo el rubio- ¿Qué tanto sabes? – preguntó Clemont

-todos los detalles me los dio Serena- dijo Ash

Clemont asintió mientras acomodaba ideas, Ash por su parte se fijó en un detalle

-" _Korrina es muy importante para Clemont, ¿acaso mi amigo inventor estará enamorado?"-_ pensó Ash

Ambos se acercaron hacia el mostrador y Ash mostró su carnet

-ah- la enfermera sonrió- te traeré tus pokemon en seguida-

Ash asintió sonriendo, Clemont estaba algo distraído, aun recordaba la última carta que le envió a Korrina, era una foto de él con Bonnie, y le contaba sobre que sí, en efecto el coliseo era grande, más cosas triviales y el típico te quiero entre ellos, aun siendo amigos se decían palabras cuya carga sentimental, por ambos lados era sincera.

- _"sinceridad…"-_ Clemont abrió sus ojos-¡Ash! Tengo que decirte algo aparte de eso- luego hizo una pausa- bueno…realmente son dos cosas-

Ambos rieron mientras Ash contestó

-¡Claro! ¿Qué es?- miró al líder- ¿acaso Bonnie ya te consiguió esposa?-

Al rubio se le subieron los colores al rostro y negó con sus manos

-No- dijo él- claro que no- bufó algo molesto- debido a que la final congrego a mucha gente nos toca compartir habitación, mientras que Serena y Bonnie tienen la suya al otro lado del centro pokemón-

Ash rio mientras miraba la gesticulación del rubio cuando le mencionó lo de la esposa

-esta bien- sonrió Ash- ellas tendrán su noche de chicas supongo- miro a Clemont- y ¿Cuál es la otra?-

Clemont meditó bien, estaba contradiciendo su plan inicial de darles privacidad, pero necesitaba a sus amigos pues debía mantener la verdad algo oculta debido a que su hermana era, siendo una niña, sensible e imprudente.

-Bonnie-inició su explicación- ella no sabe en totalidad lo que realmente le ocurrió a Korrina, se lo conté a medias debido a que es muy sensible- explicó muy tranquilo- me gustaría que mañana tú y Serena nos acompañen en el viaje hasta ciudad Luminalia, por favor, necesito que Bonnie esté tranquila el viaje y con eso yo podré meditar bien la situación, Ash te lo pido como amigo, pospón tu cita con Serena y téngala en Luminalia- con una reverencia pedía el rubio

Ash pensó seriamente el asunto, Clemont nunca le pedía favores, y era verdad, el rubio estaba en cierto modo, KO de su sanidad mental, era endeble y si se quebraba Bonnie no podría lidiar con él, además nunca abandonaría un amigo.

- _"me pregunto"-_ Ash pestañeaba- " _si Clemont está enamorado, pero no puedo abandonarlo, y menos en momentos así, además viajar con Serena siempre es divertido, decidido"-_ sonrió

De improvisto llegó la enfermera Joy y le entregó las pokeball a Ash quien agradeció y empezó a caminar mientras Clemont estaba nervioso esperando la respuesta pero sintió que su amigo solo le dio una palmada en la espalda

-nunca abandonaría a mi amigo- sonrió Ash

-gracias- Clemont suspiró ya tranquilo- ahora…¡a descansar que salimos mañana temprano!-

Ambos empezaron su camino para ir a dormir.

 **CON BONNIE.**

La pequeña rubia caminaba en círculos, aun no se acercaba a Serena debido a que esta última de tanta emoción se encontraba sentada temblando, Bonnie esperó un poco a que la pelimiel se calme y se acercó cautelosamente

-¡Hola Serena!-saludó la energética niña-¿qué ves?- interrogaba la pequeña

La performer casi saltó debido a que apareció de improvisto la niña, pero pasado el susto ella muy sonriente en un arranque de emoción le sonrió

-¡Bonnie!- espetó ella y sin previo aviso la performer abrazo a la niña mientras tenia unas lagrimas en el rostro que dejaban sus azules iris.

La rubia se sorprendió, y eso le conllevó a pensar lo peor, quería preguntar pero la fuerza del agarre evitó que pronunciara palabra alguna, en un sorpresivo acto la niña abrazó a la chica con cuidado mientras pensaba.

-" _estaba con Ash hace un momento"-_ empezó su deducción mental-"¿ _discutieron o algo peor?...pero Ash estaba muy feliz, ¿acaso Serena solo esta herida? "-_ sin poder cargar la duda más, la niña delicadamente se separó del abrazo y la miró fijamente a la performer

-¿que sucedió Serena?- dijo preocupada-¿por que lloras?

La pelimiel sonrió mientras las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, lo cual desconcertó mas a la niña que le abrazó

-Serena recuerda que si él te rechazo no importa, siempre hay más personas allá afuera, así me consuelo yo cuando rechazan a Clemont-

La ojiazul rio suavemente por la ocurrencia de la niña con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas lo cual produjo un calor que hizo sentir vergüenza a la pelimiel quien se empezó a secar las lagrimas y apartó un poco a la niña para sonreírle

-No es tristeza Bonnie es felicidad- corrigió Serena acomodándole el cabello- me siento tan feliz, realizada, ¿sabes?-

La rubia sonrió con cierta picardía y la codeó suavemente

-¿A si? ¿Por qué será?-molestaba ella con una mirada picaresca

La performer se sonrojó en extremo mientras sentía como la niña evitaba reír por el gesto de la ojiazul mayor que se avergonzaba en extremo, la rubia dando por segura su victoria decidió cambiar se tema y ¿Qué mejor que dar el mensaje importante? Al final, por eso tuvo que dejar su cómoda cama con DeeDeene allí y Blandito. (N.A= Cuanto escribí esto XYZ aun no había terminado y Blandito o Puni-chan aun seguía con ellos.)

-Bueno ya- rio la niña- venia a decirte que somos compañeras de habitación-

Serena sonrió ya pasándole el sonrojo asintió feliz

-¡genial!- comentó -Pero ya es tarde- dijo ella mientras se levantaba del sillón- ya es muy tarde, y las futuras entrenadoras pokemon no deben dormir más pronto-

La rubia sonrió, aparte de Clemont; Ash y Serena siempre se preocupaban por ella, en cierto modo, Serena era como la hermana que siempre quiso. Así que decidió expresarlo, al final de cuentas Bonnie Karline Bolt no era alguien que guardara sus sentimientos.

-Serena…- Bonnie se detuvo

La pelimiel se detuvo a su lado y la miró

-Yo solo quería decirte que eres como una hermana mayor- sonrió Bonnie y la abrazó- y que te quiero mucho-

La performer se quedó algo estática y le devolvió el abrazo a la niña, al fina de cuentas ella también quería mucho a la rubia.

-yo también Bonnie- correspondió Serena- ahora ven debes dormir-

Ambas rieron un poco y fueron a su habitación mientras Bonnie caminaba daba rienda suelta a sus pensamientos a la par que llegaba a su cuarto.

-" _si Serena es como mi hermana, entonces Ash se volvería mi cuñado, pero él también es como un hermano, pero ¿qué acaso no esta mal que 2 hermanos se gusten? ¡que confuso!...aunque Korrina a echo fuerte impacto en Clemont, ¿acaso mi hermano está enamorado y no lo sabe?...supongo que esta noche lo sabremos, al final, cuando se apagan las luces los sentimientos se encienden"-_

La noche en Kalos era preciosa, poco estrellada, azul intenso con los reflejos de la luz en el cielo, afuera pokemon y humanos disminuían el movimiento de la ciudad empezando lentamente a desaparecer de las calles, los pokemon salvajes ya estaban en sus nidos, pero en el centro pokemon 3 personas no pueden conciliar el sueño correctamente a pesar del cansancio del día, no podían, se daban vueltas en la cama, hasta que uno de ellos se rindió

 **CON ASH Y CLEMONT.**

Cuando por fin se dio por vencido, abandonó la cama lentamente, mientras que miraba como en la cama de su compañero había cierto movimiento, por un momento pensó que estaba despierto pero cuando escuchó los ronquidos desistió de tratar de hablar con él, el rubio lentamente usando su pijama celeste salió al balcón deslizando suavemente la puerta para no despertar con el ruido, pero antes de salir tomó una silla de madera que estaba cerca, mientras Clemont estaba sentando en el balcón de la habitación y se inclinaba un poco y reposaba sus pies en el barandal del balcón, todo mientras miraba el cielo azul y con las manos trataba de alcanzar la luna, aprisionarla, ese destello blanco acompañado del cielo le hacía recordar un poco a la entrenadora de cierto Lucario y lentamente decidió ponerse a cantar suavemente (" **Canción De Otoño- José Luis Perales")**

-"Como sopla el viento en las ventanas, como llueve hoy, como esta la calle de vacía y como muere el sol, estos día grises del otoño me ponen triste, y al calor del fuego de mi hoguera te recuerdo hoy"-

El rubio cerró sus ojos e involuntariamente dejó que su mente divagara, entonces imaginó una cabaña, él sentado en una mesa de trabajo y a sus pies un par de rubios bebés se aferraban a sus piernas y a su lado llegaba la heredera de la mega evolución Korrina, una leve sonrisa se le vino al rostro, con un sonrojo de pensar en algo así

-"te recuerdo hoy"- sonrió él- "a ti, que eres mi vida entera, la brisa de primavera, la claridad"- con eso pensó en Korrina seriamente, era guapa, algo más alta que él pero nada grave y siempre que él no le respondía una carta le mandaba otra muy preocupada, con eso siguió cantando- "a ti, que sufres cuando me esperas, que miras a las estrellas y que suspiras…"- se detuvo en seco y preguntó al aire- "Por ¿mí?"-

Adentro de la habitación en la cama de la derecha los pensamientos se mezclaban en una aurora de sueños, debates mentales y luchas entre el quisiera, quiero y querré, el asunto radica en que Ash estaba despierto, pero al mirar salir a Clemont fingió estar durmiendo para no molestarlo.

-" _quizá necesite pensar"-_ Mentalizó el subcampeón de Kalos- _"Korrina a hecho fuerte impacto en él, mi amigo y ella tienen una dependencia emocional parecida a un vínculo de mega evolución, es lógico siendo Korrina la heredera de esos secretos"-_ para si mismo rio mientras cambiada de posición por enésima vez esa noche, a sus pies su fiel amigo Pikachu había tomado posición mientras que Ash estaba recostado con las manos en la nuca mientras miraba al techo y solo tenia en mente a Serena y su abrazo "mágico" acompañado de sus palabras dulces que le arrancaban sonrisas, solo ella y nadie mas ocupo su mente, su imaginacion divagaba entre sueños de hogares y bodas, todas con Serena lo cual lo confundió aun más mientras buscaba una conclusión lógica en aquel momento.

-" _dos cabezas piensan mejor que una sola"-_ dedujo él- " _además me preocupa Clemont, lo de Korrina lo afectó y mucho, quizá tenga dudas de lo que siente por ella, y siendo sincero yo también me siento raro por Serena"-_

Cansado de acariciarse el mentón movió las sábanas suavemente para no despertar a su compañero amarillo que ya hacía dormido en la parte posterior de la cama, con sumo cuidado para evitar el impactrueno si lo despertaba Ash con éxito logró salir de la cama y tomando una silla de madera empezó a caminar hacia la puerta corrediza

-¿Qué hay más allá del cielo?- preguntó él – que quiero cruzarlo para verte Korrina- susurró mientras en un movimiento escuchó que la puerta corrediza de vidrio se abría y al voltear vio al azabache acercarse sonriendo y sin previo aviso este se puso a cantar (" **Y Nos Dieron Las Diez- Joaquín Sabina")**

-" _y nos dieron las diez y las once, las doce la una y las dos y las tres_ " – cantaba mientras tomaba asiento con su silla al lado de su amigo

-¡No sabia que te gustaba la trovakemón! (N.D.A Referencia al género de trova)- riendo le dijo el rubio

El azabache le devolvió el gesto mientras se sentaba y colocaba su cuello en el borde

-Solo Joaquín Sabichamon ( Referencia a Joaquín Sabina)- contestó desparramado en la silla

El rubio asintió contento de saber algo nuevo de su amigo, pero en eso algo vino a la mente del rubio, Ash y él eran amigos, confiaba en el azabache y aunque fuese algo despistado siempre era sincero, quizá con eso él pensaba en esclarecer dudas sobre sí mismo.

-amigo Ash- empezó el líder de gimnasio- los sentimientos, en especial el amor son complicados, ¿verdad?-

Ash de la impresión casi se cayó de la silla mientras el rubio seguía mirando el cielo, pero guardando su compostura Ash recordó que el rubio era su amigo, además de que ese algo que sentía él por Serena y Clemont por Korrina, suponía él, debía salir tarde o temprano.

-¿a que se debe la pregunta Clemont?- inquirió el azabache

-Korrina- contestó sinceramente- te admito que cuando la vi me pareció una chica guapa, pero cuando nos empezamos a hablar y escribir mediante cartas ella me hace sentir- hizo una pausa meditando la siguiente palabra- diferente-

-¿en que sentido?- inquirió con interés Ash.

Clemont simplemente contestó

-especial-

-una bella forma de expresar que te sientes querido-

Eso sonrojó al rubio que preguntó

-¿querido?-

-sí- contestó Ash mientras elevaba sus pies al barandal del balcón y sus palmas a su nuca- amado, en otros términos, una vez un amigo llamado Gary me dijo que ser querido por amigos no es igual al amor-

-es verdad pero la duda es ¿Cómo lo diferencias?-

-pues…- Ash llevó una mano al mentón- supongo que depende del sentimiento, cuando quieres a un amigo lo proteges, lo ayudas y aconsejas, pero con una pareja supongo que no la proteges, sino ambos luchan juntos, tampoco la ayudas sino el problema es de los dos juntos, y no le aconsejas porque ambos debaten y comparten ideas juntos-

-estar juntos es la clave del amor- dedujo el rubio-

Ambos sonrieron, luego de ese insomnio y un pequeño debate al fin pudieron hallar una conclusión lógica que calme sus mentes

Entonces contentos ambos rieron

-insisto- añadió Clemont- el amor es uno de esos pensamientos de la noche-

-ciertamente- sonrió Ash-es un enigma de media noche, donde solo los poetas, los enamorados y los desamparados están despiertos- y miró a su amigo- Clemont debo preguntarte algo-

La expresión facial de Ash tomo un corte serio mientras Clemont alzaba la ceja en señal de duda

-¿Qué sucede?-

Ash le refirió todo lo raro que se sentía cuando estaba al lado de Serena, la maravilla que se sentía cuando ella estaba cerca y la tristeza que le provocaba su ausencia, ese sentimiento que nuevo era, pero tan delicioso y tortuoso al mismo momento.

 **CON SERENA Y BONNIE.**

Bonnie dormía plácidamente en su cama con Blandito y DeeDeene en sus pies, ella daba ordenes a sus pokemon mientras dormía, por su parte Serena estaba sentada con su pijama tratando de ubicar sus ideas, ella sabia perfectamente lo que sentía por Ash pero no sabía que sentía él por ella, y más los acontecimientos recientes sabía que el viaje estaba en sus últimos días, debido a que Ash se devolvería a Kanto, ella iría a Pueblo Boceto, Clemont y Bonnie a Luminalia, entonces, después de todo ¿qué seguía?, entonces suavemente empezó a sollozar y se sentó en la cama de Bonnie mientras suavemente le movía

-Bonnie-suavemente llamó-¿estas despierta?

La rubia de Luminalia se movió suavemente pero ante la insistencia de Serena, ella se despertó y sobándose los párpados dijo con voz soñolienta

-Ahora sí lo estoy- mientras alzaba sus brazos y se incorporaba en la cama, pero al encontrarse con el par de azules ojos medio cristalinos de su amiga preocupada preguntó

-¿Serena?¿que ocurre?¿te sientes mal?-

Dejando la pereza de lado la niña salió de la cama

-No Bonnie – añadió triste Serena- solamente yo bueno solo quiero hablar contigo, de algo, o bueno, de alguien para ser exactas-

Bonnie se desperezó suavemente y movió su cabeza para esfumar el sueño de sus párpados

-claro- contestó alegre- ya te dije eres como mi hermana, ¿de que deseas hablar?-

La pelimiel dio un hondo suspiro mientras intentaba que sus labios pronuncien la palabra que quería, luego de un esfuerzo soltó un nombre

-Ash-

Bonnie abrió sus ojos de par en par sorprendida

-¿Qué pasó con él?- inquirió la pequeña

-yo..- Serena empezó a jugar con sus dedos- creo que estoy, bueno no creo, o sí, es decir, siento algo, muy fuerte, creo que, no se-

Mientras Serena divagaba entre decirlo o no, Bonnie sonrió con una gotita en su nuca, así que viendo el rumbo que tomaba la conversación decidió ser directa

-tú sientes algo por él- soltó Bonnie- ¿verdad?- profirió mientras Serena rompió en un llanto ahogado

-lo quiero mucho Bonnie, desde que lo conocí, sé que las cosas son distintas ahora que cuando éramos niños, siempre desee ser fuerte para andar a su lado pero parece que él se aleja mientras ambos mejoramos, y ahora sé que el viaje acabará pronto, el debe volver a Kanto y yo me quedaré aquí, sin el otra vez, solo con regalos como recuerdos-

La niña entendía el asunto, ella también sabía que se acercaba el fin de ese viaje, aunque ella los extrañaría sabía que la amistad verdadera siempre se prolongaba hasta el final del tiempo, pero analizando las palabras de Serena preguntó cautelosamente y apegando su cuerpo al de la niña.

-¿qué regalo?- pregunto

Serena lenta pero muy emocionada le contó la sorpresa de Ash apenas llegó al centro pokemón, Bonnie sonrió y lloraba cómicamente

-¡es hermoso!- dijo ella

Serena se seco las lágrimas

-sí- habló la performer- pero…¿y si él no siente lo mismo?-

La duda era más para ella misma, si él no le correspondía todos los tenues sueños de ella con él se vendrían abajo.

Bonnie se levanto y se puo frente a Serena y le dijo

-solo tienes una forma de saberlo- le sonrió -y ¡mejor descansa porque cuando llegue ese momento necesitaras toda tu fuerza!

Con un pequeño abrazo Serena se confortó, el momento que tendría que ser sincera con Ash estaba cerca, y haría todo lo posible para ganarse su corazón.

Acto seguido ambas chicas se fueron a descansar en sus respectivas camas.

 **ASH Y CLEMONT**

Luego de una explicación por parte de Ash la cual involucraba desde batallas pokemon hasta sus sueños el rubio pudo captar la idea central, la cual se reducía a que Ash estaba enamorado de Serena.

-deberías decírselo- aconsejó Clemont- y sabes, cuando llegue a ciudad Luminalia , hablaré con Korrina.

Ash asintió entendiendo que la verdad siempre es la mejor solución a las dudas

-lo haré- emocionado contestó- pero no mientras viajamos, quiero que sea especial, ¿conoces algún lugar como para el evento?-

El rubio luego de un momento contestó

-¡la iglesia!-

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia del inventor.

-amigo- Ash siguió riendo- se serio por favor-

Tras calmarse Clemont recordó los parajes de su amada ciudad natal, en la cual recordó que en estas fechas de Otoño era un espectáculo hermoso

-pues los bosques que rodean la ciudad son perfectos para amores y demás- haciendo una leve pausa continuó- pero con esto de que los pokemon salvajes están en etapa de reproducción pues sería algo peligroso ir solo 2 personas-

-tranquilo llevaré algo de artillería- respondió Ash mientras tomaba la pokeball de Hawlucha- sé que no debería pero la seguridad de Serena es primero-

Clemont asintió convencido

-Esta bien-Le sonrió- pero ya es muy noche-

-Gracias por escucharme-Ash iba a levantarse de su silla pero Clemont lo detuvo

-Tengo que pedirte otro favor- comentó serio el inventor, gesto que extrañó al azabache que se sentó y algo extrañado contestó

-esta bien amigo, lo que sea-

El rubio dio un hondo suspiro y mientras se rascaba la mejilla habló

-Tu sabes que Clembot quedo encargado del gimnasio- empezó pero rápidamente Ash le colocó la mano en el hombro para detenerlo mientras reía

-Tranquilo ya lo sé, tu dejaste mi nombre como suplente-

El gesto de risa asustó al rubio que suponía que Ash no sabía, por consiguiente decidió subsanar esa duda

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-pues bien- Ash empezó su relato

 **\\\ FLASH BACK\\\**

Nos encontramos en el centro pokemon de ciudad Luminalia, temprano el día después de cuando empezó el viaje pokemon de Ash, Clemont y Bonnie, y ahora vemos a Ash caminar medio dormido aun a donde fue llamado por la enfermera Joy hacia el teléfono con carácter urgente, debido al cansancio Ash llevó consigo un vaso de agua, después de un bostezo se sentó para atender la llamada

-buenos días- saludó mientras daba un sorbo de agua- ¿en que lo puedo ayudar?-

-buenos días señor ¿Ketchum? lo saludamos de la central organizadora de la liga pokemon y necesitamos que nos ayude con una información pertinente si fuese tan amable- dijo una voz femenina.

Ash algo extrañado respondió

-sí, ¿Qué necesito decir?- dijo inseguro

-pues necesitamos primero su afirmación ¿es usted el suplente del líder de gimnasio Clemont Bolt?-

- _"¡¿líder?!"-_ mentalmente casi gritó Ash pero guardando la compostura tuvo que mentalizar entre un sí o un no, optando por el sí después de un silencio corto.

-Ah-

-¿Señor Ketchum?-

-lo soy- nervioso contesto

-bien, entonces necesitamos estos datos y esta siendo grabado por privacidad, ¿entendido?-

-sí-

-nombre completo-

-Ashton Nikolai Ketchum-

-edad-

-16 años-

-residencia-

-Pueblo Paleta, región Kanto, Japón-

-lugar natal-

-Nací en Moscú pero viví toda mi vida en Kanto así que me identifico como de allí-

-bien, torneos participados, regionales y no regionales-

-liga de Kanto, Johto, Hooen, Sinooh, Unova, además de campeón de el torneo de las islas Naranja y vencedor de la batalla de la frontera-

-¿algún otro título o nombramiento?-

-Posiblemente cerebro de la frontera-

-Bien listo, gracias señor Ketchum y que tenga un gran día-

-hasta luego-

Ash luego de colgar acabó su agua y empezó a ir a su habitación de nuevo

-" _líder de gimnasio, quizá en Pueblo Paleta podría poner uno, echar raíces y ayudar a entrenadores novatos como lo era yo, pero primero molestaré a Clemont, aunque lo primero realmente es dormir, sí, luego molestaré a Clemont con esto"-_

 **\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\**

-si ya lo sabía ¿Por qué te sorprendiste cuando lo conté?- preguntó Clemont

-Ah- rio Ash- es que después de dormir volvió a mi vida Serena y lo olvidé-

Después de reír Clemont se disculpó

-lamento no haber pedido tu consentimiento-

-tranquilo para eso son los amigos- le contestó Ash- ademas me encantaría eso de ayudarte con el gimnasio sabes, estaba pensando en dejar esto de las ligas y abrir uno en mi pueblo para que la gente y los niños aprendan a respetar a los pokemon, las noticas de que el contrabando ha aumentado me hace pensar que la gente que necesita el mundo no esta afuera, sino en nosotros, en hacer lo correcto-

-es un pensamiento que siempre he tenido- comento el rubio- por eso me gusta la ciencia y ayudar así los pokemon pero ¿quieres abrir un gimnasio en tu pueblo?-

-me gustaría, educar el una manera de prevenir-

-puedo ayudarte para que ingreses a tutorías aquí en Kalos y luego revalides el título en Kanto-

\- gracias Clemont- sonrió Ash- pero es muy noche, talvez debemos dormir ya-

-el viaje es largo y debemos ser fuertes para lo que venga-dijo Clemont levantándose de la silla seguido de Ash

-hasta mañana amigo-

Nuevamente la noche reinó en Fractal, el sueño, la oscuridad y el cansancio reinaban en esas ondas azules de lo que llamamos noche plutónica del letargo en amor

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	5. IV Sueños Y Preludios (R)

Gracias por dale una oportunidad a esta historia, este es el cuarto capítulo que pasa por corrección. Cualquier review es bienvenido

Esta historia tendrá también más shippings, por eso el Remake pero el principal es el amour :3

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo**

 _Capítulo IV: Suelos Y Preludios_

La noche es un tranquilo y anticlimático letargo donde pocos mantienen su conciencia, otros se dejan caer rendidos ante los pies de las letanías en la tierra y el cielo, más allá de la muerte y la vida, allá donde volar es posible y donde los sueños no son límites absurdos que el hombre domina, la noche en Kalos donde reina la oscuridad afuera, y el silencio era una melodía que acompañaba a todos, allí, en el silencioso cuarto del centro pokemon el subcampeón de Kalos intenta conciliar el sueño, inclusive después de haber hablado con su amigo Clemont.

Allí, tendido en su cama Ash inútilmente reposa sus manos en su nuca mirando el techo como si allí estuvieran las respuestas a su sufrimiento inexplicable, si bien ahora ya entendió que estaba enamorado, la siguiente dura era ¿Cómo sabía si Serena le correspondía? No es que él menos preciara los gestos de su amiga, pero como todos, en cuanto a amor trata de pone en juego mucho, perder a una amiga por enamorarse suponía un golpe mayor, si Serena no le correspondía él entendería, pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría si eso pasaba?¿dejaría de hablarle? Eso era algo innecesario, ¿dejaría el grupo? No, Clemont y Bonnie no era culpables, nadie lo era, si él no era correspondido no había culpables.

-" _nadie elige a quien amar"-_ sentenció Ash dando otra vuelta en la cama

El clima de otoño invadía sus huesos, lentamente el cansancio en sus pestañas le hacía cerrarlas fuertemente pero ese peso se iba cuando al cerrar sus ojos Serena volvía a su memoria, como un fuego vivo en la oscuridad Ash entendió, el amor o el gustar vive en los placeres de la soledad para intentar combatir la misma, acariciando esa lógica conclusión él se fue a dormir mientras en lo oscuro de la habitación su rubio compañero tenía un sueño demasiado dulce.

 _ **Sueno De Clemont**_

Estamos en un día normal en Luminalia, pero en el futuro, vemos a nuestro inventor (N.A= si desean tener una imagen más clara de cómo se ve les sugiero buscar un fan art llamado Clemont Elite Four). El cual tiene el cabello algo más largo, ha cambiado sus lentes redondos por unos de marco rectangular, con una bata de laboratorio y una camisa negra por dentro Clemont rondaba entre los 25 a 30 años, él estaba muy concentrado revisando un invento el cual, rompiendo la lógica de su vida no había explotado, a su lado Luxray y Bunelby descansaban mientras Chespin le pasaba un destornillador; suavemente atornilló un par de tornillos sueltos en los extremos de que aquella caja, y en su derecha con unas pinzas terminaba una conexión cuando súbitamente sintió un tirón en su pantalón, al voltearse sus ojos se abrieron como platos, allí, frente a sus ojos estaba un pequeño de al meno años, el cual se restregaba sus parpados en señal de sueño.

-papá…- dijo el niño- tengo sueño-

Nuestro rubio amigo casi se cayó de su sitio, allí, frente a sus ojos el niño de rubia cabellera y ojos azules había declarado ser su hijo, pero antes de que él pudiera responder otra manito le dio un tirón y al mirarla una niña d años quizá lo miraba y jugaba con sus dedos, era rubia, al igual que el niño y sus ojos levemente más azules, pero entonces notó algo; la niña tenía piel pálida, y su cabello era lacio, entonces se dio cuenta; en su vida solo 3 mujeres tenían ese cabello; Bonnie, Viola y Korrina, pero el color de la piel tan blanco como la ceniza y la sonrisa impaciente de la niña mezclado con el nerviosismo típico de él solo le dieron una posible respuesta

- _"!no puede ser!"-_ pensó

-papi- dijo la niña- Klaus y yo no queremos irnos sin decir adiós-

-¿ir?- pregunto confuso

Antes de que los niños contesten la puerta del laboratorio aquel se abrió, y allí una joven entre los 13 o 15 años rubia salió

-Klaus Lemuel Bolt- espetó la mayor- Carol Corelia Bolt- llamo a la niña- ¿no van a saludar?-

Los niños dieron una sonrisa grande y corrieron con la rubia para darle un gran abrazo mientras Clemont trataba de discernir quien era aquella chica, pero ella se le acerco con los niños

-Clemont Lemuel Bolt- la chica sonrió- ¿así saludas a tu hermana menor?-

-¡Bonnie!- Abrió como platos sus ojos el rubio-

-no bobo- ella se separó- el Buneary de las pascuas…- sacástimacamente sonrió- ¡Claro que soy yo!-

Si bien la idea de ver a sus hijos le asustó, el ver a su hermana menor como una señorita despertó en él un sentimiento de preocupación inmediata, ella se veía muy guapa, entonces.

-¿Tienes novio?- preguntó él

A la rubia menor las mejillas se le tiñeron de rojo, y los pequeños niños empezaron a reír

-tú sabes que sí- dijo ella apenada- pero eso no viene al caso , se te hace tarde- le dijo señalándole el reloj de pared en el laboratorio.

Ante eso Clemont descubrió un sentimiento cuyo efecto parecía ácido, dolía y provocaba que su seño se frunciera en signo de molesta, lo cual desembocó en una sensación de inseguridad y preocupación, así, nuestro inventor descubrió los celos que tenía como hermano, pero volviendo en sí dirigió su vista al reloj digital que marcaba 17h 56 minutos.

-¿para qué?- inquirió él

Eso hizo que su hermana y los niños lo miraran sorprendido

-¡Clemont Bolt!- gritó su hermana- ¿¡Acaso olvidaste tu propio aniversario de bodas!?-

Un baldazo de agua fría, si no fuese porque necesitaba más respuestas ya se hubiera desmayado en el sueño, pero su cara y gesticulaciones no pasaron desapercibidas por la rubia menor.

-niños vayan a su alcohola, más luego subiré a leerles un cuento-

Los niños sin rechistar obedecieron a Bonnie mientras ella miraba a su atónito hermano.

-mira- empezó ella rompiendo el silencio- yo sé que tu trabajo como inventor y líder de gimnasio es exigente, pero recuerda, aparte de estas 4 paredes tienes una vida-

Clemont asintió como un niño regañado, y la rubia sonrió

-aunque…- ella se levantó de su sitio- me sorprende viniendo de ti ¿sabes?-

Él alzo su ceja en signo de duda

-¿eh?- inquirió mientras parpadeaba

-desde que Korrina y tú se casaron nunca has olvidado esta fecha-

El rubio no sabía si gritar de felicidad o si llorar de alegría, estaba casado con la chica que le gustaba, el calor en su interior le hizo sentir muy feliz, tanto así que notó que su mente le estaba dando una pasada, aunque divertida aventura de deseos suprimidos.

 **FUERA DEL SUEÑO**

Clemont despertó y al mirar el techo sonrió.

-" _algún día"-_ sonrió dispuesto a ver si recobraba su sueño.

Ash por su lado al fin había consolidado su sueño y descansaba entre ronquidos leves con pikachu, nuevamente el cuarto de los chicos volvió a ser reino del silencio profundo.

 **CON LAS CHICAS**

Bonnie había vuelto a dormir y seguía en su sueño siendo una gran entrenadora pokemon, mientras que Serena por su parte al fin pudo conciliar su sueño, ahora ya hace dormida en su cama, pero su mente seguía maquinando sobre Ash y ella, tanto así que ni en sus sueños se escapaba de este hostigamiento

 **SUEÑO DE SERENA.**

Serena sentía la brisa fría de Otoño, se encontraba en un paisaje hermoso de repente, rodeada de hermosos arboles cuyo follaje era color verde y mezclado con ocre debido a que estaban por caer un pequeño sendero indicaba el camino y era adornado con piedras multicolores a los bordes, al lado izquierdo un rio grande donde los pokemon jugaban y los demás nadaban, todo era perfecto, un cielo limpio mientras caía la tarde de ese color anaranjado tan hermoso que ella se sentía nuevamente una niña, y con eso en mente maquinalmente dijo

-¡Es precioso!- dijo casi maquinalmente mientras sonreía y giraba mientras sentía la brisa

-¡lo es!- dijo una voz conocida para Serena

Al voltear Serena vio muy feliz a Ash, eso le hizo sentir en contenta, ella lo miró, seguía usando su ropa típica, pero no traía su gorra.

-¿Ash?- ella miró como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía, el clima de Otoño, el sonido de los pokemon, todo sonaba tan perfecto

-Serena- dijo él mientras suavemente le tomaba de las manos sacándole un sonrojo a la pelimiel- ahí algo que te quiero decir y no me animo, no sé como decirlo, es más, no se si deba decirlo…pero quiero decirlo-

Ella delicadamente asintió sonriendo

-sabes que puedes decirme lo que tu quieras, yo tambien tengo algo que confesar- contestó ella

sus ojos se encontraron y sus cuerpos se apegaban tanto hasta que claramente sus manos se entrelazaron y sentía la cálida respiración del chico cuyo cabello negro y ojos de color café le había robado el corazón, todo era una sensación única para Serena que inconscientemente sentía el tiempo estático, como si el cansancio o el calor, el frío o el dolor no existiesen, sumándola la sensación de que el color marrón de la tarde rodeara y la elevara hasta el punto mas alejado del mundo, del universo, de la existencia misma, pero súbitamente fue bajada de esa nube de sensaciones, de fuertes emociones, y de repente no sentía ya nada.

Un rugido enorme seguido de un grito la sacó de esa nube de ilusiones pues en su sueño vio una gran silueta cornuda y feroz acercase a toda velocidad, era facil deducir que humano no podría ser debido al tamaña y que corría en 4 patas, seguido de que se sintió empujada y cerró sus ojos fuertemente cuando se sintió bruscamente separada del chico, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo que vio superaba toda pesadilla Ash estaba tirado en el suelo envuelto en el olor típico de sangre, ese sabor metálico en el aire, y ella desde el suelo solo admiraba la triste escena.

-¡ASH!- gritó ella intentando atraer la atención de el susodicho-¡NO!

Un grito ensordecedor esperando respuesta, esperaba y esperaba, pero nada venía de él; cuya respiración generaba un movimiento del pecho que era lento, y con la mano intentado tapar lo que marcaba el golpe, la profunda herida, hasta que tenuemente mientras ella se ponía en pie, aquel movimiento se detuvo, Serena se asustó demasiado y corrió hasta poder tomarlo entre sus brazos, su mano tapaba la herida que recorría el pecho a la altura del corazón, en busca de inútilmente frenar aquel sangrado, el olor típico de la sangre le llegaba a los poros a la peli miel que por la preocupación la ignoraba solo por quedarse con aquel que ya hacía en el suelo mal herido.

Ella delicadamente me aprisionó una mano mientras le alzaba la cabeza y la acomodaba en su pierna, la mirada del chico se entrecortaba a veces mientras sus párpados temblaban en espasmos erráticos cortados por sus movimientos débiles en el suelo y el hilito de sangre que salía por la fisura de su labio y una sonrisa siempre alegre en marco a tan triste escena fue para Serena un detonante de que las lágrimas saliesen.

-Yo- pronunció ligeramente hastiado de su sangre Ash mientras el aire en el pecho le inflaba lentamente y lo hacía bajar en un ritmo desacompasado producto de la gran fisura en el pecho.

Entre lágrimas ella solo acariciaba el cabello negro de él

\- no hables espera solo resiste- suplicó ella- quédate conmigo-

Él sonrió mientras otra bocanada de aire era necesaria

-no me dejes sola- susurró como petición sigilosa ella

Él le acarició la mejilla, Serena solo sintió el contacto de las yemas de los dedos mezclados con la espesura de la sangre.

-yo…te –

Pero un gran grito sacó de todo ese trance a la pelimiel

 **FUERA DEL SUEÑO DE SERENA**

-¡Serena!- gritó fuertemente Bonnie-¿que sucede?

Nuevamente fue absorta de la realidad, afuera la mañana hacía acto de presencia, pero el frío de otoño y la habitación del centro pokemon trajeron a la asustada Serena a la vida real, después de haberse incorporado la mayor se dejó caer de espaldas, el sudor en su espalda y frente producto del miedo lo sentía frío, demasiado frío, en cambio al mirarla detenidamente la pequeña asustada miraba los gestos algo erráticos, pero para su sorpresa fue abrazada en una incorporación de la pelimiel, quien estaba sudorosa y con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-tranquila Serena- Bonnie le devolvió el gesto- no pasó nada, todo esta bien, únicamente tuviste una pesadilla-

La pelimiel volvio en sí, obviamente estaba en el cuarto del centro pokemon, el olor de limpieza y el aroma de otoño se sentían en su nariz, entonces dejando libre a la rubia se secó las lágrimas y restregó los ojos con las yemas de los dedos en un intento por minorar las señales de llanto.

-tienes razon- afirmó- pero ¿cómo sabías que tenía una pesadilla?-

Levemente Bonnie rio para contestar

-hablas dormida-

La pelimiel sintió un poco de vergüenza pero antes que nada la niña se sentó en la cama

-¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-

Serena se quedó pensando un poco, no era de esos sueños que gustes rememorar una y otra vez, cuando se quiso excusas la niña se le adelantó

-tranquila no tienes que decirme lo que soñaste-

Serena asintió

-gracias por entender-

Al observar bien, Bonnie ya estaba lista, se encontraba usando su ropa típica, lo cual hizo recordar a la pelimiel que también la líder Korrina tenía un problema aun más grande que sus dilemas amorosos.

-solo relájate, puedes descansar saldremos algo mas tarde de lo planeado-

-¿saldremos?-

-Clemont y Ash acordaron que es mejor viajar hasta Luminalia juntos y que allá se desarrolle la cita, el problema es que con lo que las bandas de contrabando pokemon han vuelto es mejor ir en grupos grandes-

-entendido pero-Serena alzó su ceja en signo de duda -¿Por qué saldremos más tarde?-

-Clemont recibió una llamada y pues- empezó la rubia

 **\\\ FLASH BACK\\\**

Acababa de amanecer más el rubio líder de Luminalia se encontraba ya en pie, no le gustaba mucho madrugar pero el estrés del asunto sumándole la preocupación le hicieron capaz de esa proeza, súbitamente tras despertar a Ash que se quedó aun mirando el techo Clemont había bajado en esperanza de hacer una llamada motivado por querer saber el estado de Korrina, luego de la pequeña espera en la video llamada apareció su abuelo.

-Buenos días abuelo- Clemont saludó al anciano- ¿como se encuentra Korrina?-

El anciano sonrió para saludar con su mano y dar una noticia más tranquila

-tranquilo ya salió de peligro ahora esta descansando-

El joven inventor dejó salir un hondo suspiro de tranquilidad y satisfacción a la par que dejaba que su tensado cuerpo se aflojase un poco quitando así el peso de esa sensación de que ella estuviese en peligro se diluyese para calma del rubio

-Y- acotó el abuelo- pide por ti, pero tomate tu tiempo no puedes ponerte en riesgo a ti y a Bonnie por querer llegar , recuerda que afuera aun hay gente mala y ademas tienes a Bonnie contigo, ty deber prioritario es protegerla.

Razonando la orden era totalmente válida, aunque también contaba con apoyo por si había algún inconveniente

-esta bien, gracias por la noticia- sonrió el rubio- y tranquilo abuelo llevo compañía o refuerzos-

El abuelo sonrió

-¿a si?- Preguntó intrigado- ¿quienes?

-Ash y Serena- contestó con alevosía- van con nosotros hacia luminalia-

Para Klaus las sonrisas eran una pantalla, en ese momento reaccionó un detonante en su mente, Ash era el diminutivo de un nombre que él ya conocía

-" _Ash…¿el hijo de Nikolai?...Arceus Bendito…"-_

El rubio menor notó el cambio humorístico del adulto que parecía perdido en sus ideas mientras sus ojos estaban estáticos en un punto fijo en el horizonte.

-abuelo ¿estas bien? – dijo el rubio preocupado- ¿sucede algo?-

El adulto volvió en sí mientras dejaba afuera esas dudas inquirió

-por curiosidad- estoicamente preguntó- ¿su apellido es Ketchum?-

-Sí- dijo un sorprendido Clemont - ¿cómo lo sabías? ¿ya lo conocías?-

Para Klaus llegó el momento de hacer unas cuantas llamadas y conversarlo frente a frente

-solo emmm…- articuló- vi la tv ¡sí! ¡eso! La tv…- diciendo eso es colocó las manos en la nuca como símbolo de nerviosismo

-claro- dudoso decidió dar por terminada la conversación- en fin pondré en aviso a Bonnie y saldremos mas tarde, ha sido una noche dura, cuídate abuelo-

\- entendido ¡tu tambien!-

Y así Clemont le refirió todo a Bonnie con las debidas inmisiones del estado real de Korrina antes del incidente

 **\\\ FIN FLASH BACK \\\**

Serena aunque curiosa por saber cómo el abuelo de los rubios conocía a Ash decidió no indagar y procedió a relajarse en la cama, pero su estómago la delató

-Bueno- ella salió de la cama mucho más tranquila- entonces ¿bajamos a desayunar?-

-sí ¡ya tengo hambre!- manifestó Bonnie pero al mirar que la peli miel estaba aun en pijama se detuvo y sonrió algo burlona- primero debes arreglarte-

Serena que ya estaba en la puerta se detuvo y volvió nuevamente a tomar sus cosas algo nerviosa por su sueño

-¿Me esperas para ir juntas?-

-¡Claro!-

 **Con Ash Y Clemont**

Luego de haber hablado con su abuelo, Clemont volvió a su habitación y le contó todo a Ash, posterior a eso fue con su hermana y le dio las noticias de que irían los 4 juntos reafirmándole lo prometido, ahora el par de chicos se encuentra en la cafetería mientras esperan a las chicas para empezar el desayuno, Ash por su parte miraba inquieto el reloj, marcaba las 7 AM, era lo más temprano que se había levantado, estaba sacando cuentas sobre el horario y llego a la conclusión de que en Kanto eran las 9 más o menos, mientras seguía haciendo operaciones mentales y Pikachu dormía el inventor notó la naciente preocupación en su amigo, súbitamente Ash se detuvo y retomó a pikachu colocándolo a un lado en el mueble.

-¿sucede algo?- preguntó preocupado Clemont

-debo llamar a mi madre- soltó Ash algo intranquilo- ¿me disculpas por favor?

Clemont sonrió asintiendo mientras Ash se levantaba de la mesa

Apartándose de la mesa Ash empezó su camino al videoteléfono, cada paso le ponía más de los nervios, ¿cómo reaccionaría su madre?. Levemente sus pensamientos se remontaron a su niñez donde juraba volverse maestro pokemon, lo cual había desembocado en miles de aventuras; pero en todas se quedaba casi al final, sus pasos se volvieron más pesados, ¿si esta vez su madre si se desilusionaba?. Técnicamente como Ash no tenía a su padre consigo no contaba con el temor de conocer esa opinión, su padre no estaba vivo pero los nervios de defraudarlo si lo miraba desde arriba eran aun más grandes que en comparación con su madre; sumándole los escasos detalles de su padre también hicieron eco en su frágil sanidad mental, cuando al fin llegó al videoteléfono empezó a marcar, a los 3 timbrazos como era costumbre su madre contestó.

-¡Hola hijo!- muy feliz Delia saludó-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

Ash ante la efusividad de su madre dio una sonrisa

-Hola mamá- le devolvió el gesto- todo bien- pero en ese momento el detonante sentimental de la carga emocional desembocó

-Antes que digas nada- profirió alzando su mano- lamento haberte defraudado…-

Delia miró a su retoño, y sonrió, su hijo siempre que caía se mostraba triste pero no por perder sino por defraudar a los que creían en él

-hijo- empezó sabiamente-nunca me decepcionas, desde el día que naciste yo me sentí orgullosa de ti, conforme creciste me mostraste siempre tu afinidad con los pokemon y el deseo de superarse, has llegado tan lejos, solo por un sueño ¡imagínate que sería si tú persiguieras chicas!- dijo ella riendo-y sé que tu padre, que Arceus lo tenga en su gloria, tambien lo estaría, te juro que si-

Ash paró su recriminación interna al escuchar a su madre que le tranquilizó, dio suaves respiraciones, acto seguido una duda que acunaba desde hace tiempo volvió a su mente, y aprovechando el momento quiso subsanarla

-Mama..-Ash hizo una pausa- ¿cómo era papa? ¿A que se dedicaba?...

Delia le sonrió, recordar es volver a vivir; y para ella su difunto esposo vivía en su memoria

-Bueno- dijo divertida- todas tus dudas sobre a que se dedicaba tu padre serán resueltas en Luminalia- dicho esto soltó una risita- y sobre cómo era tu padre pues..-

Ella llevó su dedo índice al mentón

-era casi idéntico a ti- sonrió- tenia un corazón de oro, su cabello era negro y se peinaba de forma que su cabello iba todo hacia atrás, con un copete, y siempre o casi siempre lo tenia largo, su ropa era de siempre una camisa blanca, con una chaqueta negra liviana, pantalones jean y zapatos rojos-

Ash se imaginaba todo y se sintió alegre que su madre al fin le dijera como era su padre con esos detalles que parecían grabados en la memoria de ella.

-Nikolai Ketchum- volvió Delia- nació en pueblo Nievi Eternita en los parajes de Moscú, amaba el frio, le encantaba las bolas de nieve, pero sobre que hacia- ella rio- lo sabrás en Luminalia hijo

-mamá- Ash llamó- gracias…por todo mamá-

Delia levemente vio al niño que crio; desde un bebé hasta tenerlo ahora frente a ella, a través de la pantalla vuelto un joven, del cual, ella siempre estaría orgullosa.

Ash agradeció a su madre y se despidió, decidió volver con Clemont pero vio que todos ya estaban reunidos en la mesa; los 3 se encontraban en lo que parecía una animosa charla, decidió calmarse y con voz alegre sonriendo saludo a todos

-¡Buenos días!

La respuesta en coro denotaba que la impresión de ese día sería buena, Ash estaba animado de vuelta; lo cual en el fondo a pesar de sus corazonadas Serena festejó a la par que enterraba en el fondo de su corazón su sueño fatídico.

-Bueno Serena hablaremos de esto después – sonrió Clemont mientras reía

-¡por ahora a comer!- grito Bonnie

Lo que nadie noto es que el par de hermanos había dejado el espacio de Serena libre, mientras Pikachu ya hacía con los demás pokemon. Cuando ella lo notó se sonrojó un poco.

-Ash aquí hay un puesto para sentarte-

Ash se acerco a Serena y se sentó a su lado, mientras todos hablaban del viaje deseándose lo mejor para su cruzada que tendría que ser en tiempo record, lo que más sorprendía era que el mismo Clemont que no tenía una condición física o resistencia desarrollada se prestaba para trazar el camino, evitando las bandas y acortando camino, Serena acotaba que las provisiones de Pokelitos ella las haría para dos días , Bonnie estaba entusiasmada con Blandito y DeeDeene para ver nuevos pokemon, y Ash por primera vez solo pensaba en dos cosas

-" _Así que ¿mis dudas se solventan en Luminalia eh? mamá nunca gusto de guardar secretos y además le debo esa cita a Serena_ "- sonrió mientras la animada conversación se llevaba a cabo a su alrededor- " _Camino a la verdad"-_

-¿¡Listos!?- dijo él alzando su puño

-¡Sí!- contestaron animados todos.

¡Dejen sus reviews si les gustó!

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_


	6. V Una Pesadilla Demasiado Real (R)

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenece, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

 **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo.**

 **Capitulo V : Un Pesadilla Demasiado Real**

Luego de un desayuno y de hablar sobre las expectativas del viaje los cuatro amigos empezaron a caminar con rumbo a la ciudad Luminalia, pero como era previsto el viaje tomaría mas de un día de camino, por consecuente los cuatro decidieron acampar en un pequeño claro que estaba ubicado a solo horas de ciudad Luminalia, para sorpresa de todos los participantes el viaje fue mas rápido esta vez, como si de un grupo de experimentados aventureros se tratase habían acortado caminos entre las rutas y senderos logrando un tiempo record, pero, debido a que la menor del grupo aun era pequeña cayó rendida cuando los primeros indicios de oscuridad cayeron en la tarde, así, para sorpresa de todos, el rubio que normalmente era el que más se casaba en estas travesías de paso rápido estaba aun en pie y se le notaba capaz de seguir adelante pero como a todos el tener que cargar a su hermanita menor más las cosas le hizo llegar a su limite, aunque la sonrisa de victoria por haber llegado casi a la ciudad era tanta que, valga la redundancia, hacía una hazaña la proeza de los 4 amigos

Ash que lideraba el grupo se detuvo mientras pikachu bajaba de su hombro en el lugar que tenía el baño nocturno próximo, mientras pikachu daba un bostezo en el suelo y Serena se detenía con la bolsa de Bonnie que se ofreció a llevar seguida de que llegaba Clemont trayendo en la espalda a su hermanita menor.

-que viajecito- sonrió Ash a sus amigos- un tiempo record, ¿reconfortante verdad?-

Serena asintió feliz mientras Clemont exhalaba aire para risueño dar su opinión

-lo dices porque no tienes que cargar a Bonnie- recalcó él mientras bajaba a su hermana de la espalda

Serena amablemente junto a Ash se acercaron para ayudar a bajar a la pequeña, cuando al fin lo hicieron esta seguía profundamente dormida.

-tú te ofreciste a cargarla amablemente- rio Serena- dijiste que eras un hermano responsable y no dejarías que fuese de otra manera-

Ella miró al moreno de Kanto con afán de seguirle la broma, resultando que este le sonrió tiernamente sacándole un sonrojo pequeño.

-lamento ser la voz de la razon- dijo burlonamente- pero Serena esta en la verdad-

Los tres rieron mientras Clemont usaba su mochila para colocar suavemente la cabeza de Bonnie, a la par que Ash tomaba de la mochila de Serena con el consentimiento previo de esta la carpa de dormir de ellas, siendo así que Clemont sonreía al ver a la pequeña descansando Ash buscaba todo lo que necesitaba a la par que la pelimiel seguía algo sonrojada por sentirse que Ash era su cómplice y ella de él en todo lo que la vida les arroje.

-bueno – Ash ya tenía lo necesario- es hora de descansar, Clemont yo armaré la tienda para que dejes a Bonnie allí, ayúdame por favor y Serena ¿puedes ocuparte de ella?-

Ambos asintieron, invirtiendo las posiciones, siendo así que Clemont ahora estaba ayudando a Ash con las cosas y colocando la carpa, el azabache miró de reojo a la pelimiel para toparse con que esta maternalmente bañada por los rayos de la noche naciente destilaban una imagen de amor puro, en un destello imaginó a Serena cuidando a sus propios hijos, lo cual, en cierto modo, le gustó. En su mente él era un gran maestro pokemon de unos 20 años que llegaba a casa para ser recibido por 2 criaturas, un niño y una niña, a la par que con un beso la chica le daba el bienvenido a casa, siguiendo esa línea de ideas se preguntó

-"¿cómo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida?"- mentalmente se cuestionó

Pero la respuesta vino cuando frente a sus ojos Serena se puso a tararear una canción de cuna a la niña, mientras jugaba con el cabello de la misma y sonreía cariñosamente, esa escena maternal fue suficiente para que de sus labios saliese la respuesta.

-con ella- susurró

-¿eh?- Clemont desde el otro extremo llamó- ¿sucede algo?-

Al de Kanto se le subieron los colores al rostro fuertemente y se volteó muy nervioso, escena que, involuntariamente atrajo la atención de Serena que en vez de mirar riendo se puso algo preocupada por el chico pues el color rojo era fuerte y Ash no era alguien que acostumbrara a sonrojarse tan fuerte.

-. N-no es nada- respondió él

Serena se acercó y le colocó la mano en la frente; Ash por su parte que ya hacía de rodillas acomodando una de las estacas si bien ya estaba rojo ahora se fue a más allá de sonrojo. Lo cual, preocupó aun más a Serena mientras Clemont notando el rojo de Ash sonrió.

-¿te sientes bien?- Dijo Serena

-. S-sí- contestó tratando de controlarse- ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?-

Serena lo miró a los ojos mientras seguía analizando al chico, inconscientemente sus rostros estaban muy cerca, lo cual, hizo que Ash sintiese un palpite muy fuerte en su pecho, el delicado perfil de Serena convergían en una obra de arte perfecta para él.

-Parece que no tienes fiebre- Serena acabó su inspección- ¿te duele algo?-

-No- maquinalmente Ash quiso acercarse más pero su sentido común lo detuvo.

-debe ser solo mi impresión- Serena acabó pero cuando quiso moverse no pudo por la misma razón que Ash, estaban tan cerca que un beso parecía una idea tan poco loca y tan factible a la vez.

El rubio sin afán de interrumpir solo suspiró, en momentos así le gustaba ver la foto que tenía con sus amigos y Korrina, la misma que ya hacía en el hospital, miró al cielo consolándose con la idea de que ambos ven las mismas estrellas que decorar el cielo nocturno desde su sitio, el rubio añoraba en correr hasta Luminalia y gritar que estaba enamorado, aunque, siendo él alguien tímido no sabía cómo expresarlo.

-Korrina- balbuceó inconscientemente

El par volteó a encontrarse con el rubio quitándose sus lentes e intentando atrapar la luna, Ash y Serena sonrojados solo se asintieron y miraron al rubio, Serena sabía lo mucho que costaba tener algo en el pecho que apretaba con fuerza queriendo salir mientras tú luchas por retenerlo allí, reuniendo la fuerza para expresarlo. Ash supo que era mala idea intentar ser coqueto, cosa que de por sí desconocía, puesto que su amigo estaba sufriendo por una duda intermitente

-Clemont- llamó Serena - ¿todo en orden?-

-Ah- el rubio volvió en sí- sí; todo bien … terminemos esta tienda para dejar a Bonnie

-¡Sí!- respondieron el par

Cuando al fin terminaron Ash y Clemont acomodaron a Bonnie y sus cosas dentro, mientras Serena se ocupaba de que todo este listo para empezar la cena. Dejando salir todos a sus pokemon a la par que Ash y Clemont llegaban donde Serena

-Chicos- el rubio se puso a preparar la cena- gracias-

-No hay de que- sonrió Ash dejando su gorra de lado y tomando asiento

-Para eso somos amigos- Serena se sentó al lado de Ash inconscientemente.

-Algo me sorprende- dijo súbitamente el rubio ocupando su mirada en la cocina

-¿Qué cosa?- Ash acomodaba su PokeDex en la mochila mientras buscaba entre sus insumos algo

-Bonnie se quedó dormida muy pronto- dijo el científico atendiendo la cena

-bueno- Serena solo se encontraba sentada- el viaje estaba planeado a 2 días; pero hemos acortado camino por los bosques, montañas y cuevas; es decir; hemos recorrido el transcurso que cualquier atleta de alto nivel enviaría-

-A mi me sorprende- Ash extrajo una foto de su mochila y la mantuvo en su mano- que Clemont Lemuel Bolt haya sudo artífice de esa ruta tan atroz-

-¿eh?- Clemont volteó un poco mientras se ocupaba de la cena

-pues- Serena sonrió- tú no gustas de riesgos o actividad física prolongada-

-Naturalmente- Clemont respondió alegre- le he agarrado cariño a este estilo de vida nómada que profesa Ash-

-bueno- rio el azabache- algún día tengo que sentar cabeza, pero bien, sigo sorprendido de que no te hayas cansado-

-Pues- Clemont se encontraba de espaldas – Korrina esta mal, yo quiero- se detuvo- no, yo debo llegar a Luminalia a como de lugar; mi sangre puede ayudarle…-

Pocas veces el tono decido era usado por el científico, pero en momentos así, Ash y Serena sonreían por ver como maduraban juntos.

-por amor se hacen cosas increíbles- le susurró Ash a Serena

-"amor"- resonó en la mente de Serena

¿Cuántas veces ella había esperado eso por parte de Ash? No se quejaba del trato que le daba, era atento, permisivo; afectivo y protector, y ella siempre estaba para él como respuesta; una misión en su vida radicaba en la eterna gratitud y admiración que desde niña le ha profesado al chico, pero lo mismo desembocaba en que ahora, tal parecía, se había vuelto amor también por parte de él, miles de posibilidades y una Serena que no quiso darle vueltas otra vez a la duda que siempre la torturaba dieron muerte al debate mental.

-aunque sigo sorprendido- Clemont prosiguió la charla- Bonnie es tan energética, me sorprende que este dormida, deben ser como mucho las 8, algo temprano comparando que normalmente nos quedamos hasta tarde los 4-

-es una niña pequeña- acotó la pelimiel a la charla-debe descansar mucho, sumándole todo lo que estuvo inquieta en el camino siguiendo pokemon-

Al de Kanto me pareció ver a su madre, solo ella hablaba con tanta sabiduría sobre niños, pero Serena se veía tan segura que Ash juraría que si ella con esa seriedad le dijera que Torchic es tipo agua él se lo creería, con asombro pregunto.

-no sabia que te gustaba saber sobre niños-

La chica se sonrojó un poco

-pues algún día quisiera tener hijos- ella le regaló una cálida sonrisa

Por alguna razón Serena se imaginaba ella ya de adulta haciendo un performance con Braixen y Pamcham mientras desde las gradas entre el público Ash ya adulto gritaba a todo pulmón animándole con Pikachu en su hombro y un niño pequeño de cabello miel en sus brazos, nuevamente volvió a la realidad, no tuvo bochorno porque todos han fantaseado así con quien le gusta, y siendo Serena una chica gustaba hacerlo a menudo cuando la idea se enraizaba en la cabeza

Clemont por su lado tuvo una ruborizada muy grande al recordar su sueño de la noche anterior, lo cual, gracias que estaba dado la espalda a sus compañeros logró que no fuese visto.

-a mí también me gustaría tener hijos- soltó el rubio- pero que no salgan como su tía- completó mientras miraba la tienda donde reposaba Bonnie.

Ash al escuchar eso se puso a pensar en que si él tiene hijos, los mismos no tendrían un tío porque él es hijo único, a lo cual; recordó otra cosa

-saben hablar de hijos me hizo pensar, yo siempre quise tener un hermanito o hermanita pero.- súbitamente guardó silencio.

Clemont detuvo su actividad debido a que su amigo nunca se ha caracterizado por el silencio, Serena lo miró de reojo y lo vio muy pensativo, el gesto estoico se había apoderado se su rostro, y, para sus amigos eso era algo muy extraño.

-¿Sucede algo Ash?- inquirió Serena preocupada mientras se acercaba un poco

Clemont dejó la cocina para ir al lado de su amigo y darle una palmadita en el hombro

-sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-

Los dos le sonrieron al chico, que a su vez se dio el lujo de pensar bien que, entre todos sus viajes era tan afortunado de siempre encontrar gente que le daba aprecio y cariño en el camino, acompañado siempre dejaba de sentirse solo o mal, sino se sentía seguro y le daba más ganas de seguir adelante por sus amigos.

-Dinos- Serena inquirió-

En ese momento el genuino interés de los compañeros le hizo sentir bien, y en el mar de dudas en su mente todo convergía en una sonrisa en el rostro pero ese momento su estómago sonó muy fuerte a la par que Serena y Clemont soltaron una carcajada.

-chicos- Ash se tomó el estómago por el hambre- se los cantaré si desean pero no con el estómago vacío-

Antes de decir nada a la performer y al inventor también les resonó el estómago

\- es verdad – comentó hambriento- acabaré de preparar algo para comer y ya hablaremos-

-algunas cosas – Serena sonrió por el sonido del estómago-nunca cambian-

-Oigan- Bonnie estaba saliendo de la carpa restregando el dorso de su mano en los párpados- ¿Qué huele tan rico?-

-prepárense- Clemont sonaba muy feliz- ¡celebremos que ya mismo llegamos donde Korrina!-

Bonnie de sintió muy feliz de que su hermano luciera tan lúcido ante la situación, cuando vio el destello de la mirada de su hermano inconscientemente y aun siendo una niña sabía que, aunque sin tenerlo claro, su hermano llegando a Luminalia no sería el mismo.

Luego de que todos colaboraran y dejaran listo el espacio para una pequeña fogata vino una animada cena, la conversación versaba en risas y bromas, acompañados de discretos sonrojos entre el azabache y la performer cuyas miradas daban leves destellos de luz al encontrase, los hermanos por su lado solo sonreían esperando lo mejor. Adentrada la noche Bonnie empezó una charla sobre su padre, lo cual pasó a que Serena confesara que el suyo había fallecido antes de que ella nazca por una enfermedad grave, y cuando fue el turno de Ash este empezó a relatar todo lo que su madre le contó a cerca de su padre, características físicas y demás. todos escucharon atentamente para no dejar escapar hasta el más mínimo detalle por ser la primera vez que Ash hacía referencia a su progenitor. Al terminar el relato todos guardaron silencio, no era un silencio incomodo sino más bien uno que se guarda mientras todos procesan y acomodan información, Clemont intrigado decidió romper el silencio

-Bonnie y yo sabemos lo que es crecer sin alguien- soltó tranquilo- bueno yo más que Bonnie-

-el problema es que- dijo la pequeña mientras bostezaba- nosotros nunca pudimos conocer a nuestro tío, y tampoco a nuestra mamá pues falleció cuando yo nací-

El par de escuchantes abrió sus ojos con asombro, ninguno sabía eso de el par de Luminalia, y lo que más sorprendía era que Bonnie lo decía a pesar de su corta edad con naturalidad, como si ya estuviera acostumbrada a la idea. Ella les sonrió mientras Clemont solo miraba el cielo.

-Ah- Ash fue el primero en volver en sí- lo siento chicos yo no lo sabía-

\- yo tambien lo siento- Serena se unió- no lo sabíamos, de verdad-

Bonnie como siempre tomó la iniciativa, para ver que su hermano volvía en sí dejando su trance de ver el cielo.

-¡tranquilos!- sonrió- mami nos cuida desde el cielo, no se fue y nuestro tío igual, él, según dice el abuelo murió al lado de u héroe y como un héroe- dijo con ilusión- además no creo que ninguno de ellos hubiera querido vernos tristes ¿verdad Clemont?

Ella le regaló una cálida sonrisa a su hermano que, recíprocamente le devolvió el gesto.

-¿quieren hablar de eso?- dijo la pelimiel con interés a la par que Ash se acomodaba para escuchar la historia

-¿tú que dices Clemont?- preguntó Bonnie

-Por mí no hay problema- sonrió- mamá se llamaba Clementine Bonnie Bolt, de allí mi nombre Clemont y el de Bonnie y nuestro tío se llamaba Serguei Lemuel Bolt; mamá falleció cuando Bonnie nació debido a que hubo una falla en la corriente eléctrica, pero de nuestro tío…-

Bonnie y él se miraron con cierta indecisión, siendo así que Serena y Ash también expectantes ante la historia

-bueno- Bonnie llevó su dedo índice al labio inferior- no sabemos cómo murió el tío Serguei-

-¿qué?- Serena se sorprendió- bueno, quizá si..- dedujo

En la mente de Serena se vino la idea de que si supiera la profesión posiblemente halle una respuesta a esa incógnita

-disculpen la impertinencia- Serena volvió- pero ¿a qué se dedicaba?-

-Sí- Ash quiso saber- ¿pueden decirnos?-

Clemont solo le hizo un gesto de duda mientras que Bonnie víctima del sueño se incorporó y se retiró a volver a dormir.

-hasta mañana muchachos- la niña se despidió de todos una vez dentro de la tienda donde cansada se acostó a dormir, a la par que entre los mayores la luz nocturna de la luna de otoño acompañaba la poca visibilidad que proporcionaba la hoguera alli improvisada, no estaba planeado que fuese una boche larga pero por el tiempo record que se hicieron se dieron el lujo de trasnocharse, el silencio reinaba entre los muchachos, Clemont estaba con sus ojos cerrados mientras Ash y Serena algo asustados pensaban que quizá la pregunta molestó al líder de Luminalia

-Lamento si dije algo malo- Serena se excusó

-Yo también no sabíamos que era algo delicado- Ash se sumó a la disculpa

Clemont volvió a la tierra, últimamente se estaba distrayendo más de lo esperado, se sentía aletargado en el tiempo y con una obsesión sana de volver a ver a la líder de Shalour aunque fuese en esas condiciones. Al ver el rostro preocupado de sus amigos les sonrió cálidamente mientras limpiaba sus anteojos.

-no es eso es que…- y dejo escapar una sonrisa- papá nunca nos contó y el abuelo peor; pero prometió que cuando acaba este viaje lo haría ¡al fin sabremos que era en verdad!-

Muy animado el rubio rio siendo seguido por sus amigos que dejaron de sentirse algo estresados por creer que su amigo se había molestado

-yo creo- dijo Serena sabiamente- que es preferible perder una batalla pokemon que perder un amigo-

Ash y Clemont la miraron fijamente

-pero Serena- Ash habló- una batalla es algo importante, es cuando demuestras todo lo fuerte que tú y tu equipo son, es cuando muestras tu coordinación y pruebas los resultados de tanto entrenar-

-No- Serena lo miró algo triste

-¿por?- preguntó Ash

-perder un amigo es peor, analízalo así, cuando pierdes una batalla siempre que quieras puedes volver a entrenar y entrenar, y seguir entrenando, pero cuando un amigo se va, se pierde una parte de tu vida que por derecho no te pertenece, se va alguien que quieres que se quede, aunque añores la victoria siempre puedes volver a intentar un combate, pero cuando dejas ir a un amigo, dejas ir algo que te perteneció y no supiste cuidar-

Clemont se mantuvo al margen, obviamente era entre indirecta y pensamiento profundo de la chica, Ash por su lado analizó la situación, y recordó que la anterior noche tenía miedo, miedo de no ser correspondido y terminar perdiendo a su amiga. Mentalmente todo hizo click, perder un amigo o amiga, era mil veces peor que perder ligas, perder torneos.

-por eso- Clemont se puso en pie- si algo sé de la vida, es que, a los amigos se les debe algo importante-

-¿Qué sería eso?- preguntó Ash mientras Serena discretamente lo miraba

-Lealtad hasta el final- dijo Clemont- le fallé a Luxray cuando era un Shinx, no volverá a pasar, a él ni a nadie-

-es la verdad- Ash después de pensarlo acoró- no hay aflicción más grande que dejar ir a los amigos-

-papá decía- Serena terció- que un amigo no vale nada si es leal-

Ash pensaba que eso era lo mismo que le dijo su madre cuando dejó pueblo Paleta

-" _Busca amigos leales, no tienen que ser muchos, co te bastará"-_

Súbitamente de su pensamiento una pregunta de la chica pelimiel que él tanto de reojo miraba se hizo presente

-Ash- tímida llamó- tu padre ¿Qué era?-

Ash dio una risita y le sonrió cálidamente

-No tengo ni idea –

Clemont y Serena se cayeron de espaldas por la simpleza de la pregunta

-pero- muy feliz agregó- según mi madre mis dudas se solucionaran en Ciudad Luminalia ¿qué opinas Clemont?¿destino?.

La coincidencia hiso que la pelimiel riera con delicadeza, pero en eso le dio un hipo que atrajo la atención de todos, ella muy roja se trató de esconder su rostro tras su sombrero, pero como no lo tenía solo dio un suspiro seguido de otro hipo que hiso que todos rompieron una carcajada, luego todos procedieron a arreglar las cosas y acostarse.

Ash por su parte aun tenía dudas en la mente

-" _papá ¿qué eras? ¿un gran entrenador? quizá político- mentalmente rio- no lo creo, ¡ya sé cantante!- casqueó sus dedos orgulloso de su elocuencia- bueno nunca vi un disco en casa a no ser por artistas conocidos- ¿qué eras?¿estas orgulloso de mí_?"-

Aun sin ganas de dormir, Ash buscó su pantalón, su calzado y salió, Clemont por su parte estaba atosigado de saber cómo estaba Korrina, aunque se consolaba con la idea de que estaba cerca, muy cerca de poder ayudar aunque fuese un poco, Ash salió y se topó con Pikachu que le seguía, como siempre le extendió su mano y pikachu se subió a su hombro hiendo ahora acompañado.

Se alejó un poco hacia un lago que estaba cerca; no le tomó mucho, cuando llegó se acomodó bajo un árbol cercano

-amigo ¡mira las estrellas!- muy feliz Ash le señaló a pikachu el firmamento- ¿acaso crees que mi papa este allí?-

-pika pika pi( no se amigo)- le contestó el ratón de Kanto

-sabes amigo- ¿qué tal si mi papa y tu papa se conocían?- rio suavemente- sería divertido-

-¡pika pi pika chu! (¡el mundo es pequeño!) – muy feliz contestó el pokemon y sonriendo juntos miraron el estelado cielo con un manto que se reflejaba en el agua. Pikachu cayó dormido mientras detrás de Ash una vocecita le llamó

-Tu papá debe ser igual que tú-

-¡Bonnie! ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas?

Bonnie se sentó a su lado usando su pijama de Tyrant.

-no podía dormir y además me preocupé cuando saliste- sinceramente comento

-¿preocuparte?-

-bueno- ella dijo- todos están algo perdidos, mi hermanito, Serena y tú, así que me preocupo por todos, es decir, son como mis hermanos mayores, bueno a excepción de Clemont que es mi hermano mayor verdadero-

-Bonnie- Ash le sonrió – yo siempre quise tener hermanos-

-Pues ahora los tienes- alegre contestó la pequeña- ahora dime ¿Qué hacías aquí?-

-Gracias Bonnie, pero no es nada solo pensaba-

-¿en tu papa?-

-sí- contestó- mucho de hecho, intente pescar respuestas aquí-

-tranquilo- ella se puso en pie- mejor volvamos que sino pescaras un resfriado antes que respuestas-

Nuevamente ambos retornaron a descansar siendo que, cuando Bonnie entró a su cuarto vio que Serena la esperaba despierta

-Gracias- dijo la pelimiel.

Bonnie se volvió a acomodar en su saco de dormir y le devolvió la sonrisa

-de nada, también es mi amigo, pero debes descansar Serena sino mañana no te despertarás temprano y no tendrás tu cita-

En su saco miraba que su compañero Clemont estaba balbuceando cosas sin sentido sobre electrones y atracción de opuestos, Ash se sentía raro, no estaba dentro de su personalidad el no dormir, así que volviendo al saco solo miraba a través de la tela de la carpa la resplandeciente luna, que, últimamente se estaba volviendo su mayor confidente.

-"mañana será un gran día"- quiso pensar positivo- "¡espero estar listo! ¡papá y la verdad!"- mientras seguía en eso recordó la cita que tenía pendiente-"es hora de que mi vida cambie un poco, ¡Serena no te fallaré! Aunque no sepa que es una cita no voy fallar"-

El de Kanto mantenía su cabeza en alto con sus manos en la nuca mientras sus pestañas y párpados pesaban, el cansancio de las actividades, los pensamientos y la falta de costumbre de no dormir al fin le mandaron a los brazos del dulce sueño, pero lo nadie noto es que un Darkrai se posiciono cerca , sobre un árbol cercano, este pokemon infundió hacia Ash una pesadilla.

 **PESADILLA DE ASH.**

El chico sentía un dolor de cabeza, cuando abrió sus ojos a su alrededor se veían siluetas negras, entre femeninas y masculinas, él en primera fila miraba a su lado un hombre alto, moreno, cabello negro onix y las z en las mejillas, por como varios oficiales y la figura imponente al frente Ash pudo deducir que estaba en un gran juzgado estaba empezando el cazo por el sonido de los martillazos mientras la jueza llamaba al orden en la sala, la persona que estaba junto a él usaba un atuendo peculiar tenia ropa de color anaranjado con grilletes en las manos, un código en su espalda y la mirada en el suelo, por raciocinio común obviamente era un criminal, y Ash no entendía la situación pero cuando la jueza habló todo se vino encima

-Nikolai Ketchum- llamó la jueza- el acusado y líder de una de las bandas de contrabando pokemon más grandes del mundo-

-saldré de esta hijo- espetó el mencionado mientras era llevado a rendir testimonio

Ash perdió la compostura empezó a llorar, su padre un gran criminal, cómo el posible sentirse mal sabiendo algo que él no había hecho, pues para Ash esa culpa vino como si fuese propia, pero un dolor de cabeza y un mareo mandaron a Ash hasta ver a la jueza mayor, dictando sentencia sobre el acusado.

-Nikolai Ketchum- dijo ella- se le declara culpable de ser comandante de las fuerzas de contrabando pokemon más grandes de todo Japón, por lo tanto se le condena a pena de muerte por fusilamiento en Kalos el día de mañana a las 7 AM-

Ash cuando quiso moverse sintió un gran apretón en la cien, y ahora estaba afuera de lo que parecía el juzgado mayor, o al menos eso decía en el letrero de mármol con bronce.

-¡Ash!- una voz femenina llamó

-¡Serena!- en medio de esa confusión Serena, la persona que más quería ver en un momento así venia caminando hacia él pero esta vez no sonreía, la sonrisa cálida era reemplazada por una mirada de odio y dolor, venía a paso rápido y le lanzó el pañuelo que le había regalado (Capítulo I) y el listón azul en la cara, el chico solo sintió que algo se rompía dentro.

-¡ten! – gritó un fúrica chica- ¡no quiero volver a sabes de ti! Hijo de un criminal, de la vileza de Kalos, tu destino esta manchado con sangre-

Ver a Serena irse, tan fría, estoica hizo que el sorprendido Ash fuese a parar con sus rodillas y nudillos al suelo

-¡SERENA!-

 **FUERA DEL SUEÑO DE ASH.**

-¡SERENA!-

Clemont que estaba próximo al chico se despertó de golpe, siendo seguido por que Serena, al ser llamada se incorporó, más cuando el llamado venía en voz de Ash, pero era un grito de llamado, no era necesario, lo cual, hizo que más rápido ella se fuera a ver que sucedía, Bonnie asustada corrió tras Serena hasta la tienda, ingresar Clemont sujetaba a Ash deteniéndolo por sus movimientos erráticos.

-¡Quieto!- pedía Clemont

-chicos – Serena se acercó- ¡Ash esta llorando debe tener una pesadilla!

Clemont y Bonnie se fijaron que era verdad, grandes lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas del chico.

-¡oh no!- Angustiada Bonnie miró a Pikachu- ¿qué hacemos?-

-pika pikachu pika pi (niña soy pokemon no medico)- contestó el roedor angustiado por su entrenador.

Clemont lo soltó y se puso al lado se Serena y le dictó lo que había leído una vez

-susúrrale o algo no puedes despertarlo de golpe, trata de escuchar de que trata la pesadilla y cálmalo-

-y no tengas miedo de ser sincera- Bonnie acotó – recuerda que ya sabemos lo que sientes-

-sí-

Ella se acercó al oído del chico mientras escuchaba lo que decía, cuando al fin y con clara voz el problema de la pesadilla salió a la vista

-¡Serena no te vayas!- imploraba en su sueño Ash

Serena se acerco a su oído y tiernamente le susurro, a pesar de estar apenada por la presencia de Clemont y Bonnie

-Nunca me iré, siempre estaré para ti Ash hasta el día que arceus decida que tengo que irme, nunca te abandonaré, porque te quiero, tú siempre serás mi meta-

Suavemente le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual, calmo instantáneamente al chico, su respiración se normalizó siendo así que todos se sintieron más tranquilos, saliendo de la tienda decidieron hablar

-se tranquilizo- sonrió Bonnie

\- debemos guardar el secreto- Clemont comentó- no queremos que Ash se ponga nervioso mañana al enterarse que escuchamos sus más íntimos pensamientos-

Las chicas asintieron, pero Clemont que pasaba su mirada por el cielo vio un Pokemon negro, rápidamente lo reconoció

-¡miren! ¡un Darkrai! – señaló con el dedo- él debió haber inducido la pesadilla a Ash-

El pokemon al ver que fue descubierto se alejo rápidamente, debido al ajetreo todos acordaron volver a dormir, mientras que Ash ahora soñaba que estaba viendo el atardecer de la mano de Serena

-"Serena te amo"- balbuceaba

Unas horas mas tarde fuera del sueño de Ash todos se despertaron y se alistaron a caminar, nadie refirió nada acerca de anoche, tanto Ash como serena estaban conversando de otras cosas, mientras que Bonnie y Clemont dieron un grito

-¡Miren Llegamos! Ciudad Luminalia-

Continuará

Ufff tengo demasiados trabajos del colegio, creo que descansaré un poco.


	7. VI V ha llegado (R)

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

AVISO: sé que algunos no debieron leer la descripción, pero léanla, temática militar dice al final, por ende, este no es un fic normal de pokemon. Conste que lo advertí, y dos veces.

 **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo**

 **Capítulo VI: V has Come To. (V ha llegado).**

La recompensa a la dantesca epopeya de viajar entre montañas y bosque se vio recompensada frente a sus ojos. Ciudad Luminalia se erguía ante el cuarteto de viajeros, entre ellos los sentimientos eran variados y múltiples ideas cruzaban sus mentes, desde felicidad hasta incertidumbre pasando por el sueño y el hambre eran el perfume mañanero de la icónica ciudad, con sonrisas en sus rostros, todos se detuvieron a apreciar el paisaje, aunque los ojos de cada quien iban conforme las ideas llegaban a su mente, empezando por Clemont cuya vista iba directo al hospital central de Luminalia, había tanto que el científico quería decir; lo que quería hacer, l que le dolía sentir, lo que amaba estaba allí detenido, herida y necesitando un poco de su sangre.

Serena inquisitivamente miraba la torre, desde el inicio de la aventura indirectamente estaba feliz de verla, porque si no fuese por aquella estructura colosal, y también por Garchomp ella no hubiese vuelto a ver a Ash, Bonnie a la par desde el lugar trataba de encontrar su domicilio, le emocionaba la idea de verla desde allí, naturalmente no lo consiguió pero lo intento con mucho ahínco.

Ash buscaba, por su lado algo más que solo una vista agradable, su mirada era inquisitiva cruzando de izquierda a derecha y de arriba abajo enteramente la ciudad, y al encontrar un lugar que posiblemente llenase sus expectativas este simplemente lo rechazaba debido a que no cumplía lo que necesitaba, poco a poco iba cayendo en desesperación mientras sus manos debajo de los guantes le empezaban a temblar, sumándole que mentalmente se torturaba al no tener idea, ni siquiera un concepto vago acerca de cómo es una cita, qué se hace en una cita, sabía que una cita era salir con alguien pero más allá era un territorio inexplorado.

Su vista fisgoneaba en todo lo que era Ciudad Luminalia, poco a poco sus opciones se reducían y rápido; estaba apunto de dimitir ante el sosiego hasta que sus ojos se posaron en un parque pequeño a las afueras de la ciudad cerca del borde del rio adyacente que tenia contacto en el borde prefecto con una pequeña línea de arboles los mismos que dibujaban el camino entre las orillas del causal respectivo del rio, el parque, ¡ese era el que necesitaba!. Normalmente suspiró un poco relajando su mente y haciendo que su ritmo cardiaco elevado por el estrés o incertidumbre caiga a niveles normales alcanzando la paz.

El líder de gimnasio por su lado solo apretó sus puños, quería encontrar a los que lastimaron a Korrina, la rubia estaba en la cama de un hospital, ¡alguien respondería por eso!. Él no era alguien violento, prefería mantenerse exento de todo aquello que no fuese pokemon, ciencia o amigos pero algo dentro de él se despertó desde que conoció a Korrina, una luz dentro del embrollo de situaciones sentimentales estalló y por descarte una idea se inculcó en su mente, la o las personas que lastimaron a Korrina tendrían que caer en sus manos, no le importaba que su condición física fuese mala, algo dentro de sí le gritaba que no dejara que intentaran apartarla de su lado

Con un animo mezclado alzó su puño cerrado y lo levantó mientras empezaba a caminar

-¡Bueno sigamos! Todavía queda mucho por recorrer antes de llegar al gimnasio-

-¡ese es el animo!- Ash le siguió

-espérenme- Bonnie salió con sus manos estiradas

Serena solo rio un poco

-¡chicos!- llamó esta

-¿eh?- Ash, Clemont y Bonnie se detuvieron

-Bueno- ella les sonrió con sus manos atrás- no tuve la suerte de tener hermanos, pero con ustedes me siento protegida,, en familia -¡Los aprecio mucho!- Serena les abrazó a los chicos –

-Bonnie quiere a Serena- contestó la pequeña- eres como una hermana mayor-

-y una gran amiga- sonrió Clemont

-¡es verdad!- Aunque Ash no entendía el por qué de la revelación decidió comentar también -¡Yo también te quiero mucho!-

Clemont quiso reír, correr de felicidad por el avance de Ash, a la par que a Bonnie se le iluminaron los ojos, mientras Serena contra todo pronostico evitó sonrojarse lo más que pudo, pero la felicidad de escucharlo le inundaba.

Después de la emotiva demostración de Serena hacia todo el grupo estos ya estaban en camino, y por primera vez Ash y Clemont iban a la par; este último se miraba en el reflejo de su reloj.

-A veces- soltó triste- siento que no soy yo el que se mira en los reflejos-

-¿por qué lo dices?- Ash miro que Bonnie y Serena no estuvieran muy cerca para escucharles.

-Cuando me miro al espejo antes veía un chico normal, poco atlético, con gustos en ciencia, pero ahora…-

Nuevamente apretó sus puños

-¿ahora?- Ash le indicó que prosiga

-ahora solo quiero vengarme de los que hirieron a Korrina y haré lo imposible para que ella recupere lo que tenía- el seño de Clemont se mostraba fúrico- te prometo que llegaré hasta las últimas consecuencias para que paguen por lastimarla-

Los puños del rubio se cerraban muy fuerte hasta el punto que Ash vio que se había lastimado la palma por la pequeña gota de sangre que salía de allí

-dentro de ti- Ash le dio una palmada- sientes como si ardiera el infierno, además un temblor fuerte que te recorre la espalda y manos ¿verdad?-

-más que eso- Clemont comentó- siento como si en vez de haber sido Korrina la herida…me hubieran matado a mí-

Los dos no notaron como Serena y Bonnie escuchaban la charla sin decir nada

-siento como si mi alma – el rubio siguió- hubiese sido arrancada de mí, siento hubiese muerto y haber ido al mismísimo Pokeinfierno de la distorsión-

-espera- Ash notó algo -¿hubieses muerto?-

-creo que bajé al infierno y volví lleno de veneno- con un ademán dio por terminada la conversación

Ash entendía, su amigo había estallado, por consecuente seguir instigando sería provocar una mala acción.

Parecía un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando cruzaron toda la ciudad hasta la torre prisma, en el camino se toparon con Jessica, con la chica que intercambió el Pichu con DeeDeene, hasta el par de hermanos que conocieron estaba allí, naturalmente Clemont preferiblemente no quiso ir a casa por querer revisar el gimnasio.

-¿te sientes mejor?- Serena se colocó a su lado

-sí- le sonrió- supongo que tenía que dejarlo salir-

Ash al escuchar eso sonrió, para ingresar todos al gimnasio, Bonnie cuando pasaron la puerta vio a Clembot

-¡volvimos!- grito energética la niña

-¡Hola Clembot!- saludaron todos

-¡bienvenidos al gimnasio Luminalia!-

-nada a cambiado…- Ash admiraba el espacio mientras Pikachu lo imitaba

-¡hermano!- Bonnie lo sacó de sus pensamientos.- ¿Ash y Serena se quedarán con nosotros?-

-eso espero- aunque sonreía se notaba claramente intranquilo- chicos ¿qué opinan?-

Ash y la chica le sonrieron mientras pikachu salía camino hacia el robot, siempre le llamó la atención al pokemon aquel ente metálico que distaba mucho de ser humano.

-me encantaría, pero debo hablar con mi mamá- indicó Serena- debe estar preocupada además que no le he podido llamarla-

-yo me quedaré Clemont- aseguró Ash- gracias por la hospitalidad…además, tengo un asunto que finiquitar y una promesa por cumplir- dicho esto Serena le sonrió alegre.

Bonnie y Clemont sentían esa química entre los dos, la niña debido a su edad hubiese querido ayudar pero al tener solo 8 años su intervención le parecía algo malo, podía buscarle esposa a su hermano pero no era una sabelotodo en amor, aunque si le gustaba molestarlos un poco, era un niña al final de cuentas.

Clemont estaba al tanto de los dos, debido a que tuvo aquella charla con Ash esa noche de insomnio, y ademas al mirar a Serena recordó algo que ocurrido la mañana del día anterior

 **\ FLASH BACK\**

Volviendo a ciudad Fractal, específicamente el centro pokemon nos encontramos a Clemont sentado con su café en manos y saboreando su pan de dulce, en aquellos momentos se fijaba en su reflejo hacia el cristal; disgustado un poco

-"si solo fuese algo más fuerte Korrina no estuviera herida"-

Aunque no tenía nada que ver él con eso, no fue su culpa, estaba consciente eso, pero en cierta manera con los rayos del sol que con la tenue luz que traspasaba el cristal sobre su mesa dibujaba en su plato de frutas un lacio cabello rubio con el par de uvas como ojos, para este punto el rubio rio.

-"así que me he enamorado ¿eh? Supongo que Serena se siente así por Ash, aunque si no fuese porque creo que es amor este momento pensaría seriamente en ir al psicólogo"-

-¿Luxray?- su pokemon se frotó en su pierna

Clemont volteó su cabeza para ver a Chespin, Bunelby y Luxray mirándolo preocupados.

-¿Chespin?- el pokemon planta le miraba muy inquisitivo.

-Oh lo lamento- el rubio rio- olvidé colocarles su comida pero ¿Qué tal si esperan a los otros?-

El sonido de la puerta de la cafetería pokemon dentro del centro atrajo su atención, volvió a la situación actual la cual era que Ash se había retirado para realizar una llamada a su madre, mientras él esperaba para desayunar con sus compañeros y hermana, en eso llegaron Bonnie y Serena riendo juntas, dejando esa naciente melancolía de lado le regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas a su hermana.

-¡Buenos días chicas!- saludo el rubio

-buenos días Clemont- Serena dejaba salir a sus pokemon

Los pokemon de la pelimiel rápidamente se incorporaron a la charla entre ellos a la par que Bonnie abrazó a su hermano mayor y se sentó a su lado, la pequeña sabía que su hermano estaba raro pero ella aunque se preocupaba prefirió guardar silencio.

Clemont miró a Serena que buscaba cautelosamente por el sitio, el inventor sonrió mientras Bonnie jugaba con DeeDeene.

-Serena…- llamó el líder de gimnasio dejando su café de lado- hay algo que quiero preguntarte..-

La chica observaba en busca de Ash pero cuando fue llamada miró a su interlocutor.

-¿Qué es Clemont?- tomó asiento la aludida

El rubio y la performer mantenían contacto visual, finalmente el líder decidió ir tajante al punto

-¿qué sientes por Ash?- Clemont cambió su expresión a una serie

Bonnie dejó a DeeDeene y muy sorprendida miró a su hermano

-¡¿TÚ LO NOTASTE¡?- Gritó la niña abochornando a la peli miel

-Bonnie- le susurraron- no grites-

-lo lamento pero tú- señalo a su hermano- pensé que no lo notaste-

-no soy tan denso – rio el rubio- en fin ¿Serena?-

-Y-yo esto…- La chica esta vez fue sorprendida, solo alcanzo a sonrojarse y a agachar la mirada de pena, pero sabia bien que para que alguien que pasaba casi todo el día despistado lo notara significaba que era obvio, no sabía que decir, pero al final tomando aire y mirando a Bonnie que estaba expectante solo sonrió calmada

-Lo mismo que tú por Korrina-

Clemont ahora fue el sonrojado y Serena rio

-si tuviera un par de gafas negras te las daría- le sonrió Clemont

Los tres rieron por la ocurrencia.

-"Lo mismo que tu por Korrina"- le retumbaba en la cabeza al chico

-el amor es lindo….- soltó dándole un sorbo al café

Dicho esto llego Ash y todos dejaron el tema, inclusive Bonnie que quería gritar a todo pulmón al ver que su hermano se habia fijado en alguien

 **\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\**

-¡Hey Clemont!- llamó Bonnie

-¿si?- el rubio volvió en sí

-Ash, Clemont- Serena llamó- iré al centro pokemon a hacer una llamada-

-pero Clemont tiene teléfono arriba- adjuntó Ash

-sí pero- Serena les guiñó el ojo- tengo una sorpresa para todos, así que no deben ver-

Bonnie se acercó a Serena y les sonrió

-yo la acompañaré- pidió la rubia menor- ¿te parece hermano?-

-por mi no hay problema, eso ya depende de que Serena dice que es una sorpresa Bonnie-

-Corrijo- Serena habló- es una sorpresa para los pokemon y ustedes, Bonnie y yo lo planeamos ¿verdad?-

-Sí- La chica sonrió- así que ¿puedo?-

-No le veo el problema – terminó Clemont – pero procuren volver pronto, es que- empezó a correrle cierto frio en el pecho- mas tarde iré donde Korrina-

Todos entendieron que eso NO tenia discusión alguna y asintieron mientras que Serena y Bonnie se alejaban para buscar el centro pokemon del cual realizar la video llamada y de paso lo prometido, naturalmente Ash y Clemont se miraban a la par que Pikachu, Heliolisk y Magnamite jugaban con el robot.

-¿Ya sabes que le dirás?- preguntó Ash

-más o menos, planeo sobre la marcha, y ¿tú? ¿ya sabes cómo será la cita con Serena?-

-tengo un plan – dijo orgulloso Ash- vi el lugar perfecto e inclusive no necesito refuerzos, así que pikachu tu te quedaras a descansar junto con los demás, no me llevaré a ningún pokemon-

El ratón eléctrico a lo lejos soltó un Pika alegre seguido de un bostezo.

-¿desde cuando tú tienes planes y yo soy quien planea sobre la marcha?- rio el científico

-desde que nos enamoramos de dos chicas increíbles- contestó con simpleza Ash.

-supongo, bueno vamos, el abuelo debe estar arriba-

Rápidamente Pikachu se unió a grupo que con Clemont como líder empezaba a subir las escaleras, con cuidado debido a que no querían espantar a nadie que estuviese allí

-¡ABUELO! - El grito de Clemont era en vano, no había nadie en ese piso, y el proceso se repitió un par de veces más

Ash y Clemont subieron rápidamente las escaleras y en una de las estancias se encontraba un hombre cerrando una video llamada, en la sala grande que daba acceso a la ventana frontal de la torre, allí exactamente con mirada hacia el paraje de Luminalia vemos al anciano, Clemont y Ash se detuvieron para no interrumpir la llamada en la entre cerrada puerta.

-¿V ha llegado?-

-¿segura que ya debe saberlo?-

-Tiene la edad, además… ¿reniegas la orden de Niko?- una voz femenina que para Ash fue conocida sonó, aunque no podía distinguir cual debido a lo difuminado del teléfono

-¡Jamás renegaría la orden del comandante!- soltó el anciano- es solo que….no sé, nunca pensé que viviría para ser yo quien lo haga-

-pero eres tú quien lo hará- rio la señora-

-Cuenta con ello- comento el adulto

-sé que si- sonó del teléfono- gracias Teniente Klaus-

-ya no debes llamarme así- agregó el viejo

-lo sé, pero es divertido- rio ella- ¡hasta luego!¡te llamaré en breve!-

-¡Pasen!- llamó el abuelo

Algo asombrados Ash y Clemont cruzaron la puerta mientras pikachu se acomodaba en el sillón, algo que Ash pudo notar era que el abuelo de Clemont era imponente, era alto, a pesar de las canas tenia aun unos indicios de su rubia cabellera, su cara no distaba mucho de Clemont, estaba un poco gordo pero nada fuera de lo común, ademas era muy fornido cosa que llamaba mucho la intención.

-¡hola abuelo!- saludó Clemont.

-¡muchacho ven aquí! –

El abrazo entre ellos le hizo feliz a Ash, le recordaba al profesor Oak, que aunque no fuese un pariente real; Gary y el profesor eran como una familia cercana, es más; Ash analizó que él tenía mucha familia indirectamente.

Misty era como una hermana mayor que siempre lo mantenía en el suelo para no perder el rumbo, May era el equivalente a una hermana menor, a la cual cuidó y animó, el sentimiento era mutuo y recíproco con Max también, la familia de Hooen.

Brock era, por obvias razones el más cercano a un hermano mayor, siempre cuidándolo, animándolo, sin duda alguna si Brock le dijera salta Ash le respondería sí, sin dudarlo.

Llegando a Sinooh se topó con su amiga Dawn, la coordinadora del Piplup, la misma que era considerada por el de Kanto una gemela, porque ambos a pesar de las discusiones se cuidaban, ninguno era más maduro que el otro sino que juntos experimentaban el mundo bajo el cuidado del Brock.

Iris y Cilan para el chico eran como tutores, le educaban y cuidaban aunque lo molestaban un poco, pero , en eso se basa una buena amistad ¿o no?.

Cuando Clemont se separo del abrazo, el abuelo examinó al visitante, cabello negro, piel morena, ojos café, era el prospecto perfecto de su padre al parecer del anciano, aunque se fijaba en su nieto le daba que el Clemont que llegó había crecido, los rasgos faciales como si hubiesen sido calcados.

Clemont se puso al lado de su compañero para presentarlo

-abuelo este es..- pero antes de terminar su frase se vio interrumpido.

-Ash…Ash Ketchum- el anciano se acercó y lo escudriñó meticulosamente

-sí señor un placer…- Ash educadamente hizo una reverencia

-el placer es mío…- aquel personaje sonrió- mírate eres idéntico a Nikolai…-volteó su mirada a Clemont- y tú Clemont cada día tienes las semejanzas de tu tío Serguei-

Los dos muchachos estaban sorprendidos e intrigados, pero Ash más, debido a que, bueno Serguei era hijo del anciano, debía conocerlo, con esa misma lógica, Nikolai, su padre, no cabía en el rango de personas que aquel señor podía conocer, con cierta duda quiso preguntar una cosa mientras Clemont y Pikachu cruzaban miradas

-¿Conoció a papá?-

El anciano asintió señalando los asientos mientras discretamente oprimía el botón de llamada del video teléfono

-¿conocerlo?- contestó divertido- muchacho…!yo soy su testigo el día que Nikolai y Delia se casaron!-

-¿QUÉ?- el par de adolecentes puso el grito en el cielo

\- abuelo- el rubio se sentó con Pikachu a sus pies- esto se esta volviendo muuuuy raro, y reitero, demasiado raro-

-lo sé, lo sé- los 3 se acomodaron en los sofás- muchachos van a escuchar algo, una historia de dos leyendas en el campo de batalla, de dos héroes anónimos, sin nombre, solo con un código y un mote, escuchen esta historia como ninguna otra, sobre Venom Arbok , y Naked Luxray (NA.- Originalmente el nombre Clave era Colt Winter, pero lo cambié en el remake con uno que tengo en un fic llamado "Rojo Carmesí").

 **Con Serena Y Bonnie**

En la ciudad las chicas estaban saliendo de la panadería mientras Bonnie llevaba una cesta.

-¡que gran detalle Serena!- Bonnie olfateaba la comida- ¿qué te motivó a comprarlos?-

-Pues Clemont y Ash son mis amigos al igual que tú- contestó la performer- y es mi manera de decir gracias por apoyarme-

Para Serena la amistad de ella con los rubios y Ash era algo importante, por eso quiso darles algo y que mejor que los mejores pasteles de la ciudad.

-Bonnie hoy es un día hermoso- Soltó Serena dando una vuelta sobre sus puntillas.

-¿por qué Serena?- Bonnie y DeeDeene se llevaban un pastelito a la boca.

La pelimiel le sonrió

-¡hoy es mi cita con Ash!- muy alegre ella soltó

-¡ah sí! espero que te vaya bien, y que tengas algo mas que helado- molestó la pequeña

Juntas rieron y al llegar al centro pokemon Serena dejó a sus pokemon siento atendidos mientras ella iba al videoteléfono y Bonnie se sentó a ver tv, pasaron unos minutos en los que Bonnie cantaba suavemente la canción infantil, súbitamente el noticiero tenia una alerta y decía

-"tenemos que informar que lamentablemente, la policía local a pesar de sus múltiples esfuerzos no ha podido hallar información de los pokemon que actualmente están enviados al mercado negro para contrabando, PSF cede Kalos a desplegado varios efectivos que se congregaron en la zona por motivo del festejo anual, el comandante de PSF no ha dado razón y las unidades del grupo han salido en busca de los culpables, se presume que la Unidad de la élite del grupo mercenario, PokeDiamond salió también, se sugiere a la población extremar precaución y recuerden toda información es útil….pasando a otras noticias…un rhynohorn esta libre y es considera…."- la tv se apagó.

-no deberías ver esto…- Serena se sentó al lado de ella- ¿qué no hay algo educativo en la tv?- soltó mientras cambiaba los canales.

-¿qué dijo tu madre?- distrajo la pequeña el tema para no ser regañada

-¿ah?- Serena dejo la tv- me dijo que…-

 **\\\ FLASH BACK\\\**

La performer pacientemente esperaba que su madre atienda el teléfono, al cuarto timbrazo se iluminó la pantalla mostrando a la castaña corredora de Rhynhorn.

-¡hola mamá!- Serena saludó

-hola hija ¿que sucede?- Grace contestó

-Bueno mamá, quiero pasar mas tiempo con mis amigos, y quería pedirte que me dejes quedar más tiempo aquí, bueno..- ella jugaba con su cabello.

-no te preocupes- Grace le sonrió- pero cuídate mucho amor ¿si?-

Serena alegre asintió, esperaba más resistencia de su madre; aunque también, quiso saber algo, su madre en su defecto tenía que ser su mejor amiga ¿no? Entonces, un consejo materno siempre sirve

-mami- Serena algo avergonzada llamó- además ¿me das un consejo?-

-¿eh?- Grace se desconcertó- sí claro ¿Qué sucede cariño?-

Serena dio un suspiro y lentamente habló

-es sobre Ash- soltó tapándose la cara

-¿Ash?- Grace arqueó su ceja -¿discutieron? ¿te hizo algo? Porque Rhynhorn estaría feliz de visitarlo de ser así-

-No mamá- Serena rio- es que, bueno, creo que me gusta un poquito-

-¿un poquito?- molestó Grace

-esta bien- se rindió la pelimiel- mucho-

-hija mía- sonrió Grace- estas en la edad de las quimeras-

-¿quimeras?- Serena preguntó- no te sigo-

-las ilusiones- rio Grace- ahora bien, mi opinión es que deberías expresarte, no debes permitirte guardártelo y si no eres correspondida, recuerda que siempre existen mas chicos, Ash es alguien agradable pero no es el único en el mundo-

Serena asintió, su madre tenia razon, guardárselo solo agraviaba la situación en su interior.

-prefiero que mueras confesándolo a que vivas escondiéndolo- acotó la castaña

-gracias mamá- Serena alzó su puño- tienes razon ¡se lo diré¡ ¡hasta luego!-

Cuando se cortó la llamada Grace solo se acomodó en el sillón

-"mi hija ya es toda una chica grande, mi pequeña ha crecido tanto, te debes sentir orgulloso Nathan ¿o no?, aunque… Ash…ese nombre….¡claro! El hijo de Delia….el chico de aquel campamento…que pequeño es el mundo"- rio al final mientras miraba la foto de su difunto esposo Nathan Yvonne.

 **Con Ash Y Clemont**

\- Nikolai Ketchum no era solo mi amigo, sino que tambien fue mi mentor, fue maestro de 100 personas, Arceus lo tenga en su gloria, no era como los demás, él tambien quería ser entrenador pero en aquellos tiempos el contrabando de pokemon era más grande y peligroso que nunca, ademas de que el problema económico era algo que golpeaba a todos, tu padre dijo basta, se opuso a todo eso, cansado de esa vida en aquel entonces decidió juventud recorrió todo Kanto, Johto, Sinooh, Unova aprendiendo artes marciales, uso de equipo militar, fue la estrella de muchos maestros, él y sus pokemon eran fuertes tanto en ideales como en cuerpo y lazo, así que decidieron enlistarse en la fuerza de policía y allí otra novata lo conoció, sí, allí tu madre Delia y Niko se enamoraron, en la academia todos pensaban que siendo Niko alguien calmado no sería de grandes dimensiones en cuanto a habilidad, como estábamos equivocados, algo hizo que tu padre sobresaliera de los demás reclutas, sabia pelear, manejaba armas como ninguno, era rápido pensando y su unión con su inseparable arbok lo convirtieron en un peligroso rival para el contrabando, lastimosamente no siempre todo sale bien en nuestros sueños, una misión fallida lo hizo cambiar, la operación ciudadela costó la vida 20 pokemon…y 16 agentes que tuvieron que irrumpir por la fuerza…ademas de que no consiguieron nada….de allí tu padre reunió sus cosas y el más brillante recluta dejo la policía con una ambición mayor, vagó solo por años, trabajaba como mercenario independiente hasta que creo Pokemon Sans Fronter …pokemon sin fronteras…y allí con un grupo de entusiastas como yo surgió la fuerza privada de lucha contra el contrabando mas temida de todas…expertos en misiones de sigilo, rastreo, rescate. De todo por el precio necesario….poco a poco de dirigir a 20 soldados y pokemon él pasó a tener 300 efectivos, él entrenó a todos personalmente, nunca nos dejaba de sorprender, pero un día hubo rumores de que se planeaba un gran robo en el gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, y era Serguei quien estaba esa noche a cargo del gimnasio, de repente una ráfaga de humo empezó y varios tipos armados empezaron a ingresar, todos arremetieron contra Serguei pero este ultimo pudo correr, aunque alguien llego, Nikolai entró y arremetió con disparos certeros salvo al gimnasio….y cuando llego la policía la noticia se regó…PSF (siglas de Pokemon sin fronteras) dejó el anonimato y pasamos a ser la fuerza principal anti contrabando pokemon, tu padre fue nombrado comandante en jefe y ademas este recluto a varios amigos y amigas, Serguei, yo y Delia entre ellos, tu madre servía de soporte y poco a poco se volvieron cercanos…cada vez que Nikolai volvía de sus misiones…ella lo esperaba y se iban juntos…el tiempo paso…se casaron allí mismo…en PSF sede central de ciudad Gloria, allí Serguei Y Nikolai se volvieron compañeros….eran mas que eso…Nikolai le enseño todo a Serguei…mi hijo y yo no podíamos estar mas que agradecidos…pasaron los años…y Delia estaba cercana a dar a luz…pero información llego….el ultimo recóndito lugar de contrabando estaba siendo llenado hasta el tope con pokemon robados…era hora de actuar, pero nadie sabía que aquel día una luz en el mundo se apagaría.

 **CONTINUARA**.

(Pokemon sin fronteras En efecto sí es una referencia a MSF de MGS Peace Walker)


	8. VII: Venom Arbok y Naked Luxray (R)

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen; esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo**

 **Capítulo VII: Venom Arbok y Naked Luxray.**

-aquella mañana de tormenta llegó, y con ella, el día donde nacería y moriría una leyenda se marcó en el destino, era como si el tiempo, el espacio mismo hubiese decidido que como si de un canto heroico se tratase tu padre y mi hijo mayor Serguei se fuesen al panteón de los héroes-

El abuelo hizo una pausa, Ash tenia mucho que procesar, lentamente y con cuidado el anciano hacía algo en el teclado a la par que Clemont solo parpadeaba muy sorprendido, una hazaña heroica.

-"¿qué es ser un héroe?"- se preguntó él mentalmente-"un héroe es alguien altruista, alguien bondadoso, alguien amable, afable, y valiente"- muchas de esas características no eran suyas, y así cerró su puños.

-"yo seré el héroe de Korrina"- pensó-" juro que encontraré a los que la lastimaron"-

Ash llevó las puntas de sus dedos índice y medio a la cien de cada lado de su cráneo mientras los masajeaba esperando calmar el torrente de ideas que inundaba la masa encefálica del chico con información nunca antes vista, y es que su padre estuvo al mando de nada más y nada menos que 350 mercenarios, considerado una leyenda en el campo de batalla. Su mirada lentamente se posó sobre aquel viejo hombre que era su fuente de información suspirando fuertemente y acompañado de que retiró sus manos de la cabeza, pero las de su amigo seguían cerrados, este pensaba y procesaba igual que Ash toda la información que recibió de aquel hombre, de aquel señor que humildemente sentado hablaba tan enérgicamente y con nostalgia de la figura que Ash llamaba papá, así y con mucho movimiento de ideas se internó en lo profundo de sus hipótesis mentales llamadas ideas. Lo cual, en principio concluyó por hallar que pensar demasiado conduce a resultados tristes.

Pero poco a poco la idea que se había construido sobre su padre en su sueño anterior se fue desvaneciendo mientras el subconsciente ahora creaba otra imagen que provocaba una sonrisa en Ash y que su pecho se llenara de una cálida seguridad llamada orgullo.

-"un agente"- maquinaba Ash-"una especie de mercenario, un salvador de pokemon y luchador en contra del contrabando, ¡un héroe!, un soldado y sobre todo lo maravilloso alguien con talentos únicos"-

Según atestiguaba el anciano Bolt también destacaba en una habilidad de combate cuerpo a cuerpo excepcional, capaz de dar su vida por un mundo mejor, sobre todo eso, había aun más, esta figura que era su padre se había ganado el respeto del mundo soldado por acciones que según el mayor

-papá..-el rubio preguntó- ¿sabia de lo que se dedicaba el tío Serguei? – rompió lentamente el silencio Clemont mientras miraba intrigado a su abuelo y eso trajo a Ash de vuelta a la realidad.

El anciano dio una risa muy fuerte mientras alzó su mano en forma de puño

-mejor pregúntale tú mismo, Meyer deja de espiar detrás de la puerta…- ordenó el mayor de los Bolt.- es de mala educación hijo-

Un sonido rechinante de la puerta corrediza dio lugar a que entre el castaño padre de Clemont, la sorpresa no radicaba en que los hubiera escuchado, el problema radicaba en que el adulto hubiese podido ser detectado por el anciano. Meyer el padre de Clemont tomo asiento junto su hijo luego de los saludos pertinentes al caso.

-¿Cómo supiste que papá estaba allí?- Clemont sorprendido preguntó

El anciano rio enseñándole su ante brazo donde se mostraba un tatuaje que era un Diamante negro con una espada atravesándole verticalmente y con letras doradas grabado "PokeDiamond".

Ash y Clemont cruzaron miradas, había tanto por saber, y también tantas cosas que quizá no debían saber, de nuevo el silencio reinó entre ellos convirtiendo ese momento de verdades en un cementerio donde los recuerdos volvían a la vida

-papá- el rubio miró a su progenitor- ¿tú también eras un mercenario?-

-mercenario es una palabra de varios significados- rio el castaño levantando su camiseta y a la altura del hombro derecho aquel mismo Diamante negro.

-¿qué son los PokeDiamond realmente?- Ash preguntó.

 **CON BONNIE Y SERENA.**

En las calles de la ciudad el movimiento seguía y seguía, era muy común ver a la gente a paso rápido, pero Serena y Bonnie estaban en paso tranquilo, ya tenían las canastas, además que conversaban animosamente sobre lo que esperaban de la salida de la pelimiel y el ostentador de el segundo lugar de la liga Kalos, a la par que tomaban camino a donde se encontrarían con Ash y Clemont para instalarse.

El área comercial fue elegida como ruta para llegar a la torre e ir a la casa de los rubios, Clemont disponía de alojamiento en el gimnasio si deseaba pero las habitaciones no estaban preparadas, así que Bonnie intuyó que su hermano los llevaría a su casa, siendo algo más razonable. Pero cuando pasaron por una tienda de moda masculina, la niña miró el cartel

-"¡ponte a la moda! ¡Tú entrenador pokemon!"-

-¡ya sé!- la niña tuvo una y atrajo la atención de Setena

-¿Qué sucede Bonnie?- preguntó la pelimiel

-¡mira esta ropa!- ella le señaló dos conjuntos en expresión-¿por qué no le compras un regalo a Ash?, digo sirve y me sirve para poner a la moda a mi hermanote y que se vea galán para ir a ver a Korrina-

Serena tragó saliva, de todos, solo el rubio mayor estaba en plena conciencia del estado de la líder de Shalour, y eso que él intentaba a toda costa mantener al margen del estado a Bonnie, la chica menor sabía que la rubia fue atacada pero que estaba bien, que solo debía descansar, el problema radicaba en que la verdad era otra, según Clemont supo manifestar Korrina tendría un corte que iría desde el inicio de su cadera izquierda en una vertical hasta el costado del hombro, el rubio se había graduado a los 14 como Bio-ingeniero en la universidad de Kalos, así que Serena pudo deducir que en cierto punto tuvo que estudiar algo de medicina, así que ella y Ash creían ciegamente en él.

-¿Serena?- Bonnie chasqueó los dedos- ¿Qué opinas?-

-¡es buena idea!- ella se acercó a la vitrina para mirar los modelos de ropa. Pero siendo sinceros, ella sabía que Ash no se preocupaba de lo que llevaba, es decir, según sabía Ash gustaba de usar cualquier ropa , su madre era alguien humilde por ende le debió haber enseñado a no ser superficial.

-Pero ¿qué le podría gustar?- Serena siguió en los conjuntos hasta que Bonnie se rio.

Serena se extrañó y miró a la niña, cuando acto seguido la rubia menor señaló una pastelería a lo que Serena rio igualmente pero rechazó la idea señalando una tienda donde estaba a la venta una chaqueta negra delgada para hombre con un bolsillo al lado del corazón y unas líneas rojas decoraban las mangas.

-¿qué opinas?-

-esta lindísima – comentó la niña- pero no se lo podrás dar en su cita-

-¡tranquila! Se lo daré cuando volvamos de nuestra cita…- acto seguido se sonrojo al pensar en las mil y un maneras románticas en las que alguien puede recibir un regalo, aunque siendo Ash alguien poco materialista la reacción sería algo incierto.

-Bueno- Bonnie sacó una billetera de su bolso- ¡es hora de poner a la moda a mi hermano!-

-¿De dónde sacarás el dinero?-

Bonnie le enseñó la billetera que tenía grabada la insignia voltaje, riendo

-Clemont se lo pagará- rio tiernamente

 **De vuelta con Clemont y Ash**

El silencio de la pregunta se hizo presente, mientras todos esperaban algo, pero el anciano dispuesto a responder habló

-los soldados de Pokemon Sin Fronteras hemos sido llamados muchas cosas- empezó – y hemos sido otras tantas, nos han llamado Héroes, asesinos, terroristas, vendidos, muertos de hambre, sin escrúpulos, mercenarios, pero hemos sido de todo, y con eso hemos salvado a muchos pokemon y nos hemos enfrentado, Meyer hijo mío…debes recordar que un PokeDiamond siempre lo será-

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre PokeDiamond y un PSF?- inquirió Ash

-Un PokeDiamond es, bueno así nombró Nikolai a la elite de PSF, siendo el mismo el capitán de ese escuadrón cuya especialidad eran los trabajos que otros determinaban imposibles, cuando todo fallaba, PokeDiamond era ese anillo que entraba al dedo de la situación, nuestro entrenamiento era duro, desde rastreo hasta supervivencia en lugares extremos además de ser especialistas de infiltración en solitario, ni la elite de policía entrenaba como nosotros, nuestros servicios iban por todo el mundo, desde Kanto hasta Kalos, Nikolai y los equipos de PFS eran contratados por gobiernos de todo el mundo, y por eso nuestro equipo, ¡era el mejor! ¿-¿verdad Hijo?-

-Sí papá, Clemont – el castaño se dirigió a su hijo-debes saber que mí hermano y yo éramos parte de la organización del padre de tu amigo, lo siento, nunca quise decírtelo hasta que estuvieras listo-

Clemont mantuvo su silencio, toda su vida creyó que su padre trabajó en esa tienda, pero eso explicaba el cómo se podía disfrazar de Blaiziken Mask e ir a repartir justicia, la única forma de sobrevivir a esas misiones suicidas era habiendo sido entrenado en la élite del cuerpo militar, pero, no esperaba ser hijo de un "Mercenario", no había forma de darle nombre a la profesión de su familia.

-¿Fuiste un mercenario?-

-fui muchas cosas- contestó el mayor- pero sobre todas esas soy tu padre-

Al escuchar la situación Ash también tenida dudas, si su padre era tan habilidoso como proferían

-Señores, mi padre ¿cómo falleció?-

La pregunta superaba en todo las prioridades de ser resueltas, por ende Clemont mantuvo silencio, además, quería saber si en verdad era eso ser un héroe o era ser un mercenario.

-chico- Klaus tomó aire- él murió como solo el capitán Nikolai " Venom" Ketchum podría…!como un héroe!-

-¿Venom?- Ash no entendía el por qué el sobrenombre

-ese era el nombre clave de tu padre, Venom Arbok, eso se debe a que sabía esconderse y moverse como si de un Arbok se tratase, pero disto del tema, ese día que Serguei y Nikolai salvaron muchas vidas tanto humanas como pokemon…nunca lo olvidare-

\- nunca…- acotó Meyer y agachó su mirada

 **/FLASH BACK/**

 **Klaus POV**

-Aquel día parecía normal, ¿saben? Nikolai tuvo una misión de infiltración en Sinooh, ocupando un lugar donde clandestinamente se vendían pokemon, llevábamos mucho tiempo tras otro grupo de contrabando Pokemon, se llamaban Blue Pain, aquella noche tu padre acababa de llegar a los cuarteles de PSF en ciudad Gloria, como era costumbre cuando él iba de misión siempre era recibido por sus soldados con un gesto de respeto y cariño, pero el helicóptero en el que era trasportado no traía al hombre con una sonrisa siempre ante todo, ese gesto se perdió, esta vez Nikolai y Seguei tenían fuego en sus miradas, cuando el helicóptero se asomó por lo lejos entre la lluvia todos esperaban verlos sonrientes, llegaban de una misión simple de obtención de información en Sinooh, como ya te dije, solo era cuestión de interrogar a un par y pirarse, pero había algo allí que cambio los planes, estaba lloviendo y yo ya presentí un olor de sangre en el aire, salí a recibirlos en la terraza de la unidad de inteligencia, pero cuando llegaron vimos algo que nadie esperaba, al deslizar la puerta salieron los dos, Nikolai y Serguei estaban envueltos en rastros de sangre, todos se asombraron mientras sobre el traje (Nota= si quieren hacerse una idea podrían ver el traje de infiltración de MGS V Ground Zeroes), de infiltración se vertía el agua y se llevaba la sangre, ambos sonreían, todos estábamos expectantes sobre el qué diría Nikolai, aquella ver, ambos se miraban llenos de ira, de asco, pero su sonrisa maléfica o de orgullo se hizo presente, el cabello de tu padre se hondeaba con el viento, y recuerdo que mientras dejaba deñado su arma y su compañero Arbok era atendido por el Audino de la unidad médica junto al Jolteon de Seguei dijo-

-¡prepara el despliegue de los PokeDiamond!- alzó su puño y en alto estaba la bandera mientras las hélices del helicóptero movían esta-¡esta vez daremos el golpe final al contrabando!¡he encontrado a Blue Pain!-

-¡prepárense PSF porque haremos historia!- gritó Serguei

-Todos al escuchar eso miramos al comandante Nikolai, con su mano en alto, cabello mojado, y usando su uniforme de sigilo con el símbolo de PokeDiamond en un hombro y el PSF en el otro el de PokeDiamond era un gran diamante vacío que delineado en rojo tenia un Arbok en el centro de color blanco y el de PSF era un mundo en amarillo cruzado por una espada desde arriba y dos hojas de laurel en los costados de forma horizontal pero divago cuando escuchamos eso solo gritamos todos los presentes

-¡Hurra!- con orgullo alzamos nuestros fusiles

-lo que trajeron no era la información de lugares donde se realizan ventas ilegales ni nada parecido, tenían consigo la ubicación de la central de operaciones de una banda enorme de contrabando, aquel grupo mercenario llamado Blue Pain, todo estaba planificado, a la unidad de inteligencia no le costó nada idear un plan y obtener datos, sacaríamos a los pokemon, Dejaríamos inconsciente a los guardias y luego los extraeríamos con globos de recate para que los pidgley los trasportaran a los helicópteros de captura.-

-antes de salir aquella noche vi a Nikolai acercase a su escritorio y guardar algo en un sobre, me acerqué he hice mi saludo militar-

-Comandante Ketchum- saludé

-Klaus somos amigos, puedes llamarme Niko- me sonrió con calidez.

-esta bien Niko- reí- los equipos están listos, todo PSF se puso en alerta y el puesto de operaciones de Kalos ha movilizado a los locales, las afueras de ciudad Gloria están limpias, tan limpias que podríamos bombardear la zona y ningún civil saldría herido-

-esos son mis muchachos de Inteligencia y operaciones en campo- rio él pero su seño se cambió- tengo un mal presentimiento Klaus-

-¿por qué Niko?- con interés quise saber

-Porque ahora que Delia esta embarazada no sé si mi camino es el correcto- me dijo

-¿a que te refieres?-

-Desde que inicié PSF nunca pensé llegar a tener 1500 hombres bajo mi mando, menos tener 3 puestos de avanzada en el mundo, esta cruzada la empecé solo, y no temía morir, porque mis padres ya habían muerto, porque no tenía amor y porque nadie creía en mí, ahora…tengo una familia y no me refiero a Delia y al niño, sino que ahora tengo a 1500 hermanos en armas, gente que cree en mí, Klaus si algo me pasa hoy y no vuelvo dale esto a mi hijo-

-Recuerdo que recibí una carta doblada, no entendía el por qué me la dio, hasta el día de hoy

-Sabes amigo- me dijo tomando su pistola Colt modificada- me pregunto ¿qué será mi hijo?-

-Un gran entrenador- sugerí mientras él colocaba la alimentadora en el arma y acomodaba el riel del cañón-

-ojalá- rio él- yo no pude ganar nada, es decir, me quedé entre los 16 mejores en Kanto y Johto, 8 en Hooen, 8 en Sinooh, 4 en Unova, y subcampeón en Kalos-

-Una buena racha- reí burlón- ¿vamos?-

-sí- con nostalgia vi como Nikolai miraba sus trofeos- ¿conoces el protocolo "V"?-

-¿Protocolo V?- le pregunté- he escuchado que es algo referente a que si sucede un incidente en acción y el agente es descubierto, o algo así-

-es mi protocolo fantasma Klaus- contestó- si yo muero Delia y mi hijo deben ser reubicados y el niño no debe saber nada hasta superar los 15 años-

-¿por qué?- no me cuadraba

-Porque no quiero que mi vida le influencie a él, si él quiere ser militar como yo es bienvenido, pero si quiere ser otra cosa es libre-

Entonces se acomodó su equipo y me miró

-Promete que cuidarás de Ash-

-¿Ash?- pregunté

-es el nombre que le pensamos con Delia- me sonrió

-Volamos cerca de una hora, era un grupo pequeño, 15 agentes en total, el plan se ejecutó con éxito, en menos de una hora teníamos sometido a las patrullas de aquella mansión donde funcionaba Blue Pain, según lo planeado Nikolai tendría que salir al ultimo para destruir el complejo sin nadie adentro, esa noche, al entrar todo iba según lo planeado: pokemon extraídos, soldados capturados y ninguna baja, todos los miembros incluidos Meyer estábamos afuera, lastimosamente el destino le deparó algo a Venom Arbok y Naked Luxray.-

-solicito estado de misión cambio- escuché a Nikolai mientras desarmados las patrullas de Blue Pain eran llevadas hacia los autos de transporte, todos los pokemon fueron ya a la ciudad y los pokemon más peligrosos fueron sacados en helicóptero, yo miraba como la gente de este grupo mercenario no mostraba señal de miedo, estaban ante una fila de AK-47 y ni mostraban una seña de vida, llegué a pensar que ni respiraban.

-¡todos están evacuados señor!, tanto pokemon como humanos-

-¿prisioneros?- preguntó Niko

-capturados y camino a PSF señor, los pokemon ya fueron extraídos antes para ir a la Unidad Médica-

-bien cierro comunicación…- en un sonido estático corto se fue la señal pero nadie estaba listo para lo que se escucharía a continuación, una risa maniaca vino desde el auto donde las patrullas de Blue Pain reían como locos, todos miramos extrañados hasta que volvió a sonar la comunicación.

-¡alerta a todos los pokemon capturados son peligrosos repito son peligrosos misión de transporte aborten repito aborten!-

El grito de Niko vino acompañado con varios disparos de armamento pesado dentro, balas y ordenes sonaban.

-¡reforcemos la entrada!- ordené

-¡alto!- Serguei se comunicó-

-¿señor que sucede?- pregunté esperando respuesta de Niko

\- los pokemon están siendo controlados la banda tiene collares de dominio operados por una inteligencia artificial-

-¡No lastimen a los pokemon!- ordenó Niko

El grupo de patrullas reía como locos

-¿¡qué es tan gracioso?!- gritó Meyer apuntando su 3.57 al loco aquel

-que el núcleo de control es de fisión doble, y solo se detiene si la señal se corta de la raíz-

-¿qué?- grité molesto

-fácil- me respondió otro- esa cosa tiene blindaje anti tanque, solo una fusión en cadena la destruiría

-y para eso- dedujo Meyer- necesitas dos personas-

Un nuevo informe de campo vino al comunicador

-equipo PokeDiamond, cambio- era nuestra comunicadora Caroline- ¡los pokemon ya llegaron a Ciudad Gloria y empezaron un ataque sobre la ciudad! ¡Perdimos dos helicópteros! No sobrevivieron los pilotos….-

-¡Klaus! ….tengo algo en mente…la destrucción del centro tendrá consigo la detención de los collares…- me dijo Niko mientras de fondo el sonido de las balas resonaba fuertemente

-pero….para destruir una de esas…de ese tipo se necesita um sacrificio….y dos personas…- contesté

\- yo estoy aquí padre, te quiero papá, y a ti hermano pero, esta vez…están en juego miles de vidas en ciudad Gloria…¡hagan de mi sobrino un buen hombre!-

-¡Ni se les ocurra debe haber otra salida!- contestó Meyer

-si la hay- nos contestó Niko- nuestras esposas están en embarazadas Meyer , ¡la única alternativa es que podríamos dejar que toda ciudad Gloria sea arrasada! Pero no lo haré….comando…abre la comunicación con Delia…-

-…en…entendido…señor..-

Todos escuchamos como desde la base sonaban los llantos y gritos para evitar que Niko y Serguei mueran pero algo nos sorprendió más

-¡Niko!¡ni se te ocurra!- era tu madre que estaba de descanso en su casa en Kalos.

-Amor este mundo será mas seguro para ti y para nuestro hijo cuídalo bien ¿va? sé que será muy fuerte al igual que tú y tengo y tengo una carta guardada para él, la encargué a Klaus la guardará, por favor dile quien yo era cando el cumpla 16 no quiero que se vea influenciado por mis decisiones-

-¡no, No, NO! No puedes dejarme así!- tu madre lloraban

-no te dejaré…los cuidare siempre amor….te amo…cambio y corto-

Desde ese punto el comandante y Serguéi siguieron solos, en la lluvia se escucharon varios disparos y luego una explosión envolvió todo el complejo mientras todos éramos lanzados debido a la honda expansiva.

-¿Seguei?¿Nikolai?- llamó mientras me ponía en pie

-¡hermano!- gritó Meyer

La nota que vino a continuación fue algo agridulce

-el sacrifico funciono- nos comunicaron-la gran oleada de pokemon se detuvo…Nikolai…y Serguei…!Salvaron ciudad Gloria!-

-pero a que precio…- soltó Meyer

-Todos escuchamos la conversación de Nikolai y Delia, poco después ella dio a luz y la institución fue recibida con grandes honores la guerra contra la banda más grande del contrabando terminó, como saldo dejaron a Nikolai y Serguei acabaron con ella…salvando no solo a ciudad Gloria…sino a todas las regiones de un inventor monstruoso, así fue como sucedió, así fue como Venom Arbok y Naked Luxray murieron.-

 **/FIN FLASHBACK/**

 **FIN Klaus POV**

El pecho de Ash se llenó de algo llamado orgullo y un sabor agrio vino a su boca, lentamente sonrió mientras un par de lágrimas rodaban desde sus ojos.

-chico no llores…ten…- el anciano se movió tomando desde el escritorio un sobre viejo, aunque legible, el paso del tiempo fue inclemente sobre ese papel. El de Kanto lo tomó y mientras se secaba las lagrimas empezó a leerlo, el sobre tenía un sello de diamante

 _-"Para mi hijo Ash_

 _Hijo mío, si estas leyendo esto es que yo no pude acompañarte durante tu vida: y lo lamento, pero para estas alturas ya tú sabes quien soy en verdad, y créeme nunca me arrepentiré de haber conocido a tu madre, hijo por favor, nunca seas nunca frívolo con lo que tienes te dejaré todo lo poco que tengo no lo mal gastes en autos caros, ropa estrafalaria y llevando una vida destructiva…ama a los pokemon que por los que yo di tanto, trátalos como amigos pues ellos sienten igual que tú…y yo….mi mayor dolor hijo es que no podré verte convertido en el gran hombre que se que serás…y recuerda…PSF es tu segundo hogar, es mi deseo que sepas quien eres y sin importar que elijas te amaré…_

 _Firma…Nikolai Ashton Ketchum, Comandante en Jefe De Pokemon Sans Fronter; capitán de la unidad PokeDiamond; héroe de Kalos…y sobre todo, tu padre"_

 _En la mente de los chicos algo todo era un mar de ideas, de conocimiento, Ash al mirar el diamante solo pensó en que quizá nunca fue campeón regional porque el destino lo tenía que traer a Kalos, quizá ese amor por los pokemon le hicieron llegar hasta este lugar, el contrabando pokemon había vuelto, y Korrina fue herida en el proceso, Clemont solo miró ese sello con algo en mente_

 _-"Retribución"- pensó Ash ante el destino_

 _-"Venganza"- pensó el rubio ante la idea de ver lastimada a Korrina_

-Creo que ahora se que quiero hacer de hoy en adelante…- Ash se puso en pie -¡quiero unirme a Pokemon Sans Fronter!

El rubio solo lo pensó, buscaría a quien lastimó a Korrina, y pediría venganza, con eso también se sumó

-¡Yo igual!-

Klaus miró hacia el cielo por la ventana

-"creo que al final de cuentas era ya su destino Niko y Serguei"- dejando sus ideas dijo- son muy jóvenes aun, cuando cumplan 18 pueden presentarse-

-¡papa! ¿Estas seguro?- Meyer conocía la naturaleza de ser mercenario.

-hijo míralos….ellos son dignos sucesores de Venom y Luxray-

Meyer sonrió y asintió- si…tienes razon…-

Ash por casualidad miró la pantalla de la llamada donde se iluminaba mostrando a su madre

-¡mamá!- dijo este

-ahora que sabes quien era tu papá me alegra saber que quieres seguir sus pasos y si este es tu deseo, que así sea…!yo te apoyo para tu decisión de ingresar a PSF!-

-Mamá gracias…por todo…- mirando al cielo que la ventana detrás de Klaus daba al ancho cielo solo pensó.

-"¡GRACIAS PAPÁ!, ahora ya sé cuál es mi destino"-

Después de ese momento Ash y Clemont se disculparon pues tenían algo que hacer

-es hora- suspiró angustiado-voy donde Korrina…-

-mucha suerte amigo- Ash animó- ¡dile todo! Yo se que puedes…-

-tú díselo tambien a serena…se que no te arrepentirás- sonrió el rubio

Entonces dicho esto Serena llegaba con Bonnie, la cuql corrió con Clemont

-¡ponte esto!- ordenó riendo- ¡y te dejaré de buscar esposa por 2 semanas!-

El rubio no entendía pero por su mente solo pudo sonreír al pensar en eso

(Puta que ofertón v: )

-bien Bonnie- el chico puso rumbo a su habitación a probarse la vestimenta mientras Bonnie reía

-¿de veras le dejaras de buscar esposa?- preguntó incrédulo Ash

-después de ir donde Korrina ya no deberé buscarla- rio la niña-

Al bajar todos vieron como su hermana eligió un estilo cambiando su ropa por una camisa blanca, unos jean de color oscuro y unos zapatos negros de punta gruesa.

-¿Qué opinan?- preguntó

-que necesitas esto- Bonnie le entregó su billetera- ¡y suerte!-

El chico se marchó mientras Bonnie bostezó

-me iré a dormir, con permiso- se retiró la niña

-Bueno- Ash se sonrojó- vamos serena…¿quieres aun esa cita?-

Muy feliz Serena sonrió algo sonrojada

-¡sí! Voy a arreglarme ¡Ven Bonnie!...oh cierto se fue a dormir, iré con ella para que me ayude, ¿si?-

-Esta bien- Ash sonrió- nos vemos aquí en una hora-

Dicho esto ambos subieron a sus habitaciones, que dicho sea de paso Clemont olvidó preparar en la torre pero con suerte ese detalle fue cubierto por Klaus y Meyer.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_


	9. VIII Un Segundo En El Tiempo (R)

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo**

 **Capítulo VIII: Un Segundo En El Tiempo.**

Ash vio como la pelimiel subía hacia su cuarto, cuando dobló la esquina de la escalera un leve contacto visual se encontraron en el espacio, él no supo si por casualidad o destino pero ambos sonrieron alegres en ese momento; mientras que Serena subía muy a prisa para pedir la asesoría de Bonnie con el conjunto que planeaba usar para la cita, de solo pensarlo a la chica se le llenó el pecho de muchas sensaciones nuevas, oficialmente no era alguien con un cacumen (Sinónimo=Inteligencia, conocimiento) amplio en el amor y el cariño, pero ahora, sin tener mínima idea solo sonrió y puso rumbo al cuarto que le correspondía y que Meyer le asignó, los 4 amigos se quedarían en el gimnasio de la torre Prisma y no en la casa del blondo inventor.

-Vamos Pikachu- Ash le indicó su hombro donde el pokemon subió- ¡tengo mi primera cita!-

Ambos se sonrieron como los amigos entrañables que eran para ir a la alcoba.

Con cuidado en las escaleras Serena sonreía contenta de haber conseguido dar un par de pasos, era como si la madurez hubiese golpeado a su amigo de repente, aunque el Ash juguetón y divertido seguía allí, esa mezcla era algo digno de crecer poco a poco, nuestra pelimiel ya llegó al pasillo y fue primero al cuarto de la pequeña donde tocó la puerta esperando que la niña aun no se haya dormido.

Ash por su lado optó por el ascensor; estaba algo nervioso, y un tanto apenado, todavía le daban vueltas la historia del héroe Venom Arbok, y aunque su sueño era ser maestro pokemon, quizá el destino le trajo hasta Kalos para entender que el bienestar colectivo superar el sueño personal, aunque altruista este pensamiento le resultaba llamativo, además, ser campeón regional no era algo que solo se pudiera intentar una vez, tenía toda una vida para hacer sus sueños, mientras la delicada música del aparato seguía sonando, el azabache se puso a pensar en su futuro.

Mercenario definitivamente no era la palabra que usaría para describir a su padre, aunque lo pareciera, el trabajo en PFS era algo distintivo, supera esa barrera de solo dinero, era ser un héroe en el mundo pokemon. Definitivamente iría a seguir este camino.

Líder de gimnasio era, por otro lado, algo que quisiera para su Pueblo, hacer crecer ese poblado y llevarlo muy alto, con ese sueño salió de pueblo Paleta, con ganas de dejar su nombre en todo lo alto, posiblemente y con la ayuda de Clemont este sueño para su lugar de origen no era para nada descabellado.

Cerebro de la frontera definitivamente era algo que le gustaba, pero tendría que pedirle a Scott que su frente fuera a elección propia, pero eso era algo, así como sus sueños de ser bombero en la infancia, que podría ser pasajero.

Maestro pokemon por su lado ya no era algo tan llamativo, mientras participaba en las ligas se dio cuenta que no era cuestión de un título para ser fuerte, ser fuerte era cuestión de dedicación y esfuerzo, así como aprender a tocar un instrumento, no rendirse, a la par que el ascensor llegaba a su piso, Ash enterraba ese deseo infantil.

-"Dicen"- pensó Ash-"que si el plan no te lleva a la meta, cambies el plan, y no la meta, pero si la meta es innecesariamente complicada, no vale la pena deprimirse por no haber llegado"-

Cuando Ash se bajó vio como el piso era diferente, allí habían dos puertas, naturalmente no dudaría entre las puertas que estaban allí, pero como estaba aun distraído y hambriento cuando los Bolt mayores le indicaron su cuarto, este no escucho si era la puerta izquierda o derecha.

-Eh- con nerviosismo miró a pikachu- ¿cuál crees que era amigo?-

-Pikachu pi (estaba hambriento)- rio el pokemon- pika chu (No presté atención)-

Ambos rieron, y Ash dedujo que si se equivocaba de puerta en su defecto y por descarte la otra era suya, además, una de esas era un lugar que usaba Clemont para algo que no escuchó pues se distrajo, pero la otra era una alcoba, entonces Ash con cuidado abrió la primera puerta

Serena tocó por enésima vez y le abrió Bonnie, quien algo adormilada, la niña se restregaba el sueño de los ojos con el dorso de la mano mientras Serena le sonreía

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó la niña-

-No Bonnie- la mayor contestó- sólo quería tu ayuda para prepararme para mi cita-

La niña dio un suspiro y le dio la señal a que entre

-al menos no tengo deberes o algo así, si no me sentiría culpable por tener tanto sueño- soltó la niña.

Ash en cambio se había quedado mudo por el contenido de esa habitación, y es que había muchas cosas que no esperaba ver.

La habitación en sí era grande, allí había un gran piano de cola negra, estaba muy limpio, Ash y pikachu miraban que aparte de eso habían muchos instrumentos más, al fondo en un pedestal estaban dos guitarras, una negra de cuerdas de acero que parecía ya usada, y otra con cuerdas de nylon, ambas demostraban que eran usadas mucho, o fueron. Cerca de las mismas en un estuche pequeño se veía un violín Stradivarius

-sabía que muchos inventores y científicos también son músicos- Ash miró a su alrededor- pero…¡Clemont debe ser un genio!-

-¡Pika!- Asintió el roedor.

La curiosidad de Ash pudo más y se internó en la habitación, primero fue al piano y saltaba de tecla en tecla, no sabía que hacía pero el sonido no era malo, ni bueno, era solo eso, sonido.

Dejando eso de lado fue a los pedestales, con cuidado tomó una de las guitarras e intentó tocarlas

-¿Recuerdas el libro del profesor?- Preguntó Ash

Negó el pokemon

-esto era..¿Do?- dijo para sí mismo el azabache mientras sus manos tomaban la posición de dicho acorde.

El chico le recorrió un gusto increíble y su cuerpo se llenó de sensaciones divertidas al intentar entonar el instrumento, entonces miró a la pared, con cuidado dejó la guitarra de lado y se puso a leer a la par que el roedor miraba el violín.

-¿Academia de bellas artes de Kalos?- Leyó el chico

En un cuadro estaba enmarcado un diploma entre varias certificaciones otorgadas al rubio, Ash entonces rio

-Pikachu- llamó a su fiel compañero- debo tener 18 para entrar en PSF ¿verdad?-

-Pikachu- asintió el pokemon de Kanto

-entonces, ¿por qué no aprender un arte?- dijo Ash- además y sirve para quedarme más tiempo en Kalos con Serena-

La idea, orientada así, le encantó y entonces al decir Serena se acordó que debía arreglarse dejando así la habitación.

El rubio inventor por su lado en la calle se sentía raro, por primera vez muchas chicas se fijaban en él, le daban miradas muy por encima de lo que él estaba acostumbrado, entonces él pasaba por la pastelería y se miró en el reflejo.

La camisa se ceñía sobre su cuerpo, el pantalón le quedaba perfecto y los zapatos daban distinción, oficialmente se miraba como alguien muy atractivo, y eso; para referirse a él mismo, se le hacía raro, el mundo cambiaba de a poco y con el mundo, él también lo hacía, los cambios, vienen bien.

El rubio algo más alegre volvió a caminar, esta vez ya sin el peso de la mochila su forma de andar le era más cómoda, tal vez a futuro debería desarrollar una mano de Aimpom portátil.

Por andar distraído se golpeó con alguien.

-¡Lo siento muchísimo!- Clemont se asustó y de inmediato se puso en pie

-¡Fue mi culpa!- una chica se paró frente a él

Clemont se topó con el jade de su mirada pero como sus lentes se cayeron al chocar con la chica no distinguió bien, el cabello era rubio, y piel ceniza clara, sus ojos se abrieron mucho

-¡Korrina!- dijo alto

-¿eh?- la chica le miró algo asombrada

Cuando Clemont se tranquilizó recordó que la líder de Shalour estaba en el hospital, y su visión se aclaró más, aquella chica era más pequeña, más que él, y según el rubio deducía Korrina tenía que estar ahora de su altura (Imaginemos que nuestro amigo creció desde su visita a Shalour).

-discúlpeme señorita- se disculpó- le confundí con alguien…-

La chica vio como el rubio se volvía algo melancólico, entonces su pokemon blanco le señaló un par de lentes que ella tomó, y se los colocó

-No sucede nada- ella sonrió- pero no me gusta que me digan otros nombres…mi mamá lo hacía menudo y es molesto-

El rubio se disculpó y se acomodó sus anteojos para ver frente a él una chica con un Vulpix blanco..¿Blanco?

-Un Vulpix forma Alola- Clemont miró al pokemon- ¡se ve tan genial!-

La chica se sonrojó pues el rubio se había acercado mucho hacia ella para mirar a su pokemon, dando pequeños respiros ella se controló y respondió

-sí- contestó – él es mi pokemon y su nombre es Shiron-

-Vaya- Clemont miró a la chica y se puso nerviosos- lo lamento tanto, que descortés soy, mi nombre es Clemont Merrick Bolt, o Clemont Lemuel Bolt, pero Lemuel no me gusta como segundo nombre así que lo cambiaré- rio para romper tensiones el chico

La rubia se fijó en él detenidamente, oficialmente era alguien atractivo, tenía facciones muy finas en su rostro y una blonda cabellera muy larga, ella sintió un ardor en las mejillas muy fuerte, demasiado fuerte y el corazón le latía muy rápido, pero se tranquilizó, alguien así ya debía tener novia.

-Oh lo lamento- ella se disculpó- mi nombre es Lillie Marie Cosmarine-

Ambos se estrecharon las manos, Clemont se sentía raro, era como si algo aquí hubiese confabulado para terminar conociendo a esta chica.

-¿y qué te trae por Ciudad Luminalia Lillie?- Preguntó él

La rubia se puso muy triste

-mi mamá- ella suavemente empezó- falleció en un accidente de laboratorio, y mi hermano viaja demasiado, entonces, como no tenía a nadie pensé que me quedaría sola, ya que papá había muerto en la guerra entre PSF y la milicia privada que atacó Alola-

Clemont vio como por las delicadas facciones de la chica rubia empezaban a bajar lágrimas y este no supo que hacer, entonces solo se dejó llevar y sacó un pañuelo con la insignia voltaje para limpiarle las lágrimas

-tranquila, lo siento, no debí preguntar-

-No es eso- la chica suspiró- es que mi abuelo vive en esta ciudad, y tengo que llegar con él, quiero tener una familia, mi hermano mayor ya es mayor y tiene sus hijos con una chica llamada Moon Prest, yo solo tengo 14 y quiero vivir con alguien y no sentirme sola…-

Entonces la chica empezó a llorar, nuevamente Clemont la hizo tranquilizar llevándola hacia una banca cercana.

-¿cómo se llama tu abuelo?- preguntó el rubio

Como líder de gimnasio probablemente lo conocía pero nadie le preparó para lo que vino

-Mi abuelo se llama Klaus Bolt, mi mamá dijo en su última voluntad que tenía también un tío y dos primos-

El rubio empezó a hacer memoria, no tenía idea de quien era

-"¿Klaus Bolt?"- pensó hasta que finalmente lo descubrió-¡Tú eres la hija de tío Claude!-

-¿tío Claude?- preguntó ella y miró al rubio- un segundo, ¿Clemont?...¡CLEMONT!- ella sonrió y se lanzó en un abrazo al chico- así se llama el hijo mayor de tío Meyer-

El rubio abrazó fuertemente a la chica y esta empezó a llorar muy fuerte mientras Shiron miraba enternecido la escena

-no volverás a estar sola jamás Lillie, te lo prometo-

(quizá a futuro me aviente un fanfic de Lillie y Clemont, es más, tengo planeado un Amourshipping fanfic mezclado con Assasin's Creed, pero, eso deberá esperar).

A la par mientras la familia que, por azares del destino no se conocía o no se recordaba estaba conversando nos situamos en la torre Prisma donde Klaus Bolt atendía una llamada con su hijo Meyer.

-¿Qué sucedió con Samina oficial Jenny?- preguntó Meyer

-falleció en un accidente en Alola, y Gladio esta casado, Lillie está en Luminalia, los busca a ustedes, ¿la pueden acoger?-

Meyer suspiró, desde el fallecimiento de su hermano mayor Claude él y su cuñada Samina no se hablaban, ahora, ellos eran todo lo que le quedaba a la pequeña Lillie.

-Sí, es mi familia- asintió Meyer

-iremos a notificar a las oficiales de Kalos, los trámites legales para su custodia deben durar entre 7 a 14 días-

Los adultos asintieron, en la misma torre dos chicos se preparaban para una cita, con un deseo similar a lo sublime, la intención de los dos era la misma, el joven se encontraba en la que sería su habitación durante su estadía en Ciudad Luminalia, dejando a sus pokemon libres y empezando a cambiar su tradicional ropa por algo mas elegante.

 **Con Ash**

Oficialmente Ash Ketchum se preocupó, demasiado, estaba a punto de ir de cita, y no tenía concepto alguno de lo que era, sabía que era una forma de salir con la persona del sexo opuesto a realizar actividades, pero, en lo mismo se dio cuenta, él era Ash y ella Serena, un trotamundos consumado a la causa de las ligas en antaño, pero ahora con un destino diferido, Serena era una performer, una mujer sublime de terciopelo que él admiraba por siempre caminar hacia delante con ellos, en sus grupos siempre hubo sentimientos por sus compañeras y compañeros.

Misty Waterflower era lo más cercano a una hermana mayor, discusiones, golpes y llamadas de atención, con mucho cariño recordaba a la chica de cabello zanahoria, la sirena de sueños de élite en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste era a quien recurría si tuviese algún percance, no en vano era como ya lo dijo antes una hermana mayor.

Brock Takeshi era alguien que no olvidaría nunca, era su hermano, no había a donde más ir, o qué más pensar, y es que cuando alguien te sigue en un gesto altruista no puedes evitar deberle la vida, y tu gratitud eterna.

May Balance era su hermana menor, era su pequeña hermanita que si algún patán se atrevía a tocar y tratar mal él personalmente saltaría en defensa de ella, no es que May fuese alguien indefensa pero ese sentimiento de hermandad era grande.

Max Balance era otro hermano, alguien a quien educas y quieres aunque no se lo demuestres casi nunca, donde quiera que estuviera el menor de los Balance le deseaba la mejor de las suertes.

Dawn Berlitz era su mejor amiga, hasta tenían un saludo, la peli zafiro era, alguien a quien llamaría si se arma una trifulca y necesitas ventaja en cuanto a sagacidad, porque Dawn era muchas cosas, pero tonta no.

Iris Burton era como aquella amiga que aunque te moleste no quieres alejar de ti, porque sabes que siempre te tenderá la mano después de reírse de ti un poco

Cilan Striaton ocupaba un puesto de amigo cercano, había cuidado de sí como si Ash fuese su responsabilidad, aunque su jerga fuese algo compleja en ciertos momentos no pediría un amigo de Unova mejor.

Había tanta gente en su vida además de ellos, y a todos ellos les debía algo de sí mismo, se atrevía a decir que él era la mezcla de lo mejor de todos ellos.

Volviendo a su ropa vio un montón de cosas que probablemente no servían, su chaleco obviamente no pero con lo poco que sabía, ¿qué diablos se usaban en una cita? Realmente con su conocimiento escaso en ese ámbito solo podría decir que hasta un par de jeans con una camisa blanca cumplían su objetivo, pero siendo sincero Serena era hermosa, despampanante, destellante, y no podía permitirse ir solo con eso para ella, algo en su mente masculina deducía que obviamente tenía que verse atractivo.

El chico rebuscó entre todo, desde una camiseta con una pokebola hasta su ropa deportiva, pero al final solo recordó que su cita era Serena, la mujer más comprensiva en la faz de la tierra; un ángel que deponía sus armas para apreciar la belleza en lo más sublime, esa la filosofía de Serena, tanto que al imaginarse al lado de ella le decoró un sonrojo enorme y por fin su mente se decidió algo simple, una camisa azul con cuello en V dejando a descubierto su cuello y unos pantalones jean color café que acompañaban correctamente a sus zapatos negros formales

Elegido ya su conjunto decidió bañarse, mientras en la ducha sus pensamientos eran solo sobre el como lograr su cometido, las gotas de agua golpeaban su cuerpo y en estas se iba poco a poco el sudor acumulado pero aun así le temblaban las manos, poco a poco se restregó el rostro y cerró los ojos cuando sintió el shampoo bajando por los mismos.

-"el día a llegado, tengo que esperar lo mejor, y dar lo mejor de mí como si fuese una batalla pokemon, además todo esta planeado, nada puede salir mal"- confiado en su mismo se vio súbitamente asaltado por el bicho de la duda-"pero ¿y si ella no siente lo mismo?..."-

Mientras se bañaba el joven se debatía en si su plan daría el fruto, perder la amistad de Serena por aquel choque de sentimientos le volvían loco, y eso era un poco pues había que aceptar que al fallar todo aquel imperio de sueños y castillos escritos en naipes y memorias se vendría abajo sin poder controlar su caía, a la par que en otra habitación.

 **Con Serena**

Serena y Bonnie habían batallado campalmente eligiendo el atuendo apropiado para Serena, era frustrante para ambas que teniendo tanta ropa a disposición no pudieran combinar nada que acordasen mutuamente, es decir, ambas no concordaban en el atuendo, desde trajes sencillos hasta unos modernos pasaron por Serena pero nada les complació correctamente.

Agotadas por la campaña que acababan de realizar, ambas se recostaron en la cama de la niña mientras Braixen, DeeDeene y compañía pokemon seguían como una división de la moda rebuscando entre la ropa.

-Bonnie- algo insegura Serena llamó- ¿y si me rechaza?-

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?- Bonnie sonrió- Serena, no tengo idea de cómo funcionan los romances más allá de lo que he leído en mangas y visto en tv, pero creo que sólo debes ser tú misma, te prometo que no te arrepentirás, todo saldrá bien-

-eso espero- Serena suspiró pero el sonido de los pokemon les llamó la atención.

Braixen, Sylveon y demás le mostraron a la chica un vestido que ella tenía guardado y lo reconoció

-mira este vestido-dijo nostálgica Serena-lo pensé en utilizar para la final de la clase maestra, pero decidí por otro en ultimo momento, además es cómodo y lindo…-

La pelimiel levantó el vestido a que sea visto en todo su esplendor, y dicho esto Bonnie contemplo un vestido de color menta con detallitos de hilo dorado, que señalaba y resaltaba la figura de Serena, era algo casual no era un vestido de gala ni menos, ¡pero era precioso! Sin duda alguna.

-¡es hermoso!- alagó la pequeña-¡te quedará lindísimo!-

\- Bonnie…espero que todo salga bien…- Serena abrazó su vestido y aspiró el aroma a nuevo.

Bonnie le sonrió

-tranquila ¡mejor aséate y prepárate para tu cita!-

Serena sonrió y procedió al baño de su habitación, ella tenía sus dudas con respecto a su cita, pero siendo junto a Ash, nada podía salir mal.

 **Con Ash**

El azabache se sentía raro, rarísimo, pocas veces andaba sin gorra, ahora, hasta lucía elegante, lo cual, siendo él alguien tan relajado era muy complejo de sentir, siempre se consideró un chico promedio, un líder natural, pero ahora su instinto de supervivencia y las estrictas normas de urbanidad que mamá le enseñó quedaron reducir a una lucha por deducir un plan, siendo Ash alguien no convencional, no podía permitirse una cita convencional.

Acabó de vestirse, mientras se colocaba una pisca de colonia, bendito Arceus que hizo que Misty le diera ese regalo por su cumpleaños reciente, pues sino estaría pensando seriamente en realizar un hurto a la que tenía la insignia Voltaje, repasaba su plan para pedirle a su amiga de la infancia que sea su compañera en la vida, su novia. Pero la nula experiencia desembocaba en que Ash estuviese muy nervioso.

Con cuidado se sentó en el filo de la cama mientras sus pokemon descansaban ya en el rancho. Todos menos Goodra que volvió a la granja y pikachu que estaba descansando en la cómoda cama.

Con delicadeza llevó las manos a su cabeza para repasar su idea, poco a poco iba pensando en sí mismo como novio, tenía miedo, tanto que sus manos ya daban leves tirones en su cabello.

-"primero ir al parque"- pensó-"luego cuando sea algo tarde mirar el atardecer desde aquel mirador al lado del rio y luego…bueno supongo que tendré que planear sobre la marcha"-

Ante la falta de ideas la risa se hizo presente, pikachu estaba mirando a su entrenador y al ver tan feliz a Ash se le acerco y caminando en dos patas traseras se le acerco y le dio un pequeño abrazo mientras su entrenador se le agacho para decirle

-¿qué opinas pikachu?¿me veo bien?-

-pika pi (sí amigo)- el pokemon asintió

Ash acaricio a su pokemon y se separó de él, con cuidado tomó su peinilla la cual era casi nueva por el poco uso y se peinó, o hizo el intento pues su cabello no se acomodó, desistió de su idea y volvió a su mochila, de allí abrió un bolsillo y tomó su pequeño reproductor de música.

Aquel aparato era un walkman, un regalo de su mamá, por obvias razones no podía hacerle competencia a los MP3 actuales, pero Ash lo atesoró y lo colocó a un lado de su correa de cuero riendo al seguir estando nervioso, con cuidado se colocó el par de auriculares y encendió la radio mientras su persona se dirigió a la sala de estar donde esperaría a Serena.

 **Con Clemont.**

Después del encuentro el rubio llegó hasta su destino, naturalmente dejó a Lillie con su papá, tuvo que llamar a su padre, avisarle llevar a la rubia a casa y dejarla allí, aunque en el fondo un sano cariño por la chica a quien veía como una hermana menor se sentía algo frustrado, pues hubiese querido ver a la líder de Shalour cuanto antes, ni modo, ella, aunque quisiese no podía ir a ningún lado.

Un hondo suspiro hizo acto de presencia cuando se topó con la zona de información; con delicadeza y algo de exaltación se dirigió a la enfermera

-Buenos días- sonrió con educación- disculpe ¿dónde esta la señorita Korrina Corelia Trech?-

-Oh buenos días- ella sonrió- ella esta en la sala D, esta en el horario de visitas y su estado es normal, podrá pasar sin problemas joven…- esperó a que él le diera respuesta

-Bolt- Clemont se acomodó los lentes- Clemont Bolt-

El rubio se dirigia a través del hospital a la sala indicada, con cuidado el rubio fue leyendo los letreros para evitar perderse pero siendo sincero su corazón estaba perdido y su mente aun más, ese deseo de venganza escondido dentro de sí mismo salió a flote cuando llegó a donde reposaba Korrina, allí solo pudo observar a través de la pequeña ventana.

La rubia se encontraba con un libro en las manos, ella usaba una bata de hospital color menta glacial, desde su cintura para abajo se encontraba tapada por la sábana blanca del hospital, un par de cables estaban unidos en su brazo, y a su vez conducía hacia las máquinas que monitoreaban el estado de la rubia, Clemont por primera vez en su vida se agarró el pecho y sentía que la camisa le apretaba.

La rubia se veía tan frágil, tan suave y tan maleable, en aquella cama de hospital reposaba la mujer más hermosa del mundo a su parecer.

-"Arceus creyente no he sido, pero si existes en la infinidad del firmamento, no me quites a Korrina, así no se fije en mí, este es el gesto más altruista en mi vida, te ofrezco mi vida, mi corazón pero no dejes que esa bella sonrisa se extinga, y vamos, dame fuerza, es ahora o nunca, todo o nada, vamos Clemont, no hay nada que perder"-

Con cuidado Clemont golpeó la puerta y espero; la espera se sentía eterna, Korrina estaba leyendo acompañada por su inseparable Lucario, con cuidado llevó su vaso de agua a la comisura de sus labios y dio un sorbo

-Hasta el agua es rara aquí- suspiró la chica y se sonrió- "en momentos así extraño a Clemont, él haría maravillas con esa comida rara"-

Ella con cuidado depositó el vaso y una leve punzada dolorosa en el hombro afectado todavía tenia secuelas del ataque, ademas de la rutinaria ropa de hospital y de estar conectada a las maquinas que monitoreaban su estado sonreía. Clemont toco la puerta y el Lucario de Korrina se acercó y al verlo abrió la puerta permitiéndole el ingreso.

Un segundo en el tiempo, eso bastó para que los ojos del rubio se tornaran llorosos y sin aviso corrió hacia la chica pero no la tocó

-¿¡Clemont?!- ella se sonrió y también quiso darle un abrazo pero sus brazos le dolían aun, entonces solo sintió un pulgar en su mejilla.

-Hola Korrina- inconscientemente le sonrió y su pulgar delineó la mejilla.

Ella se sentía tan débil pero ahora, con ese tacto de los dedos algo callosos por el contacto con tanta herramienta admiró al chico con el que intercambió tantas cartas, era verdad, Clemont era alto ahora, muy alto, Korrina se sintió feliz y le dio la mano, el contacto era un mundo electrizante mutuo, esas sensaciones acompañadas del calor carmesí presente en las mejillas de los dos decoraba tiernamente la escena hasta que el rubio no pudo contenerse.

-Lo lamento tanto…- musitó casi inaudible

La rubia sintió como delicadamente los brazos del chico cruzaban su cuello y le daban un afectuoso abrazo, y con cuidado se acomodó pese al dolor sintiendo el fuerte latido, Korrina le devolvió el abrazo, estaba feliz de verlo ahí con ella.

Lucario simplemente sonrió y decidió dejarlo tiempos a solas saliendo de la habitación dejándolos en privacidad cerrando la puerta detrás de él, mientras el pokemon pensaba un poco y enrumbaba camino a meditar en el patio.

-"espero que el deseo que acunas en tu corazón se realice, aquel chico que ahora ha llegado y cuya visita a enternecido tu corazón pueda acompañarte y amarte tanto como tú deseas, tal como me confiaste aquel secreto cuando empezó nuestra estadía y tu recuperación es este hospital"-

El pokemon llegó afuera y se sentó en el césped donde pudo divisar la entrada de emergencias, con cuidado el pokemon aura dejó que todo calzara en su adolorida memoria, mientras dejaba escapar aire entre sus gruñidos, aquel dolor de ver a su casi hermana humana herida se cala muy en el fondo.

El abuelo de Korrina no pudo venir tan pronto, había llegado y se encontraba en las estaciones de policía poniendo el grito en el cielo sobre que su nieta, la líder de gimnasio de Shalour estaba herida y clamaba venganza, el pokemon aura recordó que ese sentimiento de dolor hecho fantasma para vivir oculto estaba en el corazón del rubio cuando llegó, pudo concluir que ambos buscarían venganza por ver así a la rubia.

Lentamente Lucario tomó su pose de meditar, los recuerdos le asaltaban ese otoño más seguido de lo que esperaba.

 **\\\ FLASH BACK\\\**

El pokemon por primera vez esta asustado, pero se dio el privilegio de mirar a su entorno, estaba rodeado de humanos y un Audino, la enfermera en turno y el equipo médico se encontraban frente a la rubia en la ambulancia, él estaba sentado y sus patas delanteras temblaban, Korrina tenía una línea de la garra dragón que iba desde la altura de su hombro derecho y bajaba en una perfecta perpendicular sobre su busto y terminaba en el lado izquierdo de su cadera.

-RCP- ordenó el paramédico- ¡ahora!-

-¡Despejen!-

El pokemon sentía como el aura de su entrenadora se iba de a poco, entonces aquella descarga se sentía tan dolorosa y el cuerpo de la rubia se elevó un poco.

-¡de nuevo!-

-¡despejen!-

Nuevamente Lucario escuchaba aquel pitido infernal que era la máquina donde Audino trataba de medir el pulso de la chico.

Entonces por fin pudo escuchar como el pitido agarraba un ritmo normal, la enfermera al fin dijo algo que pudo entender

-esta estable- dijo dando un respiro- ha perdido mucha sangre ¡rápido sutura!-

Lucario estaba agotado, oficialmente había combatido con un charizard mega evolucionado y poco a poco cerró sus ojos, pero sus desarrollados oídos escucharon un sonido saliente de la lastimada Korrina.

Lucario no supo si pasó un minuto o una hora pero lo cierto es que se encontró sentado en un sofá café, el olor que lo rodeaba era conocido, o mejor dicho ya supuso, pues ese olor a medicina y limpieza era típico de un centro médico, al final de cuentas la herida de su entrenadora no era algo para ir al centro pokemon.

El pokemon abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con la sonriente rubia

-¡que aventura!- rio ella - ¿verdad Lucario?, momentos así son tan increíblemente raros, pero pasan amigo, lástima que Clemont no estuviera aquí…-

Korrina acabo de ser estabilizada y estaba acompañada de Lucario mientras juntos estaban sentados en la cama de hospital, lo que sorprendió al pokemon fue que a pesar del evento, su entrenadora seguía pensando en el líder de Luminalia.

\- Lucario por primera vez tuve miedo….- confesó ella- miedo de poder cumplir mi objetivo…-

Lucario solo estaba confundido y miraba a su maestra, siempre sintió que entre ese par hubo un chispazo, pero nunca esperó que su entrenadora fuese quien diera el primer paso, naturalmente en primera estancia Lucario sintió celos, pero siento él un pokemon, decidió que quien se encargaría de que Clemont Bolt respetase a Korrina sería Gurkin.

-Tengo que hablar con Clemont y decirle lo que siento- la rubia seguía sonriendo- ahora…debo esperar a que aparezca, el amor a florecido en mí-

Lucario sonrió y se apego a su maestra para demostrarle confianza y apoyo, si Korrina era feliz con el rubio, él no era nadie para no apoyar a su amiga.

 **\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\**

 **Con Ash y Serena.**

Ash ya listo enrumbó a la habitación de Serena y con cuidado golpeó la puerta.

-Serena- llamó- ya estoy listo, te esperaré abajo-

La pelimiel y Bonnie sonrieron, Serena se controlaba lo mejor que podía, ella era Serena Yvonne y no se dejaría notar nerviosa, al menos esta ocasión quería disfrutar al máximo. Pero siguiendo el consejo común de que un hombre debe esperar un poco dijo

-esta bien- intentado sin éxito no sonar nerviosa- bajaré enseguida-

Ash asintió y el sonido de los zapatos se fue distanciando de Bonnie y Serena.

Serena al fin acabó y decir que estaba despampanante era poco, pero estaba haciendo ejercicios que halló en la pokenav para no estar nerviosa, sobra decir que salir en tono cita con Ash no ayudaba a controlarse, poco a poco lo conseguía, y con toda la fuerza del mundo miró a Bonnie sonriendo

-te prometo que será mi novio- rio ella- y si no siente lo mismo no me dejaré vencer-

-¡esa es la actitud!- Bonnie le sonrió-

El chico por su parte pensaba un poco en que Brock tenía razón, enamorarse era tan simple pero demostrarlo tan complejo, ese amor por la pelimiel estaba en el fondo de su alma desde quien sepa cuando y como veneno, como un cáncer benigno iba creciendo, durante ese viaje parecía dormido, aletargado en el tiempo y forzado a detenerse, pero Ash ya no lo detuvo, se sentó en el sillón y dejó que los sentimientos más sublimes del amor le envenenen lentamente, porque hay que admitirlo, el veneno llamado amor es tan dulce, y solo bastó un segundo en el tiempo para que nuestro protagonista supiera ese sabor benevolente del amor.

Con esa sonrisa eufórica tomó su WALKMAN, decidió que ese intoxica miento de dulce lo mataría de amor antes de su cita, y prefería llegar vivo hasta ese momento, decirle que –"te amo"- a Serena y morir después.

Mientras esperaba prendió la radio para escuchar algo de música en aquella sala que acomodada con muebles de color acero y flores daban luz natural a la espera del chico por su amor secreto, bueno no tan secreto, pues otro de sus amigos Clemont ya sabía que sentía por la pelimiel.

Con cuidado se colocó los auriculares y prendió la antena de la radio, su amigo Clemont se encargó de acoplar esa vieja cosa hasta que pudiera recibir señal de radio y reproducir mediante USB o con descarga digital, pero Ash le gustaba usarlo a la vieja usanza (costumbre, tradición), es decir radio y casette.

-¡buenas tardes pokemundo! – sonó el comentarista de radio-Y ahora con una petición especial ¡vamos con la hora del romance! De la mano de Luis Miguel tenemos este hermoso tema llamado "La Incondicional", ¡dedícala a esa mujer que te ha seguido siempre!-

-¡como dice mi compañero!- el otro comentarista habló- ¡quédate con quien te ame lo que hagas, aunque sean puras tonterías!-

La canción empezó y Ash pensaba que era una señal del destino, recordando a la ojiazul de cabello miel, soltando una carcajada y cerrando sus ojos decidió prestarle mucha atención a la letra.

- _"_ _Tú, la misma siempre tú, amistad, ternura qué se yo, tú, mi sombra has sido tú, mi historia de un amor, que no fue nada,_

 _Tú, mi eternamente tú, un hotel, tu cuerpo y un adiós, tú, mi oculta amiga tú, un golpe de pasión, amor de madrugada"_ _-_

Ash empezó a recordar muchas cosas sobre las experiencias con Serena y soltó una lagrima de felicidad al saber que quizá hoy tendría que cambiar, ya no seria su amiga, sino su novia, sería su responsabilidad cuidarla y hacerla sentir como la princesa que era, pero todo dependía de hoy, específicamente de lo que en realidad sintiera Serena.

 **Con Clemont**

Clemont estaba conversando con Korrina, sus temas se versaban en :amigos, vida, viajes.

Clemont estaba tan cerca que escuchaba poco a poco el latir de la chica, ella le regalaba las mejores sonrisas, cuando finalmente se acabó el tema de charla ambos suspiraron y se miraron riendo

-¿cómo es que he podido vivir sin ti?- rio la rubia

-Bueno- él le sonrió- yo aprendí a vivir el día en que te conocí-

A la patinadora el carmín de sus mejillas le hizo sentirse nerviosa

-eso no es cierto- molestó ella- ya sabías vivir sin mí…-

-No- El tono de voz de Clemont se puso serio en toda regla- hay cosas que no se olvidan-

-¿cómo cuales?- ella le sonrió y sintió una leve pulsación eléctrica cuando la mano del chico se acopló a la suya

-Aquella noche cuando fuimos a entrenar tu megaevolución, me di cuenta que todo cambia, y lo sé, pero hay cosas que no lo hacen, no pretendo ser indiscreto o arreglar el pasado-

Korrina se sonrojó mucho y su corazón le latía demasiado, su pecho le ardía, y quería saber más, quería entender más allá de lo que veía a Clemont.

-metí la pata tantas veces- recordó melancólico- quise quedarme contigo, en Shalour, para ser tan valiente como tú, para conocerte mejor, pero me fui-

-estabas de viaje- ella alegó- no importa, me escribiste y no me dejaste nunca sin una carta cada fin de semana-

-pues es porque yo nunca te olvidé, lo que siento aquí..- señaló su corazón- no se olvida-

-yo también tuve errores- contestó ella- quise irme con ustedes, aprender se tu vida y de ti como ser humano, no como líder de gimnasio-

-debí quedarme en Shalour-

-¿por qué?-

-Porque así no hubieses tenido que venir a Luminalia y terminar lastimada-

-¿Quién dijo que tú te fuiste?-

El rubio se desconcertó

-¿eh?- preguntó él

-vives aquí- ella señaló su corazón- después de ti no hay nada, eres de esas cosas que por más que pasa el tiempo no olvidas, ese cariño y apoyo que me has dado, no puedes olvidar el aire si hace falta para vivir…-

-y no puedes olvidar el cielo- Clemont miró sus ojos- si algún día estuviste allí.-

Todo se volvió blanco para los dos no existía nada mas en el mundo que solo ellos, el sonrojo vino parejo, el aire de hospital, el sonido de zapatos y gritos afuera era una melodía vaga que ocultaba el entorno de los rubios.

\- yo…yo…- el chico sentía una danza en el pecho

La maquina marcaba el aumento del pulso cardiaco de Korrina pero ninguno lo notaba, oficialmente si no fuera porque ella llevaba una vida sana ya hubiese sentido un ataque.

Clemont se armo de valor y tomo la mano de Korrina, para decirle todo.

-Yo estoy enamorado de ti Korrina, no es un amor de niños y mucho menos un juego, desde que te conocí no he podido olvidarte y ahora que te sucedió esto- las lagrimas involuntariamente empezaron a brotar de los orbes azules- yo no quiero vivir nunca sin ti, si tú te vas, se irá contigo el tiempo y mi mejor edad, no sé como decirlo, pero siento que si a ti te pasa algo yo me moriría allí, contigo.-

Korrina le miró y empezó a reir entre el llanto

-lo peor de estar aquí, es que no pude salir a buscarte inmediatamente, porque…yo quiero muchas cosas, pero entre ellas está vivir contigo-

Las palabras hacían eco de los alborotados corazones.

-no quiero morir si no es a tu lado- completó ella acomodándose lo mejor que podía en la cama del hospital.

-hoy y aquí aunque no sean las mejores condiciones- dijo el rubio- pero con las mejores intenciones…quiero pedirte que seas mi novia, y si el tiempo lo permite algún momento mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, quiero…quiero envejecer cada noche a tu lado, y despertar cada noche en tus brazos, y seguirte más allá de la vida, en la existencia eterna, en el fin del mundo, y al inicio de otro-

Korrina empezó a llorar de alegría y solo pudo abrazarlo, los rubios estaban abrazados en un mar de alegría llanto y amor, y todo finalizo cuando al buen rato de estar separadas Korrina con voz alegre solo dijo

-acepto-

Lentamente el tiempo volvía a correr, cuando sus labios dieron inicio a un baile perfecto e inexperto, Clemont no creía lo que sus ojos veían la chica que tantos insomnios le provoco ahora le dio el beso de su vida, no solo eso a acepto ser su pareja, definitivamente cuidaría a esa mujer, y si ir al infierno era menester para que ella este bien, él lo haría.

 **Con Ash**

 **(NA-:** una escena de celos es lo que le prometí a _Sharonisabel,_ y soy hombre de palabra).

Ash ya había acabado de escuchar un par de canciones y algo cansado de esperar apagó su walkman y se puso en pie para estirar sus pies, pero el sonido de unos zapatos azotando contra el suelo le hizo prescindir de sus auriculares, guardándolos en su bolsillo y acomodando el WALKMAN en su cinturón sintió un aumento en el bombeo de su corazón conforme el sonido aumentaba.

La duda carcomía su ser y se acercó para ver quien era, su sorpresa fue demasiada cuando Serena vestía un hermoso vestido color menta con detalles de hilo dorado que llegaba casi hasta las rodillas, unas medias largas de color negro y unos zapatos blancos de muñeca hicieron que Ash solo pensara en algo e involuntariamente dejó escapar el pensamiento.

-te ves hermosa…- el embelesado entrenador ofreció su mejor sonrisa.

-Gracias- una ya muy sonrojada Serena se disponía a salir.

La detuvo cuando el brazo del chico se posicionó frente a ella y este se rascaba la mejilla

-¿me haces el honor?- soltó él

Acto seguido ella le tomó del brazo y haciendo un típico gancho juntos salieron, conversaron y caminaron hasta llegar al parque y juntos pasaron el tiempo recordando el pasado, lastimosamente por la mente de Ash su padre pasaba entre los pensamientos del joven que definía un futuro.

-Ash, ¿sucede algo?-

El aludido sacudió su cabeza, pero le enseñó una banca y se sentaron, mientras Ash suspiró.

-tengo hambre- soltó sin más

Serena solo rio y negó con la cabeza

-nunca cambias ¿verdad?-

-así y todo me quieres- rio Ash y se levantó- vi helados hace unos momentos, vuelvo enseguida, ¿quieres uno?-

-sorpréndeme- la chica sonrió

Ash asintió y fue por los helados, el cansancio mental de Serena se fue, ahora estaba sonriendo mucho y jugaba con los pliegues de su vestido, ni siquiera iba la mitad de la cita y ella ya estaba nerviosa.

-¡Detente allí!- sonó a lo lejos (No chavos y chavas, no meteré a Kalm).

La chica observó como un veloz Vulpix rojo corría a toda velocidad echando llamaradas a donde sea.

-¡quieto!-

Serena quiso moverse pero sin previo aviso un ataque fue hacia sus pies, ella pudo moverse y vio como el entrenador o alguien usando su pokeball trataba de estar en el rango de alcance

-¡Ya Vulpix solo fue una inyección!-

El tipo fuego lanzó otro ataque y esta vez el entrenador se puso frente a Serena recibiéndolo

-¡quieto de una vez!- el chico pudo devolverlo a su pokeball

Serena se quedó mirando al chico, cabello rubio, una bufanda, un claro sweater anaranjado con líneas blancas

-"No puede ser"- ella abrió sus ojos- ¿Barry?-

-lo lamento tanto, no estoy comprando nada señorita- el se dio vuelta- es que…¡¿SERENA!?-

Barry Burton, el chico de Sinooh estaba allí.

-¡Si¡- ella le dio un gran abrazo- ¡soy yo!-

Ambos se abrazaron mientras Ash miraba todo.

-"¿estos son celos?"- se dijo a si mismo.

Una fuerza asesina le recorría su cuerpo, quería correr y clavarle un golpe al tipo, pero siendo sinceros, ¿qué derecho? No era un animal peleonero, menos un asesino o algo así, solo un chico normal que estaba celoso, al menos eso deducía, sin embargo se aceró.

-¿interrumpo algo?- dijo algo molesto

El rubio se separó y la pelimiel le sonrió

-él es Barry Burton- le señaló- es mi…-

-¡soy su novio!- dijo en alto el rubio

Un silencio sepulcral hizo acto de presencia mientras Ash miraba asustado y molesto, pero ¿qué decir?

-yo no sabía…- Ash musitó-

El chico dejó sus helados de lado y miraba como la penetrante mirada del chico sobre su persona, oficialmente estaba celoso, y aun peor, estaba perdiendo el control sobre si mismo.

-advierto- dijo Ash- que hacerme enojar es peligroso…¡para tu salud!-

Barry y Ash ya se conocían, pero el cruce de fuego en sus miradas se hizo intenso, Serena estaba callada y se sorprendió

-"¡Ash esta celoso!"- pensó y se sintió tan importante

Entonces Barry sonrió y empezó a reir

-es broma Ash- el chico sonrió- Serena es mi prima, el padre de Serena es hermano de mi mamá, o era-

Ash sintió como cada músculo de su cuerpo se destensaba, poco a poco empezó a reír.

-eso no era necesario- entre risas Serena se unió

-Bueno yo estoy de paso- Barry se marchaba- me iré a Hooen, ¡nos vemos!¡rayos voy tarde!-

Serena sintió como Ash le extendía su helado

-Ash- ella le dio una probada al helado- ¿estabas celoso?-

Ash se sonrojó

-sí- fue sincero- perdón-

-olvídalo- venciendo todo miedo se recargó en su hombro- no importa-

-Serena…- llamó Ash y le sonrió- ya sé que era mi padre…-

Acto seguido le contó todo desde su nuevo objetivo de unirse a PSF y sobre el fallecimiento de su padre. Serena escuchaba cada palabra con detenimiento.

-Ash….eso es…- quiso decir ella pero se detuvo cuando la mano de Ash hizo contacto con la suya

-dejemos el pasado un momento- mientras caía la tarde caminaron por la rivera del rio mientras terminaban un helado y dialogaban sobre muchas cosas y ninguna a la vez.

Ash termino su plan, ahora dependía de la suerte pues llego hasta donde se había planeado, el mirador junto al río, Serena contemplaba el paisaje, era hermoso con el cielo tenia un color naranja y los árboles frondosos con todos verdes y ocres mientras que el silencio reinaba a pesar de que cerca estaban familias en comidas, paseos, parejas y niños corriendo y jugando.

-Serena tengo algo que decirte- sacando ese pequeño reproductor de música lo colocó a un lado con una canción sonando y con el tiempo aletargado en un latido en un segundo.


	10. IX El Poder De Tu Amor (R)

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen; esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo**

 **Capítulo IX: El Poder De Tu Amor**

-"Serena, tengo algo que decirte"- hizo eco en la mente de la pelimiel.

El gesto alegre de Ash se transformó en uno más de apacible, Serena sorprendió de ver el viejo Walkman, lo había visto en pocas ocasiones, y de hecho el aparato fue dañado cuando Ash fue arrastrado de aquí para allá por Volcanion, el aparato fue reconstruido por el rubio inventor de Luminalia, éste le hizo varias mejoras que Ash agradeció pero prefería usarlo como siempre, a la vieja usanza, el tono juguetón de Ash en sus movimientos era algo mal entendido, pues si bien ella lo miraba como juguetón la verdad es que este movimiento algo esporádico proviene del nerviosismo del chico.

Ash con delicadez retiró el conector de los auriculares, y aplastó un botón rojo que se encontraba a la derecha, en la parte superior, la canción que había elegido para el momento era, entre todas, lo perfecto en cuanto a la descripción de su situación actual.

El altavoz del aparato que, cabe recalcar se incorporó al poco tiempo a la lista reducida de instrumentos y artilugios que pasaron por las manos de Clemont y no terminaron envueltos en una gloriosa estela de humo y fuego, con decoro Serena sonrió pensando en su blondo amigo y el cómo estaría lidiando con su mar de sentimientos nuevos para él, para ella y para todos.

Ignorantes de su entrono las parejas paseaban mirando a los dos jóvenes enamorados; ellos suponían por aquello por el nerviosismo de el par, y no ayudaba a disimular nada el sonrojo de Ash acompañado de los gestos febriles de Serena.

Lentamente, en un segundo en el tiempo, en una lágrima acuosa de la vida el par se sentía apartado de todo, lentamente, suavemente la cinta de grabación empezó a correr, con delicadeza Ash colocó el aparato sobre el borde del pasamanos y el barandal como apoyo para que éste siga sonando, el altavoz a pesar de los años produjo un sonido nítido, para la chica el tiempo vio la afección tenue de sus sentimientos, quedando aletargada en el mismo, poco a poco, respiro a respiro, sentía que su oído podía distinguir como los dedos del intérprete del violín tocaban las cuerdas de acero del instrumento.

El salto de tecla en tecla era tan lento y veloz para ellas, que acompañaba a sus rápidos latidos pero se descompasaban de los mismos, aquella melodía tenue empezó finalmente, todo para Serena paso a ser irrelevante.

Ash le regaló una sonrisa de paz, a la cual ella asintió y con un par de pasos ambos se acercaron, acortando la poca distancia entre el vestido menta y la camisa azul.

El chico de Kanto oficialmente había llegado al final de su plan, así que dejó que su instinto primario actuara.

-esto está bien- sonrió- ¿no-

-muy bien- Serena lentamente respondió

-¿recuerdas el baile que íbamos a tener?- preguntó Ash

-sí y no pude bailar contigo- rio Serena

En cuestión de milisegundos ella cubrió su boca con sus manos intentando acallar el viento que escapaba de sus rojas comisuras tratando de frenarlo para que Ash no la escuche.

-l -lo siento- ella avergonzada quiso disculparse pero al escuchar la delicada risa de Ash se detuvo

-Oye yo también quería ese baile- Ash comentó- pero podemos recuperarlo-

Serena se sintió aun más enamorada, aun más feliz, aun más importante cuando la mano de Ash se extendió y ella la aprisionó, hubiese querido no soltar jamás esa mano, era grande; cálida, áspera en el dorso pero suave en la superficie, de donde ella sintió volar hacia sus ensueños más profundos.

Ash la jaló e hizo un gesto divertido con su lengua como si de un Slurpuff se tratase intentando coordinar correctamente los movimientos para poder bailar, con Miette pudo pero con Serena resultaba algo más difícil porque su mano temblaba deliberadamente, muy risueña la chica le guio

-"entonces así se siente ser feliz ¿eh?"- Ash sonrió- entonces así es como debía ser…-

-¿qué debía ser?- Serena preguntó

-Esto- Ash con su barbilla indicó hacia ellos- nosotros, aquí, esa canción no es un valse súper romántico, pero funciona-

Serena asintió concordante a la idea y el olor de Ash era embriagador, envenenantemente dulce que perforaba su cavidad nasal con premura.

El olor a fresa fresca para Ash era dulcemente adictivo, y finalmente la canción inició con el canto.

-" _Tengo que reconocer que me sorprendió el amor, me enamore de ser y tu eres el agua, desnudo al aire libre estaba mi corazón hablando solito con su corazón"-_

 _Serena y Ash dieron una vuelta y nuevamente sus miradas se encontraron en el tiempo y espacio como una dulce tortura lenta de adicciones durativas._

 _-"el poder de tu amor que me eleva a lo profundo como un globo hasta el cielo, me sumerge en la alturas y me corta la respiración yo te juro no miento que tu amor tiene ese poder"-_

-Serena…- musitó el chico – me siento tan feliz ahora, tan puro y simple, pero mi complejo corazón se da vuelcos extenuando una vindicta leve de mi alma por no saber qué decir-

La corona de lágrimas de Serena emanaba del fondo de sus ojos azules cuyo cristalino sentimiento estaba latente, ese amor condenatorio de un chico cerrado se empezó a romper para formar amor, el rozagante color de sus mejillas se vio brillante con la bajada de resplandecientes lágrimas.

-no sé que decir- ella se apegó a su pecho encontrando un sobrehumano latido- sólo que estoy feliz, me siento Aqueronte cruzando el río Estigia con su Banette para depositar un alma pura en el Edén de Arceus-

\- " _decir que te amo hasta la luna no bastará al menos que allá otra luna en la eternidad, los seres solo son humanos si saben justificarlo y lo son mas si saben amar"-_

 _-qué decir- Ash rio en ese baile de corazones- así me siento contigo-_

 _El corazón de Serena se paralizó un poco y el calor inundaba su cuerpo con sublime premura, reencontrándose con bellos recuerdos que Kalos acomodaba por la línea del recuerdo_

 _-El poder de tu amor- Ash detuvo la danza para conducir sus manos a las mejillas de Serena- me llevó a la final de Kalos, y estoy seguro que me aseguraría hasta un viaje con fuerza al fin del mundo, porque en el último lugar del mundo, cruzando montes y valles, caminos y océanos me motivarías a ir-_

 _Oficialmente la chica cayó en contemplación, el lozano rostro de Ash estaba decorado por el carmín, unas gotas de sudor bajaban por el cuello de Ash, a pesar de ser Otoño, el follaje y el viento se juntaban en un baile maquiavelo decorando el cielo anaranjado al morir la tarde._

 _-"el poder de tu amor que me eleva a lo profundo como un globo hasta el cielo, de nube a nube a el amor de rama a rama va el amor de beso en beso ¡a la cama!"_ "-

-¿te sientes así por mí?- con una tierna timidez Serena preguntó cual niña que espera regalo de navidad.

-sí me siento por ti Serena…- con toda sinceridad aseguró Ash- quiero compartir contigo todo lo poco que tengo, estar contigo sin importar nadie, no sé cómo se defina ese sentimiento pero va más allá de amistad, de ternura, va hasta encontrarse con lo sublime del cielo, creo y le llaman…-

-amor- ambos se miraron con ternura y leves gotas resbalaban por sus contornos faciales.

Serena se detuvo, y se apegó poco a poco y lo abrazó, donde el público lejano daba por sobreentendido que ese par, estaba enamorado.

\- yo…- con mucha valentía ella lo encaró- …yo también quiero estar siempre para ti, que tú estés conmigo, no sé cómo decirlo, porque no solamente me gustas Ash-

Era cuestión de soltarlo, de decirlo, de sentirlo, de expresarlo, la canción lentamente se apagó, y el ruido característico de la cinta terminando hiso eco para que sin romper la cercanía él extendiera la mano hacia su reproductor teniendo sujeta a la chica por la pelimiel.

Con pericia colocó su Walkman en el cinturón pero sintió el leve tacto de la mano de la performer en su rostro, donde sin necedad se saberlo o oírlo, él, supo ante Arceus y el mundo que ella, al menos eso dictaba su corazón, lo amaba tanto como él a ella dibujándose automáticamente una sonrisa al sentir el tacto.

-Ash….- la mano de la chica fue hasta la nuca de Ash y se enredaba con el cabello.

Ella cerró los ojos y él sentía millón mil (sí, millón mil) de sensaciones cautivadoras.

-Serena..-

-Te amo- ambos se dijeron y las lágrimas empezaron a caer por borbotones, limpiando la sangre del amor enjaulado y ahora que daba libertad como águila poderosa, sus frentes se encontraron y suavemente la mano de él fue a limpiar la mejilla de la chica.

-Gracias por amarme- soltó sin más y Ash empezó a llorar- por amar a mi verdadero yo…-

-¡CUIDADO!

El ruido fue horripilante y la voz femenina hizo que nuestros protagonistas volviera a la tierra, donde Ash instintivamente colocó a Serena a su lado anteponiendo su pecho y brazo como método de defensa.

El ambiente de felicidad se vio opacado cuando las familias corrían escapando de un Rhynhorn, el cual venía frontalmente hacia Ash y Serena, la chica volteó para verse atrapada entre la espalda del chico y aquella pequeña valla de ladrillo rojo de casi un metro de altura que separaba el sendero del río, Ash instintivamente colocó su cuerpo delante de el de la chica, parecía que en un segundo en el tiempo él encerró a Serena y a él mismo en un escondite donde el Rhynhorn cuyos ojos destilaban rojo ira, detrás del mismo un gran helicóptero que mostraba las insignias PSF envueltas en un escudo de armas de una pokeball amarilla con negro debajo.

-¡Dispárale!- ordenó un peli azul al mando del vehículo aéreo

-¡mantenlo estable!- respondió una chica de cabello fucsia

-¡par de tarados disparen ese dardo que no ven que el bobo y su amiga se van a morir!- un desesperado Meowth habló desde el asiento del copiloto pendiente del infortunio de los jóvenes.

El imponente Rhynohorn venia en embestida hacia el par, sólo le faltaban unos metros, para Ash todo se volvio lento, en su mente se barajaron mil y un ideas de como salvarse, después de descartarlas todas sabía que uno de ellos tendría que recibir el golpe de Rhynhorn para que el otro salga en pie.

Pensó en lanzarse por el borde pero Serena estaba limitada por un vestido, posiblemente él podría sacarla pero nada aseguraba que al caer al río la performer no sufra algún percance; poco a poco sentía como su mente se conducía a un cadalso (Horca, lugar donde se ahorca gente) sin salida donde todos los posibles escenarios donde él y Serena salgan bien se degollaban por falsas bases

Se volteó rápidamente en uno de sus gestos más altruistas y solo atino a lanzar a Serena lejos del peligro, la chica cerró los ojos y Ash por su lado agitó fuertemente sus brazos en dirección contraria a donde gentilmente Serena aterrizó asegurándose de atraer la atención del fúrico pokemon.

Serena aterrizó gentilmente en el césped lejos del peligro pero lo que vio le hizo desear ser ella quien hubiera lanzado a Ash pues el espectáculo perteneciente a sus sueños más temidos era verdad.

-¡dispárale de una vez!- Ordenó James

-¡es tarde!-Meowth

-no le fallaremos al comandante- rugió Jessie

El sonido de una bala, o en este caso, dardo saliendo disparado, segundos después el rugido de dolor de un pokemon, del Rhynhorn hizo aparición, y peor aun la voz quebrada de Ash acabó socavando a las anteriores.

La bala del rifle, por la velocidad del helicóptero, el movimiento del viento, la adrenalina que recorrió a la tiradora hicieron que el proyectil describa una trayectoria no planeada, el proyectil impactó una pata; más arriba de la articulación del pokemon, este a su vez no cayó inconsciente, y su cuerno había encontrado un objetivo.

(Escena algo fuerte, se recomienda discreción).

El cuerno del pokemon se alzó con una estela de sangre describiendo una cascada por la misma, esta empezaba donde el antebrazo de Ash terminaba, el chico estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras que el pokemon alzaba su cuerpo poco a poco, el cuerno atravesó en el centro del antebrazo, los cartílagos y músculos fuera eran prueba de la fuerza del impacto.

-¡oficial Jenny ahora!- Meowth en la conversación mientras que el helicóptero con las siglas PSF se estabilizaba, los árboles no daban lugar a aterrizaje, así que Jessie tuvo que usar una cuerda para bajar, a la par que Ash estaba con una expresión de dolor, sólo sentía eso; dolor.

La pelimiel miró como el brazo izquierdo de Ash en unos centímetros más abajo del codo estaba traspasado por el cuerno del pokemon, que en un movimiento brusco levantó a Ash quien con un grito termino dado la vuelta a metros de Serena.

Ella veía horrorizada la espalda de Ash y su brazo, ese horripilante espectáculo que ella tenia a pocos metros. Serena llevó sus manos para cubrir la sensación de grito ahogado.

Ash se armó de valor y en un movimiento pudo zafar su brazo del agarre del cuerno, consiguió caer adolorido de rodillas con su brazo libre mientras a sus oídos llegaban los sonidos de las aspas del helicóptero y esas voces conocidas le hicieron eco, lejos se escuchaban sonidos de un auto patrulla, o algo parecido.

Aquella herida cuyo diámetro abarcaba casi todo su ante brazo seguía con la sangre que emanaba a chorros de la herida pero él solo vio a serena con lagrimas de rodillas sobre el claro llano, no pudo más y cayó de frente al suelo, el cielo anaranjado decoraba el paisaje, mientras la humedad de las hojas pequeñas del césped daban en su cara.

Serena no pudo más mantener bajo control la cantidad de recuerdos que llenaban su corazón, hacía segundos quizá que Ash le dijo que la amaba, este escenario era tan parecido al sueño que ella tuvo (Cap. IV Sueños y Preludios).

Ash tenía su pecho y humanidad contra el suelo, lo que antes era la azul camisa del chico ahora sólo resaltaba el color azul restante del rojo de la sangre, y las manchas de pasto ocre que daban a su pecho, la mejilla izquierda de su cara sentía esa humedad, mientras que a lo lejos una paralizada pelimiel no sabía en que momento su fuerza abandonó sus piernas.

-¡dispárale de nuevo!- James pudo poner estable aquel helicóptero

Jessie con premura recorrió el cerrojo del rifle de precisión Mosin-Nagant (Rifle de cerrojo de fabricación soviética, es el predecesor del SVD o Dragunov) y volvió a apuntar.

Ash al mirar entre sus sombras provocadas por la pérdida de sangre pudo distinguir a Serena y trató de llegar hasta ella pero el dolor le impidió moverse, su brazo izquierdo había dejado de responder conforme lo demandaba, además tenia a un totalmente furioso Rhynhorn a su lado derecho buscando una nueva victima, Ash comprendió que debía proteger a Serena y en un acto de valor puro inducido por la adrenalina se puso de pie sosteniendo su brazo herido con el que todavía funcionaba. Él no podía ni sentir su brazo izquierdo y el dolor era insoportable.

Serena al ver el intento del chico llorando se le acercó, dentro de ella e recriminó

-"Siempre mas cuidado, ahora es mi turno"- ella frunció su seño y caminó decidida hacia Ash

Con suavidad lo abrazó, a pesar de la herida Ash al estar en brazos de Serena se sentía protegido pero el dolor era peor y cayo de nuevo, Serena detuvo su caída

-el poder se tu amor me ha motivado siempre- ella sonrió con calidez- me ha hecho la gran persona que soy hoy, la mujer que soy es gracias a ese amor, ahora no te dejaré ir-

Ella improvisó un vendaje con un trozo de su vestido menta que cuando se enroscó en el brazo de Ash perdió su color tiñéndose de rojo sangre, ella no sentía los fúricos pisotones que el pokemón daba, y otro disparo sonó.

La bala de la chica de cabello fucsia impactó por detrás del cráneo al Rhynohorn haciendo que doble sus imponentes piernas, Serena cubrió a Ash con su cuerpo, este a su vez, era débil al sentirse así, por primera vez, no era él quien se jugaba el pellejo por nadie más.

-éste- Ash dejó salir un poco de sangre de su boca- es el poder de tu amor, ¿eh?-

-¡ahora Oficial!- Meowth indicó desde el helicóptero.

La policía llegó, siendo 3 policías normales y la oficial Jenny

-¡chicos están!- La oficial no terminó pues pudo ver el paradigma

-¡Oh no!-otro oficial mandó su pokemón- Venasaur inmoviliza a Rhynhorn con látigo sepa hasta que el tranquilizante hizo efecto.

Jessie se acercó a los chicos pero Serena la miró fulminante

-¡¿qué quieres tú aquí?!- fúrica la castaña amielada estaba dispuesta defender al herido azabache.

Jessie con cuidado alzó el rifle en signo de rendición

-mira niña- ella no usaba su uniforme del equipo Rocket sino más bien uno olivo verde de tono militar y forma semejante- ahora que él sabe la verdad es hora de sincerarnos, pero antes, llame a una ambulancia oficial-

La policía no dudó en hacerlo mientras que los sobrantes se acercaban hacia Ash para ver qué podían hacer con él.

-necesito asistencia medica un joven resultó herido por Rhynhorn cambio-

La señal vino en respuesta a la petición.

-Entendido ayuda en camino a su posición actual cambio-

-Mira- Jessie señaló al helicóptero que por el frondoso follaje no pudo aterrizar para ayudar- Nosotros no somos quien piensas…¿Serena? ¿verdad?-

La pelimiel aun sostenía la mano de Ash, a la par algo desconfiada asintió con su cabeza lentamente

-nací en un pequeño pueblo- suavemente Jessie empezó- es verdad que mi madre murió en una avalancha buscando a Mew, pero entonces, yo no fui con el equipo Rocket; a mí, desde los 3 años me secuestraron soldados extranjeros, me obligaron a hablar su idioma, mientras más crecía mis jefes y el idioma cambiaba junto a él, dispuesta a vivir una vida normal hice muchas cosas, estudié artes; quise ser coordinadora; pero no pude nada de eso…- suspiró – hasta que tuve 110 años y Nikolai Ketchum apareció…-

 **/Relato de Jessie/**

 **Jessie POV's**

Era un día cualquiera, yo vagaba sola en las calles de ciudad Gloria, allí, vi como a lo lejos la lluvia caía furiosa, entonces él apareció, yo estaba debajo de mi techo de cartón, unas botas militares se pararon frente a mí, él se agachó y lo ví, sonriente, usaba un uniforme negro de infiltración (MGS Peace Walker Infiltration Suit).

-Hola- me dijo sonriendo

Yo no entendía su idioma, había aprendido tantos, y no pude responder, él debía tener como 28 años o eso supuse.

- _privet mala; Vy menya ponimayete?._ (Hola pequeña, ¿me entiendes?- y reconocí el idioma, detrás de él un hombre rubio sonrió cuando vio que entendí.

Ese idioma, lo hablaba mi madre, antes de que falleciera en esa avalancha, lo entendería aunque estuviese en el último lugar del mundo

- _Zdravstvuyte, da, ya ponimayu,_ (hola, sí, te entiendo)- respondí temerosa

Él me extendió la mano

- _zdes' ne mesto, u vas yest' roditeli?_ (No perteneces aquí, ¿tienes padres?- me preguntó.

- _moi roditeli umerli, ya byla pokhishchena devochka v chastnuyu militsiyu, i s tekh por pobeg zhiv_ (mis padres murieron, me secuestró una milicia privada, y vivo escapando desde entonces)

Él asintió, vi que su compañero usaba el mismo uniforme

- _Kak o gruppe lyudey, kotoryye ostavili za yego proshloye? únele moyey gruppy, Pokemon bez granits, vmeste s nami i borot'sya za kogo-libo yeshche, chtoby stradat', kak vy delali_ (¿Qué te parece un grupo de gente que a dejado atrás su pasado? únele a mi grupo, Pokemon sin fronteras, ven con nosotros y lucha para que nadie más sufra como tú lo hiciste).

Solo tomé su mano, y él me sacó del cartón cobijándome con la chaqueta de su equipo.

Los años pasaron y Niko creció con su grupo, James y Meowth se habían presentado como voluntarios a PSF, nos conocimos y nos encontramos formando un equipo, no supe cuando pero nos encomendaron infiltrarnos en el equipo Rocket, los "Team", con sus planes de dominación mundial eran un chiste comparados con las milicias privadas que Niko sometía, si PSF hubiese querido todos los Team hubiesen sido detenidos.

Cuando Niko murió recibimos una orden del protocolo "V" (Cap. VII Venom Arbok y Naked Luxray). Era una carta y simplemente dictaba

-"la seguridad de mi hijo está en sus manos"-

 **/Fin Recuerdo Jessie/**

-Desde ese momento nos quedamos en el Team Rocket de infiltrados, y todos estos años hemos seguido a Ash por regiones, molestándolo para que no se olvide se ser fuerte, siempre lo seguíamos, todas esas tretas, intentos de capturar a pikachu sólo fueron para prepararlo, las milicias privadas hacen cosas peores, hemos velado por Ash 6 años hasta que al fin el comandante Klaus le dijo la verdad, con eso, hemos abandonado nuestro puesto de infiltrados en el Tema Rocket para volver a casa, a PFS-

Serena solo miraba impávida, la chica sintió un leve apretón y miró a Ash que sonreía

-siempre supe que eran gente de bien..-

Jessie sonrió

-mocoso- burlonamente ella sonrió- me recuerdas a Niko, un poco..-

Serena miró diferente a James, Jessie y Meowth, ellos, fingieron ser criminales por 6 años siguiendo a Ash para cuidar de él, bajo órdenes de una deuda de la peli fucsia con el difunto padre de Ash, esa historia obviamente era sincera, fácil fue deducirlo pues Jessie soltó un par de lágrimas

Un gemido vino por parte de Ash y cuando Serena hizo contacto visual se topó con que este empezó a toser un poco de sangre

-¡resiste estarás bien!- ella le tomó la mejilla y le infundió confianza.

-Te amo quiero tanto Serena..- y para el joven todo se tornó de negro, solo escuchaba las aspas del helicóptero y su nombre proveniente de los gritos de Serena.

 **HOSPITAL GENERAL DE CIUDAD LUMINALIA.**

Clemont estaba sentado en la sala de recepciones, se encontraba mareado, mucho.

-"oficialmente"- sonrió- "los besos de Korrina tienen efecto narcótico, pudiese vivir de ellos, bueno basta Clemont, a este paso terminarás yendo a robarte más besos a tu…"- se detuvo un poco y sonrió feliz-"Novia"-

Hacia rato que él pudo confesarse a Korrina, y ademas ella le correspondió, ambos empezaron a decidir el cómo llevar su relación, a distancia sonaba insatisfactorio para Clemont, pero tenía solo 17 años, era aun muy joven para irse a vivir en Shalour, además de no tener dinero para hacerlo, lo que mejor les quedaba era la distancia, pero si algo había que pensar era que él, así caiga fuego del cielo y Giratina vuelva del mundo de la distorsión a batallar contra Dialgia y Palkia, él; sí, así como lo postulaba, él iría religiosamente a visitarla a Shalour cada Viernes volviendo el Domingo, tenía a Clembot, tenía la autorización de Ash como suplente (Cap. III Confidencias). Tenía las ganas, detestaba caminar tanto, sí, no lo negaba, pero, era Korrina quien esperaba al otro lado. Con delicadeza y bajo el efecto de cansancio de haber donado sangre que era reafirmado porque sobre su camisa estaba el típico gafete que informaba

-"sea amable, doné sangre"-

Empezó a cantar algo que le ayudaría a motivarse a ir hacia Shalour.

("Al Otro Lado De Ti – Francis Cabrel").

-"sé que vives allí, donde brilla esa luz, donde quisiera llegar la autopista del sur, por favor óyeme mientras voy hacia ti, no sé si esperarás, no te olvides de mí"-

Sonrió pensando en que sería un viaje largo hasta el brillo que emanaba la torre destreza

-"al otro lado de ti, dicen que no hay nada y es muy cierto, al otro lado de ti, donde acabas tú nace el desierto"-

Sinceramente en ese estado, no había nada más que sensaciones placenteras, como si mil chocolates estallaran dentro de sí, ese día se encontró con Lillie, la cual en pocos minutos se ganó su cariño fraternal como hermana, Bonnie tendría competencia

Ante eso rio y la pesadez de sus párpados le hicieron cerrar los ojos, y se durmió, o eso quiso intentar.

En su mente aun semiconsciente vinieron muchas dudas, era sobre ¿qué hubiese sido de él si Korrina no hubiese sobrevivido al ataque?.

Con eso volvió a abrir sus ojos y se acomodó mejor, poco a poco en su mente empezaron a haber tantos escenarios de dolor y soledad, tantos que si a Korrina le hubiera pasado algo grave él hubiese, como Nerón antaño y emulándolo, hecho arder Roma, él por su parte hubiese hecho arder cuidad Luminalia.

- _mira Nerón_ \- el cansancio y el mareo le pasaban factura recitando un viejo poema- _como Roma se quema, niños y viejos gritos dan y a él nada le llega"-_

(Como que ya es hora de saber qué piensa Korrina ¿no? XD).

La rubia de Shalour se encontraba comiendo un pequeño panecillo que su novio metió de contrabando para ella, era pequeño, pero hecho de las manos del rubio, ella solo sonrió, pudo haber muerto, pero si eso ayudó a que Clemont despertara del letargo de no madurar pues valió la pena, ella conocía el potencial de Clemont, estaba dormido, aletargado como un gato maula (Maula significa dos cosas, 1.- Perezoso; 2.- que engaña, en este caso usaremos el primero) resguardado en su interior.

Lucario miraba feliz la sonrisa de Korrina, era tan brillante, tan delicada, él sabía que el rubio podría ser muchas cosas, pero mal ser humano jamás, de la boca de Chespin, Luxray y Bunelby sabía cómo era el chico, y si él sería la pareja de Korrina pues Lucario se sentía contento.

La chica recordaba que los besos entre ellos se estaban subiendo de tono, si ambos aprendieron algo de eso, era que la vida era una tentativa sobre un hilo pequeño, donde poco a poco este se perdía en un mar negro de infinidades; hoy estaban, mañana no sabían.

Recordaba como ella y él se miraban con ternura, él jugaba con su cabello, y con tanta delicadeza le acariciaba, ella entendió, cuando sintió morir Korrina comprendió que la vida es finita; por eso, ahora que al fin el rubio había entendido sus sentimientos, no podían dejarse ir, poco a poco volvieron a sentirse vivos

Korrina fue sincera con ella misma, si Clemont hubiese sido herido también hubiese acelerado su madurez, el rubio creció, ella también, ambos entendieron el amor.

El color carmesí adornó su rostro al recordar esa cercanía, y por no decir que empezó a reír abrazando su pecho, a pesar del dolor, con una sonrisa y una plegaria silenciosa agradeció a la vida el haber vivido para poder dejar que su enamorada mente ideara fantasías de futuro, hijos.

El pokemon por su lado, cuando Korrina víctima del cansancio cayó dormida miró como él le dejaba un suave beso en la frente, las palabras él las recordaba también.

-Te prometo…- el puño de Clemont se cerró fuertemente- que encontraré al que te hirió, y le devolveré cada golpe, con tu daño yo bajé a las entrañas del infierno mismo, pero al tenerte aquí conmigo, sonriendo, y permitiéndome amarte, volví de allí, sólo que lleno de veneno, Korrina Corelia Trech, te prometo; que cada día de mi vida te amaré, y le devolveré cada golpe a quien te hiso esto…-

Lucario recordaba esas palabras cuando el rubio y él se miraron

-te prometo que esto no se quedará así- serio aseguró Clemont- perseguiré al culpable hasta el infierno y no lo dejaré vivir en paz-

El pokemon entendió por fin, Korrina era para él; Clemont y Gurkin el menester de su vida, Lucario asintió igual de sonriente, nunca se sintió tan de acuerdo con alguien y estaba seguro que ese lado del chico no era el que usaría con Korrina, ese lado estaba guardado para defender a Korrina.

La rubia finalmente suspiró

-¿cuál era el segundo nombre de Clemont?- empezó a reír- ¡ah! Se lo iba a cambiar- recordó ella-

Lucario rodó sus ojos, esta conducta era muy infantil, pero al final, el amor en sí mismo lo es.

Clemont por su lado, estaba llorando, suponer una vida sin Korrina era desear la muerte; tenía de seguro algo, si el abuelo de ella no lo aceptaba, él se la robaría, no concebía una vida sin ella, se secó los párpados, y entendió todo, si vida, la de ella, era así y si Gurkin no entendía él no huiría, basta de huir, era hora de plantar cara, por amor.

El sonido de la gente en una tertulia acompañado de una sirena y los gritos de el personal atrajeron la atención del rubio, el cual con cuidado se acercó, pero cuando unos mechones miel sobresalieron por la gente él gritó

-¡Serena¡-

La chica entró escoltando al equipo medico que se llevaba a un inconsciente Ash para tratarlo debido a la herida de su brazo, cuando Clemont la vio se horrorizó al saber lo que sucedió y decidió informar a su hermana, ella a Lillie, a su vez abuelo tambien tuvo que ser puesto por sobre aviso y a su vez Meyer, quien por su lado informó a la madre de Ash, todo fue una cadena de hechos, el abuelo de Korrina apareció y cruzo palabras con el rubio, este les deseó lo mejor al grupo de amigos y se retiró para ver a su querida nieta, Bonnie miró algo distintivo en su hermano, este caminaba con altiveza y soberbia buena, entonces notó una marca roja en su cuelo.

Lillie también lo vio y ella le señaló eso a la niña también , dispuestas a tener respuestas ellas se fueron con el rubio a extraer información, sinceramente Serena pasó en vela la noche entera, las rubias obtuvieron de su hermano todo lo que quisieron, Lillie estaba feliz de que su primo-hermano fuese tan abierto con ella, hasta que al fin, Clemont Lemuel Bolt, futuro Clemont Merrick Bolt admitió que por fin, pudo conseguir una novia.

-Oye…- Bonnie habló- ¿El señor Gurkin lo sabe-

Clemont negó

-esa charla les corresponde a ellos, y salvo caso si Korrina me requiere a mí- respondió el chico.

El tiempo pasó y Meyer se retiró a su casa con Bonnie, DeeDeene, Pikachu, Lillie, las horas pasaban, el abuelo Klaus conjunto a Serena y Clemont esperaban noticias, hasta que el team Rocket, o mejor dicho, ex team Rocket apareció.

Clemont cuando los vio se puso en guardia y sacó la pokeball lista.

-¡¿Qué quieren ustedes!?- preguntó

Jessie alzó su mano al igual que James y Meowth en un saludo militar

-teniente Klaus- saludaron

Serena para disipar su mente del estado del azabache se encomendó de poner a Clemont al tanto, el rubio entonces entendió todo, ese trío se hacían pasar por ladrones malos y fingían todo pues protegían a Ash, por 6 años lo habían seguido y lo habían vigilado por 10; entonces ellos habiendo recibido el status de su objetivo empezaron a montar guardia.

La mañana llegó, Serena contemplaba el Walkman de Ash que resultó ileso del incidente, a la par que dejó de llorar cuando sintió un abrazo muy distintivo, oficialmente Clemont y ella eran amigos, pero de esos que solo se conocen poco y su amistad se basaba en estar juntos en el mismo lugar y preocuparse por el otro en menor medida, ese día, esa barrera caería.

-Lo lamento tanto Serena- él muy respetuoso intentó consolar a su amiga- sé que es una sensación horrenda…-

La chica correspondió al abrazo y ambos se sentaron nuevamente a seguir, ella más que nadie sabía que Clemont vivió el infierno vivo al enterarse de que Korrina fue herida, poco a poco los temas de ambos fueron saliendo a la luz, y con el paso de las horas esa barrera llamada amistad común, cayó para que el rubio y la pelimiel afianzaran su vínculo de camaradas, se habían contado tanto en tan poco que fue una sensación de desahogo mutuo, por fin, Serena y él se dejaron caer en el sofá desparramándose en el mismo.

-y esa- risueño él remató- es toda mi historia-

-¿por qué cambiar tu nombre?- preguntó ella

-Porque a Korrina le encanta- respondió él

Serena se descolocó, no entendió y repitió

-¿por qué?-

-Puedo decírtelo más alto pero no diferente- rio él- porque Korrina adora ese nombre-

Serena oficialmente estaba perdida

-mira- Clemont empezó- el padre de Korrina se llamaba Cornelio Lemuel Trech, mi padre y el suyo eran amigos, ¿increíble no? Cuando nací, aparte de ser un homenaje a mi tío, fue uno al padre de Korrina-

Serena asintió y le indicó que prosiga

-Y quiero quitármelo porque…- él se sonrojó mucho- cuando tenga un hijo con ella le daré ese nombre, y será sólo suyo, solamente suyo, yo quiero que ese nombre sea sólo de un niño que…- él dejó escapar una lágrimas- tenga el cabello rubio, y los ojos jade como Korrina, quizá un par de patines, ¿no? Fuese algo…que simbolice el amor entre ella y yo-

-¡que lindo!- Serena acotó- ese es un acto muy lindo, es más, ahora tú te mereces las gafas negras-

Ambos rieron con suavidad; a pesar del cansancio aquella sala de espera había agarrado un ambiente más íntimo entre los dos amigos, el anciano sonrió, los tiempos difíciles creaban hombres fuertes, y tal parece que su nieto se había vuelto fuerte en todo ese tiempo.

El tiempo siguió avanzando, y una emocionalmente agotada Serena había caído dormida, Clemont con cuidado la acomodó en el sillón

Suavemente la puerta se abrió, ninguno supo qué hora era pero sí era seguro que estaba bien adentrada la mañana, la señorita enfermera con la típica estoicidad del caso habló

-¿amigos del joven Ketchum?-

Los Bolt se pusieron en pie y se acercaron.

-Nosotros-

La enfermera tomó esa tableta donde tenía las hojas de sus apuntes.

-su amigo tiene una lesión terrible en el brazo izquierdo, el sangrado paró y fue tratado con éxito, Chansey pudo recuperar gran parte del tejido y hueso destruidos en el ataque, parte del tejido fue imposible, es probable que no pueda usar su brazo libremente, la movilidad perdida será de todo el antebrazo izquierdo.

Ambos exhalaron fuertemente y asintieron

-gracias enfermera-

Ella se retiró, sonriente como siempre; en cambio los dos se quedaron pensando, unos pocos segundos bastaron para que el mayor tomase la batuta del asunto.

-Ve con ella y explícale todo detalladamente- ordenó Klaus señalando a Serena-yo tengo una llamada que hacer…-

El rubio asintió pero la curiosidad pudo más

-¿A quién abuelo?-

El anciano frotó sus párpados cerrados mientras hablaba.

-conozco a alguien que puede ayudar a Ash…- comentó volviendo a abrir sus ojos- no le devolverá el brazo pero al menos le dar toda movilidad de su parte perdida; trabajó con Niko en PSF, era el científico de cabecera del área de Bio-ingeniería, al igual que tú-

El rubio asombrado quiso más detalles de este personaje que podría recuperar la movilidad del brazo de Ash.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-no diré nada- comentó el mayor- si este personaje ha muerto o sigue vivo es ya cuestión de descubrirlo, y si ya ha muerto me sentiré culpable de mencionarlo- explicó el mayor

-¿cómo sabes que de estar vivo podría ayudar a Ash?-

-Trató muchos casos así mientras Pokemon Sin Fronteras empezaba y hasta peores- respondió- Niko yo sacó de quién sepa donde, pero este científico pudo producir bioprótesis cuya efectividad era del 100%, a veces se producían efectos secundarios como un síndrome llamado dolor fantasma pero eso no creo que suceda ahora, él podrá ayudar-

-entiendo…-el menor asintió- hablaré con ella- señaló a Serena

Clemont se acercó al sillón y por breves segundos miró a Serena dormir, en esas 3 horas la amistad débil se transformó en algo mejor, podría decirse que en Serena veía otra hermana.

-Hey Serena- Él le sacudió suavemente para despertarla

La chica al cabo de unos minutos lo hizo, el rubio con delicadeza procedió a dar las explicaciones y Serena arrancó en un llanto inconsolable, murmuraba que ella era culpable de la desgracia de Ash además de que ese te amo le hacia retumbe en su mente, cuando ambos se confesaron pasaba esta desgracia, Clemont intentaba dar consuelo pero no era muy conocedor de las interacciones humanas excesivas, solo pudo darle ánimos, ella era la casi novia de su amigo, así que mantenía ese deber de cuidarla mientras tanto, pero, la labor pesaba más cuando Serena y él en cuestión de segundos se habían vuelto íntimos.

Las horas pasaban, súbitamente la puerta se abrió y la figura conocida de Delia Ketchum que al enterarse emprendió el viaje desde Kanto hizo acto de presencia, bastó un minuto para que ambas mujeres cruzaran miradas, Delia notó inmediatamente la preocupación de Serena, esta a su vez al verla corrió a abrazarla y ambas lloraban juntas el infortunio del joven azabache.

El panorama cambió cuando Jessie y James vestidos con el uniforme reglamentario de PSF escoltaban a un señor ya mayor, tenia el cabello blanco y en puntas, este hombre optó por una gabardina negra que cubría su pecho, pero traía una gran maletín, al entrar él y el exteniente se saludaron como dos viejos amigos.

-pensé que habías muerto..- burlón Klaus añadió estrechándole la mano – Profesor Samuel Oak, gusto volver verlo-

Clemont abrió sus ojos y Serena dejó de llorar para concentrarse en el anciano, ella lo reconoció

-¿usted es el profesor Oak?- ella señaló- usted organizó el campamento-

El asintió

-el placer es mío Klaus- sonrió con tanto cariño como siempre- y sí Serena, soy yo, veo que has crecido tanto como Ash cuenta, ese chico, siempre me da un relato completo de la hermosa Serena Yvonne y sus hazañas en Kalos-

El color rojo de Serena se volvió evidente y ella sonrió feliz de saber que Ash adulaba su vida.

Los mayores estrecharon la mano y acto seguido cuando las chicas se calmaron Oak se dirigió a los chicos y adulto mientras caminaban a ver a Ash quien ya podía recibir visitas.

-escúchenme…- él les sonrió- no se preocupen por el brazo de Ash, ¡tendrá toda movilidad hoy mismo!...tengo la solución aquí…-

Con cuidado alzó el maletín negro de metal cuyo ancho era superior al de unos 15 cm y de largo alrededor de 50cm, todos se quedaron perplejos al ver el maletín del profesor que tenia la supuesta ayuda.

-¿se acoplará a su brazo?- la castaña mayor unió sus manos esperando saber.

-Sí- sonrió Oak- los conectores se unirán a sus nervios sobrantes, así traspasarán todas las funciones a esa parte de la bioprótesis como método de supervivencia-

Clemont abrió sus ojos, él también era bioingenierio y entendía lo que eso significaba en cuanto a escala mayor que de lo que los restantes entendían.

-eso significa- Clemont miró el maletín- que Ash necesitará una rehabilitación muscular muy profunda, ¿me equivoco?-

-pues sí- Oak respondió- supongo que podría aprender a tocar algún instrumento, es decir, memoria y movilidad se verán mejoradas con eso-

Serena abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente y dio su punto de vista

-mientras estábamos en el parque él me dijo que deseaba aprender a tocar la guitarra y el piano en la academia de bellas artes de Kalos-

-¡perfecto!- Delia sonrió- ¿hay una en ciudad Gloria?-

-Sí- Clemont asintió.

El grupo había llegado y entraron, la escena era sorprendente, puesto que Ash estaba despierto y sentado en la cama todo su brazo izquierdo estaba sometido a un vendaje pero la zona afectada iba conectada a un tubo de suero, su madre lo abrazó y mientras él la calmaba el profesor Oak sacó de su maletín lo que parecía un brazo este era mecánico y rojo, comprendía lo que es todos los dedos de la mano hasta el codo y un poco más.

-Ash- el anciano sonrió-…esto te permitirá tener de nuevo toda la movilidad de tu mano y brazo, si deseas se acoplará a ti y a pesar de que necesite algo de rehabilitación es una herramienta muy útil, suplirá las funciones perdidas, el metal además es maleable, crecerá conforme tú lo vayas haciendo-

El chico se sintió algo intimidado, pues aquel brazo era muy grande y parecía pesado, pero a su lado Serena me estrechó la mano libre y le regaló una sonrisa como esas que sólo Serena puede dar.

Ash le acarició la mejilla y sonrió

-¡que sea por Serena entonces!- sonrió alzando su puño derecho-

La chica como premio a la valentía, y tragándose toda su pena le dio un beso en la mejilla, lo cual sonrojó a Ash y a ella misma, Delia por su lado solo sonrió feliz, Clemont estaba pensando en que solo sus dos hermanas, bueno su hermana real y la nueva prima-hermana sabían de lo suyo, ¿debería decirles?.

Con ayuda de Clemont, Oak y él sentaron al chico en la cama, retirando el vendaje se pudieron apreciar los puntos de sutura, el rubio rápidamente desinfectó y limpió con astringe toda el área, aquella prótesis era como un guante, el profesor sólo cerro la bioprotesis, la cual empezaba a introducir sus cables y ajugas en el brazo de Ash

Un pequeño grito y una expresión de dolor demostraban que la bioprotesis estaba funcionando, la sensación era parecida a ser pinchado profundamente, Ash se sentía desfallecer per el tacto de Serena en du otra mano le infundió el calor necesario y la fuerza suficiente.

Una vez las agujas se detuvieron Oak le habló a Ash

-ahora quiero que intentes moverla con cuidado-

Ash obedeció, lentamente quiso mover su dedo, para sorpresa de todos podría mover libremente su brazo, le costaba pero lo podía hacer, sus movimientos eran débiles y estaban restringidos por el leve dolor punzante, Ash en ese momento tomó los cables y se colocó en pie.

Con unas leves lágrimas y una gran sonrisa abrazó a Serena y esta se acomodó allí en su pecho, el grupo guardaba silencio expectante a ver si al fin este asunto daba por finiquitado.

-mi mayor miedo nunca fue perder mi brazo sino perderte a ti de mi vida…-

Ella lo abrazó más fuerte

-te amo- fue sencillo y directo

-yo también te amo- Serena supo que todo lo bueno ya fue dicho, y ahora solo era una reafirmación y para sorpresa de todos un beso de Ash en los labios de Serena cambio el panorama triste a la alegría de todos los presentes donde el par compartía un inexperto primer beso.

 **6 Meses Más Tarde**

 **CIUDAD GLORIA, KALOS**

Un chico con una casaca negra fue regalo de su novia se encontraba con una guitarra en su mano izquierda cuyo color rojo era resaltante y una rosa en la derecha mientras la olía y esperaba hasta que una chica de cabello miel le tapa los ojos y le besa la mejilla

-Hola Serenita- dijo burlón

-hola Ash- ella rio- dime ¿cómo te sientes?-

-me has hecho esperar más tiempo- rio él

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y le dijo muy lentamente

-te quiero-

Y juntos empiezan a caminar por aquel parque en ciudad Gloria, otra etapa estaba empezando en sus vidas y la afrontarían juntos

 _ **CONTINUARÁ.**_

Los Primeros cambios ya se notan, si estas leyendo esto en fanfic quizá en los siguientes caps. No halles congruencia en ciertos aspectos, tranquilo, es normal, este Remake tiene la finalidad de hacer crecer el fic.


	11. X Síndrome Del Miembro Fantasma (R)

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen; esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo**

 **Capítulo X: Síndrome Del Miembro Fantasma**

En otro sitio, esos seis meses eran algo interesante; ese día a pocos kilómetros de Ciudad Gloria un trío de blondos personajes caminan hacia la ciudad, la más pequeña del grupo; Bonnie tararea feliz una alegre canción mientras viene de la mano de su hermano mayor, el look de la camisa le sentaba bien así que decidió quedárselo permanentemente, y al otro lado Korrina camina lentamente, ella que siempre gustó de correr el lugar de admirar el paisaje; ella que gustaba de vivir a tope, sin importar el mañana, se encontraba sometida a una dulce tertulia simple con su novio y la hermana del mismo, Korrina se sentía en una verdadera familia, su novio cuando ella fue dada de alta viajó cada fin de semana a Shalour, religiosamente, bien sabía que él no gustaba de hacer esos viajes largos, y sumándole la distancia de Luminalia hacia Shalour ya parecía epílogo de cuento romántico, como toda pareja el par tenía sus altibajos y problemas de ser los primeros en algo, había días donde ambos se replanteaban sus conceptos de noviazgo, pero, esas discusiones no se prolongaban haciendo daño cual cáncer; si bien ambos aprendieron algo de ese día en el hospital fue que no se puede vivir con dos cosas, ni con miedo ni con odio.

Clemont mantenía su mirada estoica, parecía muy sumido en sus pensamientos, ganarse al abuelo de Korrina sí fue algo difícil, hubo muchos gritos, amenazas de muerte; un par de auras esfera, tres huesos veloces, un mega puño y una carga salvaje. Naturalmente esa batalla parecía que iba a terminar con un rubio en el cadalso, pero, contra todo pronóstico hubo una palabra que salvó la heroica cruzada de Clemont por ganarse a Gurkin Cornelio Trech.

-"venganza"- pensó el rubio

Esa idea se había acunado en su mente y arraigado en su corazón, y la discutió con el abuelo de Korrina, prometiese al mismo cerrando su puño que él y Luxray no descansarían hasta dar con aquel vasto (vasto con v significa vulgar, malo etc.) Que lastimó a su adorada pareja, sonaba mal, él sabía que la venganza no llevaba a nada, pero, para su corazón, para sí mismo, no había más placer enajenado que hallar al culpable de algo que hasta ahora dejaba secuelas.

Súbitamente Korrina se detuvo, y a su vez esto obligó al par a frenar, Bonnie algo asombrada miró a la rubia llevar su palma hacia el pecho, Lucario y Clemont cruzaron miradas, el Pokemon asintió, este no era el primer incidente o la primera vez que se detenían por Korrina, Bonnie miró a la rubia.

-¿Te sientes bien? Es la tercera vez en una hora…-

Clemont cambió su mirada por una de ira, era verdad, la vida de Korrina, la cual siempre se había caracterizado por ser activa y rápida, actualmente estaba limitada a paseos más ligeros, caminatas con pausas cortas, una vida distinta a la que Korrina acostumbraba.

-Bonnie adelántate con Lucario ¿si?-

La pequeña asintió, Clemont se acercó y le ayudó a mantenerse firme

-¿estás bien?-

La rubia asintió, estaba algo cansada, pero no era inmune al sentimiento que despertaba que su novio la viese así, realmente ella prefería no preocuparlo.

-No te preocupes- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla- es normal, pero..- ella dobló su mano y le enseñó su brazo- ¡soy una chica fuerte!-

El rubio rio, dándole un beso muy tierno y lento

-Nunca dude que fueses fuerte- rio él calmándose- pero…-

Se puso en cuclillas

-Súbete a mi espalda, te será más fácil ir allí-

La rubia rio

-¿Te crees capaz de cargarme?-

Él sólo asintió risueño

-eso hacen las parejas-

Con cuidado Korrina se apegó a la espalda de él entrelazando sus brazos y apegando su frente con la nuca de Clemont el cual con sus brazos sostuvo desde los muslos a Korrina, la que sólo apegó su pecho a la espalda de él.

-No te sueltes…- dijo él empezando a caminar

-No lo haría…- Korrina acortó la distancia entre ella y él- nunca más-

Delante un leve gruñido acompañado de la sonrisa de Bonnie acompañó a los líderes en su camino entre risas, amonestaciones, como una gran familia, dentro de Clemont, el dolor y ganas de venganza se estaban mitigando, pero él sabía que cada noche antes de dormir, en su ensueño maldito se viese a él acompañado de esa cicatriz de Charizard en el pecho de su amada rubia, y eso bastaba para encender el odio blasfemo en su interior, ese era su dolor fantasma.

Ahora en ciudad Gloria; también han ocurrido cosas, seis meses han transcurrido desde que Ash casi pierde toda movilidad de su brazo por un ataque de Rhynhorn, en los cuales se han suscitado diversos acontecimientos y las cosas han cambiado mucho desde aquellos ayeres que son sólo recuerdos para dos jóvenes.

Nuestra pareja camina en las multitudes de la Ciudad, su objetivo es ser como aquellas personas, cuyo rostro ves y al día siguiente olvidas, querían ir no tan deprisa, pero, cuando al fin el amor aparece el tiempo se vuelve rápido, para compensar todos los minutos que desperdiciamos buscándonos, al amor y a nosotros mismos.

Ash cambió su estilo de cabello por un corte más tranquilo, optando por quitarse la gorra, ahora utilizaba una hermosa chaqueta con detalles dorados que tenia bordado su nombre a la altura del pecho, por dentro una camiseta de color negro acorde a los jeans con unas deportivas rojas, la chica no cambio para nada su forma de vestir pero juntos se veían muy felices, mas si había algo que llamaba la atención era que aquel chico tenia un brazo izquierdo rojo, de color mecánico decorado con una línea dorada que llevaba un borde negro.

Cierto era que Ash había tenido un arduo trabajo acostumbrando su cuerpo a la adquisición de una parte fabricada por el hombre, su cuerpo había perdido demasiados músculos y nervios, los cuales no se regenerarían por el tiempo que Ash estuvo expuesto al ataque, el daño degeneró en que esa parte de su cuerpo tuviese que ser retirada, el procedimiento lo realizó Oak, reemplazando su brazo por la moderna bioprótesis que funcionaba al estar conectada a los nervios sobrantes mediante cables de tamaño de un pelo, Delia tuvo que recurrir a PSF donde el equipo médico se encargó del procedimiento.

Serena por su lado notaba que al chico le gustaban cosas muy tiernas pero al igual que todos tenía cosas que a la chica le disgustaban, de igual manera Ash encontró manías de Serena; lo cual, hizo que ambos entiendan que la vida real no es color rosa y sostener una relación es un asedio constante donde el cerco siempre peligra a ser roto.

Con todo y eso gustaban de la compañía del otro

-hoy es un día especial- soltó Serena aprisionando el brazo derecho de Ash.

-Un medio año ¡victoria!- rio él alzando la reluciente parte metálica de su ser

-Una gran victoria- comentó suavemente Serena-

-Y – muy feliz añadió Ash – a pesar de todo estamos aquí-

Con cierto nerviosismo se rascó la mejilla con su mano libre, pero cuando su tez sintió el frío contacto del metal involuntariamente se separó de el metal y miró los dedos.

Serena recordó que para iniciar Ash tuvo 2 dedos, el índice y el dedo medio, luego se le añadió el anular y para terminar el meñique, cuando obtuvo dominio sobre esos 4 dedos se le incorporó el pulgar, fueron 3 meses dolorosos.

-¿Te duele?- preguntó ella

-en las noches- empezó él cerrando su puño- siento dolor y como si estuviesen allí aún las puntas de mis dedos…- Ash miró su otra mano- de mis verdaderos dedos.-

La chica le tomó con cuidado la mejilla y le acarició el contorno del labio

-¿Síndrome del miembro fantasma?-

-Según el doctor es normal cuando alguien pierde un miembro, su mente piensa que aún sigue allí, y le duele involuntariamente pero no se compara con lo que gané-

Con delicadeza dejó caer su mejilla en la palma de Serena

-¿Cómo te sientes ahora?- preguntó ella

-…pensé que ese día no te podría volver a ver- respondió sincero Ash

-Yo también tuve miedo…- comentó ella mientras volvían a caminar- mucho miedo de que no pudiera abrazarte nunca más-

Ash rio un poco y tomó una foto de su bolsillo, siendo que todos sus compañeros de viaje estaban allí.

-yo pensé que no vendría nadie…-

-No dudes que ellos son gente incondicional a ti-

Ash sonrió

-¿Recuerdas a todos?-

-¿Cómo habría de olvidarlos?- feliz contestó ella

 **\\\ FLASH BACK\\\**

-¡vaya tú eres Serena!- dijo feliz un chico pelinegro- ¡Hola señorita Serena!-

La castaña volteó y se encontró con un chico menor, de unos 15 o 14 años, sonriente él le extendió la mano

-Mucho gusto soy Kalm Tanner- sonrió él- ¿usted es la novia de Ash Ketchum? ¿verdad?-

Todas las miradas estaba sobre ella, la cual, enrojeció un poco

-sí- confesó ella- ¿cómo me conoces?-

-oh- él sonrió- viajé con su hermana Ivonne-

Serena se sorprendió, ella tenía entendido que su hermana menor vivía con sus abuelos paternos, pero usaba su apellido materno

-¿conoces a Ivonne?- ella miró sonriente, su hermana tenía por nombre su apellido, sólo que alternaba la Y por I

-¡sí!- él contestó feliz- pero…¡oh lo olvidé!-

Kalm se exasperó pero volvió en calma

-vengo en búsqueda de Ash Ketchum ¿está con usted cierto?-

Serena asintió

-¿qué necesitas de él Kalm?-

-¡él es el campeón de las islas naranja!- todo entusiasta empezó él- quiero ser muy fuerte como él, soy su admirador desde que lo vi en Kanto, ¡hasta atrapé a mi propio Pikachu!-

Serena rio, era un niño muy feliz por lo que veía, alguien bueno, al igual que Ash.

-él esta en el hospital – respondió Serena- ¿quieres ir a visitarlo?-

Los ánimos de Kalm bajaron un poco pero se reincorporó y dijo

-no quiero molestar- comentó él- ¿me da el número de Ash y de usted para llamarlos cuando él se encuentre bien?-

Serena gustosa dictó mientras en su propio pokenav azul Kalm anotaba

-Gracias señorita- él se retiró corriendo- ¡le deseo un buen día y una pronta recuperación a Ash!-

Ella despidió con su palma en alto.

-"¿Qué será de ti Ivonne?"- preguntó ella tomando rumbo al hospital

Kalm cruzó la calle y llegó a una cafetería donde una chica idéntica a Serena le sonrió, a diferencia que esta tenía el cabello largo y ojos verdes agua.

-feliz ¿verdad Kalm?-

El chico se sentó

-te hice un favor gruñona- burló él

Con cuidado deslizó la pokenav mostrándole un número telefónico que hizo que Ivonne se sobresaltase

-es el número…- ella no pudo decirlo pues unas lágrimas llenaron sus párpados mientras su Fennekin se asombraba

-Froakie- Kalm ordenó dejando salir al aludido de su pokeball- ¿me ayudas?-

El pokemon rana saltó y abrazó a Ivonne igual que Kalm

-Sí- él sonrió- es el número de tu hermana mayor, Serena…-

Ivonne aferró a Kalm cual un niño se aferra a su padre, empezando a reír a la par que sollozaba.

-Eres fantástico-

-de vez en mes- rio él- es mi buena acción del día-

En el hospital por su lado, dos semanas habían trascurrido desde que Ash obtuvo su brazo prostético que le devolvió su movilidad, sus signos vitales estaban bien y su cuerpo asimiló correctamente la bioprótesis, ademas de que su rehabilitación empezó a serle útil, como recomendación médica se dedico a aprender a tocar la guitarra, practicaba diariamente, con un pequeño libro que fue regalo de su amiga Dawn.

Ella al enterarse del percance viajó hasta Kalos para visitar a su amigo, May llego tambien acompañada de Max, Brock fue el último en hacer acto de presencia con Misty e Iris, Cilan y Tracey llegaron la noche anterior, curiosamente ese día era su último en el hospital saldría mañana por la tarde, pero por ahora todos sus amigos se encontraban allí con el escuchando atentos la historia del cómo termino usando una bioprotesis.

Al terminar Ash miraba como sus amigos estaban muy asombrados pero la puerta se abrió y de ella salió su novia Serena la cual sería la segunda sorpresa para su amigos, siendo el punto focal de todos, ella estaba absorta, su hermana menor Ivonne era un misterio para ella, hasta el punto de desconocer con exactitud su fecha de nacimiento, edad, lo único sabía era que Ivonne usaba el apellido de sus abuelos maternos, Gabena pues no le gustaba terminar en la paradoja que su nombre formaba.

Ella muy cortésmente saludo a todos y se dirigió a su novio pero él tomo la iniciativa

-buenos días - y sin previo aviso se incorporó y la abrazo dándole un besito en la frente.

Todos se asombraron, pero Dawn fue la primera en felicitarlos, siendo que pegó un grito poco sutil

-¡felicidades! ¡Al fin Ash se fijó en una chica!-

Una risa sonora retumbó por la estancia, acto seguido todos hicieron lo mismo y en una algarabía única la tertulia juvenil se convirtió en vitoreo conjunto

-Felicidades-

Ash y Serena muy nerviosos y felices reían intentando responder

-gracias amigos-

De todos, el mayor era Brock, quien sólo alcanzó a llorar cómicamente y le dio un gran abrazo al azabache

-Ash te considero como un hermano para mí, ahora ya tienes tu primera novia y…- él sonrió- ¡es lindísima!-

En un gran abrazo Ash soltó una gota estilo anime, separándose de Serena le dio una palmada en el hombro a Brock mientras todos daban su opinión favorable.

-¡Qué felicidad al fin maduro!- gritó May

-¡tú sales desde hace dos meses con Drew!- contratacó Max en una sonrisa de victoria y una jocosa carcajada.

Ash se asombró y apartándose de Brock se acercó a May siendo ayudado por Serena, colocándose frente a frente, ella le miró nerviosa

-¿Hola?- dijo intentando evitarle

-May…-Ash tomo aire- mi padre falleció, nunca tuve la suerte de tener hermanos, o hermanas, pero tengo gente que me rodea y es lo más cercano a una familia, por eso…¿es verdad lo que Max dice?-

La gente guardaba silencio, Ash y compañía entendieron que para él, eso no era una reunión amistosa, más bien tenían una convivencia familiar, a la cual, Serena empezaba a pertenecer.

-bueno…- la castaña tomó aire- es sólo para ver si en realidad funciona-

El silencio perduró en la necrópolis (cementerio) que se había tornado el sitio, era cual si Ash fuese el hermano mayor amonestando a su hermanita.

-¿enserio?- Ash sonrió-¡May felicidades!-

Todos suspiraron confusos, Ash estaba portándose maduramente

-¿Efecto Serena?- preguntó Iris a Cilan

-Una deliciosa combinación de sabores –

Entonces May soltó el aire para posteriormente golpear a su hermano.

-Era una sorpresa- dijo ella tomando aire- ni modo Max, me la pagarás después-

La mañana culminó cuando todos empezaron a soltar anécdotas de sus viajes, Serena iba aprendiendo poco a poco de su relación y de la relación extra personal e intrapersonal que Ash puede mantener, siendo su novio quien lideraba o empezaba el relato y lo delegaba a alguno de sus compañeros lo que hacía era.

Ash empezaba el relato, y fingía no recordar el resto para que sus compañeros lo continúen, de paso, gente que nunca se habían visto como Cilan y May terminasen siendo amigos.

La hora del almuerzo llego y como Ash no podía de salir del hospital sus amigos decidieron ir a comer para volver después, aprovechando el tiempo para conocerse mejor, quedándose sólo Ash y Serena.

La pelimiel tomó aire y soltó

-te tengo una noticia Ash-

Ash estaba intrigado, naturalmente empezó a barajar posibilidades siendo así que rio pues tuvo una idea pero la descarto de inmediato, siendo que una sonrojada Serena le preguntó qué sucedía.

-¡no creo que me vayas a decir que estas embarazada!- empezó a reír

Serena se sonrojo y rieron juntos

-No- contestó ella- pero, algo sucedió, mi mamá me dio una noticia-

-¿es algo malo?

-Pues…- Serena empezó- lo que sucedió es que un día luego de que tú y yo nos confesáramos, decidí comentarle a mi mamá, ella lo tomó con mucha alegría, además que el sacrificio de tu mano enterneció a mi mamá, ella te aprecia; y me dijo, "eres muy afortunada hija", a lo que yo agradecí además de que añadí una petición para quedarme más tiempo contigo, ella se detuvo un momento y decidió que era momento para la noticia, a lo cual me dijo "nos mudamos a ciudad Gloria", yo naturalmente le pregunté por qué, y ella me dijo "abrieron una academia y necesitan de corredores de Rhynhorn además imparten clases de música, pintura, artes, es una academia que preserva la cultura Kalocense, yo le dije que era fantástico pero también me preocupaba el cómo mantener contacto contigo, y le expresé ese pensamiento a lo cual mi madre me manifestó "la tecnología es una maravilla, además, para el amor no hay distancia"-

Una triste expresión recorría el marmoleo rostro de Serena siendo así que Ash asintió, le jaló de la mano y comentó.

-yo también tengo una noticia…-

-¿cuál?- evitando las expresiones de sentimentalismo pidió una explicación

-bueno ayer noche cuando mamá salió rumbo a Kanto me dio una noticia, me dijo "Hijo antes de volver a casa te tengo algo que contar"- yo le respondí, claro mamá ¿qué sucede?, entonces esa mirada que sólo una madre tiene, penetrante, indolora, pero cargada de amor me atravesó como una flecha dolorosa el corazón, pero a su vez me recargó de amor, ella me dijo "¿deseas aún unirte a PSF?" yo le asentí, en su mirada había amor y comprensión, cogí valor y le dije sí mamá…y además deseo también poder abrir un gimnasio en Pueblo Paleta, ella suavemente me miró y me rodeó con su brazos sobreprotectores, diciéndome "hijo parte de rehabilitación es mantener tus dedos ocupados, a lo cual la madre de mi nuera", aquí ella soltó una risa- comentó Ash- "Grace me contó acerca de una academia en ciudad Gloria, allí podrás aprender lo que deseas además de mantener una rehabilitación decente, también las tutorías para líder de gimnasio se realizan allí hable con tu amigo Clemont y me dio los detalles, en dos años ya podrás abrir tu gimnasio y PSF te recibirá cuando cumplas 18 hijo"-

Ambos vieron como sus manos se unían en un arco triunfal sobre el tiempo y la distancia.

-¿Cómo vivirán allí?- preguntó anonadada Serena

-Resulta que papá tenía una casa allí, es grande, mamá irá a Kanto a realizar el cambio de domicilio a lo cual yo me quedo aquí y voy a ver la casa aquella, por ende no puedo abandonar Kalos-

-¿Destino?- rio Serena

\- yo le diría el poder del amor…- contestó Ash

 **\\\ Fin Flash Back\\\**

Ahora ambos enamorados vivían en la misma ciudad, Serena era ayudante en aquella academia por su experiencia en exhibiciones pokemón y Ash recibía clases de música y tutorías de gimnasio junto con su pikachu pero ese día acabo su primer trimestre y coicidencialnente aquel día se cumplían 6 meses de su noviazgo con Serena y juntos se disponían a festejar todas las alegrías juntos en aquellos 6 meses

 **CONTINUARÁ.**


	12. XI Una Mañana Y Un Camino (R)

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más más allá de entretener.

 **Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo**

 **Capítulo XI: Una Mañana Y Un Camino.**

El día perfilaba como uno lleno de recuerdos envueltos en el viento y las hojas cayendo en el suelo, por lo cual, y con lo cual, el tiempo pasaba, el invierno llegaba en el pecho de los desvalidos y la primavera empezaba en los corazones de los amantes, y por ende la parejita caminaba organizada en una la forma favorita que tenían, la chica a la derecha y el joven a la izquierda, ella sonreía como si no hubiera mañana, él miraba al horizonte mientras a su espalda llevaba aquella guitarra que era un regalo más que importante.

Serena naturalmente nunca entendió por qué Ash la colocaba a ese lado, era como si siempre el chico otorgase ese lugar cuando caminaban, ese estilo era una de las dudas que asaltaban la mente de Serena, ambos eran primerizos en el asunto, había cosas que cambiar y adaptarse, un claro ejemplo era que Ash sin saberlo tendía a ser un novio celoso, sí, sonaba increíble pero lo era, tenía celos y demandaba atención constante, según él pensaba, posiblemente era la carencia de figura paterna para entender el rol que debía desempeñar en la situación.

Serena por su lado era alguien algo recatada; pero, en ciertos momentos tendía a estar sola y sin motivos desaparecía por unas horas, las cuales angustiaban a Ash, pero, con mucho trabajo y pláticas, ambos llegaban a consensos sobre el por qué de su actuar.

Si algo servía, en el caso de Ash el discutir, era discernir que ninguno de los dos realmente atacaba al otro, pues, cuando Serena y él entablaban una tertulia con motivo de una brega personal, terminaban charlando y riendo de el cómo hallarle solución a la discordancia propia de ambos.

Ash rio involuntariamente al pensarlo, como acto de reflejo Serena lo miró y tiernamente le preguntó mientras aquella mañana casi moría dando lugar a la hora del almuerzo

-¿Qué sucede amor?-

Aquella palabra provocó el sonrojo de el moreno, ya que aún no se acostumbraba a que lo llamase así, y, Serena como toda mujer, aprovecharía la ventaja táctica sobre su amado novio con tal de saber la verdad de los pensamientos sugestivos que recorrían la mente de el ya hace un año subcampeón de Kalos.

Ash soltó un suspiro y miró el brazo mecánico que adornaba su dañada extremidad; con cuidado entrecerró su puño y lo abrió, tal como predijo el profesor Oak la falta de esa extremidad provocó una condición llamada "síndrome del miembro fantasma", que evocaba que Ash sintiese esa parte faltante de su anatomía en ciertas ocasiones, para sanar ese sentimiento él tomaba duchas y el agua ayudaba a aliviar un poco su dolor.

-Ash- llamó Serena deteniendo su paso preocupada por él- ¿sucede algo?-

Él naturalmente se sacudió volviendo a la realidad

-Estaba recordando muchas cosas…- y la abrazó por altura del cuello mientras le besaba la mejilla.

La chica se sonrió, ella ya no se sonrojaba tanto, pero, había momentos donde su pareja podía ser tierno en exceso, y eso, le gustaba a Serena, aunque la mayoría del tiempo Ash era un chico normal, la base de su relación es que, ellos aparte de novios eran amigos íntimos, donde se conocían ya por su talento natural de carisma.

La chica sonrió mientras aquel besito llegaba a su mejilla, aunque ya llevaban 6 meses juntos, era la primera vez que tenían tiempo suficiente para caminar así de tranquilos, normalmente mientras ambos asistían a la academia de madrugada, caminaban de la mano y charlaban pero tenían que ir deprisa debido a que las horas de clase eran estrictas y Ash no podría faltar, después de llegar se separaban en aquel edificio de color café, hecho de ladrillos y con toques victorianos, a pesar de que La Academia De Ciudad Gloria no llevaba mucho en funcionamiento, la directora había reclutado a muchos talentosos personajes del mundo pokemon y con eso bastó para labrarse un nombre que funcionase como palanca para ser conocida en la región y sus aledaños, la instalación tenía de recalcable el decorado de madera y piedra de toda la estancia que a su vez hacia juego con ese diseño tan lleno de detalles antiguos que todos apreciaban.

Las columnas de piedra pulida, la madera de caoba y el sándalo en el techo dejaban un muy buen sabor de boca al mirar el sitio, expiraba elegancia y respeto el sólo mirarlo, el sólo verlo hacía que el espectador quedase anonadado al contemplarlo por primera vez.

Normalmente Ash y Serena al ingresar a la instalación educativa se separaban pues cada uno tenía lugares distintos donde estar, y no se veían hasta el día siguiente para juntos encontrarse de mañana, volver a caminar hasta la academia "Bella Arte Del Mundo De Kalos" reiniciando el ciclo propio de su modus operandi.

-eso no te salvará- dijo ella cuando el ósculo (beso) se retiraba lentamente de su mejilla- ahora dime ¿qué tenías exactamente en mente mi querido Ash?-

El chico rio sonoramente para retomar los cabos sueltos de su mente, de su pensamiento y de paso retomó el camino hurtando la mano de Serena para volver a caminar.

-En lo loco que han sido estos 6 meses- rio él- primero Korrina y Lillie, luego cuando el señor Gurkin y Clemont hablaron de hombre a hombre….- hizo una pausa pensando seriamente si decir lo otro o no- y…tu hermana-

La pelimiel al escucharlo se detuvo con la mirada al suelo, por breves segundos Ash pensó que había metido la pata, acortando la distancia se acercó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo lamento si toqué el tema sin preguntar…- susurró al oído de Serena tomándola en un abrazo fuerte.

-No es eso- la chica suspiró- es que Ivonne es muy distante, gracias a Kalm hemos avanzado mucho en nuestra relación pero ella y yo somos muy diferentes…-

-Oye- él le dijo tiernamente mientras le tomaba del mentón levantándole la mirada- dale tiempo, estos 6 meses han sido una locura ¿verdad?-

-es verdad- Serena se relajó- pero nunca me rendiré, recuperaré a mi hermanita Ivonne-

-Es paradigmático- soltó Ash ya más tranquilo y retomando el camino- Ivonne Yvonne-

-por eso- ella sonrió- usa el apellido de mamá, Ivonne Gabena, además, esa decisión le corresponde sólo a ella-

-Naturalmente- Ash asintió- aunque sí que han sido meses divertidos, mirando esta guitarra recordé nuestro primer mes juntos

Esa guitarra era una Yamaha serie F325 fue un regalo de Serena a Ash cuando salió del hospital y cumplieron su primer mes de noviazgo, él adoraba esa guitarra y con la misma le cantó la primera vez a Serena cuando aprendió su primera canción.

El camino era ahora cruzando el parque central y eso trajo pensamientos al azabache

-Me pregunto si Clemont estará en Luminalia hoy- dijo Ash

-Pues…-ella llevó su mano libre a su mejilla como ademán de pensar- Hoy es Viernes, supongo que está preparándose para partir rumbo a Shalour a visitar a Korrina, aunque y siendo sincera no sé-

Antes de que Ash pudiera continuar se escuchó

-¡Ash, Serena!-

Los aludidos voltearon para mirar el vestido blanco y cabellera rubia de Lillie, quien se acercó con Shiron en brazos y acompañada de Bonnie, detrás de ellas se escuchaba un trote.

-¡Hola!- Saludó Serena feliz

-Escóndanos- dijeron ellas- estamos jugando con Clemont y Korrina, y apostaron a que si ellos nos encontraban primero, serían ellos quienes eligen el sitio de la cena de hoy-

-¡Muy tarde!- resonó una voz femenina que se apareció rauda detrás en patines

Ash pudo contemplar como la líder de Shalour las atrapó por la espalda, aunque también jadeaba un poco, y al final ya cansado llegó el rubio inventor

-Hablando del rey de Roma- suspiró Ash - ¡Hola Clemont y Korrina!-

Los aludidos saludaron mientras el rubio tomaba un poco de agua.

-Bueno, Bonnie vino con nosotros pero…- Korrina miró a Lillie- Tú no querías venir pequeña-

La rubia de Alola se sentía avergonzada y el carmín adornó su rostro seguido de que Clemont miraba esperando la respuesta

-y bien hermanita- dijo él- ¿cómo llegaste aquí tan pronto?-

-Pues…- Lillie rio- vine con el profesor Sycamore en su auto, él está en el museo de la ciudad mientras yo, bueno, yo miré que Bonnie entró corriendo y la seguí, cuando me comentó lo que sucedía, me sumé a la noble causa hermano-

Clemont suspiró llevando sus dedos a los párpados para sobárselos.

-Vamos Clemont- Korrina le dio un leve golpe- igual las atrapé así que elegimos donde comer-

Al final el rubio rio mientras abrazaba a las 3 rubias, Serena y Ash se acercaron cuando el leve momento tenso pasó.

-Está bien, al menos hoy comeremos lo que Korrina elija- soltó

-¿Puede ser helado?- preguntó Bonnie mirando tiernamente

Korrina sonrió acariciándole el cabello

-Claro que sí Bonnie- sonrió la rubia

Clemont dio un hondo suspiro mientras las rubias empezaban a charlar, él sonrió y tomó la mano de su pareja siendo seguido de la mirada de Ash y Serena, el primero al mirar al grupo preguntó a su pareja.

-¿recueras nuestro segundo mes?- preguntó calmo y mirando al grupo

-¿¡Cómo iba a olvidarlo?!- soltó Serena riendo y recordando al mirar al cuarteto de rubios.

 **\\\ FLASH BACK\\\**

La lluvia caía en la academia de manera estrepitosa, ese día Ash tenia que quedarse hasta tarde debido a que era su examen de piano y debía rendirlo junto con los demás alumnos, él tendría que dar interpretación a una pieza sencilla pero clásica para superar el nivel , pero su turno era el último debido a que su desempeño era sobresaliente y los maestros querían corregir los errores de los alumnos primerizos al inicio.

Luego de una espera en la cual Ash estaba ocupado con su prótesis revisando y maleando sus dedos para evitar cualquier fallo debido a la falta de movilidad proveniente de la bio-prótesis, aunque, y para Ash, mirar el color rojo destellante era algo idóneo.

Su mano en sí aún se sentía, Ash estaba al tanto de que ese fenómeno se conocía como dolor fantasma, pero, también le gustaba el recordar el por qué ahora tiene esa parte en su cuerpo.

También le era divertido el haber deseado aprender guitarra y estar a la par del piano, le resultó tan divertido, era muy relajante, al borde de terapéutico, el saltar de tecla en tecla le era relajante, la melodía, los sonidos graves y agudos.

Cuando salió el último estudiante Ash se puso en pie, e ingresó a la estancia.

Por su lado un cuarteto de rubios llegó a la puerta principal, siendo que Clemont tomó la iniciativa al ingresar, siendo seguido por Korrina y Bonnie, Lillie se quitó su sombrero blanco.

-Lillie- llamó Korrina- no te pierdas, ven-

Rápidamente la chica de Alola ingresó pero sin pensarlo se golpeó con algo y cayó al suelo, el sonido atrajo la atención de Clemont que se encontraba ya en la segunda planta, naturalmente se volteó

-¿y Lillie?- preguntó

Bonnie y Korrina voltearon para encontrarse que no les seguía, dando una negación, las rubias miraron a sus espaldas y empezaron a descender las escaleras en espiral.

-¡Cuánto lo siento!- soltó una voz masculina rápidamente

Lillie alzo su mirada para encontrarse con un par de orbes azules que brillaban.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?- preguntó él

Ella con cuidado y respeto se puso en pie, seguido de que quiso retomar su sombrero pero el extraño se le adelantó.

-Discúlpeme por favor- soltó él arrepentido

La rubia le dio una pasada al chico, él debía tener al menos 15 años, de cabello negro y piel blanca, obviamente éste parecía un alumno pues usaba la ropa reglamentaría para el alumnado, a excepción de aquellos que iban a artes plásticas, pues estos usaban algo para protegerse de cualquier mancha o salpicadura.

-Sí- ella tomó su sombrero- lo lamento también, mi nombre es Lillie Cosmarine-

Él rápidamente le tomó la mano y le dio un suave beso que avergonzó a la chica

-Mi nombre es Sun Belfort, un placer-

Cuando acabó se escuchó el sonido de una toz fingida a más no poder

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó irónico Clemont

Lillie se moría de vergüenza, pero, más cuando Sun le sonrió al rubio de Luminalia el cual miraba con el seño fruncido mientras Bonnie y Korrina aguantaban las ganas de reír.

-Oh- Sun se adelantó- lo lamento, ¿tú eres?-

-Clemont Merrick Bolt- soltó el rubio- el hermano mayor de Lillie-.

El aire se volvió tenso, un poco, hasta que Lillie decidió apaciguar el asunto.

-Bueno, Sun me ayudó pues me distraje en las pinturas y sin querer lo golpee, hermano.-

Clemont asintió no muy convencido.

-Está bien- dijo- debemos subir, ven Lillie, despídete de tu amiguito y vámonos-

Korrina sonrió enganchándolo del brazo

-¿celoso mi amor?-

-Un poco- dijo éste cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos- Lillie tiene sólo 14 años aún-

-¿y qué harás el día que deba salir en su primera cita- preguntó Korrina- o cuándo llegue alguien con una serenata?.-

Al rubio le recorrió un escalofrío de sólo imaginarlo, mientras Bonnie y Lillie volvían a subir después de despedirse de Sun

-pues- Bonnie sonrió- al menos le diste tu número ¿no?-

La rubia se sonrojó

-Espero y guardes el secreto- sonrió inocentemente recibiendo un guiño como respuesta de aquella treta.

Por su lado, Ash acabó su examen y fue a donde tenia planeado algo especial, esta época de exámenes era perfecta, pues como la mitad de los alumnos salían pronto después de rendir sus pruebas el sitio se encontraba solitario en el buen sentido, el cual involucraba privacidad y mucho espacio libre para sorprender a su querida pelimiel.

En el camino nuevamente sintió una leve punzada en su brazo, era natural, así que sin mucho cuidado movió su mecánica muñeca recobrando la antigua sensación de tener su cuerpo completo.

Luego de caminar unos minutos se escuchó.

-¡Hey Ash!-

Al voltear el moreno se encontró con el grupo de sus blondos amigos que pudieron venir hacia aquí, el pasillo reveló con la luz a todos los presentes, siendo que Lillie era la única que había visto pocas veces.

-¡Amigos!- Ash sonrió- ¡Sí pudieron venir!-

El grupo de rubios sonrió y la menor de todos, Bonnie abrazó a su amigo.

-¿Crees que me perdería esto?-

-ninguno de nosotros- agregó sonriente Korrina- lo haría-

-Señor Ash- Lillie hizo una reverencia de saludo

-Hola Lillie- cortésmente respondió el aludido

-¿Cómo te encuentras Korrina?- preguntó Ash

Hasta donde Ash tenía entendido, Korrina se había quedado con Clemont mientras se recuperaba pero su condición era mucho mejor que cuando empezaron a salir, dejando de lado que a este punto ellos también llevaban dos meses juntos, a la par que él y Serena.

-No me quejo- Korrina alzó sus hombros en signo de poca importancia- además, tengo un gran enfermero-

Clemont soltó una gota estilo anime mientras sonría abrazando a su pareja.

La sonrisa de Ash fue sincera para la pareja, siendo que Bonnie y Lillie empezaron a caminar en una dirección determinada.

-Amigos ¿me van a ayudar?- preguntó Ash algo nervioso.

-Siempre amigo-sonrió Clemont- ahora Lillie va a buscarla y Korrina la seguirá, Bonnie está camino a la sala de practica con el piano, todo está listo y los detalles están preparados, ¿tienes el regalo?-

-No lo olvidaría por nada del mundo- contestó Ash

-¡manos a la obra!- añadió Korrina feliz y empezando a caminar para ir con Lillie a buscar a Serena.

Clemont y Ash empezaron su camino hacia la sala, los minutos pasaban y las dos rubias fueron a recorrer las instalaciones hasta dar con Serena, la cual se encontraba usando su uniforme de ayudante que consistía en una blusa blanca con un moño negro y una falda negra hasta la altura de las rodillas acompañada con zapatos de muñeca negros.

Como ninguna reconocía a la chica en su uniforme de ayudante pensaban que era alguna mujer perteneciente al grupo de miembros del cuerpo docente de la academia.

-Disculpe- educadamente Lillie preguntó- estamos buscando a…¿Serena? ¿eres tú?-

La aludida se volteó

-te ves…diferente- sonrió Korrina por la impresión de ver a Serena con ropa de ayudante.

-¿Korrina?- miró a la rubia que era de su agrado- ¿Lillie?- miró al par y las abrazó.

Correspondiendo el abrazo las rubias recordaron su cometido.

-Serena, ven tienes que ver algo- dijo Lillie

Sorprendida la pelimiel preguntó.

-¿Qué es?-

Korrina agregó

-Lo siento, pero esa información es clasificada- sonrió y sacó una venda- por las buenas o por las malas, al final nos agradecerás-

Serena decidió no poner resistencia y las siguió, pero, se negó a ser vendada, juntas caminaron hasta la sala de practica todos guardaban silencio.

Afuera Korrina le enseñó la venda y Serena dudosa dejó que se le deje a ciegas, pero algo estaba mal para Serena, esa sala tiene la luz encendida siempre, debido a que el generador del edificio siempre estaba encendido pero quizá por el fin de semana lo debieron apagar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó pero el suave tacto sintió el pelaje de su Sylveon acompañado por el olor característico de los productos de cuidado del pelaje de Braixen, lo que sorprendió aun más a la chica.

Serena estaba muy insegura no sabia que se iba a encontrar en ese lugar pero entonces una melodía la tranquilizo y cuando una voz empezó a cantar, Braixen le dejó ver y allí estaba un ramo encima del piano mientras que Clemont lo tocaba, unas velas encendidas cortesía de su pokémon y a Bonnie sosteniendo una pandereta, Korrina estaba sosteniendo un pequeño cuadro con la foto de ella y Ash, y éste último, su amado, estaba frente a ella sosteniendo su guitarra, la que ella le regalo, y todos empezaron con la canción.

 **Quédate**

 **Letra y Música: Christian Meier.**

" _quédate esta noche conmigo mi amor y cierra los ojos entiende que yo enciendo mis sueños cuando a tu lado siento tu calor y abrázame fuerte por ultima vez que no nos importe que pase después si tú también sabes que cuando amanezca yo ya no estaré"_

Al terminar Ash la abrazo, además de un tierno beso le regalo una pequeña cajita decorada con un moño rojo que tenia dentro una pulsera con detalles de fuego y un corazón en dorado.

 **\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\**

Luego de despedirse de los rubios que siguieron su curso para alimentarse, Ash y Serena siguieron su camino, ya se encontraban a la salida de la ciudad, planeaban dejar sus cosas en sus casas, primero irían a la de Ash y luego a la de Serena y después a festejar juntos.

Luego de dejar sus cosas ambos salieron juntos sin rumbo alguno pero Ash pensaba en la marcha que un restaurante y algo de cine fueran complementos del plan, el cual funcionaba perfectamente para sí.

La elección de Ash fue un sitio elegante, en el corazón de la ciudad, lo cual, fue elogiado por su acompañante.

-¡elegiste un lugar elegante!- soltó ella cuando tomaron asiento.

Ash rio y al terminar su comida decidió que tenían que hablar de aquello que aquejaba su mente.

-Tú sabes que quiero ingresar PSF a mis 18 años, pero ..quiero saber tu opinión- Ash toco el tema pues antes Serena lo evitaba pero era ahora o nunca Ash estaba listo para luchar por su sueño y convencer a Serena de que lo acompañe mientras él lo persigue.

Dicho de esa manera sonaba egoísta, pero, a veces todos los seres humanos somos egoístas cuando perseguimos un sueño febril, y por más que intentamos discernir nuestros propios deseos nos ciegan ante todo.

Serena sólo dio un suspiro, dejó de lado sus cubiertos y lo miró fijamente, azul contra café, acto seguido se levantó para sentarse a su lado y acurrucarse en su pecho, la acción sorprendió a Ash pero si algo era de admirarse era que Serena empezó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

\- Serena…- susurró Ash intentando detenerla

\- Ash…-con una pausa ella atrajo toda su atención- no me puedo oponer a tu sueño pero…-

Ese silencio parecía eterno, propio de un necrófago perdido, aunque esos segundos parecían largos, realmente Serena continuó cuando sus emociones se acomodaron de manera correcta.

-tengo miedo…- soltó finalmente acto seguido escondió su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

Él estaba sombrado pero tenía que tratar el tema, ahora no podía echarse para atrás, abrazándola delicadamente le preguntó tiernamente a la par que su mano izquierda la rodeaba y su derecha le tomaba el mentón, con delicadeza alzó desde el mentón para ver su mirada, ella tenia lagrimas alrededor de esos azules ojos que él podría contemplar horas.

-¿miedo de qué?- la pregunta fue rápida y brutal.

Serena empezó a llorar como una niña mientras lo abrazaba más duro como para nunca soltarlo.

-De que…-entre gimoteos intentó articular palabra- de que…-y nuevamente silencio.

Ese silencio, tan grande tan vacío y tan muerto se llevaba consigo la paz de Ash, que estaba intento articular sus afirmaciones de manera correcta cuando por fin obtuviera una respuesta, ahora él discernía todo posible escenario que resultara finalmente.

-¡DE QUE NO VUELVAS!- soltó ella fuertemente e incrementando su llanto- de que me dejes y…y…- pero no pudo terminar su oración.

Ash entendió, obviamente estaba tan cerrado por sus pensamientos que ignoraba totalmente la angustia que su trabajo podría recurrir, es decir, cuando al fin optó por ir a PSF él y Serena investigaron a fondo el asunto, la paga era una de las mejores, pero, no había suma de dinero que compensase el riesgo de ir día tras día a conflictos por todo el mundo, ya sea selva, desierto, agua; aire, y demás.

La tasa de mortalidad era la más alta en Kalos, y siendo sinceros, ni siquiera el ejército regular tenía esos números de bajas en acción, aunque, siendo el país Sublera la principal cede de los PSF que se repartían por el mundo era natural creer que los gobiernos preferían pagar para que un grupo mercenario muera bajo su bandera que meter a su ejército en algún asunto de esa índole.

Pero Ash no le dejó terminar su oración, él sólo le tapó su boca con un dedo mientras se miraban, él tambien tenia ese temor de perder la vida y nunca poder volver a verla, pero sabia que él la amaba y nunca se permitirá hacerle eso.

\- Serena, sé que PSF es un riesgo…puedo perder la vida lo sé…pero NUNCA me moriré antes que tú- le dijo

Se puso de pie levantándola suavemente mientras sus manos se encontraban firmemente.

\- aquí y ahora Serena por el gran amor que te tengo, yo, te prometo que siempre estaré aquí, nunca me iré antes que tú, sólo cuando Arceus te lleve junto a él yo podré descansar mis ojos en el letargo eterno de mis miedos pero antes jamás dejaré que la muerte me lleve antes, no podría lastimarte de esa manera-

Ella miró la firme determinación en sus ojos, con lo cual, se encontró con un beso, como si fuera la primera vez, y como si fuera la ultima, dejaban que esa guerra en sus bocas siguiera.

-Te quiero- dijo ella refugiándose en su pecho

-yo también- soltó aprisionándola en sus brazos- yo también…-

Serena tenía en su mente esa duda desde hace tiempo, era necesario hablarlo algún día, y ese día fue hoy, aunque para ella era difícil el hacerse a la idea de que su novio se metiese a ser mercenario nunca estuvo entre sus planes, de hecho, cuando se permitía fantasear con el futuro, imaginaba a Ash como campeón (cliché).

Encima de eso, el estrés era provocado por el saber demasiado, no en vano decían que la felicidad es inversamente proporcional al conocimiento. Pero, a pesar de todo; Ash nunca fallaba a sus promesas, así qué él sobreviviría y volvería.

Acabada su cena emprendieron camino al cine, donde, luego de una película ambos caminaban juntos, la noche era hermosa, mientras aquellas figuras se encontraban en la oscuridad con rumbo hasta la casa de la chica pelimiel, y, el chico como todo buen novio la acompañaba pero ella tenia una duda, y decidió solventarla el día de hoy, él estaba bebiendo una botella de agua.

La duda de Serena sonaba tonta, pero él siempre le tomaba con su mano derecha, jamás ella había sentido la bioprótesis por mucho tiempo, él siempre le alejaba de esa mano y le tomaba con la otra.

-¿Ash?- llamó ella

-¿si?- volteó a mirarle

-¿por qué nunca me dejas tomarte la mano de la bioprótesis?- preguntó ella rápidamente

Ash se detuvo; con lentitud se le acercó mientras le tomaba con su mano prostética, suavemente le acarició con aquella roja mecánica parte de su cuerpo.

-Pues seré sincero- le sonrió- porque con esta mano no puedo sentir tu calor, tu amor se siente inclusive con la mirada, pero esta mano tiene escasas conexiones con los nervios…y no puedo sentir mucho- confesó

Ella le soltó su mano y tomo la bioprótesis llevándola a su cara y acariciándola con ambas manos diciendo

-yo te quiero y haré que ahora ésta parte tambien sienta mi amor-

El espectro de colores y sensaciones se irradiaba desde su mano sorprendió al chico, pero, ¡Ash empezó a sentir! Algo que ni el mismo creyó, eran tan suave, la mejilla de Serena era suave, allí la beso.

Las estrellas hacían de luz se unieron para ese beso tan pequeño pero que erizó la piel de Ash y sabia que no podría defraudarla, esa promesa de volver y no morir antes que ella ahora era para toda la vida

 _ **Continuará**_


	13. XII De Tardes Negras (R)

**Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo**

 **Capítulo XII: De Tardes Negras**

El tiempo no se detiene ni por nada ni por nadie, y así, va avanzando en un reloj que día a día marca una misma hora, pero no es ni aproximación del día anterior, y tampoco se parecerá en nada al día de mañana.

En ciudad Luminalia todo transcurría con normalidad, la tarde daba el mismo baño letárgico de siempre, y ahora en el bosque vemos a tres rubias caminando con una alegre sonrisa y un canasto de bocaditos bajo su hombro el cual se encuentra totalmente vacío.

-Un buen día de campo- sonrió la mayor de todas Korrina

-Pues- Bonnie la más pequeña del grupo miró las migajas en su ropa- No podría quejarme, pero se me hace raro que alguien cocine y no haya sido ni Serena ni mi hermano-

Lillie con su sombrero en mano sólo se detuvo a respirar mientras en el horizonte se contemplaba la ciudad erguida en su poderoso esplendor la ciudad y con una sonrisa en su rostro miró a sus acompañantes.

-no sé qué podría pedirle a la vida, pero definitivamente..- sonrió- los paisajes de casa son maravillosos-

Lillie extendió sus brazos mientras que el aire de la tarde revoloteaba su vestido blanco y los pokémon hacían sonidos ya muy lejos, ya muy cerca, ya muy silencioso o ya muy alto su ruido que se mezclaba en un mosaico de emociones y ruidos cuyo fin único y verdadero era mezclarse con la naturaleza, el llano se movía despacio, y Bonnie junto a Korrina miraban a Lillie.

Korrina sonrió tranquilamente, su vida junto a su abuelo y a Clemont y a los demás era ahora relajada y tranquila, en su mente estaba una duda que nunca pudo subsanar. Rápidamente alejó las ideas de su cabeza y procedió a disfrutar de su vida allí.

-bueno..-Bonnie lentamente dobló su espalda y se acercó a Lillie- ¡Juguemos!-

De un salto Bonnie derribó a Lillie quien lejos de enojarse se volteó tomando a la rubia en sus brazos y empezando a rodar, Korrina se les unió en ese juego que arrancaba risas a todos, al final, las 3 eran familia después de todo.

Luego del juego las 3 quedaron tendidas mirando el cielo diáfano que iba coronando el tomate del borde de la tarde.

-Saben- Lillie se levantó y les sonrió- estar con ustedes es como….tener a la mejor familia del mundo-

Cierto tono nostálgico se notaba en la voz de Lillie, por eso, Korrina preguntó con cierta pertinencia y eligiendo bien sus palabras.

-¿Todo en orden Lillie?-

La rubia sólo suspiró

-Es que hace ya…12 años mi papá Claude murió, antes me daba mucha pena el recordarlo, ahora, me siento….feliz de tener con quién recordarlo…-

Bonnie asintió abrazando a Lillie

-lo lamento Lillie- soltó Korrina- No sabía…-

-Tranquila Kori- sonrió la intermedia- mi papá murió en una guerra contra el país Katorucachi, en Alola-

-¿Deseas contarnos?- preguntó Korrina

Lillie asintió

 **Flashback**

 **Hace 12 años.**

 **Isla Melemele; Alola**

El antiguo paraje de Melemele arde recubierto de fuego, mientras en la costa se produce un intenso bombardeo de la escuadra Yamato del Ejército Imperial de Katorucachi mediante el uso de barcos cuyo objetivo era establecer una cabeza de playa en el archipiélago de Alola con el fin de aligerar el camino que permitiría avanzar sobre Kanto y luego las demás regiones de Sublera.

Era el 4to día de resistencia donde una escuadra de infantes de marina de Kalos habían acudido a atrincherarse en la playa que se veía fortificada por un muro de contención a pocos metros de la escuela, que se vio convertida en un fortín militar.

3 helicópteros llegaban a la zona mientras el bombardeo azolaba la playa.

-Marina de Kalos solicita permiso de aterrizaje, cambio-

-autorizada, ¡apúrense!-

Los 3 vehículos aterrizaron y de ellos la escuadra de marine salió con sus FAL FN listos y apuntando mientras detrás de ellos se bajaban provisiones para la larga resistencia que se planeaba. Entre el movimiento, al frente, en los bunkers que se tenían previstos para defender frontalmente se encontraban apostados y con una vista privilegiada de las acciones entre la marina imperial del país invasor y la pobremente equipada armada de Kanto base naval Ciudad Celeste.

-Staravia- ordenó un rubio que era el servidor de una ametralladora MG 42 de la segunda guerra pokemundial- vuelva al comando y avisa que no hay novedades aquí, pero necesitamos refuerzos los antiaéreos no tienen personal y carecemos de mucha munición-

El pokémon salió rumbo al comando mientras que el destacamento esperaba.

Sublera atravesaba por una situación económica que granjeaba poco a poco una elevada inflación. El ejército de cada región contaba con su propia armada, aviación, y servicios especiales. Sublera hace ya casi más de 70 años había tenido un ejército poderoso que se extendió mucho por el continente a la fuerza.

Finalmente fueron doblegados y obligados a detenerse, y luego de muchos conflictos Sublera se volvió una potencia económica en la post guerra. Actualmente estaba enfrentándose a un país enemigo en más de 70 años, y su ejército hacía monumentales esfuerzos pues post guerra las Naciones PokeUnidas le obligaron a disminuir su número de efectivos.

La Gloriosa Armada de Kanto había conseguido frenar a la del país agresor, pero aún así se esperaba muchísimo de esta generación.

Un hombre rubio con ojos azules miraba todo con su fusil HK 33 de producción nacional, su nombre era Claude Bolt.

Mientras esperaba en la banca mirando afuera con cierto pesar recordaba en su mano el collar que contenía la foto de su hija y de su esposa Samina y Lillie respectivamente.

-Claude…- se acercó un compañero- llegaron los refuerzos, dicen que una división joven nos relevará-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó sorprendido- ¿Una guarnición de voluntarios aquí?-

-Bolt- el rubio de la ametralladora se acercó – necesitan a la unidad en otro puesto, según parece Ciudad Shalour fue ocupada, un desembarco, necesitan refuerzos experimentados para una contraofensiva-

Claude se sorprendió

-¿y…?- esperó

-Dejaremos Alola, no podemos dejar que el territorio continental sea ocupado, asegurado éste, nosotros volveríamos-

Claude bufó

-¿o sea que dejarán morir a la guarnición?-

-No exactamente- corrigió el superior- esperamos ayuda de la unidad Fallschirmjager (alemán= Cazador paracaidista) de PSF-

Claude miró sorprendido

-¿La unidad aerotransportada?-

-Esos mismos- soltó el primero de todos ellos-

Claude sonrió mientras se levantaba, al fin podría ir a casa un momento, pero cuando miró por la ventana.

-¡Abajo!- gritó lanzándose al suelo con los demás

Una sórdida explosión ocurrió afuera y la tierra y arena volaban

Claude se sacudió para observar a sus compañeros corriendo y los novatos ingresando asustados, con cada bomba sus manos temblaban, y sus nuevos FAL poco a poco se iban llenando de la tierra que caía de la estructura.

-¡Rápido! – ordenó el capitán de la resistencia- muévanse todos a sus posiciones, necesito a los artilleros, rápido que Staravia ya vio la bandada de aviones de ataque, los helicópteros no pueden ser alcanzados es el único medio para sacar a los heridos, ¡Vamos no paren!-

-¡Señor! Vienen por la playa, ¡Desembarco!- avisó el que observaba desde el comando de montaña- ¡desembarco masivo!-

La gente corría y los pobres novatos se colocaban asustados, uno de ellos con cabello negro sonrió asustado.

-Un buen día para morir- soltó el peli negro-

Poco a poco los vehículos anfibios se venían interceptados por las balas de los defensores mientras que la supremacía aérea se debatía entre las fuerzas aéreas imperiales y las de Kanto, que poco a poco montaban un bárbaro espectáculo en el cielo cuyo colorido marcaba el avance del espectro de los aviones cuyo choque y disparos demostraban la intensidad del asunto.

El agua se empezó a teñir de sangre mientras los pocos soldados imperiales llegaban a la costa y luchaban contra las balas de los bunkers defendidos.

Claude disparaba desde su sitio, con su confiable G33 y poco a poco, tiro a tiro en su pecho se cultivaba un sentimiento raro, los cuerpos empezaron a ocupar la playa, pero el bunker no quedó salvo, las bombas en los costados cobraron la vida de unos cuantos desprevenidos que perdieron la vida. Naturalmente no había tiempo para enterrar a los muertos.

-¡A la derecha!- ordenó el capitán cuando los novatos no avistaron una granada que cerca del bunker provocó que varios de ellos cayeran, unos muertos, otros heridos, otros solo asustados que volvieron a sus armas cuando la conmoción pasó.

El asunto se prolongó varias horas, pero pasó lo inevitable.

Por la montaña la operación de los imperiales consiguió hacer retroceder a los defensores que no se fueron sin causar muchas bajas y sufrirlas de igual manera.

-Maldita sea- el comandante miró a sus soldados- ¡Todos a la escuela! ¡llamen a la base aérea! Rápido, rápido-

Antes de salir una bomba cercó a Claude y 5 hombres allí sin posibilidades de salir del Bunker.

-¡Rayos!- gritaron retomando las ametralladoras- ¿qué hacemos?-

Claude miró su collar, el cañón de su G33 estaba demasiado caliente, pero aún así retiró el magazine ya vacío y y mantuvo su postura mientras las balas silbaban e impactaban contra el muro.

-¡Claude! ¿Qué mierda hacemos?- gritó su amigo.

Claude tomó aire, miró su collar una última vez y sonrió a sus amigos.

-¡DISPARAR!- Ordenó -¡y espero que sepan pelear a golpes porque aunque sea con mi bayoneta evitaré que esos desgraciados se acerquen! ¡Nuestras familias miran! ¡Que estén orgullosas!-

Con fuerza renovada la lucha continuó, las balas de los fusiles se agoraron y los únicos disparos de las pistolas de mano dejaban en claro que estaban solos. En la escuela ya no se escuchaban sonidos de una escaramuza, hasta que a la puerta posterior del bunker se escuchó un tanque ligero que apuntó a la puerta y de ellos hablaron.

-¿quién es el comandante de la defensa? ¿Qué no vieron que su división entra retrocedió al centro?

Todos se miraron asustados, Claude sacó su pokebola y de allí salió un Vulpix

-Llévate esto contigo y dáselo a Lillie- ordenó en voz baja mientras sus compañeros liberaban a sus pokémon y les daban sus pertenencias preciadas, los pokemon escaparon por las gritas pequeñas del bunker y de alli por la playa cubierta de cuerpos y cadáveres que con el oleaje se tiñó de rojo.

-Yo, teniente Bolt- respondió Claude a través del concreto que era lo que lo separaba del cañón del tanque.

-¿Por qué atrincherar una división entera?- le preguntaron.

El tanque y la escuadra de hombres miraba con su M16 en alto esperando ordenes, dejando un nada despreciable espacio entre el tanque y el bunker.

-Coloquen cargas c4 en la parte de la derecha, saldremos a matar- ordenó Claude

Era un suicidio pero todos asintieron, sonrientes de que su destino final sea morir en la lucha.

-Somos 6 hombres conmigo- respondió Claude

El ejercito se impresionó

-¿y por qué no se rinde ahora?-

-Porque…- Cargó su pistola y dio la orden- prefiero morir de pie que vivir arrodilla-

Explotó el C4, y los defensores salieron cargaron contra el superior escuadrón que no le fue muy dificil eliminar a 6 hombres con pistolas de combate, Claude cayó ahí mismo, mirando al cielo, y observando como varios aviones de transporte dejaban ver a los paracaidistas, los Fallschirmjager habían llegado.

Una ladeada sonrisa llegó cuando estiró su mano para mirar y decir.

-Meyer…- acto seguido murió con su arma en mano, una sonrisa en el rostro y una leyenda en la historia.

Dentro del avión un castaño miraba con su FG42 preparado.

-Claude…- algo sentía Meyer, y algo, ese algo, era que su hermano, murió como héroe.

 **Fin Flashback**

Korrina escuchó atenta como Lillie sonreía y acaba su relato enseñando el collar de su padre.

Korrina no dijo nada, se acercó y le sonrió

-Debe estar orgulloso-

En ese momento las rubias sonrieron y se levantaron, Korrina cargó a Bonnie que quedó dormida en su espalda y miró a Lillie sonriente

-Es hora de volver a casa-

 **MÁS TARDE ESE MISMO DÍA EN CIUDAD GLORIO**

La noche lentamente coronaba los rincones más extensos del cielo, y allí un joven de cabellera negra, alto, con un pikachu en su hombro caminaba rumbo a su casa, a paso lento, poco a poco y por las intrincadas calles miraba la belleza de la calma del parque central, de los pocos niños que aún jugaban con sus pokemon bajo el ojo vigilante de madres y padres.

Las cosas no iban muy bien, pues Ash sin necesidad de buscarlos vio como a cada paso el número de efectivos de policía había sido por lo menos duplicado dentro de la ciudad, y muchos de ellos usaban escopetas y subfusiles, el problema era ahora mayor.

Las agrupaciones criminales habían empezado prácticas más peligrosas, secuestros, robos, sicariato pero con asesinos profesionales.

Los efectivos azules poco o nada pudieron hacer, y pese a que los esfuerzos de los cuerpos de seguridad eran masivos nada se lograba y lo que se conseguía terminaba con los efectivos en una balacera contra enemigos que portaban fusiles de asalto, carabinas de combate y demás.

El ejército de Sublera principal entidad del gobierno de las regiones empezó la llamada Operación Mercurio Rojo, la cual, terminó con una guerra sin cuartel en alta mar. Los infantes de Marina de Kalos habían destacado por su lucha sin cuartel en el estrecho de Alola, como hacía muchos años.

Ash volvía a su casa, pero ahora la palabra tenia mas sentido que nunca, con flamantes 18 años, Ash Ketchum se propuso un reto mayor al que jamás pensó, convivir en el mismo lugar con su novia Serena, sonaba a una locura, y al inicio lo fue, parecía qué él y Serena no podían entenderse bajo el mismo techo, pero poco a poco el modus vivendi de los dos se acopló a la mutua compañía.

Desde hacia una semana estaban en esta situación, ya que su madre Delia, le concedió el deseo de vivir así con Serena para acostumbrarse a lo que sería una vida de casados y vaya que fue algo duro al principio pero juntos se antepusieron. Ash se graduó con honores en la academia de ciudad Gloria como pokemusico y además aprobó sus tutorías con honores, partes de su sueño estaban listas para empezar y el ultimo tramo tambien, aunque las estrellas cobijaban al muchacho y su pokemon una hoja en una carpeta azul eran el significado de que aquel chico caminaba tan feliz hacia su ahora casa, ya que en ella, aprobaba el examen psicológico de PSF

-¡Pikachu! ¿puedes creerlo? Aprobé todos los requisitos de PSF…examen psicológico-

Siguieron caminado a lo que el roedor le contestó

-pika pi (yo estaba ahí)- algo sonriente por su entrenador

-y en 3 días empezaré el entrenamiento para ingresar a las filas de PSF- el ánimo fue sustituido por seriedad- será una prueba dura amigo…pero podremos lograrla-

-chaaaa pika pi (te apoyaré)- soltó la ratita amarilla

Siguió caminando, su felicidad dibujaba una sonrisa que garabateaba la alegría del chico conforme avanzaba, la gente continuaba con su vida mientras que al acercase a una cafetería.

La cafetería tenía mesas en la vereda como distintivo lo cual era lo particular de este café, en el cual un par de ojos azules se despegaron de la carta de comidas para observar el alrededor, y al mirar detenidamente allí estaba su amigo a quien no vio desde hacia mucho.

El cabello y la forma de caminar serían distintas pero las z en las mejillas y el pikachu en el hombro eran lo que distinguía al chico.

-¡Hey!- llamó desde su mesa en el primero- ¡Ash!-

El aludido se volteó y sonrió al reconocer al chico sentando allí.

Con una chamarra azul y blanca Clemont se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de su compañero de aventuras y saludó a Pikachu, quien descendió para saludar a Chespin que estaba a lo pies del rubio.

Después de las formalidades del caso Clemont le invitó a tomar asiento a lo cual el azabache gustoso aceptó solicitando un té al mesero que dejaba la comida de Chespin.

La charla poco a poco fue escalando entre risas y pensamientos los cuales se expresaban en ese ambiente de algarabía.

-¿y como van las cosas en casa? ¿qué tal tu convivencia con Serena?- preguntó el rubio

-todo va bien Clemont, mi vida con Serena tranquila, hemos aprendido a convivir bien bajo el mismo techo, costó un poco pero se logró a pedir de boca, al final, siempre conseguimos este tipo de soluciones, ¿Por qué no lo intentas con Korrina?

-so pese a que yo soy mayor a ti no es algo que desee, y no porque no a Korrina, pero quiero que vayamos despacio con ella, respeto mucho decisión pero mantengo mi postura-

-¿y cuando se van a casar?- bromeó el moreno

El rubio se sonrojó y le dio un sorbo a su bebida para disimular, luego añadió

-¿Cuándo lo harás tú?-

-Algún día- dijo el moreno riendo

-me alegro por ti,- añadió sonriente el rubio al borde la risa

Posterior a las risas el moreno divisó aquel portapapeles de su amigo y tomó un semblante serio.

-Clemont- llamó el moreno- ¿Y qué tal tu prueba de PSF?

El rubio sonrió

-soy apto –

Un grito de euforia acuñaron los dos alzando sus bebidas en son de festejo

-¡Pokemon Sin Fronteras!- fue el coro de ellos

-tengo mis papeles pase todos los exámenes mi vista no fue impedimento- añadió feliz el rubio

Ash sonrió entusiasmado

-¡yo igual! ¡en dos días nos veremos en el entrenamiento!- sonrió

-Ash – llamó el rubio- ¿Puedo pedirte algo?-

El azabache algo extrañado asintió

-Nunca dejemos de luchar para llegar a ser los mejores como lo fueron tu padre y mi tío…-

Ash sonrió y dijo

-¡Nunca nos rendiremos!-

Y se quedaron a tomar una que otra taza de café mientras la vida les traía recuerdos y charlas amenas.

Pero la noche se cernía duramente y las horas pasaron, a lo cual en las afueras se escuchaba.-¡Listo Sylveon! ¿que opinas? Quedó reluciente ¿verdad?-

La pokemon aludida respondió afirmativamente

Serena se encargaba del aseo esta vez mientras que Ash realizaba su papeleo para ingresar a PSF, el dinero no le preocupaba, su madre se retiró de la academia y ahora ella ocupaba su lugar como maestra de corredores de Rhynhorn y aunque no ganaba mucho era suficiente para iniciar su sueño de vivir en familia, era joven aun así que en hijos no pensaba todavía, aunque en un futuro le gustaba la idea, tendría que platicarlo con Ash pero de a momento Serena encontró todo lo que necesitaba en ese sitio, pero ella no se quedaría allí.

Serena le comentó a Ash su deseo de luchar y vencer a Aria en la clase maestra, ella decidió que mientras Ash salía a PSF ella iría a por las llaves y a prepararse como nunca.

Ash solo se sentía orgulloso de ella, y asintió feliz por su chica.

Serena se sentó en la bella sala que era de madera con muebles cómodos y una chimenea que cada vez que hacia frío Braixen tenía el honor de encender.

Ya cómoda su mano buscó el control remoto y paso seguido prendió la tv para distraerse, podríamos decir que si algo heredó Serena de su madre era el carácter protector, ella estaba esperando a Ash pero ya era noche, y ella sabía que los uniformados de Kalos no podían con tanto problema, algo se escapaba, y la verdad temía que esta noche fuera Ash.

El chico nunca se ausentaba mucho tiempo sin avisar, y la única vez que lo hizo fue cuando tenia que viajar a Kanto para recoger unos papeles al estableces su residencia en Kalos, ella estaba preocupada, cual esposa estaría, lo cual, en su mente le provocó imaginarse muchas cosas, pero el sonido de la puerta la sacó de su letargo cuando vio que Ash llegaba con un paquete en las manos

Serena se levantó y se acercó feliz

-Vaya cariño me tenías preocupada- sonrió ayudándole con los papeles y con Pikachu que cambió de hombro inmediatamente.

-oh discúlpame- sonrió- es que estaba con Clemont y además…-se detuvo caminando a la sala- este paquete de mi madre llegó hoy así que pasé a recogerlo mientras venia, discúlpame corazón – y le beso en la mejilla mientras juntos se sentaban y sus pokemon se acurrucaban alrededor de la chimenea.

Serena miró el paquete y preguntó

-¿Y qué es?-

-no lo sé, esperé para abrirlo juntos- soltó dándole un beso suave procedió a abrir, con cuidado y entusiasmo para su sorpresa tenía delante de él una pokeball con una nota de su madre.

Al tomar las dos leyó:

" _Ésto es para ti, era de tu papá y estará feliz de ver al hijo de su mejor amigo, cariños mama"_

Ash no entendió el mensaje y una mirada extrañada se encontró con la de Serena que estaba igual, el chico se limitó a mirar la pokeball.

-tranquilo Ash- Serena sonrió- estamos juntos en esto, déjalo salir a ver qué tiene la pokeball-

Ash asintió y lanzó la pokeball.

La luz roja emanó unos instantes que parecían eternos para Ash, y allí frente a sus ojos salió un Arbok que al mirar a su alrededor se desconcertó.

Era como volver a casa, la casa de su amigo, se sentía relajado, pero cuando vio al que lo libero se asustó mucho y se alejo un poco, mientras Ash y Serena se pusieron en pie y alzaron sus manos para evitar asustarlo más, luego el olor de su mejor amigo estaba con ese chico y el Arbok lentamente se acercó mirando con miedo y con nostalgia a la vez.

-¿Arbok? (Nikolai)- soltó el pokémon mientras recordaba que Delia le dijo sobre lo sucedido.

Arbok examinó al chico, era parecido, más joven y aquello en su brazo eran diferentes, pero el pokémon no entendía, hasta que finalmente miró los ojos del chico, instintivamente recordó que esos ojos, sólo los tenía el pequeño hijo de Niko.

Lentamente él se acercó cauteloso, con cierto recelo, Ash mirando esto le dijo

-Amigo no debes temer soy el hijo de Nikolai- confirmando las sospechas del pokémon-….y estoy ansioso por conocerte- dijo de rodillas y estirando su mano.

El pokemon empezó a llorar y se acerco rápido a Ash, se enroscó en su brazo izquierdo a la altura de la bioprotesis y empezó a lamer a Ash tan fuerte que este se tendió en el sillón mientras reía.

Serena se presentó y el pokémon la lamió, a lo cual ella rio y se separó un poco mirando dentro de la caja;

"PD: tenia el gusto de enroscarse en el brazo de Niko, así que tengan cuidado"

Serena rio y se le acercó pero al ver que aquella

El arbok lamio a serena como queriendo disculparse y se le presentó a todo el equipo, el pokemon saludo a sus nuevos amigos y comió con ellos, pero al momento de que todos se acostaron a dormir Ash y Serena estaban en la parte de arriba de la casa dormían juntos en el sentido mas inocente de la palabra, pero abajo se empezó a escuchar un golpeteo.

-Serena- preguntó él en voz baja- ¿Escuchas eso?-

La chica asintió

-Sí- contestó -son como…¿Llanto?-

Ash se levantó y bajo rápido las escaleras al ver que arbok ahora tenia entre su cola una foto de él con su amigo Nikolai.

-Le extrañas ¿verdad?- preguntó Ash poniéndose de rodillas y abrazando al pokémon

Arbok llorando se le acerco y se le enrosco suavemente en la mano prostética

\- supongo que hacían muchas cosas juntos…-

Arbok asintió e intento hacer el gesto de acostarse a dormir

-¿dormías en su alcoba?

Arbok asintió

-Tranquilo, ahora eres mi amigo también y puedes dormir conmigo pero no molestes a Serena que ella duerme con Sylveon a sus pies-

Arbok sonrió y al llegar a la alcoba se soltó y se acomodó en un sillón que era su cama años atrás y durmió plácidamente mientras el chico sonreía.

El día siguiente pasó con normalidad y Ash aprovechó para conocer las habilidades de Arbok que era muy veloz inclusive para solo arrastrarse.

El día acabó con Arbok venciendo a Pikachu y luego jugando con él, otro día más a la cuenta, y esa noche todos estaban descansando pero Ash no podía dormir pues pensaba que mañana sería demasiado duro pues empezaba su ingreso a PSF y debía permanecer 6 meses sin salir de la academia mientras era preparado para formar parte del escuadrón de elite llamado PokeDiamond pero Serena se acurrucó con el y logro que el sueño lo dominara.

Mañana sería el día

 _ **Continuará.**_


	14. XIII Volver

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo XIII: Volver.

A un día de empezar su arduo acondicionamiento en PSF para unirse a sus filas, el joven de 18 años estaba en la cena con su amada novia y sus queridos pokemon que estaban tomando sus alimentos en una zona aparta de la concina, aquella echa de madera con detalles en cerámica.

Los dos enamorados estaban disfrutando de su ultima cena, debido a que por 6 meses Ash estaría encerrado en el campo de entrenamiento y sería enviado por varias regiones para aprender supervivencia y combate físico además como quería formar parte de la elite su entrenamiento sería mas que intensivo, y Serena lo sabia así que planeo que esa ultima noche juntos fuera especial, le tenia una sorpresa.

Cuando terminaron de cenar Ash se levanto y se dirigió a la sala, tendría que salir de esa casa por varios meses, pero, quería que todo quedará bien con su novia, ademas a pesar que en esos y meses no había visitas, aunque las llamadas no estaban prohibidas, así es! Siempre que podría se comunicaría con Serena….aunque también recorrería regiones con su nuevo maestro o maestra y después de eso el "día de graduación" tendría que superar el examen final, en caso de fallar…No, no podía fallar! Era todo o nada…aunque si fallaba….tendría que volver a seguir en entrenamiento, todo eso pensaba el joven mientras que con los dedos mecánicos sobaba sus párpados a la idea de que estar alejado de Serena lo acabaría antes que el mismo entrenamiento, pero pikachu se quedaría con ella…la protegería ante todo.

Mientras Ash divagaba Serena estaba en una sala distante donde Ash tenía sus instrumentos, ella había visto muchas veces como Ash tocaba, ella siempre se sentaba a su lado cuando él empezaba a tocar su piano negro de cola asentado en suelo de caoba café y ella lo miraba, l9 abrazaba mientras el entrenaba y cantaba, cuando el salía ella a veces se sentaba a practicar y podía entonar una que otra canción, pero su sorpresa estaba en marcha y braixeiken la ayudaría, todo marchaba y hasta contaba con la ayuda de pikachu y arbok que harían el trabajo sucio.

Ash seguía pensando en su sillón mientras algo lo sacó de su estado semi perdido, la luz fue cortada todo se apago y solo la luz de la noche iluminaba todo lo poco que quedaba a su alcance, Ash sabia que la luz no podía apagarse así de la nada, se levando y supuso lo peor, pero cuando Arbok de aferro a su brazo se sentía calmado y acto seguido

Serena! – grito el joven pero el silencio lo envolvió….- amor! Estas bien!- pero de nuevo su eco se perdía en la noche y en el penar de la sala oscura

Pikachu: pika pi( por aquí)

Ash siguió su camino, a pesar de la oscuridad el conocía como moverse por su inmobiliario, lo hubiera echo con ojos cerrados pero la necedad de encontrar a su amada podía mas y al caminar solo evitaba las decoraciones y plantas que tanto el conocía donde estaban y de un salto se encontró con pikachu que le guio a su cuarto de música pero todo se volvio negro cuando evee le tapo la vista con sus ojos y arbok lo guiaba mientras lo llevaba del brazo con su cola, Ash no opuso resistencia pero si le intrigaba que sucedía entonces un piano suavemente empezó a sonar y evee le retiró su cola para que viera como braixeiken encendía unas velas que iluminaba la estancia donde su amada Serena estaba entonando suavemente el inicio de una canción que ambos conocían bien

Los pokemon decidieron dale privacidad a sus entrenadores y salieron dejándolos solos…Ash se sentó y tomo esa guitarra junto a serena y juntos cantaban mientras tocaban (canción – La Barca- Luis Miguel)

" _hoy mi playa se viste de amargura, porque tu barca tiene que partir, a cruzar otros mares de locura, cuida que no naufrague en tu vivir, cuando la luz del sol se este apagando, cuida que no nuera en tu mirar, yo te estaré esperando hasta que tu decidas regresar"_

Cuando terminaron solo se acercaron y se dieron en beso tan apasionado que era digno del ultimo, pero no lo sería pues serena le dio una caja que al abrirla Ash reconoció de inmediato, contenía, un hermoso reloj digital CASIO dorado con detalles que tenia grabado algo en la pulsera que rodeaba al reloj "Para el hombre que tiene todo mi amor, Ash", el mencionado solo tomo su mano derecha para ponerlo allí pero Serena lo detuvo y tomo el reloj en sus mano mientras le decía tiernamente : no quiero que lo uses en tu mano derecha, como todo hombre lo llevarás en la izquierda, y siempre será así porque te amo, y no te considero menos hombre por tu mano, de echo te admiro mas desde que sacrificaste tu mano por alejarme del rhynohorn, nunca dejaré que eso te haga pensar lo contrario- y tomando su mano con la bioprótesis le colocó el reloj y con mucho amor le acarició su mano, pero evee siguió con la otra parte del plan y entrando sigilosamente logró dejar sonando un pequeño disco con las canciones que ellos conocían bien

Si va a ser tu ultima noche aquí deseo despedirme con todo de ti- y lo tomo de las manos para bailar aquello bolero que el día que ella cumplió 18 bailaron en el lugar elegante que Ash la llevo ( canción – volver bolero Luis miguel)

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

Esa pareja estaba reunida en un local hermosamente amplio con una pista de baile y con una orquesta en vivo y cuando acabaron la cena Ash la saco a bailar y juntos muy pegaditos estaban en la pista cuando inició aquel bolero que ambos bailaron con tanta emoción haciéndolo suyo mientras las demás parejas miraban atónitos como ellos estaban tan unidos, tan solos en medio de tanta gente

" _yo adivino el parpadeo de las luces que a lo lejos van marcando mi retorno, son las mismas que alumbraron con sus pálidos reflejos ondas horas de dolor y aunque no quise el regreso siempre se vuelve al primer amor"_

Y Ash solo se apego más a serena mientras ella recordaba que el fue su primer y único amor, ella ahora bailaba con el chico que amaba

" _la vieja calle donde el eco dijo, tuyo es su cariño tuyo es su querer, bajo el burlón mirar de las estrellas hoy me ven volver"_

Mientras serena colocaba su mentón en el hombro de Ash este recordó el día que serena lo encontró en esa batalla….y ahora la amaba como nunca amó a otra, y sabia que su cariño es solo para ella…

" _volver, con la frente marchita las nueves del tiempo platearon mi cien, sentir que es un soplo la vida que 20 años no es nada y febril la mirada te busca en la sombra y vivir con el alma aferrada a un dulce recuerdo que llora otra vez"_

Ambos sabían que se amaban y se unieron en un beso que fue aplaudido por todos los presentes que atónitos miraban el amor que ellos demostraban.

\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\

"….. _vivir con el alma aferrada a un dulce recuerdo que lloro…otra veeeeeezzzz…"_

Cuando termino la canción ambos sabía que habían bailado como aquella vez , pero ahora a la luz de la luna, en la privacidad de ese cuarto, acompañados por un radio…y allí un beso cerro el plan de aquella enamorada joven

Un beso largo y tierno se dieron por terminados mientras las 12 marcaban el reloj

Ash: deberíamos descansar

Serena tímida pregunto: puedo dormir contigo?

Ash se sorprendió siempre compartían lecho, desde que son novios pero ahora el joven entendió que era de distinta forma, como lo harían marido y mujer, como dos personas se unirían en un alma a lo que le dijo

Serena, te amo- y la cargo en brazos rumbo a su habitación- ( nota: si desean saber que paso les sugiero que escuchen la canción hasta el éxtasis de Eros Ramazzotti)

Continuará


	15. XIV Heroe O Mercenario

Pokemon y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respetivos duelos, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo XIV: Héroe O Mercenario

El día llego, el joven de brazo rojo y su novia iban encaminados hacia el lugar donde todos los aspirantes serian reunidos, junto con ellos evee, pikachu iban caminando a su espalda, y en sus pokeball arbok y braixeiken, la mente de la chica no tenia pensamientos más allá de que ella y Ash se verían pronto, 6 meses no era nada a comparación de los años que estuvieron separados pero, antes no eran nada, y ahora el era el centro de su universo

Ash por su parte tambien estaba nervioso, extrañaría a Serena seguramente, pero la llamaría siempre que pudiera, y además recibiría un sueldo que era mayor a lo que tenia pensado, aunque el riesgo era digno del sueldo, un seguro de vida y protección de 24 horas para su familia, el escenario del pokemundo se veía lleno de bandas de alto peligro, estos años desde el fallecimiento del comandante Nikolai PSF pasó a ser contratada directamente por el gobierno de las regiones, pasando a ser casi una organización gubernamental, aunque tenía vestigios de lo que antes hacían, no rendían cuentas a nadie mas que al supremo gobernante de la región donde operaban, y a nadie más, la prensa era evitada, las actividades de PSF eran de estricto secreto

La pareja llego al edificio blanco en el centro de Ciudad Gloria, donde una tercia se les acercó sigilosamente para saludarlos

¿: mira que trajo el viento!

Serena: Bonnie!?

Clemont: no, somos arceus, muajaja, obviamente somos nosotros!

Ash: ja algunas cosas no cambian

Serena huso puchero pero su novio la abrazo y saludo a los dos hermanos y a una rubia que estaba con ellos

Ash: Korrina que gusto verte!

Korrina: siempre es bueno ver a los amigos!

Ella estaba dada de la mano de Clemont y se veía una sortija en el dedo anular

Ash: chicos…y ya tienen los detalles para su boda?

Ellos se sonrojaron pero la ya no tan pequeña Bonnie hablo por ellos

Ash, es una propuesta a largo plazo ellos aun no tiene detalles ni de como será su ropa jaja

Ash: mírate Bonnie…una señorita….ya debes tener novio!

Bonnie se sonrojo y Clemont cambio su mueca por un seño fruncido y decidió responder a la pregunta

Aunque no lo creas…si tiene!- y se echo a reír mientras su hermana estaba furiosa

Bonnie: hermano!...dijiste que guardarías el secreto

Clemont le sonrió: Ash es como un hermano para ti, serena tambien, tienen derecho a saberlo

Korrina rio mientras abrazaba a la pequeña Bonnie quien ahora usaba una licra café, unas botas negras que hacían juego con una camiseta y un chaleco marrón

Ash: puedo saber quien es Bonnie?

Serena: si dinos por favor

Bonnie suspiro y se les dirigió a todos

Bueno….es curioso...

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

El día que Ash estaba internado en el hospital Bonnie salió de visitar a Korrina y para darle privacidad con Clemont puso rumbo a la habitación de Ash pero cuando estaba cerca un chico de cabello negro y lentes se choco contra ella y ambos cayeron al piso

Bonnie: ouch! Eso dolió

El chico se levantó y al mirarla se quedo embobado

¿?: lo…lo…lamento mucho…discúlpame por favor

Y le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse a la rubia quien al mirarlo tambien se quedo con la boca abierta

Bonnie: no te disculpes fue mi culpa

¿?: no importa, por cierto mi nombre es Max!

Bonnie: el mío Bonnie – y le extendió la mano

Al estrecharse ambos sintieron el calor que el otro emanaba

Max: (pensando) es muy linda

Bonnie(pensando): es un chico amable..

Max: y a quien vas a ver con tanta prisa?

Bonnie: a mi amigo Ash

Max: el tambien es mi amigo! Quieres que vayamos juntos?

Bonnie se sonrojó pues el la tomó inconscientemente de la mano

\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\

Ash(sorprendido): MAX! El hermanito de May?

Bonnie asintió mientras estaba roja

Ash: guau y cuanto tiempo son novios?

Bonnie sonrió y contesto: un mes mañana!

Serena: felicidades

Clemont: bueno es hora….mi amor…- y tomo las manos de Korrina- adiós…te llamaré cada vez que pueda te amo- le da un beso- y Bonnie pórtate bien, te quiero hermanita

Bonnie- hermano…- lo abrazó- yo tambien cuídate- al separarse se acerca a Ash- tambien eres como mi hermano!- y lo abrazó- cuida de Clemont

Ash sonrió y le prometió a Bonnie que ambos volverían ilesos

Ash tomo a serena y le dijo: te amo serena….cuídate mucho si, cuando llegue mi primera paga….te avisaré y te llamaré cada vez que pueda….te amo y no olvides…prometí no morir antes que tu

Serena lloró y dándole un beso lo despidió mientras Ash tomaba su maleta pikachu se subió a su hombro pero el lo tomó y lo alzó para decirle- amigo….tienes una misión mas importante….Arbok será mi compañero en esto porque tu…tienes que cuidar de lo que mas amo…- y mirando a serena le entrego a pikachu quien llorando asintió y se lanzo a serena

La escena no era única, madres, hermanos y hermanas, tíos, primos, esposos esposas todos se estaban despidiendo a los prometedores a formar parte de las filas de PSF

Ash y Clemont dejando atrás todo ingresaron al edificio donde les ordenaron formar filas y esperar en silencio, arbok estaba en el brazo de Ash mientras que Clemont tenía a Chespin con el, alrededor de los aspirantes varios soldados de PSF estaban rodeándolos y mirando fijamente, ese uniforme que tenían podía ser de gala o algo asi pues consistía en una camisa negra que era opacada por una especie de camisa de color verde oliva y un pantalón cargo donde las pistolas estaban en su portador, todos los soldados tenían fusiles de asalto AMR-16 con mira ACOG mientras que los guardias de seguridad llevaban el rutinario chaleco anti- balas y una camisa blanca con las siglas PSF estampadas en los hombros, portando algunos solo subfusiles de corta distancia

Todo era silencio hasta que un hombre de cabello blanco tomo un micrófono y parándose en la tarima que tenia subió rodeado de cinco personas cuyos uniformes eran divergentes de los demás, 2 chicas y 3 chicos

Ash al mirarlo solo pudo pensar el alguien, si lo era no cabía duda y al cruzar miradas con Clemont sus sospechas se confirmaron

El hombre hablo: soy el comandante en jefe Klaus Liberman, su superior de ahora en adelante, todos ustedes han pasado las pruebas pre eliminares, ahora son orgullosos aspirantes a PSF, cielo, tierra y mar nos pertenecen! Ahora todos y cada uno tiene un camino por recorrer para formar parte de las filas de PSF , mas allá de esas puertas estarán los camiones donde se les asignará a cada uno de ustedes un maestro, les presento a todos!

Señalando a una joven morena de cabello castaño medio rojo, usando una especie de abrigo largo que cubría su cuerpo ella era Candela

Siguiente era una joven rubia con un abrigo azul, es conocida como Blanche!

El es el capitán mas joven, Spark, un joven rubio cuyo vestuario era un pantalón cargo negro con una casaca de fieltro acompañado por detalles de color amarillo

El comandante siguió: ellos entrenaran a los 30 seleccionados para el equipo de combate, supervivencia, rescate, transporte y sigilo

Señalando a un joven de cabellera Castaña dijo: el es Gold! El entrenará a todos los 10 aspirantes a miembros de apoyo en la unidad de inteligencia, ciencia y apoyo

Y por ultimo un joven de cabellera negra fue señalado: el entrenará a los destinados a pilotaje, apoyo a distancia, y manejo de vehículos en toda la unidad de combate exterior!

Todos se presentaron conforme eran llamados, y entonces luego de los aplausos en comandante termino por decir:

Aspirantes! Hoy es su hora!...hoy deben de dar todo! Por 6 meses cada día que sea como el primero…caminen a sus áreas asignadas donde les asignarán su equipo y su entrenador

Ash y Clemont fueron asignados al equipo instinto a cargo de Spark y se les asigno sus trajes de entrenamiento, 3 para ser exactos, uno verde parecido al de los soldados regulares de PSF en la parte del ingreso, u o de negro con detalles de dorado(el traje de sigilo si quieren darse una idea podrían ver el traje de sigilo de Big Boss en MGS Peace Walker), y uno color de tierra desértica, el de operaciones normales era el ultimo, todos fueron obligados a usar su uniforme principal, el verde, Ash y Clemont junto con 8 personas más estaban en el lugar asignado esperando el camión de trasporte hasta que llego su entrenador Spark

Spark: un placer como ya sabrán mi nombre es Park y soy su entrenador desde hoy en adelante, conmigo todo es sencillo, dar todo es lo mejor, pero existe algo mas allá de ser alguien que pelea por normas, y recuerden esto, " cuando todo lo demás falla, siempre pueden confiar en su instinto".

Y todos asintieron mientras el entrenador sonreía y acto seguido: bueno chicos y chicas, ahora todos se presentarán, traten de memorizar los nombres pues los demás son ahora un solo equipo, instinto!

Mi nombre es Ash!- dijo el moreno cortésmente

Yo soy Clemont mucho gusto

Michael, afirmo un chico de cabello azul, corto y alto, el mas alto del grupo podía decirse pero sonreía

Soy Rose!- una chica de cabello rosado afirmo

Marian, un placer- y saludo a todos con una sonrisa

Trevor, mucho gusto- un chico amablemente daba la mano a todos

Yo soy Terrie y el es mi hermano Jaime- un gemelo rubio hablo por los dos mientras juntos alzaban la mano en signo de saludo

Clara, digo una pelirroja sin mucha gana

Ana- una chica con un moño digo y era muy tímida que solo miraba al suelo

Acto seguido todos subieron al camión y fueron llevados a las instalaciones a las afueras de ciudad Gloria pero todos estaba nerviosos pues solo al ingresar la lluvia marcaba el frio que hacia en el exterior, todo el lugar estaba rodeado por una pared alta con torres de vigilancia y soldados armados en las torres, ademas el grupo mientras caminaba veía varios soldados luchando mano a mano practicando, otros estaban en el campo de tipo afinando punteria para su sorpresa, un grupo se soldados estaban sin sus camisetas y las mujeres solo llevaban su camisón y estaban firmes bajo la lluvia corriendo junto a sus compañeros pokemon

Spark llego a un edifico en el que al ingresar se veía 10 camas, unas duchas al fondo, 10 armarios para cada uno, y se dirigió a todos: instálense, en 20 minutos me esperan fuera con sus pokemon

Todos: Si señor!

MIENTRAS QUE EN CASA DE ASH (En la Noche)

Serena estaba acariciando a Pikachu y veía como la llama consumía lentamente la leña mientras la tv hacia ruido, serena claramente estaba triste pero no era la única

¿?: Serena? Que haces despierta a estas horas?

Serena: tranquila Korrina solo….estaba pensando…es todo

Korrina se sentó al lado de su amiga y le dijo: yo tambien extraño a mi novio pero tranquila, y deberías apagar esa radio

Radio: " _y no es lo mismo ciudad Gloria sin ti"_

Serena rio y como había invitado a Korrina y Bonnie a quedarse con ella decidieron ver una película de comedia

2 MESES DESPUES

Un grupo de jóvenes estaban corriendo en el campo de entrenamiento, la noche era dura, truenos y lluvia eran inclementes pero ellos ya no sentían nada , solo si instinto de seguir los llevaba maquinalmente por el recorrido, ahora eran un equipo funcional, a pesar de que Ana era tímida y Clara muy mandona a veces todos eran amigos muy buenos, Michael fue nombrado capitán de equipo por su formidable habilidad de estar calmado ante todo pero ahora ellos no eran los novatos que ingresaron antes, durante tres meses entrenaron con todo, sabían manejar armamento perfectamente y el entrenamiento de combate a corta distancia los hacia peligrosos rivales, eran formidables en muchos aspectos pero cada uno tenia ese toque que lo volvía único

Clemont se volvió un hábil francotirador con su SVD y acompañado por un subfusil como arma secundaria era muy peligroso, Ash era demasiado rápido en CQC y combinando eso con su fuerza adquirida por el acondicionamiento físico era duro de pelar en combate, su arma predilecta se volvio la AMR-16 con la cual era un hábil tirador, y con una pequeña pistola Torakev con silenciador su velocidad para dejar inconsciente o eliminar a alguien eran admirables, Ana era muy hábil curando a sus amigos, aunque todos sabían primeros auxilios ella era muy rápida al poner a alguien nuevamente en circulación, ella tenia una combinación letal al momento del armamento, una potente escopeta spas acompañada por su inseparable colt eran todo lo que necesitaba para abrirse paso a tiros, Clara era una chica demasiado temperamental pero sabia manejar su ira, su capacidad de rastreo la hacían la exploradora del equipo, y su rifle de precisión Barret eran todo lo que necesitaba, Michael era el que mantenía el equipo sobre pruebas , Spark lo nombró capitán por su habilidad de mantenerse en unión ante todo, su armamento era el tradicional M16 con una pistola Burkov, los gemelos eran expertos en explosivos, desarmarlos y ármalos, volar puertas y sabotaje era su habilidad y pan de cada día, Terrie Y Jaime lo hacían tan fácil que eran apodados "dinamita Bros" una escopeta de bombeo era todo lo que Terrie necesitaba y Jaime llevaba un Fusil AK , Rose y Mirian eran las mejoras conduras en tierra y aire del equipo, ademas de ser hábiles con disparos en movimiento eran de temer, por ultimo Trevor era el que llevaba el armamento grosero, una ametralladora de combate de cargador de 100 balas y todos confiaban en que esa sonrisa que se formaba los sacara de apuros cuando todo se veía perdido, el equipo instinto de Spark era letal y demasiado loco como el mismo decía y sus pokemon complementaban sus habilidades , el arbok de Ash, Chespin de Clemont, Korfish de Michael, Charmander de Ana, Lucario de Clara, Raichu de Trevor, caterpie y Pidgey de Terrie Y Jaime , el Dragonaite de Mirian, y el Piplup de Rose, todos sus pokemon fueron entrenados en combate y sigilo y eran complemento de sus entrenadores solo que sin armas

Todos ademas contaban con la reglamentaria arma tranquilizante no letal, Hush Puppie era todo lo que necesitaban cuando el sigilo era norma

Pero esa noche seria la ultima pues serían separados en pares y enviados a su primer acondicionamiento de supervivencia en la región nevada De Sinooh.

Contunuará


	16. XV Pares De Supervivencia

Pokemon y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respetivos dueños , esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo XV: Pares De Supervivencia.

10 Jóvenes recorren un circuito de obstáculos alrededor del campo de entrenamiento, El equipo instinto bajo ordenes de Spark esta en su último Día en el campo de entrenamiento, los hombres estaban con las partes superiores desnudas mientras la lluvia torrencial recorría los marcados cuerpos que el acondicionamiento físico de Spark les dio, mientras las mujeres les seguían con una camiseta delgada que marcaba la figura esbelta que su consistente calistenia les dio, Spark estaba orgulloso, convirtió a un grupo de chicos en armas en potencia, y miraba como sus alumnos llegaba al ultimo tramo del circuito que consistía en un trabajo de equipo.

Michael : equipo! Movimiento de salto apoyado, ya!

Todo el equipo asintió y los pares se formaron, Terrie impulsaba a Mirian , Jaime a Rose, Ash a Clara, Trevor a Clemont y Michael a la hermanita pequeña del escuadrón Ana

Ellos subían y cuando alcanzaban lo alto del obstáculo y luego les ayudaban a subir a sus compañeros, los que eran impulsados eran los mas pequeños del equipo, y Ana era la más pequeña, todos la consentían mucho inclusive Clara, cuando todos subieron al techo el siguiente obstáculo era saltar desde el techo hacia otro inmobiliario, a la altura de la ventana y pasar, pero el salto era muy largo y debían realizarse en pares y los de antes que impulsaban ahora tomaban vuelo para que ellos alcanzaran la ventana y luego de eso los demás saltaron para ser atrapados e ingresar por la ventana, el ultimo tramo consistía en bajar al primer piso y salir.

Al acabar todos estaban agotados, extenuados y sudando por el entrenamiento, pero sonriéndose mutuamente gritaban su canto para continuar su carrera hasta la línea de llegada, juntos al unísono cantaban

" desde la negra tierra hasta el azul mar,

Desde las sombras hasta la libertad

Hoy solo nos queda luchar

Por todo y nada a la vez

Somos héroes y mercenarios asi como puedes escuchar

Ante todo PSF la gloria va a alcanzar!

HOY SOLO NOS QUEDA Pokemon Sin fronteras!"

Y terminaron el circuito.

Spark se les acercó aplaudiéndoles y mirándolos

Clara: perdón "entrenador" pero no entiendo como recorrer el mismo circuito puede ayudar

Michael secándose el sudor: si señor…no entiendo o hemos recorrido tantas veces que creo que me lo sé de memoria

Ana y Rose se sentaron en el suelo de cemento por su cansancio mientras Ash se apoyaba en una pared y Mirian recobraba el aliento.

Clemont estaba acostado en el suelo y Trevor sentándose junto al mismo

Spark los miro y les dijo: la lluvia no los molesta?

Trevor: ni la note…

Ana: tampoco yo

Spark: ven, recuerdan la primera vez que hicieron el circuito?

Ash: como olvidarlo….-decía mientras en su mano de bioprótesis se la se miraban varios rayones

Michael: no podemos Ash…nunca olvidare esa día

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

Luego de dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones todos salieron a las ordenes de Spark quien les dijo

Su primera prueba es el circuito!

Todos asintieron y empezaron a recorrerlo pero mientras corrían

Clara: a que les gano ustedes caterpies!

Ash: ya veremos!

Terrie y Michael sacaron la delantera y dijeron: fuera de mi camino

Trevor los seguía: llegaré antes ya verán

En la discusión todos llegaron al obstáculo donde Spark se sentó y miró como lo harían, el muro para alcanzar el techo era alto, demasiado

Y cuando los chicos llegaron allí todos por separado intentaban subirlo, pero al cabo de un rato frustración pudo con todos

Ash: diablos! Esta muy alto…

Clara: maldita sea!

Michael: jo no me esperaba eso….

Spark se les acerco y les dijo

Intentaron en pares? Escúchenme ustedes no son rivales y esto no es una carrera….son un equipo…son compañeros…y aquí hay una regla…nunca apuntamos un arma y dejamos atrás a un compañero, todos somos una familia aquí…

Michael: un segundo…ya se! Trevor impulsa a Clemont y yo a Ana!

Ash: Mirian ven! Yo también te impulsaré

Los demás hicieron la formación que sufrió variantes hasta quedar tal como ahora y en la ventana aplicaron lo mismo llegando a acabar el circuito

Spark al verlos agotados se les acercó : muy bien chicos…bienvenidos s PSF

\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\

Mirian: esa noche…el cansancio hizo que durmiéramos pronto y molidos

Ana: solo Ash se despertó

Ash: si es verdad pero caí rendido mientras hacia la llamada

Todos rieron

Spark: esta es la ultima vez que hacen el circuito….

Todos: siiiii!

Spark: mañana a esta hora saltarán en paracaídas en Sinooh, los pares están formados, la supervivencia es algo importante, muchas veces tendrán que dejar que sus instintos los guíen allá afuera…

Todos: si señor!

Spark: pueden ir a dormir, mañana por la mañana será como su primer permiso

Al cabo de eso en su dormitorio compartido todos estaban sentados charlando, en el trascurso ya eran amigos buenos, pero una duda tenían 8 de los 10 presentes

Michael: ash….debo preguntarte algo

Ash: si que es?

Michael tomo aire y sus amigos lo miraban: por que tienes ese brazo robótico?

Ash rio y les dijo : todos quieren saber?

Todos menos Clemont que ya sabia y estaba mirando a su amigo con una sonrisa dijeron: si!

Ash: por amor a la mujer más maravillosa…mi amada Serena

Clara: mira eso….

Ana: pero como terminaste con eso en tu brazo

Ash les contó toda la historia y todos miraban como cada vez que decía Serena se sonrojaba y con cierta nostalgia miró en esa mano el reloj que su amor le dio

Michael: bueno chicos a dormir!

Todos menos Ash: entendido…

Ash: debo hacer una llamada, si me disculpan- y acto seguido salió de la instancia hacia donde estaba el video transmisor, marco el numero y miraba impaciente como la pantalla se iluminó revelando el rostro que el tanto amaba

Serena: Ash! Como estas?

Ash: hola mi amor…mañana empiezo mi entrenamiento en supervivencia

Serena: amor….te ves muy bien!

Ash noto que estaba aun sin camiseta o parte superior de su uniforme y se sonrojó

Nunca seré digno de mi reina de Kalos

Serena: amor….espero que te vaya bien…

Ash: te extraño…cuídate debo cortar

Serena: te amo

La video llamada terminó y Ash volvio a recostarse en su cama.

La mañana siguiente trascurrió sin mucha novedad, despertar pronto ir a entrenar y almorzar mientras preparaban sus cosas llego el listado de pares para la noche:

Mirian Y Trevor

Terrie y Michael

Rose y Jaime

Clemont Y Clara

Ash Y Ana

Todos se reunieron con sus compañeros y subieron a su transporte

Las parejas saltaban en lugares distintos y en orden de asignación

Antes de saltar Michael se dirigió a su equipo: amigos! Esta noche cenamos en el Pokeinfierno!

Todos rieron y miraban como todos saltaban y quedaron Ash y Ana

Ana: Ash…tengo miedo

Ash: tranquila hemos hecho saltos así ya muchas veces

Ana: si pero le temo a las alturas….

Ash: si no funciona el paracaídas solo nos romperemos la cresta

Rieron y cuando les dieron el aviso el la tomo de la mano diciéndole

Hermanos En armas!

Y ella asintió y juntos saltaron al vacío nevado de Sinooh solo con sus uniformes se sigilo

Continuará!


	17. XVI Reencuentros Y proposiciones

Pokemon y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respetivos dueños, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo XVI: Reencuentros Y Proposiciones

Los 6 meses pasaron rápido, o eso le pareció a Ash, por su parte Serena caminaba con Pikachu en su hombro, mientras enfilaban rumbo al coliseo mayor de PSF, para poder admirar a la ultima prueba que demostraría lo mucho que estaban preparados los miembros de PSF y se seleccionarían al equipo candidato para formar parte de la elite de PokeDiamond

La pelimiel caminaba vestida con unos jeans blancos y zapatos celestes y una blusa menta, hasta que unas pequeñas maños la sacaron de su pensamiento

¿?: Serena!

Serena: Bonnie!

Bonnie: hola como estas!

Y juntas se abrazaron mientras detrás llegaban corriendo un chico con una camiseta azul y unos pantalones deportivos y una rubia con él

Serena: Korrina! Que gusto volver a verte

Korrina: el gusto es mío

El chico corrió donde Bonnie y la tomo en sus brazos dándole un abrazo y preocupado: no vuelvas a correr así…..sabes que me preocupo cuando eso sucede

Bonnie: lo siento Max, no volverá a pasar

Serena se le acerco y saludo cortésmente

Tu debes ser Max, un gusto soy

Max: serena….Bonnie me habló mucho de ti

Korrina: odio interrumpir pero, debemos pasar ya los guardias revisan a todos y eso nos tomará tiempo

Todos: si!

DENTRO DEL COLISEO

En los sitios de preparación se encontraban los equipos alistándose para su examen final, todos vestían sus uniformes de sigilo como traje formal, los distintivos de cada equipo eran que en el hombro izquierdo estaba estampado el logo del equipo.

Spark caminaba mientras en las sillas de su probador estaban 10 jóvenes soldados, todos y cada uno listo para todo, entrenados por él en todo: supervivencia, primeros auxilios, manejo de armamento en todo tipo, manejo bajo presión, manejo de todo tipo de vehículos, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y demás extravagancias.

Spark los vio sentados con su compañeros pokemon alistados, un pequeño chalequito adornado con un detalle dorado era todo lo que los pokemon usaban

Spark: muchachos hoy es el día nerviosos?

Rose: si…pero nada que nos quite el sueño verdad chicos?

Michael: habla por ti….yo estuve revisando las posibilidades de que pruebas nos pueden tomar…

Ash: Michael tu siempre te desvelas en eso

Clemont: yo solo tengo algo en mente chicos

Ana: a si! Hoy después del examen se lo propondrás verdad?

Mientras ella hablaba él estaba pensando…ella era casi idéntica a su amiga Iris...morena, sus facciones faciales tambien…

Trevor: ja hoy el pequeño Clemont se convertirá en un soldado no disponible chicas

Jaime: no tienes miedo al compromiso?

Terrie: o al tener que adaptarte?

Ash: no creo que el matrimonio sea algo malo

Clara: no lo es pero es divertido ver a Clemont sudando tan nervioso!

Todos rieron y llego el llamado:

A todo el personal se le solicita pasar a su respectiva salida l el examen final empezará en breve

Spark: chicos mucha suerte y recuerden cuando todo falla….

Todos: siempre podemos confiar en nuestro instinto!

Spark sonrió y se alejó de ellos para tomar su puesto como entrenador

Todos salieron caminando con sus pokemon en sus pokeball y a paso firme

Clara: llego el día…

Rose: acaso había dudas?

Todos estaban nerviosos pero sabían cuanto les costó llegar allí

Mientras en primera fila dos rubias, una pelimiel y un chico de cabello negro estaban viendo el evento empezar

Serena: que emoción! Al fin llego el día

¿?: disculpen me puedo sentar?

Serena: claro!

Y una chica morena de cabello negro se sentó a su lado y al mirarlos salir todos aplaudían eufóricamente. Mientras los equipos iban formándose en filas al frente su respetivo entrenador y de repente un silencio invadió la arena y el comandante en jefe de PSF salió en lo alto del coliseo y con micrófono en mano prosiguió mientras era escoltado por un equipo de elite de PSF

Serena a Korrina: ese no es?

Korrina: si…es Klaus…el abuelo de Clemont y Bonnie

En anciano tomo la palabra

Hoy es un gran día para nosotros, hoy 30 prometedores miembros para la unidad de combate y operaciones especiales, además los entrenadores votarán para seleccionar a un equipo que tendrá adicionales a las 5 pruebas otras 3 de elite para formar parte de PokeDiamond!

La gente vitoreo y el anciano prosiguió

Las 5 pruebas son al azar, pueden ser

Supervivencia: donde todos los enemigos conocer que el equipo esta y procederán a su eliminación

Eliminación: un objetivo en todo el batallón enemigo estará marcado y deberá ser eliminado pero los enemigos son altamente difíciles de evadir

Captura: el equipo deberá atrincherarse en un lugar del mapa y repeler el ataque enemigo!

Protección : un miembro del equipo estará marcado haciéndolo visible para todo el equipo enemigo y sus compañeros deberán cuidarlo en extremo

Extracción: un prisionero ya sea humano o pokemon deberá ser rescatado y llevado por medio de sistema fulton

Todas las pruebas serán realizadas en realidad aumentaba donde los aspirantes serán conectados a la maquina y sus proyecciones aparecerán en el campo pero ellos verán como si estuvieran en alguna región con condiciones climáticas extremas ¡ lluvia, nieve, rayos y truenos!

Todos vociferaban pues era una función memorable

Y al equipo que sea seleccionado para la elite las pruebas serán dificultad máxima!

El equipo fracasará sí, todo el quipo es eliminado, si el objetivo falla o si los que deben ser rescatados perecen! Mucha suerte a todos!

Y el anciano tomó asiento junto con la escolta personal

Una voz por el alto parlante y en una pantalla al frente de todos mostró que el orden de participación serían: valor, fuerza, instinto

Dicho esto los que participarían primero fueron a la sala de confección para la realidad aumentada y los demás pasaron a sus estancias para alistarse

Cuando el equipo instinto llegó pudo apreciar una pantalla en su cuarto dentro del coliseo para ver la actuación del equipo valor cuyos 10 miembros usaban el uniforme reglamentario para operaciones en desierto

Pero ellos ya sabían que debían llevar algo variado

Chicos – Michael tomo la palabra- es hora, yo iré de uniforme de uso normal ustedes digan de que van para verificar nuestro plan

Rose: operaciones en desierto y selva( un uniforme verde oliva

Mirian: reglamentario

Trevor: combate

Ash: sigilo

Clemont: sigilo

Clara: combate

Terrie: desierto

Jaime: selva

Ana: sigilo

Michael: bien….todos prepárense por lo que veo el equipo valor no estaba preparado para la 5 prueba

Ash miro y vio que solo una chica hacia frente a varios soldados escondiéndose luego de dar cortas ráfagas de disparaos y moviéndose en un frondoso bosque que le impedía usar su camuflaje desértico, era prueba de captura pero ella estaba luchando sola

Ash: que sucedió!?- mientras miraba atento los desesperados movimientos de la chica

Trevor: no pensaron que la fuerza bruta es necesaria a veces y ahora esta sola su quipo fue eliminado

Michael: diablos…es buenas mírala moverse

Clara: es suerte Michael,…pura y banal suerte

Cuando acabó ella con todos el simulacro termino y el equipo salió de la sala de conexión y enlace para ser oficialmente nombrado parte de PSF

SIGUE EL EQUIPO FUERZA!

Ash y sus amigos miraban atónitos el inicio de la simulación, los participantes actuales llevaban trajes dd combate pesados y que dificultaron el sigilo en la primera prueba

Ana: debieron querer protegerse para evitar lo que le pasó al equipo Valor

Clara: si pero ahora la tiene difícil

Ash: bueno parece que llegaron cinco a la prueba final los demás están fuera de combate

Clemont: y su ultima misión es extracción

Michael: el sigilo será vital y ellos no pueden por su traje!

Mirian: además de que sus armas son demasiado ruidosas

Rose: pero irrumpir por la fuerza podría darles ventaja

Trevor: los enemigos matarán al prisionero al menor indicio de batalla en esa instalación

La instalación era un puesto de avanzada en el desierto

Jaime: miren! Plantan cargas!

Terrie; sip…lo harán por la fuerza

Pero al irrumpir los cinco la explosión hizo que los enemigos acabaran eliminando al prisionero y el ejercicio termino abruptamente…los miembros del equipo fuerza salieron a mirar como les decían que debían mejorar y que se les tomará otro examen en dos meses que pasarían en el campo de entrenamiento

Ash: bien amigos vamos….nos toca

Todos: instinto!

CONTINUARÁ


	18. XVII EXAMEN PARTE I

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo VXII: El Examen Parte I

El equipo instinto camina orgulloso hacia su prueba, al llegar todos toman asiento para tomar el casco de realidad aumentada y ser digitalizados dentro de la prueba

Pero uno llevaba consigo algo que tenia que salir, y ese joven moreno de cabello negro soltó su duda antes de ser conectado

Ash: disculpen pero mi brazo prostético….tambien será digitalizado?

El señor de bata blanca sonrió y asentó afirmativamente con su cabeza dándole un respiro a todo el equipo que trajo consigo un alivio a los 10 presentes

Clemont: amigos, todo depende de esto

Ana: suerte a todos muchachos

Michael: igualmente pequeña!

Todos rieron y les colocaron es casco

En las gradas del coliseo una voz en los altavoces dio las indicaciones:

Ahora todo el equipo instinto! Cuyo entrenador es el Teniente Spark!

Y empezó la simulación

Ash estaba en una habitación blanca, entonces comprendió que estaba en la simulación y tomando el traje de sigilo se lo colocó luego un cinturón con un estuche para su pistola que se colocaba en el muslo derecho, y un pequeño chaleco que sería su portador de munición, donde colocó los cargadores de 30 balas para su AMR-16 que sería su arma principal, y tomando un silenciador de uso prolongado se lo colocó a su arma, y con la correa que tenia su armamento la cruzó dejando el AMR a su lado izquierdo con el cañón hacia atrás, y seleccionó su arma secundaria, la Desert Eagle con otro silenciador fue su elección y tomando los cargadores se la colocó en su muslo derecho y salió por la puerta ( si quieren saber con exactitud que armas llevaban los demás lean el capitulo Hereo O Mercenario…publicidad desvergonzada lo se =3)

Al salir se encontró en la primera parte de la prueba, el desierto de Hooen donde a su lado apareció todo el equipo, todos y cada uno con las armas que mejor manejaban, y entonces empezó todo, la voz femenina mecánica dio las indicación primera prueba…Extracción, hombre capturado, lugar Desierto de Hooen, 18 horas, 50 soldados en un puesto de avanzada

Ash y los chicos se encontraban mirando un puesto con dos torres de vigilancia, el segundo piso había sido arrasado, y ahora dos torretas ocupaban el lugar y dejaban un gran espacio en un edificio de forma rectangular que podía utilizarse como puesto de aterrizaje,

Mas alejado del complejo se encontraban dos casas pequeñas echas de tabla que debían servir de dormitorio a los soldados , ubicado en bajada por una separación de un rio cuando un puente cubría la llegada hacia el lugar donde tenían al prisionero

Michael: Clara y Clemont reconocimiento utilicen sus rifles de precisión para descubrir todas las posiciones enemigas, Ash y Yo cruzaremos el río por debajo para abrir paso a Trevor y Ana por el puente, Mirian Y Jaime ustedes con Clemont, Rose con Clara, y Terrie tu encárgate de obtener información de la salida del equipo, todos listos?

Trevor: Michael, te sugiero a ti y Ash ir primeros hasta la mirad del puente, allí yo y Ana nos cubriremos en las partes superiores para que ustedes desciendan con las cuerdas al rio y escalen a la otra orilla para sacar a los guardias

Ana: yo los cubriré con mi pistola

Clara: Clemont tu rodea y llega a la parte trasera del complejo, Terrie tu sígueme, cubriremos la entrada principal

Michael: bien….rompan formación

Y así Ash, Michael, Trevor Y Ana esperaron pacientes en medio puente fuera de las luces para poder avanzar pero ningún plan sale como se piensa

Clemont: chicos…en la parte trasera existe una entrada , y solo la custodian2 guardias y arriba un francotirador

Trevor: perfecto cuando crucemos el puente Ana y yo rodearemos para entrar allí y poder darles cobertura si algo sale mal….pero falta el informe de Clara

Clara: chicos! Un camión de refuerzos llegó al sitio, los números de efectivos aumentaron, la entrada principal esta fuertemente resguardada, sugiero que tomen el camino que Clemont dijo, Terrie está preparado para desaparecen una patrulla y dales camino libre

Michael: entendido, cambio y corto

Y así empezó el plan, Michael Y Ash colocaron sus cuerdas en los bordes del puente y descendieron hasta tocar la superficie del rio el cual no era nada profundo, máximo alcanzaba la mitad de las botas de ambos

Mientras que Clemont tomó cobertura en la montaña detrás del complejo y miran con rose preparaban la forma de escape de los tres debido a que cuando el prisionero salga muchos tomarán en cuenta su ausencia y la alerta se levantaría

Clara tenia en la mira a los 4 enemigos que estaban cubriendo la entrada al deposito por el cual se podría llegar a la parte posterior sin tener que ingresar al complejo, pero aquel lugar estaba lleno de cajas lo cual dificultaría darles cobertura a sus amigos

Terrie por su lado se acerco y mientras se arrastraba se colocó detrás de un árbol marchito que estaba al cruzar la calle de tierra y daba al lugar de ingreso

Ash y Michael empezaron a escalarla orilla que los llegaría a la parte posterior de las viviendas de los soldados y así despachar a los de las torres para liberar camino para Ana y Trevor, con movimientos rápidos a través de las grietas de la superficie desértica pudieron llegar a la cima donde el primero que fue Ash tomó su ARM y preparo su arma listo para tomar la torre hasta que Michael llegó y juntos dividieron el trabajo, la izquierda la tomaría Ash despachando a su vigía al mismo tiempo que Michael hacia lo propio

Los soldados estaban fumando mientras sostenían sus fusiles AK y miraban el puente hasta que el ocupante de la torre derecha miro como una sombra se escabullía pero antes de poder reaccionar el cañón frío de una Burkov en su nuca lo detuvo y acto siguiente Michael jaló el gatillo y una bala silenciada atravesó la nuca del enemigo y acabó con su vida, pero antes que el cuerpo sin vida se desplome el lo tomo y evitó el ruido de su caída

Al lado derecho Ash ya había escalado la escalera y tomando su cuchillo agarro al soldado por el cuello y con un corte preciso eliminó al guardia, dejando el cuerpo sin vida en un lado limpió la hoja en su pierna y colocó el cuchillo en su lugar, y usando la luz de la torre dio la señal, de entre las sombras dos figuras caminando agachados salieron y en dos movimientos veloces ya estaban en las sombras de las torres, Ash apagó las luces y bajó de un salto entonces el comunicador del equipo sonó

Michael: todos en posición

Todos: afirmativo

Michael: bien, cuando el cuerpo caiga al suelo Clara y Terrie elimina a la patrulla de entrada al deposito y de allí saltaremos la valla metálica hasta las casetas azules para poder dar la vuelta e ingresar hacia la derecha, listo!

Y acto seguido el cuerpo sin vida del guardia de la torre derecha azotó en el suelo y en menos de dos segundos la patrulla del deposito de alertó, pero el que iba a dar la alarma fue alcanzado por el certero tiro del Barret de Clara y unas ráfagas del AK de Terrie acallaron a los 3 restantes

Clara: despejado, procedan con cautela mi rifle ni alcanza a divisar bien las cajas

Terrie: llevaré los cuerpos y los lanzaré al rio para evitar que los vean, cambio y corto

Y así 5 siluetas iluminadas por la tenue luz de una lámpara de aceite se acercaron a los 4 cuerpos sin vida, y 4 entraron al deposito, mientras una tomaba su pistola Járkov mientras cargaba el cuerpo sin vida para lanzarlo al río

Los cuatro ingresaron al lugar y la oscuridad hizo presencia pues solo al fono y tras escalar la valla se veía un poste de alumbrado pero antes de ingresar

Ash: gafas de visión nocturna

Todos asentaron y se las colocaron y mientras caminaban evitando y apuntando sus armas en alto para evitar cualquier sorpresa, avanzaron hasta el final y al llegar la valla

Michel: los cubro, Trevor impulsa a Ash y Ana, luego iré yo y todos te subiremos, el traje de combate va a ser pesado

Todos hicieron lo ordenado pero cuando Ash alcanzó la parte superior al alzar su mirada un guardia con su compañero se sorprendieron y alzaban sus rifles pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el primero cayó sin vida y Ash tomando su Desert Eagle con silenciador disparó a la cabeza del segundo lo eliminó dejando vía libre, y así todo el equipo arriba, tomaron el camino y tomando posición en la esquina Michel dio la orden

Fuego

Y los 3 guardias cayeron eliminados

Trevor: avancemos

Y así se colaron por la puerta trasera y se dividieron en grupos

Ash encontró a un guardia mirando a través de una rejilla y tomándolo por el cuello haciendo que suelte su AK le tomó con su mano izquierda y sacando su cuchillo con la derecha en el cuello del enemigo interrogó

Ash: habla…

Enemigo: el prisionero está en esta celda…

Ash: y tus amigos?

Enemigo: es todo lo que tendrás de

Ash: no esperaba menos

Y con guardando su cuchillo lanzó al soldado contra la pared y cuando este trató de darse vuelta el puño rojo de Ash impacto su cuello dejándolo fuera de combate (cabe recalcar que Ash deja al descubierto su brazo izquierdo así como Venom Snake)

Ash: tengo al prisionero, ala este está en la celda, Ana abrirá la puerta, y luego salimos de aquí

Michael: entendido, Clemont y Clara alisten una distracción para poder aplicar la maniobra fulton

Clemont: hay tres guardias en la puerta principal, si dejamos solo a uno los demás irán en su auxilio

Clara: entendido, derecha tu e izquierda yo

Y así fue como Ash afuera del complejo extrajo al prisionero

VOZ FEMENINA: Prueba Uno lista, prueba dos es….Supervivencia, nevado de Sinooh, 12 horas, enemigos camuflados y listos, tormenta de nieve….empieza en 3 ..2…1…

Y de repente todos estaban dentro de una cueva

Michael: Clemont: quiero que te muevas hacia 300 metros al este y tu clara al oeste , Terrie irá con Clara Y Ana con Clemont

Ash: Jaime planta cargas antes que se acerquen a 20 metros de la cueva, Marian y Rose usted yo y Michael estaremos al frente

Todos asintieron y el viento golpeaba fuerte pero los sonidos de las balas cruzando y de los gritos de los heridos era suficiente para poner los pelos de punta y así estaban por treinta minutos hasta que la voz femenina habló:

5 enemigos restantes...

Ash: fácil

Pero el sonido de in rotos acalló al moreno y de la tormenta un helicóptero de combate salió

Trevor: no podías callarte ..verdad?

Ash con una gota estilo anime recargo su arma pero los disparos de la ametralladora del helicóptero obligaron a los 6 a tomar cobertura en la cueva

Michael: demonios!

Clemont: tranquilo tengo al piloto en la mira

Clara: y yo al rotor…a las tres…una…dos…TRES!

Y con dos balas cayó el helicóptero

Trevor: si!

Ana: no esperaba menos de los dos mejores francotiradores que conozco

Y todo retomaron el aliento pero la voz los irrumpió

Voz: prueba 2 terminada, prueba tres es...asedio….

Todos: que!?

Voz: ciudad bombardeada en Kanto, enemigos con armas pesadas, clima claro sol, 13 horas…empieza ya!

Michael: que demonios….asedio?

Ana: debemos luchar contra oleadas de enemigos….

Ash: eso no estaba en…un segundo eso significa…

Trevor: si Ash…PokeDiamond….nosotros daremos las pruebas para PokeDiamond ahora…


	19. XVIII EXAMEN PARTE II

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecer, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo XVIII: EL EXAMEN PARTE II

Afuera de la simulación la gente aplaudía y vociferaba la excelente actuación del equipo instinto derribando el helicóptero

Serena: lo lograron!

Claro! El equipo es demasiado bueno!- dijo Bonnie

Nunca pensé que el chico algo torpe y distraído de el que me enamoré podría hacer eso- respondió Korrina aplaudiendo de pie

El anciano Klaus tomó la palabra

A todos los presentes! El equipo instinto es el seleccionado para las pruebas PokeDiamond! Empezando desde ahora, los tres entrenadores votaron y ellos son quienes van a la elite de PSF!

El publico gritaba demasiado exaltado al ver que ese equipo, que consiguió acabar con 2 disparos a un helicóptero de combate iba a la elite

DENTRO DE LA SIMULACIÓN

El equipo estaba ahora en medio del sol abrazador de un pequeño poblado de Kanto, arrasado con varias casas destruidas y otras a medio calcinar, el fuego consumía casi todas las que aun estaban en pie y el viento se llevaba las cenizas de aquel escenario donde la instrucción llego

Prueba 1 de la Elite, Lugar de resistencia marcado en el teléfono de apoyo (tomen como modelo "Samsung s6 edge" )

Todos miraron como su dispositivo marcaba como lugar de resistencia una casa incinerada que todavía servía como cobertura y tenia el segundo piso solo cubierto por una parte del techo, la otra ya hacia en las cenizas del ayer

Michael: Clemont, Clara arriba tomen posiciones de francotiradores, uno cubra el frente y el otro la parte posterior

Trevor: iré al frente, Ash, Terrie y Jaime conmigo

Ana: yo iré al piso superior para apoyar en la retaguardia

Michael: bien, Marian y Rose apoyen los costados, yo apoyaré desde arriba

Todos empezaron a tomar cobertura en aquella casa, y la simulación dio inicio

50 enemigos restantes- la voz mecánica dio la instrucción

Bien….esto será algo largo- Clemont suspiraba mientras divisaba a un enemigo y con una bala certera en el pecho lo eliminó dando inicio a la batalla

Quieren un pedacito de mi!- gritó Trevor mientras utilizaba su APK de Combate contra un pelotón que cayo víctima de las balas de la ametralladora del mismo

Ash había tomado cobertura en la ventana principal junto a Trevor mientras Jaime estaba a cerca de 10 metros a su izquierda en la puerta destruida

Lento y tranquilo Trev, lento y tranquilo- profirió Jaime que cambiaba la alimentadora de su arma AK y esperaba su oportunidad mientras las balas enemigas impactaban contra la pared de cemento grueso

Aguafiestas- respondió Trevor

Y Ash tomando su AMR salió de cobertura y con tres ráfagas certeras sacó de circulación a 3 soldados que corrían buscando acercarse a la casa

Arriba por su parte Clara ya había acabado con los que estaban tratando de escabullirse entre las casas de la parte posterior

Chicos! Los lados están comprometidos!- asustada Rose daba aviso

Me muevo a tu posición, Clemont da soporte al lado izquierdo, Terrie sube al segundo piso y cubre el derecho, luego trataremos de estabilizar ese, Mirian estado!- Michael solicitaba mientras su arma estaba siendo descargada en contra de dos enemigos que saltando la valla del patio trasero dejaron descubierto su cuerpo ante la ventana de la cocina donde Michael los esperó

Mantengo posición, pero es Demasiada presión enemiga, están muy cerca Cambio!- gritaba desesperada la chica

Me muevo! La spas que tengo servirá para la corta distancia!- Ana corrió y los demás van a tomar sus nuevas posiciones mientras una melodía de disparos acompaña esa danza de dolor

Pero Ash estaba en la puerta de entrada tomando cobertura pero un soldado que logró escabullirse ingreso y tomando por sorpresa Ash lo intentó golpear con la culata de su rifle pero fallo pues Ash utilizó su rifle para evitar el golpe y con su pierna derecha lo empujó para dispararle y fulminarlo en el acto

Problemas, el lado derecho esta comprometido, un enemigo entró a la casa pero esta eliminado- alego Ash mientras se daba una ráfaga de disparos contra los enemigos que corrían cruzando la calle de cemento

Tranquilos, nos movemos al lado derecho, el izquierdo esta estabilizado, Jaime a la puerta principal, Clara al frente, Clemont la retaguardia es tuya!

Y así fue como poco a poco terminaba la prueba, y para cerrar con Broche Clemont apuntó su SVD y terminó con el ultimo enemigo

Prueba 1 elite terminada, prueba 2 elite es...sabotaje!, barco en el mar de Kalos, 16 horas, lluvia torrencial, seleccionar 2 pilotos

Yo me ofrezco, y tu Rose se mi artillera- dijo Mirian

Yo seré el segundo, Trevor se el artillero- dijo Jaime

Los aludidos asintieron y acto seguido la simulación empezó

Dos helicópteros sobrevolaban el mar torrentoso mientas la tormenta dificultaba La visión, en el primero iban de piloto Jaime mientras Trevor habría la puerta del lado derecho para poner en funcionamiento una ametralladora del helicóptero mientras Ash, Ana y Michel estaban con ellos, en el segundo Mirian era quien pilotaba y Rose preparó la ametralladora mientras los demás alistaban todo para el sabotaje

Oigan revise mi PDA y….debemos sabotear el motor principal pero…no hay orden de escapar- dijo Clemont mientras sostenía una conversación a través del comunicador en su oreja izquierda que era tapado por su rubia cabellera

Entiendo….soporte de misión aquí equipo instinto necesitamos ordenes después de objetivo principal cambio- solicitaba un Ash algo preocupado por medio del comunicador del helicóptero

La voz mecánica hablo: en caso de que la misión sea cumplida con éxito se les dará ordenes

Tranquilos…ahora debemos planear como haremos esto..- clara comunicaba

Tengo un plan- Rose al mirar con los prismáticos al barco- si entran por el agua podrán eliminar a todos y lanzar la evidencia al mar, el barco es pequeño, deben poder alcanzar la sala de máquinas , mientras nosotros nos divertimos atacando desde el aire

Me gusta!- Trevor emocionado ante la idea

Suena a un plan convincente ahora equipo listos….salto en 3…2….1…ya!- Daba la orden Michael y en cuestión de minutos 6 miembros del equipo instinto nadaban velozmente en medio del mar torrencial hasta la parte donde podrían subir

Una vez adentro fue solo 15 minutos necesarios para llegar al cuarto y plantar las cargas

Listo!- Terrie alzaba su pulgar mientras sonreía y los demás empezaban la salida pero la voz mecánica habló

Prueba elite 2 terminada, Prueba Final Elite…..empieza es…Escape y exterminio!, equipo tienen que escapar la alarma está dada y los soldados van tras ustedes!

Lo que faltaba! Alisten armas muchachos!- Clara colgó su rifle Barret y tomo su pistola ametralladora Raffica

Diablos, me falta munición de mi SDV, usaré mi subfusil- Clemont tomaba su arma secundaria y comprobaba el cargador

Yo tengo solo tres cargadores más de mi AMR espero baste- Ash empezaba a avanzar

Tranquilos….Trevor, Rose me copian, cambio- Michael tomaba la palabra al equipo

Alto y Claro- respondieron los artilleros

Necesitamos cobertura, pero mantenga distancia pueden haber peligros

Entendido, Zapdos 1 y Zapdos 2 proceden a cobertura cambio- decía Mirian la encargada de pilotar uno de los transportes

Las balas sonaban contra los gritos de dolor y un olor a sangre arropaba la tormenta que llenaba todo el barco de rojo por los heridos , pero el equipo instinto pudo llegar a cubierta donde el primer helicóptero recogió a sus ocupantes pero el segundo tuvo problemas pues Trevor intentaba dar cobertura desde la ametralladora montada

Tengo todo listo!- gritó Trevor al equipo que estaba escondido a escasos metros pero el enemigo impedía su avance y el piloto Jaime tenia ya problemas pues la lluvia y los relámpagos se le dificultaba mantenerse en el aire

Michael tu muévete con Ana, yo cubro y atraeré su intención de fuego!- grito Ash

Y los aludidos asintieron

Ash tomo impulso y se levantó, y apuntando disparó en contra de soldados que venían a intentar evitar la extracción los cuales dejaron el mundo simulado con 5 balas de Ash, quien rodó a su derecha, y disparó en contra del segundo piso haciendo ocultar a los enemigos arriba, y corriendo avanzó hacia el helicóptero donde Ana y Michael disparaban ya sus pocas balas

Arrrrrrrrrggg!- ese grito en la noche acompañado por el azote del cuerpo De Ash fue lo que hizo que Ana saltara y sin ver corriera y lo ayudara a llegar pero la situación era algo peor, las balas resonaban y Michael dejo su M16 sin munición y usando su Burkov hizo lo mejor que pudo mientras Zapdos 1 llegó y con mucha habilidad eliminó la oposición bando una ventana donde Ash fue subido al helicóptero y los dos partieron acabando el ejercicio

Voz mecánica: Ejercicio terminado, equipo instinto felicidades

Todos despertaron en la sala de simulación, el equipo veía asombrados como se les retiraba los cascos, todos fueron llevados al coliseo donde los aplausos eran estridentes y las felicitaciones al equipo fueron muchas

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, Ash y Clemont estaban en los vestidores dejando su uniforme militar y tomando algo mas casual, y los demás hacían lo mismo, Ash optó por una chamarra negra de cuero, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros, Clemont solo usaba una camisa negra y unos jean azul mientras sentado miraba su mano con una cajita roja con un anillo dentro

Tranquilo Clemont, ella te ama mucho, y estará feliz de aceptar- decía Ash dándole ánimos a su amigo

Si tienes razon- respondió Clemont más tranquilo

Espero ver a mi hermana!- grito ña pequeña Ana

Tranquila peque, todos estamos ansiosos por ver a alguien- dijo Spark que entró teniendo algo en una caja

Que traes ahí?- pregunto Clara algo extrañada

Su distintivo, ahora son la elite de PSF, PokeDiamond, y esta banda lo comprueba, se coloca en el brazo izquierdo!- dijo muy feliz Spark

Gracias….por todo- Michael decía mientras todos se colocaban la banda

No tienes por que agradecer, cuídense y recuerden, instinto justicia e inteligencia!- dijo el entrenador que ahora salía dándoles la espalda- la parte mas difícil es dejarlos ir muchachos! Cuídense!

Todos salieron y afuera se llevaron los respectivos saludos con sus familiares pero la sorpresa de Ash fue al ver a la pequeña Ana correr con un chico de cabello verde y acompañado por una chica que el conocía

Iris!- grito Ash mientras se acercaba a donde ella estaba- Milo? (Cilan pa' los cuates xD)

Ash se saludo y felicito a Iris por la noticia- en serio? Que genial!- grito Ash dándole un abrazo a sus amigos

Estas invitado a la boda Ash- dijo Milo mientras sonreía

Si Ash- profirió Iris tomando la mano de Milo

Bueno los dejo tengo que…- pero Ash no terminó su frase pues alguien le tapó sus ojos, pero el entrenamiento no lo dejó pensar y se lanzó en una rodada impresionante dejando atrás a quien le tapó y parándose de frente entró en pose de combate con su mamo izquierda en alto

Así saludas a tu novia?- decía Serena fingiendo un puchero

Mi amor-y Ash corrió donde ella y la abrazó, como nunca antes y ahora era para no soltarla , el la amaba y estaba seguro que ella tambien, y con un beso nacido del profundo deseo los dos se unieron dejando al espacio plasmado en una alucinación, dejando al mundo aparte y siendo solo ellos, pero un grito sacó a los amantes de esa nube, Korrina los trajo de vuelta a la tierra

ACEPTO!- grito la rubia mientras la tarde naranja los cubría a ella y Clemont, y Bonnie miraba tomada del brazo de Max

Todos se acercaban a felicitarlos, y Serena tomó la mano de su amado mientras le decía- " _ven y camina conmigo un rato" (lo dijo cantando)_

" _un tramo tan solo"_ \- Respondió Ash caminado para felicitar a sus amigos

CONTINUARÁ

PSD: les gusto este nuevo formato de escritura? Me encararía saber su opinióm


	20. XIX Te Extrañé

Pokemon y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo XIX: Te Extrañé

Un joven cargando una maleta en su hombro llega a la casa que desde hace 6 meses dejó, la noche cobijaba su llegada de la mano de su amada novia pelimiel, y su amigo pikachu que estaba dormido en el hombro de Serena

La casa es de dos pisos, la puerta principal está luego de cinco escalones que dan a un corredor amplio de 2 metros hasta la puerta de ingreso a la vivienda, rodeada por una baranda de madera y acero de color café oscuro, la puerta tiene un marco de metal con toques de madera en el trasfondo y un pomo en forma de diamante zafiro, adorando con ventanas de cristal pulido que daban la entrada a la gran sala que tenían la pareja, una chimenea daba el calor a la habitación y una gran ventana frontal alrededor de la puerta eran sus mayores afluentes de luz, en el centro una tv y una radio, si se seguía la entrada unas escaleras en espiral llevaban a las habitaciones y baños de la parte superior, abajo solo quedaba la cocina acompañado de la habitación que Ash tenia para guardar sus instrumentos, y ahora tendría allí un par de armas para protección, cosa que debía debatir con Serena, pero realmente lo que le apetecía ese momento era entrar

Casa….sal Arbok- dijo el joven que acaba de llegar dejando en el interior su pequeña maleta donde tenía sus pertenecías y trajes otorgados por PSF, además de su Desert Eagle

Arbok! ( casa!)- el pokemon sonrió y deslizándose saludo a Braixeiken, Evee y Pikachu que estaban felices del retorno de los 2

Debes tener hambre Ash, déjame prepararte algo!- dijo la joven y se retiró a la cocina dejando a Ash solo en la sala, donde este dejó su maleta, y sacándose su chaqueta se sentó en el sillón, ahora de nuevo en casa, cansado pero feliz, era la elite de PSF, además su novia estaba con él y lo esperó, Ash tomó su maleta y sacando de ella su Desert Eagle la colocó en su estuche no sin antes colocarle el seguro, acto seguido la dejó sobre la mesa central y se levantó nuevamente, su mano prótesis recorría la estancia, los libros que alguna vez prometió leerle a su descendencia, cuando él y su amada Serena estuvieran listos, y llegando a sus discos, tomo uno y decidió colocarlo en la radio, era uno de sus favoritos, Ricardo Pokamontaner, solo escuchaba la canción que sonó, una balada tranquila, satisfactoria después de tener que acostumbrarse al sonido de las balas y explosiones, algo sumamente lindo si se lo pensaba en su lugar, el silencio invadió, y solo la música recorría la casa, solo las melodías y las voces del disco, y sonaban tan placenteras, todas y cada una le recordaba a su amada, y los compases marcaban suaves melodías eran todo en su mente, y decidió sentarse, no tenia hambre de comida, sufría anemia de besos de Serena!, la ausencia era hielo para él, pero su semana de descanso la emplearía con ella.

Ashy amor!, te hice un sándwich de jamón, toma come- dijo la chica mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón a disfrutar de la música.

Te lo agradezco Serena, te quiero mucho, te adoro eras mi todo – y sin pensarlo la besó dejando en la mesita del centro su comida, ella sentía ese fuego nuevamente y le correspondió rodeando el cuello de su amado con sus manos, ese beso era el primero en 6 meses!...6 largos meses, y el chico que la besaba era el mismo, quizá su cuerpo sea ahora mas marcado por su entrenamiento, pero era Ash, su Ash, ella lo sabía y no necesitaba pruebas

El sentía una felicidad inmensa, amar y ser amado, era todo, ella era su mundo, pero el beso debía terminar….y la falta de aire los hizo separarse y chochar suavemente sus frentes…y de nuevo el silencio reinaba entre ellos….solo la música acompañaba ese baile de sentimientos de los dos…

La radio seguía tocando su canción: " _en cambio yo!, vivo en el mar!, con tus recuerdos casi como eternidad, con tus olores que son casi como el viento, con tu alegría siempre a mitad"_

Tomados de la mano Ash se separó y la luna y la lluvia bailaban afuera, chocaban contra la ventana y armaban una reta de ambiente, y así Ash sintió que el mundo volvía a la normalidad

Te Amo- le dijo la chica mientras cerraba sus ojos azules por temor a ser un sueño, como esos que tenia en su ausencia y no escuchaba la respuesta

Yo también- le dijo el chico mientras se separaba del abrazo- y cada día más

El beso se acercaba pero un sonido del estomago de Ash los hizo reír

Come mi amor- dijo la pelimiel volviendo a acércale el plato

Gracias, oye y que hacías en mi ausencia?- pregunto el chico mientras comía

Ella solo se acurrucó en su hombro y le respondió- esperar este día….nada mas…nada menos

To también- le dijo el chico mientras terminaba su comida y se limpió las manos

Desear ver una película como antes?- preguntó ella

Amor, tengo mucho sueño, quisiera ir a dormir, vamos ven conmigo- el la levantó y la cargo al estilo nupcial

Ella se sonrojó- quizá…..- le paso su mano por el mentón y lo acariciaba – no vayamos solo a dormir- le dijo a apenada

El sonrió y contestó: "hasta el éxtasis"

(nota del autor: Lemon o no lemon….esa es la cuestión :/)

A la mañana siguiente los dos se encontraban abrazados, él dormía plácidamente, mientras ella lo miraba, lo admiraba y lo recorría con la mirada, ella lo miraba y no lo creía, a pesar de ser las 8 AM ella se acurrucó junto a él, ella sentía como ese brazo rojo metálico de su novio la aseguraba, ella ya no tendía esa pesadilla donde el se iba y no volvía, o la otra donde otra chica le arrebataba de su lado, pero él la aprisionó, y esta vez el dormía como nunca, como antes, como si nada, como si no se hubiera ido de esa casa, de su hogar.

Esa habitación era testigo de todas las noches de soledad de Serena, de todas, pero ahora la pareja se reunió, y ahora dormían juntos, ninguno se acostumbró a la ausencia del otro.

Las diez de la mañana marcaba el reloj digital en la mesita de noche de Serena, ella se separó aunque sin ganas de irse del abrazo de su novio, y bajó para preparar el desayuno

Los pokemon la siguieron, salvo Arbok y pikachu que estaban acomodados en la estancia sin deseos de moverse, sin ganas de dejar ir sus sueños de pokelitos

Ash se levando desconcertado, y en dos saltos estaba en pie, solo estaba usando su bóxer, verano y las ventajas de amar le impidieron dormir de otra manera, y mirando su brazo rojo, notó en donde estaba, casa….muchas veces soñaba con volver a despertar en esa habitación con piso de madera y paredes blancas, sobre esa cama doble con sabanas rojas y cobertor rojo, se acercó a su armario y tomó su ropa, unos jean, unos zapatos deportivos, y una camisa azul, para que más? Si por 6meses pasaba con su uniforme verde, tomo un baño en aquella ducha tan caliente, sin apuros como cuando estaba entrenando, y se vistió, con el ajetreo de anoche no consiguió darle su regalo a su amada, al salir del baño encontró su maleta y su arma allí mismo, la tomo y la colocó en su mesita de noche, si algo tenía ese cuarto es que la pared al lado derecho de la cama tenía una ventana de casi toda la pared de ancho, iniciaba en el suelo y terminaba a escasos centímetros del techo, esta daba al bosque cuya mirada era sublime, arboles y arbustos verdes

Serena noto el arma, debo hablar con ella, y pedir su aprobación para tenerla- pensaba el joven que tomaba rumbo a bajar las escaleras y llegar a la cocina donde efectivamente estaba su novia

Ella bailaba mientras estaba cocinando algo, cantaba su semblante era el mejor que nunca, o será que el la amaba?, el la tomo por la cadera suavemente y ella le sonrió apegándose a su pecho mientras seguía cocinado

Eres hermosa!- dijo el mientras le acariciaba

Amor….gracias- y le dio un besito mientras seguía haciendo lo suyo- ahora siéntate a comer

El se sentó y al cabo de unos minutos ella llegó con un plato para el y una taza de té, mientras se los servía el pregunto

Serena, mi amor, no te molesta que tenga esa Desert aquí en casa?

No amor, pero cuando tengamos hijos deberás pensar en donde tenerla- ella contesto y sonrió mientras Ash solo se sonrojaba y la miraba con amor

La mañana pasó así entre risas y juegos

CONTINUARÁ!


	21. XX Un padrino ante todo

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá que el de entretener

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo XX: Un Padrino Ante Todo

La semana de descanso de los nuevos miembros de PSF acabó como un soplo, aunque ninguno desaprovecho su estancia con sus seres queridos, y menos Ash que cuando tenía que partir a su primera misión oficial, aunque ahora las cosas estaban distintas.

En verdad te vas a ir! – preguntó una nostálgica pelimiel mientras su novio guardaba en la cajuela de su nuevo auto Ford Explorer negro su pequeña maleta

El chico solo cerró la puerta y con una sonrisa la tomó de las manos y la besó- si, mi primera misión será con Clemont como compañero, iremos a Hooen

Ash, mi cielo cuídate mucho- colocando sus manos en el cuello del chico que iba vestido como su traje de operaciones en Selva y bosque

Te quiero Serena, te prometí volver cada vez que salga y lo haré- separándose de su novia se subió a su auto y lo encendió, y mientras se colocaba el cinturón la miró una ultima vez antes de partir, la mirada de ella estaba en el suelo, y sus manos entrecruzadas- sabes, cuando vuelva….te enseñaré a conducir, te gustaría mi amor?- preguntó mientras retrocedía su auto un poco para dejar el garaje de su casa

Me encantaría, te amo- y ella se despidió agitando su mano mientras Ash manejaba perdiéndose entre los arboles y el camino de tierra que daba a la carretera para tomar y llegar a la ciudad

Serena ingresó a su vivienda y empezó su rutina diaria, solo que ahora habían algunos cambios, el dinero que ganaba Ash lo invirtió en la primera paga de aquel auto que ahora su novio manejaba, además de que a ella le permitió remodelar un poco y cambiar la casa por colores vivos, una tv más grande y un teléfono celular para ella fueron los regalos de Ash para que ella no sienta su ausencia, aunque tambien su casa tenia un video teléfono , y uno de los cuartos vacíos de arriba sirve ahora como almacén principal de Ash y Arbok, allí tenía sus datos e información de PSF, aunque él nunca dejaba absorberse por la lectura o algo así, ambos se divirtieron mucho esa semana, pero Serena lo esperaría, "nunca te rindas hasta el final" era la frase que rondaba su mente, pero el sonido de la llamada la sacó de sus pensamientos

El teléfono de video llamada sonaba, era un numero que ni ella ni Ash habían registrado, aunque era nuevo y realmente solo pocos números formaban parte de su directorio personal, ella tomo asiento y contestó

Si buenos días residencia Ketchum Yvonne- dijo Serena mirando a la interlocutor, una chica algo mayor, de cabello anaranjado recorrido en una coleta en puntas, vestida con una blusa amarilla

Buenos días Serena! – saludo la chica quien ella ya conocía

Hola Misty! Que gusto, en que puedo ayudarte?

Pues….en realidad necesitaba a Ash, esta en casa!?- lo ultimo denotaba la preocupación de la peli naranja

No, Ash salió en una misión, su primera misión, si deseas te mando su numero- contesto algo orgullosa la pelimiel

Si, gracias Serena

Mientras que en la carretera de cuidad Gloría un Ford negro cuyo moreno conductor estaba detenido en el semáforo, con su mano derecha en puño apegado a su mejilla solo pensaba, no tenía nada en mente, solo su amada Serena, que era el centro de su mundo, quizá el momento de unir sus vidas estaba próximo, de sentar cabeza y vivir tranquilo, pero todavía eran jóvenes de 18, aunque en unos meses su cumpleaños estaba cerca, en cualquier caso debía servir vivo para el final de esta misión y de ahí que fuese lo que Arceus quiera, y vaya que seguir vivo con las nuevas bandas de contrabando y robo de pokemon era una proeza para los agentes alrededor de las regiones, muchos eran eliminados debido a que las bandas los asesinaban por ser policías, Ash sabía que tenía riegos, pero Serena y su madre aunque estaban separadas contaban con protección 24 horas cada día de la semana, y vaya que ellas no debían saberlo, pero las noticias vuelan, y tarde o temprano ellas se enterarían de la naturaleza de su trabajo, en fin, quizá pueda convencerlas, o quizá….

Pero el sonido de su teléfono, la "soviet connection" canción que era su sonido de llamada, lo obligó a orillarse y contestar

Hola, buenos días- el joven saludó al numero desconocido

Hola, Ash?- una voz femenina que se le sonaba conocida

Si el mismo, que desea?

Ketchum! Soy Misty!

Misty? Misty Waterflawer?! Que gusto! A que debo tu llamada?- el chico algo intrigado pregunto a su ex compañera de viajes

Ash ocurrió un incidente ayer atacaron y secuestraron a los pokemon de mi gimnasio, sé que ahora estás en PSF, y necesito tu ayuda!

Espera tranquila Misty, cuando ocurrió? Ya lo notificaste!?- el chico intentaba procesar su información

Ayer! Quisiera que tu me ayudarás!

Tranquila, que pokemon se llevaron?- pregunto el chico mientras introducía datos en su PDA

A Pysiduck! Y su familia!- grito la chica al borde del llanto

Tranquila, Misty te avisaré si tengo algo nuevo, pero debo colgar, cuídate- le decía el chico mientras separaba el teléfono de su oído

Gracias….te quiero Ash cuídate- le respondió la chica para despedirse

El chico colgó su teléfono y condujo hasta llegar las instalaciones de PSF, el mostró su tarjeta de Agente e ingresó para alistarse

En 20 minutos Ash tenia su AMR-16 con la arma tranquilizadora Hush Puppie, pero la lluvia bañaba aquella mañana, y Ash revisaba en su teléfono toda la información del robo en ciudad Celeste, donde habita Misty, él iba a encontrar al pokemon de su amiga así tuviera que mover el cielo y el mar

Clemont llegó y al mirarlo tan preocupado decidió saltar el saludo

Te sucede algo Ash?- pregunto el rubio mientras Ash volvía a la realidad

Sí, a mi amiga Misty le robaron en Ciudad Celeste en su gimnasio, y leo toda la información que PSF tiene, pero nada relevante…- el chico respondió a su amigo

Entiendo- respondió Clemont mientras le daba una palmada de confianza

Si…y como van todos? Korrina y Bonnie están bien?- pregunto el moreno mientras sonreía a su amigo

Muy bien, Korrina y yo estábamos fijando fecha para nuestra boda, pero todavía no me decido, es decir no me arrepiento, pero debo pensarlo bien…y Bonnie por su lado sigue saliendo con Max, me gusta verla así de Feliz, además ella será quien cuide el gimnasio en mi ausencia- todo lo decía con una gran sonrisa

Me encanta verte así de feliz Clemont- decía Ash pero el sonido de un helicóptero lo sacó de sus pensamientos, los dos se preparaban para abordar pero el sonido de su superior los detuvo

Venom y Winter, ustedes No irán a Hooen, serán enviados a Kanto, y Terrie con Jaime tomarán su lugar

Pero por que Comandante Klaus?- preguntó Ash mientras sus amigos abordaban el helicóptero a Hooen y Clemont se quedaba con Ash escuchando sus nuevas ordenes

Chicos- el mayor y abuelo de Clemont hablo- ustedes tendrán que ir a Kanto, nuestro equipo búsqueda localizó un posible lugar en el puerto cerca de ciudad Celeste, tendrán que ir y rescatar a los pokemon y su información

Entendido! – y acto seguido el helicóptero a Kanto arribó

Las horas de viaje no se sintieron, descansaron y miraban hasta que el piloto dio el aviso

Los dejaré en el techo cercano al edificio, cuando todo este listo tendrán las pokeball en su maleta, llamen al cuartel y llegaré

Entendido, cuidado amigo- dijo Ash mientras abría la puerta y tomaba la cuerda para descender hasta el techo

Nos veremos en un rato!- se despidió Clemont saltando a su lugar

Ash fue el primero en tocar suelo, y en un acto inmediato tomó su AMR y apunto mientras cubría a su amigo

Listo, empieza operación exterior en Kanto, Venom listo- Ash daba información a su interlocutor

Me llamo Juniper seré su soporte para su misión- respondió una chica

Listo, Winter listo, dejando a Chespin salir

Venom dejando a Arbok salir

Y los pokemon salieron luciendo su chaleco e intercomunicado que tenia señales, tres botones, uno para alerta, otro cuando sean descubiertos y otro para mostrar posición de algo importante

Los dos se colocaron en la puerta que al abrirse les daría entrada al edifico donde supuestamente operaba la banda de enemigos

Listo Winter?- preguntaba Ash a su amigo por su nombre clave

Siempre Venom- respondió el rubio y de un golpe dejaron abrir la puerta

Los dos ingresaron en el edificio, y apuntaban sus armas para cualquier eventualidad

Adentro la zona era un área de carga llena de guardias que rodeaban las cajas, de madera pero al fondo, en un camión apagado una caja de acero llevaba unas jaulas y unas pokeballs

Bingo, Chespin y yo revisaremos la parte superior del edificio, debe haber documentos en esas salas de control allá

Entendido, déjalos inconscientes para que sean interrogados- decía Juniper- y solo elimínelos si es necesario, Venom tu debes llegar al camión, ten cuidado, las señales de tu transmisor muestran alrededor de 15 enemigos, extrema cuidado.

Arbok, cúbreme, yo avanzo

Y de un salto se dejó caer encima de un guardia dejándolo fuera de combate en el acto, lo empujó hacia un lado y lo ocultó en la oscuridad, otro enemigo llegaba pero la oscuridad impedía que Ash y Arbok sean vistos en la esquina de aquel lugar, cuando el guardia pasó una mano metálica rodeó su cuello y un cuchillo se poso en su cuello pero el sonido al dejar caer su fusil fue nulo pues un Arbok detuvo con su coña el arma y se alejó para dejarla encima de unas cajas, su captor le habló

Donde están los pokemon! Habla- le dijo Ash en su oído en tono amenazador

En…arg en el camión- dijo asustado el guardia

De donde los robaron?- volvió a inquirir Ash

Del…del gimnasio

Y en menos de segundos Ash le cortó la respiración hasta dejarlo fuera de combate y lo colocó en la oscura esquina

Clemont por su parte ingresó en la sala donde 4 soldados estaban, Clemont tomó al primero del cuello lo empujó en contra del segundo, dio un golpe en el cuello al tercero y con una patada en la cabeza dejo inconsciente al 4, todos cayeron y Clemont divisó la información, tomó los archivos y conecto su USB y copió toda información, y al encontrar algo interesante se comunicó con Ash quien acabó de eliminar a 5 enemigos con golpes sucesivos de CQC

Venom, tengo algo que te apetecerá saber- llamo Clemont

Escucho- respondió Ash ocultándose detrás de las cajas antes de llegar al camión cuya parte trasera estaba resguardada por 2 guardias mas

Tienen capturados a un Pysiduck, de la líder de ciudad Celeste, esa no es!?

Misty…- susurró y sin pensarlo 2 veces se lanzó en contra de los guardias dándole 2 disparos certeros de su arma tranquilizadora, y en medio de las sombras subió a la parte trasera del camión, Y para su sorpresa al lado de una pokeball se encontraba un Pysiduck llorando

Pysiduck, amigo….soy Ash déjame ayudarle- dijo el chico y rompió la celda, el pequeño Pysiduck se lanzó a abrazarlo- tranquilo, amigo volverás a casa con Misty- Ash lo devolvió a su pokeball, Ash tomó todo todas la pokeball y y abandonó el espacio, en menos de una hora se encontraban dejando el lugar mientras los equipos de asalto tomaban el edificio

Ash….tengo algo que preguntarte

Que sucede Clemont?

Quisiera que tu fueses mi padrino de bodas….

Me encantaría Clemont….

Y juntos sonreían mientras eran llevados a la central en Kanto

Agentes Venom y Winter- dijo el soldado que los recibía al llegar- Misty esta aquí se le notifico acerca de que salvaron a Pysiduck

Yo me ocupo, Clemont espera al helicóptero a Kalos para irnos- dijo el moreno mientras se secaba su cabellera

Entendido- respondió el rubio

Ash descendió hasta donde Misty lo esperaba, sin mas ella lo abrazó mientras le agradecía

Tranquila Misty, ten aquí esta- y le entregó la pokeball de Pysiduck

Gracias Ash!- y lo abrazó mas fuerte

En cuando Ash volvió a abrir los ojos se encontraba en su auto llegando a su casa

Bien Arbok ven- decía mientras le abría la puerta a su pokemon- un segundo…

La casa tenía las luces apagadas, Ash tomó su pistola y apuntó mientras entraba en el inmobiliario

¿?- sorpresa!- grito una voz que le tapó los ojos mientras Ash rodó para evitarlo y al levantarse al mirar a la persona Ash solo se sorprendió

Dawn…- miró el moreno a su amiga

CONTINUARÁ


	22. XXI Buenas Y Malas

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

Capítulo XXI: Buenas Y Malas

No Ash, soy el Buneary de las pascuas- rio Dawn mientras respondía

Dawn, que haces….- iba a responder el chico pero el sonido proveniente del umbral de la concina lo hizo sacar su arma y cubrir a Dawn con su cuerpo dándole la espalda

Quieta D.D,- le susurró el chico mientras apuntaba a las siluetas que salían de la cocina- Atrás!

Pero al encender la luz revelando quienes estaba allí era lo que lo hizo guardar su pistola en la funda que tenía atado en su muslo, y viendo la cara de susto el silencio tomó la sala

A si saludad a tu vieja amiga?- salió la pequeña May, bueno no tan pequeña, si era cierto que Ash ahora a sus 18 media sus buenos 1,82 , ella estaba solo 7 cm debajo de él, su vestimenta esa un jean con zapatos deportivos blancos, y una camiseta roja con su paliacate rojo

Wow….mi amigo de la infancia casi me dispara- dijo el ahora doctor Gary Oak

Jaja Debite ver tu cara- Leaf la otra amiga de Ash miraba mientras tomaba la mano de Gary, ella era de la estatura de May, un cuerpo lindo, cabello castaño, usando sus vaqueros con chaqueta y botas- y pensar que cuando éramos niños nos reíamos cuando te asustabas

Detrás de ellos aparecieron Serena con un pastel cargado por Drew y Paul, mientras Zoey ayudaba con unos vasos en una bandeja, detrás de ella llegaban Bianca y Bonnie saludando

Ash se había cambiado su uniforme en PSF , solo tenía su arma y su bandana colocada en su brazo izquierdo a la altura del hombro para denotar su pertenencia a PSF, pero su sorpresa era mucha, todos estaban reunidos con una intención la cual el no sabia.

Mi amor! – Serena corrió y abrazó a Ash el cual le correspondió dándole un besito pequeño

Hola a todos!- grito Ash mientras miraba que ellos sonreían- que hacen aquí?- preguntó algo ansioso por saber

Dawn habló- vinimos a la fiesta de compromiso!

QUE!- el susto de Ash era notable

De Korrina y Clemont!- completo Bonnie mientras todos reían

Ash suspiró aliviado, pero la pregunta no se hizo esperar- Clemont estaba viajando a Ciudad Luminalia hoy, como es que la fiesta es acá?

Korrina fue con Max a traerlo- contestó Dawn ayudaba a colocar las cosas en una mesa que había sido colocada en el centro con bocadillos

Ash iba a hablar pero el sonido de otro auto lo acallo- ese es el Nissan de Clemont…- y acto seguido a través de la ventana se veía llegar el Nissan Altima De color plateado y de él bajaron Clemont , Korrina manejaba y Max venía atrás, pero seguido a ellos un pequeño auto con orejas de Meowth en lugar de espejos retrovisores

Genial! Ellos también están aquí!- dijo un emocionado Ash que veía llegar al sedan con orejas Meowth

Primero ingresaron Clemont, Korrina y Max para ser sorprendidos de nuevo mientras Clemont tuvo la misma reacción de Ash y apuntó su pistola al igual que el

Todos estaban riendo mientras Clemont tomaba de la mano a Korrina, Ash abrazaba a Serena, Zoey estaba enganchada al brazo de Paul, Bonnie y Max estaban acechando la comida y May intentaba tomar la mano de Drew pero el ultimo al notarlo se escapó con el pretexto que traería bebidas con Brock

Luego de eso entraron los ocupantes del Sedan

Un chico de pelo morado con su esposa que tenía ahora un vestido morado con su peinado dejando tapado un ojo, pero sonreía feliz

Prepárense para los problemas!- dijo el pelimorado

Y mas vale que teman!- completo la chica riendo

El lema se lo sabían todavía y lo recitaron para hacer reír a los presentes y hasta que entró un Meowth acompañado de Wabaffet y amarcando a un bebé de cabello morado y ojos avellana

Meowth Así es!- completo el pokemon felino

Todos rieron mientras el ex equipo roquet saludaba a todos

Chicos es bueno verlos!- exclamaba Ash mientras todos tomaban asiento en la sala principal- que tal les va con el bar James?

Todo va bien pero a veces tenemos alguno que se pasa de copas – respondía el pelimorado mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida- pero Meowth es un gran cocinero

Me alagas James- dijo el felino mientras dejaba a la pequeña dormida en el regazo de su madre Jessie- aunque ser niñera tambien es mi especialidad

De que hablas Meowth yo cuido de Rosalina todo el tiempo- interrogaba la madre a su amigo felino

Y todos echaron a reír mientras James tenia una gota estilo anime en su cabeza

Todos bailaron, comieron, disfrutaron la fiesta del futuro matrimonio de los rubios Clemont y Korrina, aunque para May el asunto estaba raro, ella llevaba meses de ser novia de Drew pero el últimamente desde que conoció a Bianca a estado distante, inclusive bailó poco con ella y más con Bianca

La fiesta seguía normalmente mientras que a la hora de brindar para empezar la cena Clemont tomo la palabra para agradecer

Muchas gracias a todos los amigos y amigas por asistir, en verdad es muy especial para mi…y para mi futura y bella esposa poder disfrutar de su compañía y su apoyo para nosotros es en verdad muy especial, y además quisiera agradecer que mis amigos, mi familia estén conmigo, en especial a Ash que será mi padrino de bodas y a Serena que será la madrina

Todos aplaudieron y cuando la fiesta acabo todos se retiraron, Ash ofreció hospedaje a Clemont y compañía, quienes aceptaron, claro que Max tuvo que irse con su hermana y Drew, y para Clemont era algo satisfactorio que no tuviera que ver a su hermana compartir habitación con un chico, pero el dormir acompañado de Korrina lo dejaba en paz con el mundo y consoló sus pensamientos para poder descansar.

En cambio Ash tenía problemas, Serena estaba abrazada a él pero zafándose de su abrazó y miraba como la noche cubría el bosque, y las estrellas llevaban el firmamento, pero cerró sus ojos, su brazo prostético estaba cubriendo lo poco que sobrevivió a la embestida del rhynohorn, pero ahora las puntas de sus dedos le dolían, cosa que era rara Ash nunca experimentó indicios de la enfermedad llamada dolor fantasma, y ahora le dolían como nunca, era un infierno de fuego que le quemaba la mano, sentía además un pesar, como si malas noticias vinieran a su mente, pero todo en su mente era mucho y el dolor se agudizaba, pero algo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien abrazaba su mano prostética, y le aliviaba el dolor

Tienes un mal presentimiento, verdad?- pregunto Serena mientras miraba al bosque

Si….como sabias que yo- respondió el chico

Te conozco, y te amo….por eso también cada prueba que el destino nos mande la afrontaremos juntos- y lo beso, lo cual tranquilizó a Ash y le dejó dormir en paz.

La mañana siguiente pasó con normalidad, luego de que el desayuno pasara Clemont comunicó que su boda sería en 3 meses y en ciudad Luminalia, Y partieron de vuelta a casa

Ash estaba sentado en la sala pues leía un poco, la divina Comedia era su lectura preferida pero el teléfono lo sacó de su mente, dejando a un lado el grueso libro, tomó su celular y contestó pero nadie le preparó para lo que iba a escuchar.

El Sr. Ketchum?

El mismo, que se le ofrece?- preguntó algo extrañado el moreno

Señor, le llamamos desde el hospital central en ciudad Verde, en la región Kanto, si madre se encuentra en grave estado debido a un problema del corazón, ella pide que usted se haga presente, ella….- pero el médico fue interrumpido

No tiene salvación verdad?- preguntó Ash con un nudo en la garganta pero el médico silencio un tiempo indefinido para darle la respuesta-

…..lo…..lo lamento Señor Ketchum….- acabo el medio

Estaré allí por la mañana- respondió Ash mientras colgaba, Serena no estaba, el se echó en el sillón mientras que con las yemas de la mano robótica masajeaba sus parpados cerrados, todo era oscuro en ese momento, y recordó el verso de un famoso libro

" _cuervo, dime tu nombre aquí en el manto de la rivera de la noche plutónica"_

Pikachu se subió al pecho de su entrenador y notando su preocupación se acurrucó con él para consolarlo, Arbok también lo notó y se colocó en el costado como pikachu y aprisionaba a su amigo

Serena llego en breve y notando esa aura de pesadez dejó su cartera debido a que llegaba de su trabajo como profesora de montaje de Rhynohorn, Ash le había regalado un bonito Mitsubishi lancer Blanco, y le enseño a conducirlo, pero al notar que su amado estaba poniendo maletas en la cajuela de su Ford ella se aparco a su lado y se acercó

Que sucede Ash?- dijo asustada

Mama…ella…yo…- y abrazándola le contó lo sucedido con su madre, ella asintió y ayudada de Evee y Braixeiken en menos de 20 minutos estaba lista, Ash ya tenía todo listo por su parte estaba usando su casaca negra con camiseta de manga larga azul, y pantalones de mezclilla negros con zapatos de igual color, ella por su parte estaba usando su camiseta rozada, con su chalequito rojo y su pantalón negro con botas de igual color

Ella estaba en el auto llamando a informar a su madre de lo sucedido mientras Ash estaba cerrando todo, cuando subió al auto, pikachu y evee iban dormidos en la parte trasera mientras Arbok y Braixeiken estaban en sus pokeball, ella no dijo nada en el viaje, no daba con las palabras precisas pero la cara de Ash no era de llanto o tristeza, asemejaba a lo serio que se veía cuando leía, ella lo admiraba, si su madre estuviese así ella sería un mar de llanto, Ash noto la mirada inquisitiva de Serena y decidió romper el silencio mientras salían dejando atrás ciudad Gloria

Sé que piensas en mi amor, pero no te preocupes, ella se irá a reunir con papá, y cuando llegue el momento…..nosotros estaremos juntos de nuevo- decía el chico mientras seguía atento a la carretera

Ash- ella susurró mientras miraba a su amor, fuerte y débil a la vez

Ella te aprecia mucho, y como me dijiste ayer noche…..esta prueba y las que el destino mande….las afrontaremos juntos – diciendo eso le tomo suavemente la mano

Pero el viaje seguía aún para decirle adiós a su madre

Continuará


	23. XXII Adios Mamá

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

Primero Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer este fic, me alegra que me den una oportunidad, sin mas que decir, muchas gracias nuevamente =)

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capitulo XXII: Adiós Mamá

La noche bañaba la entrada a Pueblo Paleta, un Ford Explorer llegaba a la antigua residencia Ketchum, Ash detuvo el auto aparcándose con cuidado, su acompañante Serena se había dormido en el asiento del copiloto, Ash se bajó de su auto y abrió la puerta trasera de donde su fiel compañero de mil batallas pikachu saltó a su hombro, Ash tomó sus llaves y abrió la puerta principal, todo estaba normal, la sala, la tv, todo tal cual como el día que su madre volvió a casa.

Ash dejó a pikachu dentro, las gotas de lluvia seguían cayendo, no era un día para nada agradable, sobre todo si se tomaba en cuenta que mañana Ash se despediría de Su madre quien volvería a la gloria de Arceus igual que su padre., en movimiento rápido Ash depositó a Evee en el mueble central, y volvió para cubrir a Serena con su chaqueta y cargarla hasta el cuarto, ella seguía dormida, lagrimas recorrían su rostro

Mi amada, ella sufre lo que yo no puedo llorar, ella siente lo que yo lloro, y en el silencio sabe que estoy vacío por tener que dejar ir a mamá, pero ella también me dio su apoyo incondicional, y lo hará siempre, la amo- pensó Ash mientras la acomodaba en la cama de la habitación de su madre, era la única cama en toda la residencia, Ash estaba totalmente nostálgico, recorría la casa mirando las fotos de él y su madre, su primer cumpleaños, esa chimenea donde ella le leía historias de navidad, aquella ventana donde el miraba a que hora llegaba, el reloj le marcaba el paso de las horas, se dejó caer en el sillón del centro, las maletas y todo lo demás estaba arriba, solo tenía su arma en sus manos, dejó salir a Arbok y Braixeiken, los cuales estaban arriba con Serena, Pikachu y Evee dormían en el sillón, los truenos relámpagos daban destellos de la luz, Ash solo miraba el reloj, las 11, y aun así el dulce sueño corría de sus ojos, aun tenía su pistola en mano, la dejó arriba en la chimenea, aunque estaba empapado, el frío no le molestaba, había entrenado bajo la lluvia tanto tiempo que esa sensación de estar mojado era natural, pero las saladas lágrimas que le recorrían el rostro eran nuevas, ¿qué las provocaba?, su madre que otra razón había, el lo sabía, Serena lo sabia.

Ash decidió hacer algo que siempre le dejaba limpio, siempre que estaba triste tocaba y cantaba, tomó su guitarra que venía con el, y simplemente, se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón y mirando el reloj y verlo avanzar solo le daba pulso a llorar, la lluvia caía y bañaba todo, todo estaba alumbrado por la luz tenue de la chimenea, todo le daba su marcha favorita, y mirando nuevamente el reloj le dolía aun más verlo avanzar, sin mas tristemente llorando empezó su canción (El Reloj- Alejandro Fernández)

" _reloj no marques las horas porque voy a enloquecer, ella se ira para siempre cuando amanezca otra vez, no mas nos queda esta noche, para vivir nuestro amor, y tu tic tac me recuerda mi irremediable dolor!, Reloj detén tu camino! Porque mi vida se apaga, ella es la estrella que alumbra mi ser, yo sin su amor no soy nada, detén el tiempo en tus manos, has fe esta noche perpetua, para que nunca se vaya de mi, para que nunca amanezca….."_

Y con suaves movimientos seguía marcando el ritmo del bolero, y lloraba silencioso mientras recordaba a su querida madre pero otra voz lo acompañó en el letargo de la noche mientras el seguía tonado y juntos cantaron el ultimo coro para acabar la canción

" _RELOJ detén tu camino! Por que mi vida se acaba, ella es la estrella que alumbra mi ser!, yo sin su amor no soy nada, detén el tiempo en tus manos, has de esta noche perpetua, para que nunca se vaya de mi, para que nunca amanezca"_

Y ella se sentó a su lado mientras el lloraba abrazándola era un niño ahora, Ash dejó ese seño fruncido, esa sonrisa fingida para llorar abrazado a Serena, la noche era oscura y juntos se quedaron dormidos en el letargo del amor y del dolor, solo abrazados, nadie decía nada, nadie tenia nada que decir.

La Mañana siguiente, luego del desayuno Ash y Serena estaban en camino a Ciudad Verde, ella manejaba, Ash en cambio descansaba en el asiento del copiloto, ella lo había dejado desahogarse, ella estaba con él, y su pena mermó, en PSF tuvieron adiestramiento psicológico para afrontar el estrés pos traumático, así que Ash estaba listo, y le consolaba la idea de que ella iría a un lugar mejor, y se encontraría con su padre, no necesitaba más, él la dejaría ir con una sonrisa, su madre al fin descansaría, en cuanto a Mr. Minie….Ash lo acogería con él, necesitaban ayuda con la casa cuando se casarán, además el tambien apreciaba a Mr. Minie el pokemon de su madre

Al llegar al hospital, Ash llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con su distintiva banda que le reconocía como miembro de la élite de PSF, Sus jean azules marino, y sus zapatos de gamuza negros en forma de botín, Serena optó por una blusa negra, un pantalón azul y zapatos de tacón magnolia café, ella estacionó y juntos bajaron del vehículo, Ash llevaba dentro de su chaqueta su arma Colt 1914 modificada, no hubo inconvenientes debido a que Ash portaba siempre su documentación PSF, y al llegar a donde estaba su madre Ash se detuvo en la puerta, el doctor lo esperaba

Señor Ketchum?- inquirió el profesional

El mismo, ella es Serena mi novia- anunció Ash mientras ella lo tomaba de la mano

Señor, ese día es el ultimo de su madre, no me andaré con rodeos, lo lamento- culminó el doctor

Ash solo asintió y reuniendo valor, tomo el pomo de ña puerta, suavemente ingresó seguido de Serena, y allí estaba, la mujer que lo trajo a la vida, descansando cómodamente en la cama, conectada a maquinas que la mantenían viva, solo eso bastó para acabar con la moral positiva de el miembro de PSF y su novia, pero ella lo tomo más fuerte de la mano y se acercaron

Ash, Serena….que gusto verlos- profirió la enferma mientras miraba a su hijo de la mano de su novia

Mamá….yo…- dijo el joven pero fue interrumpido

Hijo…no me queda mucho tiempo….tengo que irme….por favor….cuida de Serena, ella ahora debe ser tu prioridad,- dijo la enferma y tosió- y ahora, lo poco que te dejo a ti, no lo malgastes en frivolidades, se bueno hijo, me llena de orgullo ver en quien te has convertido…..y Serena, te encargo a mi hijo, cuídalo, yo se que tu puedes, yo lo sé

Mama…..te amo, lamento no haber sido un hijo mejor- dijo Ash mientras su ojos corrían cristales de lágrimas

Señora Delia….le prometo que siempre cuidaré de Ash- y empezó a llorar la pelimiel

Se que lo cuidarás, y Ash….nunca….NUNCA hubiese pedido otro hijo mejor que tu- Ella inhalaba con fuerza mientras daba sus ultimas bocanadas de vida terrenal

Te amo mamá…..nos volveremos a ver….te lo prometo- dijo Ash arrodillado mientras tomaba la mano de su madre y lloraba

Yo también hijo…..pero ahora…tu padre me espera…no es un adiós….sino un hasta pronto y cerro sus ojos….para nunca mas volver a abrirlos.

CONTINUARÁ


	24. XXIII Los Casados

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capitulo XXIII: Los Casados

La nieve caía en ciudad Gloria, 3 años han pasado desde que ña madre de Ash dejó el mundo de los vivos y pasó a la gloria del cielo, y ahora con 22 años, un joven de cabello negro, y un brazo rojo se despierta mientras mira como el cielo cubre de blanco el bosque que antes lleno de follaje ahora solo es un campo de blanco color, era un día especial, a 3 días de navidad, su primera navidad casado, pero su esposa no estaba presente ese día, Ash ayer llegó de permiso en la noche, un gran problema en SnowPoint donde hubo muchos heridos conllevó a que Ash y equipo debieron desplegarse en la zona, y por azares del destino Ash recibió una bala superficial a la altura del hombro derecho, aunque no me molestaba pero el vendaje mostraba que era una herida de cuidado, el pensó que su esposa estaría en casa, pero Serena viajó visitar a Korrina en Ciudad Luminalia, o eso decía el mensaje, dormir solo no le gustaba, se sentía desprotegido, y la extrañaba, pero nada podía hacer, ella llegaría esa noche y estarían juntos de nuevo, Ash tomó un suéter color vino y unos pantalones jeans y optando por sus botas militares bajó las escaleras donde vio que Braixeiken había prendido la chimenea, y que estaba recordara viendo el fuego, con una bufanda verde en su cuello y un sombrero tejidos de Serena, Pikachu tenía su gorro rojo con una bolita de lana blanca al final, evee estaba igual y arbok tenía una bufanda roja, todos sonrieron al ver que Ash volvía con sus platos de comida, dejándolos tranquilos se sentó en la sala y prendió la Tv

"Buenos días ciudad Gloria! El noticiero de las 8 les trae la primicia! El día de ayer el presidente de Sinooh fue rescatado en SnowPoint por la elite de PSF entregado por valerosos soldados, 10 de ellos se abrieron paso en un mar de fuego y balas hasta llegar y salvar al presidente, siendo condecorados ese día con los máximos honores de Sinooh!, el capitán Michael Hunter y el teniente Ash Ketchum resultaron heridos en el cruce de fuego, el señor Hunter mientras cubría la retirada la herida y el señor Ketchum cubrió con su cuerpo un disparo dirigido al presidente, en otras noticias…"

Diablos….si Serena ve eso….na no creo….es decir viene en auto cual es la posibilidad….- pensaba Ash y cambió de canal

"arto de buscar el lugar ideal? Venga a Alola! Paraíso de Waifus! La hierba medicinal…a montones! Y rikura en bikini! Llame ya!"

Necesito vacaciones!? – se preguntaba Ash hasta que un portazo detrás de el lo hizo lanzarse a su arma y apuntar a donde vino el sonido pero lo que vio no era algo que el exigente entrenamiento de PSF le hubiera preparado

Ash Nikolai Ketchum!- grito su ahora esposa desde hace 7 meses, y corrió hasta donde el y lo abrazó- por dios?! Por que no me dijiste que te hirieron en combate? – ella tenía los ojos cristalinos al borde del llanto- debí quedarme para cuidarte, si no es porque Clemont me lo dijo no lo creía….-y lo abrazó mas fuerte

Querida, tranquila…solo fue una bala de pistola de calibre menor….nada de que preocuparse Ana la hermana de Iris me trato en el helicóptero, no pasó nada grave…(nota mental: Patear a Clemont por esto) y ademas….tenías derecho a salir es decir siempre estas en casa o en la academia, y no es justo que yo ande por el mundo y tu solo me esperes, tu tambien tienes derecho a salir amor- y le correspondió el abrazo

Todos sus pokemon miraban enternecidos la escena.

Sabes Serena, estoy pensando en que es mejor salir a comer las fiestas y eso, quieres venir?- pregunto Ash

Me encantaría, además tengo noticias de ciudad Luminalia- dijo ella

Y ambos se prepararon, en el auto negro de Ash estaban camino a un restaurante mientras charlaban

Así que Clemont ya planea iniciar una familia?- pregunto Ash riendo levemente

Si, el lleva dos años y medio de matrimonio, ya es hora, además Bonnie y Max están juntos como pareja formal y viajan, con eso Clemont atiende el gimnasio mientras Korrina es ayudada por Clembot en Yatra.- respondió la pelimiel mientras insinuaba algo

Clemont sabe que nuestro trabajo es peligroso, en demasía , pero que alegría por él, además Bonnie siempre quiso ser tía- Ash no notaba la idea de su esposa

Y tambien Iris y Cilan están en campaña….- comento Serena- aunque Bianca y Drew no tienen planes, sabes me siento algo triste la pobre May ahora viaja por Sinooh con Dawn y su novio Kenny pero….es duro saber que Drew eligió a Bianca para casarse

Es Drew….es un misterio que siga casado…el maldito es un casanova, y me gusta la idea, la gran Iris maestra dragón ahora tendrá un dragoncito – dijo mientras reía Ash

Brock y Ana también esperan a su primer hijo- proponía Serena mientras perdía la paciencia

Si lo sé, por eso Ana participó solo como medico de campo, me siento feliz por Brock, es como un hermano para mi

No me captas la indirecta verdad amor?- dijo Serena ya molesta

Si Serena, te entendí cuando empezaste el tema pero, piénsalo, mi trabajo me mantiene fuera por varios días, y no me gustaría que mi hijo crezca sin un padre, me dolería pasar un cumpleaños fuera, me dolería mucho….- terminaba el chico mientras se acercaba al restaurante

Ash…..- Serena empezó a llorar

Que sucede- preguntó su marido, mientras se detenía- estas bien?

Ella se desabrocho el cinturón y salió del auto, Ash la imitó y quedó de pie frente a ella

Ash, tenias razon pero….tenía una noticia- decía ella entre llantos y sonrisas- mira desde la mañana siguiente a que nos "despedimos" cuando saliste a Sinooh, yo sentía mareos y vómitos, pensé que formar una familia te gustaría pero ..

Nunca dije que no quería, es más….ahora que me dices eso….es una razon mas grande para volver a Casa, no será como lo pensé, pero juntos haremos todo para que nuestro hijo no le falte nada, te prometo que así será- el solo la abrazó en la calle nevada

Ella sonrió y miraba como su esposo realmente no exteriorizaba felicidad pero en sus ojos las lágrimas presentes y la sonrisa de oreja a oreja eran delatores de su insabible alegría

Te amo- se dijeron al mismo tiempo y partieron al restaurante

El día siguiente Ash se despertó temprano, había echo una reservación con la doctora de su esposa, quería que ella tuviera todo listo y no haya inconvenientes con el nacimiento de su pequeño, Serena se realizó dos pruebas de embarazo, todas positivo, pero ir al medico no estaba demás, el preparo un desayuno normal y se alistó para ir.

Luego de la comida Ash se encontraba listo, y cuando llegaron a consulta decidieron charlar

Ash, que te gustaría que fuera?- pregunto animada la chica

Um….no sé….un niño…supongo…- decía Ash mientras pensaba y se rascaba la barba que el tiempo le dio, eran solo indicios de barba pero ese día el no se afeitó- aunque, una mini Serena no estaría nada mal

Yo quisiera una parejita!- dijo la chica con ojos en forma de corazón

Personalmente, lo que nos bendiga la vida no me importará, solo que este sano o sana pueden ser hasta trillizos- dicho esto el sonrió y juntos rieron por la ocurrencia

El señor y la señora Ketchum- preguntó la doctora Catherine Matters

Nosotros! Ven Ash- dijo Serena

Si vamos- se levantó el chico y fue con ella al consultorio

Señor Ketchum los exámenes que dejo su esposa están listos, y ahora le tengo noticias!-

Serena estaba feliz mientras Ash miraba la sonrisa de su esposa- doctora…que me quiere decir?

Serena tendrá 2 bebés- dijo la doctora mientras Ash se cayo literalmente de la silla- esta bien?

Ash estaba mirando el techo y se levantó de golpe y la mirada sería era todo lo que estaba presente

Esta bien- dijo Ash calmado- si me disculpan- y salió unos minutos al pasillo donde un grito fue todo para demostrar la alegría del futuro padre

VOY A SER DOBLEMENTE PADRE!

CONTINUARÁ


	25. XXIV Perdoname Amor

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

Capitulo XXV: Perdóname Amor

Un helicóptero se trasladaba por el frío de la lluvia torrencial en Hooen, dos viejos conocidos eran enviados hacia la residencia del líder máximo de la región, el piloto Jaime y el soldado encargado del rescate Ash, la situación mundial estaba mas difícil, la paz era un sueño distante, varias fuerzas armadas habían seguido surgiendo, algunas se unieron a la lucha anti contrabando de pokemon y rescate, otras formaron una alianza en contra, PSF era ahora la ultima línea en todas las regiones, los grupos enemigos ahora eran capaces de locuras, asaltaban transportes de armamento de la policía loca¡, robaban equipos, mataban guardias y atacaban autoridades del mundo pokemon para poder cobrar recompensas, desde el rescate en Sinooh, PSF eran ahora conocidos por sus acciones, y temidos pues salió a la luz todas sus actividades, los contratos eran cada vez mas grande y de la suma de 350 efectivos ahora rondaban 2800, dejando que su base central era Kalos, ahora habían 3 puestos de avanzada en Sinooh, Alola, Johto, y demás en construcción en Kanto, Hooen Y Unova.

Llegando al punto de aterrizaje en 10 minutos, Ash listo?- el piloto rompió el silencio

Entendido, Jaime, el equipo de respaldo está listo?- Pregunto Ash mientras miraba por la ventana

Si, todos están listos en la base provisional de Hooen, si es verdad el rumor de que están avisados del intento de rescate ellos llegarán en tu apoyo- comento Jaime sin despegar su mirada del camino

Si algo sale mal me veré enfrentado a cuerpos armados hasta los dientes, y ademas la vida del líder de Hooen esta en mis manos...diablos si algo sale mal….Serena….- Ash estaba sumamente estresado, esa misión era de dificultad S++ , la mayor que había emprendido, su AUG Ametralladora con silenciador y su Torakev eran todo lo que lo separaba de la muerte en caso de que algo salga mal, además de que dejó a su esposa en casa con su suegra, 3 meses han pasado desde que se enteró de que sería padre.

El primer mes Serena tenía nauseas prolongadas, pero todo pasó , aunque satisfacer los antojos de su esposa era algo que lo sacaba de paciencia, no lo exteriorizaba pues tenía demasiado sueño esos días, Serena se despertaba en la madrugada a pedirle cosas que en su vida pensó verla comer, cereal con jalea era pasable, zanahorias con helado…bueno lo toleraría, pizza con mantequilla? A las 3 de La mañana!? Ese día hasta lo asaltaron! Y vaya que su ira se fue con el ladrón, aunque este le dañó la bioprótesis y recurriendo al profesor Oak ahora su brazo izquierdo está recubierto por la bioprótesis negra, mas grande, ahora tenia una de por vida ya que este material al igual que el anterior crecería conforme Ash lo hacía ,era algo diferente, pero lo ayudaba a su camuflaje nocturno y le devolvía su movilidad entera.

El segundo mes fue más tranquilo, aunque el apetito de Serena se calmó aunque ahora tenia ganas de comerlo a él!, aunque no era nada malo, personalmente no se quejaba, la doctora le dijo que era normal, pero sus misiones eran largas y Serena se molestaba, una vez le lanzó toda la loza de la cocina el la recogió pero no advirtió el golpe de un sartén en su cabeza, pikachu y evee le colocaron hielo y cuando el fue en busca se su esposa estaba llorando en el closet la habitación, Ash simplemente se le acerco, y la abrazó, para un agente que había eliminado y había sigo enfrascado ya en muchos tiroteos y muertes, que había llegado cubierto de sangre a veces y herido otras, un sartén lo dejo KO.

El tercer mes era mas normal, aunque Serena estaba muy sensible, antes de salir lo besó mil veces y lloró peor que la primera vez , y eso que ella desconocía que la misión era la mas difícil, si ella se enteraba lo mataría, o ordenaría a Braixeiken que lo hiciera, ni modo….su trabajo era salvar vidas inocentes, la muerte acechaba en cada trabajo, moverse entre los cadáveres de los enemigos y los casquetes de las balas ya eran un sonido normal, gritos, ordenes eran música, pero afrontar a su esposa enojada! No había fuerza humana que lo hiciera tranquilizarse!.

Llegamos, iré la base y traeré a los muchachos, ten cuidado Venom- corto Jaime mientras Ash descendía al claro a 500 metros de la residencia

Listo Jaime, estaré en contacto, cuándo tenga al líder la distracción de la policía de Hooen empezará en la parte frontal, la azotea de la parte trasera será nuestra mejor salida- Ash empezó a caminar hasta cruzar el claro, con dos movimientos rápidos saltó la pared y dejó fuera a in guardia, estaba detrás de la entrada principal, la puerta trasera de una gran casa de 3 pisos, estilo victoriano, hasta donde estaba enterado el líder estaba escondido en la habitación del pánico, habían 3 camiones lo que indicaba que las fuerzas enemigas estaban ocupando la casa, 5 guardias fumaban mientras miraban y montaban guardia afuera de la entrada trasera, su destino estaba en el 3er piso, a la derecha del despacho, si bien ya tenía idea de como llegar, no sabía como, pero la noche lo cubría y procedió a moverse entre los arbustos que conducían a la casa, un guardia caminaba rodeando la escalera que conducía al ingreso, otro en los bordes de la piscina, 2 en la terraza superior, y El ultimo estaba a escasos metros del primero, Ash sutilmente se deslizo detrás del primero, y con un corte rápido eliminó al enemigo, y lo lanzo a los arbustos, se colocó al borde las escaleras y tomó al 5to por sorpresa, antes de que el guardia dijera algo el golpe del brazo mecánico de Ash en el cuello lo hizo acallar y el remate de la rodilla de Ash lo dejo KO, Ash se colocó detrás de un camión el cual estaba a tiro de piedra de los 2 guardias y tomando su AUG disparó la cabeza de el de la izquierda y en un rápido movimiento acabó de igual manera con el otro

Ash ingreso en la casa y luego de varias eliminaciones en silencio llego a su destino, dos guardias cubrían la entrada que estaba en un pasillo solitario, las ventanas al lado izquierdo eran suficientes para que la luna dejara que sus rayos iluminen la alfombra color vino tinto y los pasillos de madera, al lado opuesto un living donde había una tv, tres sofás y un bar, todo en un espacio ancho del pasillo, Ash apunto y con dos disparos logró ingresar, al encontrar al líder algo golpeado lo acallo y tomo su PDA para dar las noticias pero todo se fue al diablo

Venom a Juniper, objetivo asegurado

ASH!¡ SAL SE ALLI COMO ALMA QUE LLEVA EL DIABLO!- Grito la joven al comunicador

De repente a la instancia 3 enemigos entraron y Ash los acabo con ráfagas rápidas, pero por el pasillo venían mas, Ash tomó cobertura en el lumbral de la puerta y empezaba a disparar, ya había sido descubierto y el líder estaba escondido lejos de la puerta, era la única entrada, y tambien la única salida, afuera se escuchaba tambien el intercambio de fuego, la policía atacaba a los perpetradores, Ash estaba solo frente a mas de 50 enemigos, y las balas impactaban fríamente en la pared y los pedazos de madera volaban, Ash suspiro y aprovechando las pequeñas oportunidades eliminaba a los enemigos, pero salían mas y más, parecia no tener fin

Juniper aquí Venom!, solicito apoyo de inmediato- gritaba Ash mientras salía de cobertura y disparaba a los más cercanos

Equipo Instinto élite sale- respondió la chica

Ash cortó y mientras esperaba otra oportunidad cambiaba el cargador de su arma, era el quinto, se había llevado al menos a 20 guardias a la muerte, pero solo le quedaba un cargador más, optó por tomar una granada de las e que llevaba y dejándola en el centro donde enemigos armados con escudos avanzaban, la explosión acalló los pasos, pero como maldición, otros sonaban, Ash dejó su cobertura y disparó, cinco guardias abajo y un cargados vacío, afuera las cosas también estaban jodidas, además de que la notica llegaría pronto a las demás regiones, el teniente Ash atrapado haciéndole frente demasiados enemigos, su Serena se enteraría, lo mataría…si es que las balas de los fusiles enemigos no lo hacían antes….NO tenía ahora e razones para volver! La Paz del futuro depende del presente….y si quería que sus hijos la vivan, el la viviría con ellos!

Ash gritó y tomó su pistola, con disparos otros muertos iban a su cuenta, y todo seguía, Ash tomó su cuchillo y colocándolo como soporte en su nano izquierda mientras en la derecha su pistola estaba descargada, un enemigo ingresó y Ash de un movimiento rápido le acabó la yugular, el enemigo cayo y Ash tomó el fusil M16 que dejó, ademas de los 3 cargadores que el enemigo tenía, y empezó de nuevo la danza de balas y gritos.

Hasta que el sonido de las hélices del helicóptero y las ventanas rotas lo alivió, Jaime trajo a Terrie como artillero y la gatling del helicóptero barrió con todos, Trevor ingreso con Michael, Clemont estaba de misión en Sinooh con las chicas excepto Ana que estaba con permiso por maternidad, Ash tomó al líder y con el sudor en su frente se acercó a sus amigos mientras iban al punto de extracción Ash limpió la salida de enemigos y Trevor lo apoyó, cuando todos estaban por subir un soldado disparó a la espalda de Ash el cual cayó, Michael saltó y Trevor eliminó al enemigo, Ash miró su reloj, 12 de la noche….las estrellas cobijaban su sangrante herida, Serena….ver a sus hijos crecer…cayó el sueño….Ash durmió con la sangre emanando…solo sintió como decía con sus labios…

Perdóname amor….no llegaré a cenar...

CONTINUARÁ?


	26. XXV Cielo E Infierno

Un saludo especial a **Alansanchez933!** Por dejar sus reviews y a todos los que siguen el fic un abrazo, sin más capítulo nuevo, lamento la demora pero en mi país las clases están por iniciar y estoy entregando unos pendientes por lo que me he dado un descanso.

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo XXV: Cielo E Infierno

Las 12 del reloj, el radio apagado y una chica sentada con su vientre de 3 meses de embarazo en el piano jugando, saltando de tecla en tecla armando melodías y tocando un par de canciones.

pero entonces un frío la invadía, la inseguridad, el cansancio, la muerte tocaba su puerta….pero la idea era algo ridícula, según su doctora ella y sus bebes estaban bien, hasta Ash estaba presente ese día cuando recibió la notificación.

Serena, hija….- interrumpió Grace los pensamientos de la futura madre- tienes….hay algo que debes ver….

Serena no entendía, pero cuando su madre la llevó a la sala y sintonizó el canal de noticias su miedo estalló en su frente, su sentimiento o presentimiento era lo que ahora veía en el noticiero

Y en otras noticias, hoy la operación Libertad en Hooen falló cuando el teniente Ash Ketchum tuvo que abrir fuego para salvaguardar la vida del presidente de Hooen, rumores indican que la operación fue descubierta días atrás pero eso no impidió a la elite de PSF, pues PokeDiamond tomó la iniciativa, ahora con el helicóptero en vivo!

Aquí Vanessa Richards! Con imágenes en vivo de como la policía de Hooen invade la casa ocupada por los miembros de la banda criminal DEAD ocupaban antes, según fuentes el cruce de fuego se confirmo luego que el agente enviado para extraer al presidente fuera acorralado, como podemos ver un helicóptero militar de PSF está en la azotea, mientras un artillero detiene a los enemigos! Además de que el capitán Hunter intenta movilizar al teniente Ketchum que según testigos fue herido de gravedad mientras protegía al líder!

Antes de que la reportera terminara una lluvia de balas hizo que el helicóptero se aleje, y dejando la tv apagada Serena entró en llanto mientras su madre la consolaba

En Hooen un helicóptero aterrizaba de urgencia en Petalburgo, donde estaba la base provisional en la región, Michael saltaba y ayudaba a colocar a Ash en la camilla, mientras Trevor tomaba los signos vitales en el trascurso de la evacuación.

Diablos! Su pulso esta débil, tenemos que movernos!- profirió Trevor mientras todos corrían al hospital de campo donde Ash sería tratado. Pero solo los médicos entraron en la sala para ingresar al quirófano al joven teniente cuya sangre marcaba un recorrido de la bala de AK en la altura de su omóplato derecho, su traje de sigilo estaba diseñado de tal manera que cuando la sangre emanaba, la presión del neopreno evitaba hemorragias, era un alivio para los médicos mirar al teniente joven todavía respirando, siendo que al estar conectado y anestesiado ingresaría a quirófano para intentar remover la bala.

Entonces otro helicóptero aterrizaba y de el descendían la otra parte del equipo instinto, todos fueron puesto al tanto de la situación cuando el noticiero regó la noticia, el teniente Ash Ketchum, hijo del legendario Nikolai Ketchum fue herido de muerte en Hooen, y el rubio Clemont ya sabía que Ash había burlado la muerte ya muchas veces, unas gracias a su habilidad, otras de suerte….cosa que su equipo consentía, Ash estaba ahora dentro del quirófano, estaban intentando extraer una bala de AK, y con algo de su suerte….que esta no allá llegado al pulmón derecho

La pelimiel estaba ya cansada de llorar, ahora sentada en el largo piano de color negro donde su esposo tocaba mil y un melodías, ella ahora solo tenía una en mente, y una imagen donde Ash caminaba hacia la puerta dejándola a ella y él partiendo hacia la luz que emanaba la salida…("Te Voy A Perder- Alejandro Fernández") ella empezó su lastimera canción abrazada por sus pokemon

" _no, no te vayas aun quedan palabras mil frases del alma y entre ellas no estaba el adiós_

 _Espera por dios falta besarte mas acariciarte y ademas hay promesas de esas que hay que cumplir, no te puedes ir"_

Y su mente Ash le sonreía y le daba la espalada para empezar a caminar hacia luz

" _rompecabezas sin piezas los mares los sueños que apenas comienzas nadie mas va a poner en tu boca su amor como yo"_

Y Ash ahora estaba en la puerta, ella solo gritaba pero no podía correr detrás de él

" _te amo sin miedo te amo cobarde, te amo sin tiempo te amo aunque arde lo sé te perderé_

 _Te amo dormida te amo en silencio, te amo mi vida te amo lo siento no hay nada que yo pueda hacer, en cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder"_

Y así ella siguió mientras su madre impotente la abrazaba, su hija y su yerno quizá …ahora nunca podrían volverse a ver.

Mientras que en otro lugar

Un joven corría en un bosque, cuando miraba sus manos eran ambas normales, sus cabellos negros y sus z en las mejillas con su sonrisa eran signo de su alegría, era un niño saludable y sentía como el viento bañaba sus lágrimas, tenía delante de sí a su madre que se había marchado a la gloria de Arceus hace ya bastante tiempo, ella ahora estaba al cruzar un río, el cual el chico cruzó saltando de roca en roca y llegando hacia la mujer la abrazó

Mamá!- grito aquel pequeño niño mientras se hundía en el regazo de su amada madre, a quien cada día extrañaba

Hijo….ahora no deberías estar aquí- contesto la mujer secando las lágrimas en los ojos de su hijo

Mamá, yo te echo de menos- decía el chico sin querer soltarla

Lo sé mi niño, yo igual…pero alguien te espera en casa…todavía tienes una misión…de ser padre querido Ash- contesto su madre mientras el niño escuchaba secándose las lágrimas

Si mamá….tienes razón…..pero nos volveremos a ver?- pregunto el chico

Si hijo….tu padre y yo te esperamos….

Los días fueron pasando, una semana desde el incidente donde Ash había sido llevado a ciudad Gloria y cuando termino su sueño…abrió lentamente sus ojos…pero algo le impedía moverse, el miraba borroso , solo un color miel, estaba sobre su pecho, y las sabanas blancas lo cubrían, era un hospital…al menos por su color blanco y la tv en el fondo significaba que estaba en la sala de recuperación….que diablos paso?- pensaba el chico cerrando sus parpados un momento- claro! Hooen el líder las balas…y el sonido sórdido de una bala a sus espaldas….todo cabía en su mente…todo estaba acomodado….estaba vivo? Totalmente…ahora solo una duda le hizo volver a abrir sus parpados pesadamente miro a la silueta en su pecho…

Serena- profirió el débil teniente….

ASH!- Grito su esposa con ojos llorosos abrazándolo..

Hola amor…- dijo el cansado chico…quiso mover su brazo izquierdo pero no podía…le dolía y era imposible….un segundo solo cuando cambio su mano roja por la actual negra….- mi brazo…Serena mi bioprótesis…

La chica lo miró….y tomando en sus manos la bioprotesis la colocó en el brazo de Ash y él la volvió a acomodar

Te amo.- Dijo el chico mirándola y acariciándola con su brazo de metal negro…

Y ella lo besó con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas

2 Semanas Después….

Nos ubicamos en la residencia Ketchum donde el teniente Ash estaba totalmente fuera de peligro, fue condecorado con los máximos honores en Hooen y después le dieron 2 semanas de descanso adicionales por la brutalidad de la misión, sin contar que Serena lo asesinaría personalmente si él se embarcaba tan pronto en otro trabajo.

La pareja estaba recostada, Ash abrazaba a su amada esposa y ella no se movería de la prisión de su cuerpo, el calor mutuo los mantenía calientes, aunque el vendaje de Ash no era problema a veces le dolía un poco pero no era nada, solo fue una bala seca y no atacó ningún nervio o pulmón, pero la felicidad de su esposa al verlo caminar en 5 días fue algo que lo valía, y como todo estaba bien no necesitaba el hospital, era PSF después de todo estuvo mejor, el y ella esperaban un poco pues Anoche Ash acabó de ser dado de alta y llegó manejando , su esposa estaba muy molesta por que el era capaz de mantenerse libre, pero eso cambió recordando que hace 2 días él la acompañó a su chequeo y el solito llenó los datos personales de ella, sin necedad de preguntarle nada! Su ira cambió por orgullo él! El era su compañero de por vida…y la conocía, el era el hombre que había elegido

CONTUNUARÁ


	27. XXVI Bienvenidos

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo XXVI: Bienvenidos

Un hombre de cabellera negra estaba sentado en el sillón de la sala de su casa, mientras que 2 niños y 2 niñas correteaban y jugaban con su arbok y pamcham de su esposa, además de que su amigo pikachu estaba abrazado a la evee de su esposa que ahora esa su pareja, el hombre mirada un álbum de fotos llamado Momentos en letra dorada, todo mientras un niño de 8 años de cabellera miel y ojos café corría con su hermano menor de 6 seguidos por un fennekin y un frogie de propiedad de los niños respectivamente , luego unas niñas d jugaban a hacer pokelitos, mientras que pamcham e infernape eran los jueces, junto a ellos un Chespin y una fennekin las ayudaban, la mayor tenía cabello negro largo a la altura de la cadera, y la pequeña ojos azules con cabello miel corto, como su amiga Misty en tiempos aquellos de viaje tenía, todo era normal, ahora después de todo, mirar su mano prostética abrir la primera parte del grueso álbum era todo un espectáculo, pues solo al mirar la primera foro ya todo estaba en lágrimas para el teniente que era conocido como un soldado de mucho peligro, y con un carácter serio en misiones, solo al mirar la foto estaba ya en lagrimas, no sabia si era la canción que sonaba en la radio, o la simple nostalgia, pura y dura que le golpeaba sus puertas de la mente, pero allí estaba, el día que el estaba siendo condecorado tras una misión en Alola, y para festejar su novia de 19 y el de 20 la invitó a cenar, aunque la intención era otra para él, esa foto era del día de su compromiso en Alola

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

La región Alola era preciosa, la playa estaba lindísima a la luz de la luna y las luces del habido restaurante donde la pareja estaba en su cita, ella llevaba un vestido hermoso de coctel rojo con zapatillas rojas y su corsé estaba adornado por medallones dorados, el en cambio cargaba un saco negro con pantalón de vestir y una camisa negra, pero el botón de cerrar el cuello estaba libre dejando ver en su pecho las marcas leves del sudor por el calor paradisiaco y además los nervios de su misión en la vida, pero era solo un paso mas en su relación, el matrimonio, mientras reían ella tomó una copa de vino y decidió brindar, con su cabello suelto brindaron por todo, amor, logros, ellos y un por siempre, cuando terminaron Ash hizo una señal a la orquesta y su cantante que eran conocidos de él, y un romántico bolero empezó, Ash no dudo un minuto, la sacó a bailar, ("Rayito De Luna- Trío Los Panchos").

Y la luz los enfocó, bailaban pegaditos, suavemente, solamente ellos sentían como el pecho les ardía y así, entre besos robados, entre susurros de amor, entre deseos y pasión, Ash se arrodillo, en plena pista mie tras la orquesta miraba tocando el estribillo, todos miraban como Ash tomaba la mano de Serena, y con su promesa de amor le pidió matrimonio

\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\

Así paso entre lagrimas mientras evee femenina y su pikachu lo confortaban, la siguiente hoja lo puso más nostálgico, el día de su boda, aunque la foto que escondió allí tambien lo hizo reír, y como no si ese día jamás lo olvidaría….aun no asesinaba a Gary por su despedida de soltero

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

Ash llegaba a pueblo Paleta, donde Gary y Leaf le organizaron una fiesta para celebrar el compromiso y matrimonio de su amigo de la infancia, además de algo para Serena, ya que su boda sería en el rancho Oak, donde el profesor se ofreció como sitio para su boda, Ash le parecía perfecto, todos sus amigos y Pokemon estarían allí, no contaba que ese día todo sería un mar de locura y amnesia.

La imponente Ford Negra se estacionaba en la casa que usaba Ash para vacacionar, antaño de su madre y ahora de él, luego de instalarse partieron al laboratorio donde Gary y Leaf los esperaban

Adentro del laboratorio ya estaban todos reunidos, Drew y Bianca, Dawn y Kenny, Misty y Tracey, Brock estaba sin su esposa Ana debido a que ella se ocuparía del gimnasio y estaba con gripe por lo cual ella no fue, Iris Y Millo, Paul y Zoey, Clemont y Korrina, pero Max estaba de viaje con Bonnie por Hooen así que no estaban, hasta May con su novio Trevor llegaron

Todos estaban reunidos charlando hasta que los chicos decidieron salir, las chicas se quedaron en lo suyo dando consejo y hablando

El pequeño Ash se casa!- dijo el joven Gary poniendo su sincera sonrisa

Ni que lo digas! Quien diría que detrás de todo esa mente solo de pokemon estaba el hombre mas romántico- compartió Tracey

Ya sabes lo que dicen los mas torpes son los mas aplicados- rio Paul

Y así ellos salían rumbo al bar mas cercano para echarse su fiestita

En cambio las chicas por su parte estaban ya conversando de sus respectivas parejas

Milo cocina sabroso!- dijo Iris alzando su mano en orgullo por su marido

Tracey prefiere pedir comida- comentaba Misty

Paul no come mucho….sus antojos son…otros- rio sonrojada Zoey

Suertuda! Kenny solo funciona bajo presión- decía Dawn de brazos cruzados

Como es Ash en la intimidad Serena?- pregunto curiosa Leaf- Gary es feroz jaja

Bueno…Ash realmente es tierno conmigo, piensa en complacerme a mí, y siempre esta abierto a probar cosas muevas conmigo, y cuando acabamos siempre me dice que me ama, pero cuando está activo es un animal!- contestaba sonrojada- y un Tauro si se me deja acotar

En cambio los chicos estaban sentados esperando ese viejo Whisky que pidieron.

Así que Dawn es toda una loquilla- rio Gary

Ni que lo digas….le gusta disfrazarse…- siguió Kenny

Yo y Bianca somos mas tradicionales- comento Drew mientras tomaba la botella que acababa de llegar

A luz apagada?- inquirieron Brock y Millo

Al igual que May- Decía Trevor

JA! Suertudos…Misty es igual! – comentaba Tracey

Korrina es muy amorosa, por eso yo deseo complacerla- decía Clemont mientras se acomodaba las gafas

Umm….Serena para mi es única saben- rompió Ash mientras Paul servía en los vasos- ella es todo para mi y por eso…intento que ella sea quien mas disfrute, la amo mucho.

Todos sonrieron- por Ash! Que el día de mañana en la noche estará cagado, que diga casado- comento Gary y todos bebieron aquel whisky sin soda, canción que Ash recordaba de sus épocas de novio

La mañana siguiente ya de por si dolía, la luz ingresaba hacia los ojos de Paul, echado sobre una superficie plana, de madera, seguramente era el bar- pensó- que error cuando al despertar estaba encima de las bancas de un gimnasio con una piscina grande, en la piscina lo que vio lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, un Tracey solo con calzoncillos sobre un flotador y un Millo dormido en el borde del trampolín

Gary se despertó con un dolor de cabeza único, una cocina, amarilla, y la puerta abierta del refrigerador, donde estaba echado Trevor encima del hielo, Gary se levantó pero Clemont echado con un squirtle encima bastó para ponerlo en realidad de nuevo, y los despertó mientras salían de la instancia, Drew estaba en el suelo del gimnasio poniéndose de pie

OIGAN!- Grito Gary mientras salía de la cocina con Trevor masajeándose la cien y Clemont con el squirtle abrazado a su pierna.

Tracey se cayó del flotador por el ruido pero consiguió salir mientras Paul ayudaba a Kenny a bajarse del trampolín y a Millo igual. Todos tenían cara de haber salido de una gran noche. Todos reunidos en las gradas desconcertados ya era algo…aunque las sorpresas no se hicieron esperar

Tracey- miro Paul- y tu ropa?

El chico aludido saltó y corrió hasta la piscina a recoger sus prendas

Millo, por que te cortaste el cabello? – comento Drew al mirar al chico con un corte militar

No lo hi…un segundo- y tanteando su cabellera pegó un grito

Tranquilo….verdad que no se ve mal?- comentó Clemont mientras el squirtle seguía en su pierna sin querer soltarlo

Pues tu nuevo amigo es muy adorable- dijo Kenny mientras se tocaba el ojo derecho

Todos al mirarlo rieron a toda voz mientras Tracey llegaba y mirando a Kenny le tanteó la cara

No joooooodas! Cuando te tatuaste amigo?

Estas Demente! – pregunto Kenny- y mirando su reflejo una gran D con bordes negros estaba en su ojo Ya sabía que estaba en la locura total

Jaja oye Ash debes ver esto.- dijo Gary pero al no oír respuesta- Ash? ASH?

No había señales del prometido, todos entraron en locura.

Esperen- dijo Gary- primeramente donde estamos…

Ni idea- dijo Clemont

Este es….el GIMNASIO DE MISTY!- grito Tracey al mirar el desorden que estaba, bandos rotos, agua por todos lados, botellas y cristales.

Todos estaban ya locos tratando de arreglar las cosas, aunque Paul tomó la iniciativa

Busquen todo el gimnasio Ash debe estar en algún lugar!

Y asi todo el gimnasio fue registrado, pero el grito de Brock atrajo a todos a la habitación donde el estaba abrazado una guitarra rota

Que demo….ESA GUITARRA ERA DEL ABUELO DE MISTY- Tracey lloraba cómicamente

Misty te va a asesinar…- susurro Paul

Nos camarada…- decía Gary

Un segundo…- Clemont buscó en su teléfono- miren sus teléfonos quizá…

Y todos registraron sus bolsillos hasta que Millo encontró algo

Miren un recibo…del disco bar Cienfuegos…

Mierda eso es en ciudad Verde!- decía Paul

Tranquilos, vamos afuera, si mal no recuerdo estábamos en 2 autos el negro de Ash y mi rojo.

Todos afuera miraban que era de mañana, la boda de Ash sería en 8 horas, según el reloj de Clemont

Bien….aquí están los dos autos, pero están intactos- dijo Drew

Suban, iremos al Cienfuegos! – y Gary tomó su auto

En el rancho las chicas estaban desayunando

Oigan ayer los chicos no llegaron a cenar- dijo Dawn

Tranquila según el mensaje de Gary están en ciudad Celeste pescando y se quedarían allí esta noche- dijo Leaf

Bueno entonces a comer!- todas empezaron

De vuelta en la carretera todos revisaban sus teléfonos, nada interesante, solo un par de llamadas perdidas y la escusa de Gary a Leaf que seguramente escribió ebrio

En la discoteca todo estaba dañado, mesas rotas, pintura, daños a las ventanas, y al entrar Trevor recibió un llamado siendo que tenía que salir en misión a Sinooh, lo cual lo llevó a despedirse de los chicos y marcharse

Al menos el saldrá bien librado- comento Gary

Tenemos que seguir si no- y un puñetazo en la cara acabo acallando a Drew

Tu maldito págame!- un anciano gritaba

Lo sentimos señor pero- y otro golpe acallo a Paul

El tercero iba a Clemont pero como soldado inmovilizó al anciano

Tranquilo señor, ayer estábamos demasiado ebrios y no sabíamos que paso, que hicimos?

Todo esto!- el anciano mostró la destrucción- páguenme!

Pero como paso amigo- dijo Gary

Páguenme y lo sabrán- comentó el anciano

Esta bien – Gary buscó su billetera y pagó a lo que el anciano les dio una cinta de video y todos la miraron

En la cinta estaban todos y bailaban y bebían inclusive estaba Ash en el karaoke cantando Whisky Sin Soda y de repente Drew empezó a propasarse con una chica a lo cual el novio de esta armó una pelea en la cual Drew intervino acompañado de Clemont, Ash y Paul, mientras que los demás echaban porras, luego de una intensa pelea ellos estaban afuera y los cuatro enemigos de Drew sacaron unos pokemon a lo que Clemont tomó al squirtle con una pokebola vacía, hasta alli llegaba el video pues Ash lanzó a un chico contra la cámara

Bien…asi que allí salió este amiguito…- decía Clemont con squirtle

Al menos Ash estaba con nosotros, bien….- Paul pensaba mientras salían

Oigan me siento demasiado mal- decía Kenny que estaba pálido

Te ves mal…ven vamos al hospital- Tracey lo tomaba mientras Milo miraba a Drew salir con Paul ayudándolo

Tranquilo Drew, Bianca no lo sabrá- sentenció Millo con una sonrisa

Nadie de aquí debe saberlo- comento Paul

Todos decidieron hacer atender a Kenny en el hospital peo al llegar a recepción los reconoció la enfermera

Drew!- grito y corrió con ellos

Disculpa..de donde nos conocemos?- preguntaba el aludido

Ayer llegaron con su amigo Kenny en estado de embriaguez extremo y fue tratado aquí- contesto la chica

Así que estuvimos aquí ayer…- dijo Gary- claro que idiotas! Disculpa Ash estaba con nosotros?

Si el llegó estaban en 2 autos, pero se fueron tan rápido que solo Drew se despidió

Bien, Ash debió estar en su auto, quizá…si volvemos al gimnasio debes encontrar algo que nos ayude

Todos estaban en el auto pero un teléfono sonaba, y no era de ninguno de ellos, Gary miró la guantera y era el de Ash y quien llamaba….Serena

Rayos! Serena….- comento Gary y todos estaban ya desesperados- contéstale- y le lanzó el teléfono a Milo el cual en un rápido movimiento le paso a Drew y este a su vez lo paso a Paul el cual lo dejo ir de largo a Clemont

No contesten idiotas! Grito Brock, si alguien lo hace sabrán que algo anda mal…

Todos asintieron y al llegar al gimnasio miraron que el auto de Ash estaba con la cajuela mal cerrada y al abrirla el prometido estaba echado sin su casaca y con una botella de ron en la mano, todos lo despertaron, lo pusieron al tanto y juntos se tomaron una foro con todos esos locas caras de aquella aventura, el día de su boda Ash lloró de ver a Serena, bailaron sus canciones favoritas llamada "Fuera de Este Mundo"

\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\

Ash sonreía recordando esa locura, dormir en la cajuela? Ja para esas historias de locura, pasando la hoja encontró el nacimiento de sus primeros hijos

\\\FLASH BACK\\\

6 meses han pasado desde que el teniente Ketchum fue herido en Hooen, y hace 4 meses volvió a las filas de la lucha De PSF, la guerra mundial contra las organizaciones enemigas iba en caída, muchas ya habían sido cazadas y exterminadas, Ash y compañía estaban de vuelta luego de tomar la ultima instalación de las fuerzas de DEAD, todo en perfecto sigilo, capturando al líder, el panorama mundial era algo más tranquilo, PSF ya tenía puestos de avanzada en todas las regiones, y ya contaban con 3000 efectivos, aunque para el teniente Ketchum el aterrizar en la azotea del hospital general de ciudad Gloria no era nada placentero, y no porque estuviera herido, sino porque su mujer llegó con su suegra ese día, para dar inicio a la labor de parto, Ash fue avisado en pleno viaje de regreso con su encargo en Ciudad Luminalia, además de que hace dos días recibió un mensaje con una foto de Clemont y Bonnie con Korrina amarcando a su pequeño hijo Lem, su primer mes, Ash iba a salir de visita ese día con Serena, pero sus propios retoños se le adelantaron, no sabía el sexo de sus hijos, pues él quería que sea sorpresa, pero Serena lo obligó a comprar cosas de niño y niña, instinto materno, aunque siendo padrino de Lem cuando nació Ash ya estaba acostumbrado a los llantos pues al ir de visita cuando nació pudo apreciarlo, sonriendo Ash de un salto ingresó aun con su traje de neopreno que resaltaba su figura, y su cabello corto y negro peinado totalmente hacia atrás, su armamento fue retirado pero no pudo ingresar a la sala de partos, hasta que fue autorizado y poniéndose una mascarilla ingreso al lado de su esposa que estaba ya agotada mientras recibía ordenes de pujar

Llegaste!- le dijo con sus ojos azules cansados y agotada

No me lo perdería por nada…- contestó Ash mientras la tomaba de la mano- ahora, no te rindas, estamos juntos en esto

Hasta el final…- completo la mujer que le estaba apretando brutalmente la mano a su marido, aunque no le importaba

Listo Señora Ketchum! Un ultimo intento- profirió el medico

Vamos Serena tu puedes!- confiaba su marido

Y así fue como un llanto inundó la sala mientras que era rodeado y puesto a cargo de Chansey el pokemon de los médicos

Chansey, lleva al bebe con sus padres- dijo el doctor mientras con cuidado le trasfería al niño que iba camino a conocer a sus padres

Cuando ya estuvo el en regazo de Serena el niño fue apreciado, mechones miel y ojos color café, z en las mejillas típicas de su padre y su físico era parecido al de su padre

Miraba Serena a su hijo- es un digno hijo del temiente Ketchum- profirió la voz del médico

Ash …mira es- pero no termino la frase su esposo estaba en llanto mirando a su retoño, su primer hijo, su niño estaba ahora con él

Acercando su mano izquierda portadora de duro metal, acarició con su dedo índice mientras que luego de que el bebe fuera llevado a las primeras atenciones, el segundo bebé nació, con un grito que mostraba su deseo de vivir, era una preciosa niña de cabello negro, ojos de color café, y z en las mejillas, viva imagen de su madre

Hola hija, bienvenida al mundo…- decía Ash mientras su madre la acunaba, las lagrimas eran muchas ya para el y su esposa lo miraba muy feliz, aquel hombre que perdió a su madre, que estaba condenado a usar su bioprotesis, que había burlado a la muerte, ahora estaba derrotado mirando a su hija

Te amo…- dijo Serena y le colocó un beso en la mejilla mientras eran enviados a la habitación para descansar

En la sala de espera un tumulto de periodistas estaban esperando noticias del hijo del teniente Ketchum, héroe de Sinooh, Hooen, nombrado hijo ilustre de Kanto, pero la madre de Serena no les permitía el paso y se negaba a dar declaraciones hasta que llegó ala habitación donde el cuadro al ingresar enterneció a todos, el joven teniente y su esposa abrazados, el de pie y sus retoños en el regazo de su madre dormidos, con eso la prensa se retiró y Grace ingreso

Felicidades chicos- decía la orgullosa abuela

Ash se retiró momentáneamente asintiendo y tomando su mano derecha de un tirón la acomodó, estaba dislocada por la fuerza que ejercía su esposa, y ella miraba apenada como en un movimiento la mano de Ash volvía a su estado natural

No deberías hacerte revisar querido?- pregunto Serena

Y perderme un momento con ustedes? Ni loco….por cierto…ahora que lo pienso….Serena

Si amor?

No pensamos en nombres- dijo apenado y ambos rieron colocando

Bueno- dijo Grace- Serena que tal si le propones a Ash lo que a mí….

Que cosa amor?- preguntó el orgulloso padre

Amor….quiero….bueno….que la niña se llame como tu madre….

Ash terminó en silencio….no tenía pensado y realmente no sabía que decir…- me gusta la idea amor….

Entonces tu hija mía serás Alexia Delia Ketchum!- dijo Serena mirando a su hija pero el bebe mayor rompió en llanto

Tranquilo hijo….tengo uno para ti tambien- dijo Ash sonriendo mientras tomaba a su hijo

A si?- serena hablo- cual amor!?

Pues…..Niko….Niko Alexander Ketchum hijo mío….- y lo abrazó tiernamente mientras su esposa sonreía mirando que su esposo sonreía como el día que unieron sus vidas.

La familia recibió su primera foto de manos de Grace que en todo este tiempo se convirtió en la más apegada y confortaba a la familia inclusive cuando Delia partió del mundo.

\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\

Ash pasó y allá una foto de su tercer Hijo, Axel, abrazado a la recién nacida Saraí , su nena menor, y que decir ahora que al abrirse la puerta llegaba su ultimo hijo, de 2 años y con cabello negro puro y ojos azules como su madre que lo acompañan, estaba el pequeño Tanner Aston Ketchum, el cual tenía a Serena a su lado, Ash cerró el libro y decidió prepáralos para la reunión

CONTUNUARÁ


	28. XXVII Feliz Cumpleaños Tanner

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo XXVII: Feliz Cumpleaños Tanner

Hoy no es un día cualquiera, hoy en el gran patio de los Ketchum la fiesta es una oda a la amistad, al pasado y al futuro, en ella amigos del matrimonio Ketchum reunidos admiraban como su descendencia interactuaban, claro que era algo familiar, y pero debido a que las familias ya eran grandes la cosa cambió, y como el pequeño Tanner cumplía sus 3 años, nada podía faltar, el cumpleañero estaba en su habitación mientras su madre lo alistaba, Ash estaba con Niko, un pelimiel que se peinaba todo hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto su parecido con Ash y las z en las mejillas, usando una chaqueta roja con mangas largas, un pantalón jean, y unos zapatos formales, sumándole la profundidad de sus ojos negros era atractivo, pero algo distraído como Ash en aquellos tiempos, a sus 9 años era alto, Axel en cambio veía de negro y tenía el cabello como Ash , sus ojos negros y su cabello oscuro como la noche le daban ese toque sombrío que él niño de 7 aprovechaba bien, era alguien serio pero no antisocial, aunque a veces disfrutaba estar solo, solo su padre y hermano mayor se le acercaban mucho, eran sus ejemplos, mientras que adoraba mucho a su hermana menor Saraí, jugaba con ella a lo que sea, aunque su hermana mayor a veces era mandona, Saraí de 5 años era la viva imagen de su madre, ojos azules, cabello miel de tono mas oscuro, y vestida con una falda a la altura de la rodilla y un vestidito del mismo tono, cautivadora, y muy sencilla, risueña y siempre alegre, distaba de su hermana mayor Alexia, una nena melliza de Niko, su cabello negro, sus ojos de tono similar, era una belleza con su vestido que era de su madre cuando empezó a viajar por Kalos hace ya varios ayeres, sus hermanos la consideraban la lista del equipo.

Todos ellos estaban en sus habitaciones, Tanner como era el más pequeño dormía solo cerca de sus padres, Niko y Axel compartían cuarto, no por nada eran compañeros de fechorías y travesuras, Alexia y Saraí tenían la otra de frente, su relación era estrecha y sobreprotectora en ciertos casos donde cuando Saraí metía la pata con Axel como implicado, ella ideaba la excusa perfecta, Niko cubría la evidencia y todos ellos se piraban dejando a Serena desconcertada, su padre era otra cosa, no podían engañarlo, no caía ante la inteligencia de Alexia, la ternura de Saraí, la terquedad de Niko o las persuasiones de Axel, no por nada Ash era agente distinguido de PSF, y sus hijos admiraban a su padre, que también se desempeñaba como campeón de Kalos desde hace 7 años cuando nació Axel, y hace 4 Serena reinaba en Kalos como reina, todo gracias a que Ash viajaba con ella, su trabajo disminuyó considerablemente pues ya acabaron con muchas organizaciones , solo estaban en pie 3 las cuales ya daban sus últimos movimientos. Todo era mas tranquilo.

Niko, Axel!z Gritaba un hombre que tocaba la puerta de la cual salieron los aludidos- se ven bien muchachos- sus hijos sonrieron y lo abrazaron

Papi… decía Axel- pensé que no llegarías

Papá- suscitaba Niko- que alegría verte

Ash solo miraba a sus pequeños, acabó de llegar de Kanto, que en vez de la región donde creció parecía una zona de guerra, inclusive Gary se mudó a ciudad Gloria en Kalos con Leaf y su hija Lulu de 6 añitos, cuyo cabello suave morado, y su voz angelical tenían loco a cierto chico frío que respondía al nombre de Axel, ella era la única que lo hacía sonreír y eran los mejores amigos, por su parte Misty se quedó con Tracey y sus hijos Paula y Peter en ciudad celeste sin querer abandonar su gimnasio, cada quien, Clemont movió su gimnasio de Luminalia a Gloria y junto con su esposa Korrina eran el primer gimnasio doble en Kalos, su hijo Lem de 9 era el mejor amigo de Niko, se conocían desde bebes y eran inseparables, iguales a sus padres, en cambio Carol era de baja estatura, rubia y con ojos cafés claro, a sus 8 años a los ojos de Niko era una diosa caminando entre mortales, su hermano sabía que sentía pero como conocía a Niko no debía preocuparse, Iris y Cilan eran padres de Green de 10 años y Gray de 7, dos peli verdes morenos, ellos se mudaron a ciudad Gloria también donde Cilan tenía un restaurante en conjunto con James y su bar, Dawn vivía con Kenny a unas horas de Ciudad Gloria, hace tiempo Sinooh fue declarado en emergencia ella se mudó a donde vive su mejor amigo y padrino se su hijo Dowell de 6 años, que de cabellera azul y ojos claros vivía perdido en los de su amiga Saraí con quien formaban una fuerte amistad, tanto com9 sus padres hace tiempo, de todos los mencionados solo Misty estaba en ausencia, pero May llegó en su reemplazo con el pequeño Volt de cabellera castaña, inteligencie y divertido, él y Alexia eran amigos cercanos y siempre estaban en contacto Bonnie con su nena de 2 añitos fruto del matrimonio con Max Balance, la pequeña Aurora, que era la mejor amiga del niño Tanner, siendo bebes disfrutaban de su compañía, ella se hacia cargo del Gimnasio de Max a veces en Hooen, y venían de visita por el cumpleaños del bebe Ketchum

Hijos, ahora me voy a cambiar, bajen y reciban a los invitados con sus hermanas, por favor- ordenó Ash sacándose la casaca de neopreno negra pegada a su cuerpo que servía como chaleco anti balas- yo bajaré en breve, a si y lleven a Fennekin y Frogatie!- decía el padre de 32 años mientras se perdía en su habitación.

Papá es mi héroe Axel…- dijo Niko camino hacia la habitación de sus hermanas- cuando crezca seré agente como él!- dijo mientras su hermano menor sonreía y alzaba su puño

Niko! Yo quiero ser campeón regional como papá! – decía Axel

Y casarte con Lulu como reina de la región- decía su hermano codeándolo y sonrojándolo en el proceso

Y tu mi padrino con Carol- contraatacó su hermano menor y juntos rieron pues se contaban todo

Al llegar a la puerta las chicas salieron

Buenos días- saludo Alexia

Hola Alexia, Hola Saraí!- saludo Niko efusivo como siempre

Chicas, debemos recibir a los invitados- mencionó Axel- ordenes de papá.

Todos asintieron y sonriendo recibieron a los amigos de sus padres y los suyos propios, Clemont y Korrina, Max Y Bonnie, Cilan e Iris, Dawn y sin Kenny, y por último May que llegaba sola ya que Trevor estaba de servicio en Alola.

Y así cuando bajó Ash encontró a sus amigos charlando en el patio mientras la música envolvía el ambiente, luego de los saludos se notaba ya algunas canas en la cabellera del campeón Ash

Veo que ser padre te pegó Ash- reía Korrina mientras que Lem, Niko, Axel y Carol jugaban en el bosque

Y sin pena Ashiboy- repitió Gary mientras que Lulu corría para alcanzar a Axel que la esperaba para ir los 6 a jugar

Nada que la paternidad no haga- decía Cilan que abrazaba a Iris mientras que su pequeño Gray jugaba con Saraí

Quien diría que Ash Ketchum ahora campeón de Kalos a sus 3w años ya tiene sus canitas- May miraba el cabello de Ash mientras que Volt conversaba con Alexia y Green, a un lado de ellos Dowell corrió entre los mayores para saludar a Saraí y Gray, mientras Dawn saludaba a todos.

Ya llegó por quien lloraban!- gritó Bonnie mientras entraba cargando a la pequeña Aurora- y Max la seguía dándole la mano

Mi cuñado!- gritó Clemont- como va todo Max

Hola Clemont, chicos, todos bien- Max saludaba mientras todos convivían pero todos acallaron al ver al motivo de la fiesta, Serena dejaba que el pequeño Tanner caminaba hacía todos sonriendo y dándoles la mano, el pequeño iba vestido de Pikachu, y cuando llegó a su padre este lo cargó y lo colocó en el corral para bebes con Aurora y juntos solo al mirarse sonreían los bebes.

Todo iba bien, los chicos jugaba los adultos reían, Niko se enamoraba más de Carol, Lulu y Axel estaban perdidos el uno en el otro, Volt y Alexia dialogaban entusiasmados mientras Green se divertía sin entender mucho, pero no todo duraba siempre

Si…Kanto esta todavía en alerta roja extrema, es una pena- culminaba Clemont

Pero tenemos a Blue Pain contra las cuerdas, solo falta- pero el teléfono de Clemont y Ash respetivamente sonaron, al contestar, se alejaron y sabían que todo estaba jodido cuando intercambiaron miradas y corrieron con sus esposas

Serena amor, toma a los niños y escóndete en Alola en la casa de verano, todos ustedes amigos tomen a los suyos y huyan de Kalos y no miren atrás!- gritaba Ash a sus amigos mientras Clemont llegaba usando su traje militar y cargando su SDV

Pero que sucede?- Dawn nerviosa

Explícate- May miraba preocupada

Amor, dime- Korrina interrogaba a Clemont en voz alta

Blue Pain acaba de invadir la sede en ciudad Gloria, varias divisiones de acorazados y armados hasta los dientes salen de Kanto para invadir ciudad Gloria, Korrina ve con Serena a Alola, nos veremos allá- Clemont estaba muy intranquilo

Pero- la rubia fue interrumpida mientras todos los niños corrían y su Carol estaba llorando mientras Niko la calmaba y Axel cargaba a Lulu

Que demonios sucede? Gritó Gary

Tío Gary!- Axel le dejó a Lulu en sus brazos- unos tipos intentaron secuestrar a Lulu, por eso apliqué todas mis habilidades de CQC para protegerla

Gary estaba furioso pero al ver pequeño Axel con un hilo de sangre en su ceja denotaba la verdad

Maldita sea!- el grito de Ash atrajo a todos- este decencia con sus traje de neopreno- la ciudad por la parte norte esta cerrada! Varios acorazados llegaron, solo queda Alola!- decía Ash mientras todos corrían despidiéndose y deseándose lo mejor

Intentaron atacar a Lulu- dijo Niko mientras Serena le secaba la pequeña herida – pero la protegió Axel! Como tu nos enseñaste

Ash sonrió, Axel llegó corriendo y lo abrazó y reunió a todos sus hijos mientras Clemont hacía lo mismo con su familia

Hijos- empezó Ash- deben ir a Alola, Evee, Pikachu, Frogatie y fennekin están ya en el auto, los demás en sus pokeball en mi maletín negro, mamá los llevará a Alola, ciudad Gloria no es segura, alguien muy malo esta causando problemas y es mi deber y del tío Clemont detenerlos, hijos cuídense, los veré allá…y no olviden que los amo con todo mi corazón, y Serena….- la abrazó- a ti te amo tan profundo tal como la estrellas inundan el cielo.

Ella lo besó y se separaron cuando Niko, Axel , Saraí y Alexia lo abrazaban llorando, ellos sabían que tan peligrosas eran los encargos de Ash, pero él lo hacía por darles un mundo seguro.

Niños…- miro a Niko y Axel- les enseñé combate CQC, y sé que podrán luchar para proteger a Saraí y a Alexia- los abrazó y separándose ahora les tocaba a sus hijas

Ustedes deben ser fuertes mis niñas- lloraban y el las acarició- No lloren, las veré en Alola muy pronto mis nenas- Ash dejó las chicas y miró a Tanner mientras le daba un beso en la frente, así se dijo todo y ellos salieron tomando el Lancer Blanco de Serena y Ash le cedió su Ford a Korrina mientras el y Clemont usaban el auto plateado poniendo rumbo al centro donde estaban las instalaciones y donde los planes de defensa empezarían, todos humanos y pokemon fueron evacuados, la ciudad estaba condenada, según los informes cuando los dos llegaron la base en Kanto cayó, los pocos sobrevivientes estaban en camino para reforzar la defensa de Kalos, y solo al ingresar se escuchaba como todos los helicópteros eran enviados a varios puntos donde el ataque enemigo estaba, los mapas marcaban zonas que cambiaban de manos cada minuto, Ash se encontró con su grupo, Ana, Michel, Terrie, Jaime, Rose, Mirian y Clara, instinto junto de nuevo, ahora como élite de PokeDiamond, mientras alistaban su armamento los informes llegaban, heridos, muertos, de ambos bandos los disparos y los incendios bañaban el paisaje anaranjado de la ciudad antaño de paz, cuando todos estuvieron listos estaban en la zona de distribución, serian enviados a la parte frontal, eso daría mas fuerza a la defensa y ayudaría a trasladar a los restantes y evacuar la ciudad, varios aviones provenientes de Kanto, Sinooh y Hooen dejaban caer a miles de paracaidistas de PSF que defenderían la ciudad con su vida, Kanto había caído, y ahora le seguía Kalos, familias enteras perdieron la vida, y otras tantas estaban ya en la orfandad, ellos eran todo lo que quedaba entre los miembros de Blue Pain, mercenarios de todo PSF llegaban al apoyo, el frente de la ciudad entró la unidad armada de Blue Pain, mientras que los carros de combate de PSF salían en dirección norte a la entrada, y en ello un camión de transporte llevaba al equipo elite instinto, quienes debían detener el avance todo lo posible hasta que la división aérea pudiera saltar atrás de las líneas enemigas.

El camión habido escoltado por un vehículo armado LAV- Tipe C y un helicóptero armado los escoltaban, pues otros tres camiones estaban atrás para defender el norte, 50 efectivos listos apoyarían los 250 soldados de PSF contra los miles de mercenarios sin corazón de Blue Pain, padres, hijos estaban dando la vida, el infierno estaba en la tierra…

Todos en el camión permanecían en silencio, Ash miraba su nuevo M16 con mira holográfica, un regalo de Serena...

Ash- Michael habló- sé que no es el mejor momento pero…

Tranquilo Michael- contestó Ash

Ash, en nombre de todos- Clara habló- te damos esto para Tanner

Y me entregaron unos zapatitos de color dorado y una banda que decía mi padre es instinto

Ash los miro pero antes de decir nada el camión se detuvo y el impacto de las balas los obligó a saltar mientras Ash guardó todo en un bolsillo de su chaleco anti balas, pero al bajar el impacto de un lanzacohetes, lanzó al teniente Ash lejos del camión terminando en media carretera, mientras su mirada se hizo borrosa, solo divisando a sus hijos y esposa, por un momento

Feliz cumpleaños Tanner- Ash suspiraba mientras se levantaba y con un disparo de su M16 eliminaba al que usó el lanzacohetes

CONTINUARÁ


	29. XXVIII Defenderemos Ciudad Gloria!

Un saludo a **Lady Palas** que empezó con el fic! Y por dejar sus reviews =)

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

Capítulo XXVIII: Defenderemos Ciudad Gloria!

En camino sur hacia ciudad Gloria cruzando el Río Tirita que abarcaba un kilómetro de ancho y travesaba la parte sur de ciudad Gloria además de dividir a la región en dos partes, un puente de 6 carriles tenia saliendo constantemente a familias enteras, entre ellas iban una Ford Negra, y un Lancer Blanco, en el primero la esposa de Clemont, Korrina escapaba en el auto de Ash hacía Alola con sus hijos Lem y Carol, mientras que en el Lancer una pelimiel está con sus 5 hijos, ella manejaba mientras el auto salía dejando atrás la ciudad y admiraba la llegada de varios vehículos militares como transportes de tropas, tanques de combate y vehículos híbridos de combate, todo mientras los últimos civiles abandonaban dejando atrás a los hombres y mujeres que se ofrecieron como voluntarios a defender la ciudad, Serena dejaba atrás angustiada a su amor Ash, a su lado Alexia estaba admirando la llegada de los soldados que esta vez eran del ejercito De Kalos, no habían noticias sobre la magnitud de la invasión, Tanner dormía sobre su hermana Alexia, ella lo cargaba en el asiento del copilo mientras que Niko miraba el auto de atrás con Carol como copiloto, Axel estaba muy triste, todo paso muy rápido pero al menos pudo cuidar de Lulu, y Saraí miraba la ciudad donde nació con estelas de humo en los bordes norte, y el sonido de las balas mientras que por el río varios pokemon eran evacuados por agentes de PSF y el ejercito de Kalos.

Axel- Serena habló- cómo salvaste a Lulu?- decía la pelimiel mientras aceleraba lentamente y tenía la mirada fija en la carretera y mirando el retrovisor para mantenerse cerca de Korrina, no por nada eran vecinas en Alola

No se…mama fue todo- Axel estaba rojo de la pena- ella…yo….au…

Niko dejó su tarea y decidió hablar por Axel

Mama- empezó- lo que paso fue que…

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

Niko tomó a Carol de la mano mientras corrían, Lem los seguía de cerca tratando de alcanzarlos, Axel esperó a Lulu, no por nada era su mejor amigo!...aunque Axel sabía que sentía algo mas.

Lulu!- grito Axel mientras ella llegaba y la abrazaba

Axel! Que gusto!- ella se separó, su cabello negro recogido en una coleta con toques morados, sus ojos tan iguales a los de Gary, su mirada tan linda, su figura perfecta, todo a los ojos de Axel

Corre Lu! – y la tomó del brazo- los chicos nos dejan van al claro!

Y juntos corrían, tomados de la mano jugaban reían pero todo cambió cuando de la nada…

Quietos!- un mercenario con una cobra azul en su uniforme detuvo a los dos- no se muevan- y les apuntaba con ese M16 en alto listo para acribillarlos, lentamente se acercó a Lulu y la tomó del cuello mientras que tenia a Axel en la mira

Una niña será perfecta para obtener fondos!- el mercenario no se percató que Axel tomó el cañón de su arma, y en un movimiento rápido lo desarmó, no por nada Ash les enseñó Krav Magá y antes que el enemigo se de cuenta Axel ya le había roto el brazo derecho , pero no contaba que su enemigo lo atacaría con su mano y en la ceja, dejando un chorro de sangre, a lo que Axel notó solo cuando corrió cargando a Lulu en brazos, aunque a lo lejos se escuchaban pisadas Axel siguió corriendo saltando las ramas y cuidando a Lulu, aunque llegó a una caída larga de 2 metros, y no pudo detenerse, saltó y envolvió a Lulu en sus brazos golpeándose él y protegiendo a Lulu, Niko escuchó el escándalo y llegó con Carol y Lem, dejando atrás a los mercenarios que atacaban el bosque explorando y encontrando a Axel cargando a Lulu con ese hilo de sangre en su cara, y juntos luego de una rápida explicación, corrieron a casa para avisar a sus padres

\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\

Axel- Serena habló con voz dura…

Mamá yo lo siento.. – Axel solo escuchaba ese tono de voz cuando iban a regañarlo pero para su sorpresa.

Tu padre estaría orgulloso!- Serena estaba feliz mirando que su hijo era un digno sucesor y conociéndolo Lulu saco lo mejor de Axel….

Mama- Saraí habló- cuando veremos a papá?

Esa pregunta inocente de Saraí golpeó como un balde de agua fría a Serena a lo cual solo alcanzó a responder- no sé hijita….pero no dudes, el no se rendirá…luchará hasta el final…

Todos sus hijos conocían que su padre era alguien fuera de lo común. Confiando en eso dejaron atrás ciudad Gloria que ahora estaba en el apogeo de un bombardeo de obuses de Blue Pain, mientras Alexia solo susurraba.

Espero verte pronto papi….

En el parque norte de ciudad gloria una batalla se llevaba a cabo, cada metro de las calles, cada centímetro de las residencias y tiendas valía oro, no obstinación, era necesarios! Cada segundo que Blue Pain intentara avanzar y retrocedía les daba tiempo mientras el ejercito de Kalos en compañía del apoyo de los resistencia de Kanto y los enviados de Unova y Sinooh liberaban Kanto y esperaban para acabar con Blue Pain en Kalos, pero por ahora Ash y Clemont estaban al frente de una ofensiva

Por la libertad!- gritó el ahora comandante de la defensa de Spark llegado recién y encargado de defender la ciudad

Urra!- cargaron los soldados entre ellos Clemont con la nueva arma reglamentaria, un Fusil HK-G36C, como todos los de la élite de PSF, el y Ash estaban en esa zona mientras las balas cruzaban, Ash se lanzó de un salto tras unos remanentes de la pared alta de lo que alguna vez fue el parque, los bombardeos acabaron con muchas casas, y a su lado en el huevo de la pared un pequeño grupo de PSF corría intentando llegar a la casa frontal, sueño que fue frenado por disparos de una torreta desde la ventana de la pastelería que estaba al cruzar la calle, Ash y Clemont estaban juntos en ese infierno, las bajas eran considerables pero por cada PSF muerto ellos se levaban a 6 de ellos! Pero diablos Blue Pain era como un nido de pokemon, acaba uno y salen dos!

En eso Ash solo suspiró mientras Clemont se cubría al frente de Ash, un auto destruido le bastó para poder disparar y cubrirse acostado totalmente Ash salió y con ráfagas simples cayeron muertos al menos 5 enemigos, pero aun había mucho que hacer, y así paso el día del Teniente Ketchum, la batalla al frente del parque consiguió hacer retroceder a los enemigos, pero cuando los persiguieron tuvieron que vérselas negras contra dos tanques de combate, eso costó muchas vidas pero consiguieron derrotarlo, controlando la situación y siendo relevados por un transporte de soldados regulares de Kalos, esa noche estaban los 10 miembros de PokeDiamond en la sala de reuniones del centro de comando, el bombardeo enemigo era intenso en las noches, y las zonas que estaban disputa se sonaban las balas y los heridos seguían llegando a la enfermería.

Comandante Spark- Michael rompió el silencio- no pudimos detener a los acorazados en el borde noreste

Fueron demasiados, perdimos efectivos pero la calle esta minada, las detonaciones empezarán cuando lleguen mañana por la mañana….- completó Ana

Nosotros detuvimos la infantería en la zona norte oeste- Trevor habló

Si pero perdimos un arma de artillería y un carro de combate Lav- culminó Rose

Además de que al perseguirlos casi nos emboscan pero diezmamos sus fuerzas- Clara se limpiaba la sangre de su traje

Bien- Spark habló- Clemont y Ash tuvieron suerte en el parque, Jaime y Terrie pudieron extraer a los civiles?

Si- Jaime respondió- todos afuera

Y los pokemon tambien- acotó Terrie

Bien…chicos les seré sinceros- Spark se levantó – ciudad Gloria tiene recursos suficientes para todos nuestros soldados, y tenemos que mantener la línea de abastos por el río sur, Alola tiene a su marina en el estrecho entre Kanto y Kalos, no llegarán enemigos, además que en Sinooh y Unova la ofensiva ya esta en inicios, 3 meses debemos aguantar, porque cuando lleguen esos 3 meses a su fin….el real ejercito de Kalos tomará la medida para encerrar a todo el ejercito de ataque que esta sobre Ciudad Gloria…no podemos retroceder, si ciudad Gloria cae…..el frente quedará dividido en 2 partes…y será difícil de defender, Yatra y Luminalia están a cargo de Candela y Blanche…y todos tenemos ordenes de no ceder ni un metro….ahora…ya acabó el descanso, ustedes 10 irán al frente que esta activo cuando acabe el bombardeo, acaben con ellos chicos!

Todos se levantaron y tomando sus armas caminaron hacia la salida de los vehículos armados, el puerto improvisado servía, pero sabían que en el norte se acercaba un contingente, a lo cual los emboscarían….

CONTINUARÁ


	30. XXIX Gloria, Familia y Honor

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, este historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capítulo XXIX: Gloria, Familia Y Sangre

En Alola, isla Paramo, un paradisiaco rinconcito del mundo donde los refugiados de Kalos iniciaron sus vidas mientras que los valerosos soldados de PSF y El ejército real de Kalos defendían la delgada línea entre el río Tirita, las 3 ciudades más importantes, Gloria, Yatra Y Luminalia eran la fuente para hacer frente a los enemigos, pero ahora el primer mes de defensa fue exitosa, Yatra tenía a las afueras retenidos a los enemigos, en Luminalia el parque central sirvió como trincheras y de allí nadie pasaba, aunque en ciudad Gloria se concentraban la mayor parte de los enemigos esta aguantó bien, Spark diseñó una defensa única, los parques tenían extensas trincheras que conectaban pasadizos a través del desagüe y casa que servían como punto de control para evitar entrada de enemigos, aunque su aviación luchaba diario para frenar los avances, pero los recursos dejaban de venir, en Kanto la guerra estaba casi ganada, los miembros de Blue Pain estaban arrinconados en el aeropuerto de Kanto, y la marina De Alola machaba los puertos, pero el escape no era hacia la clandestinidad sino a reforzar la invasión a Kalos, y como los recursos de PSF fueron cortados, la resistencia dolía, Sinooh estaba listo para liberar Kalos, Hooen ya tenía a sus hombres listos, y Unova tenía a su armada en Kalos. Todo estaba listo, solo debían aguantar un poco mas…solo un poco y liberarían Kalos, pero eso no era todo lo que resonaba en la mente del joven de cabello negro y z en las mejillas, mientras esperaba que su esposa le conteste en el video teléfono, era su primera noche de descanso, siempre dormí horas, los bombardeos, el sonido de las balas, los gritos, aunque distantes sonaban en las noches letárgicas, a lo cual Ash ya se había acostumbrado, y siempre salía en misión de sabotaje en las noches, de mañana en las trincheras, de tarde en el frente y de noche en las líneas de soporte enemigo colocando C4 y escapando luego de las explosiones, los días eran rutinas marcadas de sangre y fuego, sudor y cansancio acompañaban el constante cierre de ojos de Ash mientras que al otro lado al fin se iluminó la pantalla revelando a Serena, su esposa tenía a Tanner en brazos, Axel y Niko estaban llegando y Alexia con Saraí ya estaban en pijama

Niños!- Serena muy emocionada los llamo- Papá al teléfono!

Y todos se acomodaron mientras veían a su padre, con el cabello largo, recogido hacia atrás, ojeras claras, y sosteniéndose apenas en pie para realizar la llamada

Hola familia- Ash estaba agotado pero mantenía su sonrisa –como han estado?

Sus hijos no tardaron en bombardearlo con miles de preguntas, y respondiendo todas como siempre, él estaba bien, volvería pronto a casa, pronto volverían a su vida normal y demás, sus hijas lo extrañaban y sus niños lo tenían como héroe. El defensor de Kalos, y sus heridas lo corroboran, cortes leves, nada fuera de lo que el mundo sabía que pasaba en la ciudad asediada.

Luego de horas contando el como estaba todo en la ciudad, Ash se despidió de sus hijos y los mandó a dormir, pero Serena y el estaban aun conversando.

Así que Niko y Axel están en la escuela con Lem y Carol-Ash sonreía a su esposa- y Gary te mandó a Lulu

Si- Serena comento- además de que Gary confía plenamente en que Axel la cuidará, no por nada la salvó aquel día en el bosque

Ash y serena sonrieron y se miraron, ella notoriamente estaba cansada, tenía a su cargo 5 niños, que estaban asistiendo a la escuela en Alola, 4 de ellos tenían tareas, Serena era un ejemplo de madre, amorosa, estricta, cariñosa, y sobre todo, él la amaba, y queriendo tocarla colocó su mano en la pantalla, causando así que la cruda realidad lo atacaba, ella estaba en Alola, él en ciudad Gloria, y como un balde de agua fría cayeron lágrimas de Ash y susurraba

Te amo Serena y no quisiera mejor madre para mis hijos

Serena extendió su mano hacia la pantalla, colocándola en donde estaba la de Ash, aquel soldado que era su esposo, lloraba por su ausencia, y ella lo mismo hizo susurrándose tiernamente promesas de amor.

Pero la señal cayó cuando el bombardeo de media noche corto la luz, Ash sabía que era hora de partir de nuevo a defender la ciudad.

En Alola Serena miraba como la señal se corto, susurrándole suavemente que la amaba, y ella tambien se levantó, a pesar de que la casa de playa era cómoda y grande, un garaje para 5 autos, dos pisos de caoba y paredes de color amarillo, en detalles de los cuartos, dos literas , una cuna y en la habitación principal que daba a la entrada, con una gran ventana y cortinas rojas, una cama matrimonial, un baño privado y la vista de la playa rodeada de otras viviendas, donde curiosamente vivían su amiga Korrina al frente, Gary se devolvió a Kanto para reconstruir todo y dejo a Lulu con ella, ya que Leaf lo convenció de eso, y confiando en Axel, May estaba en Hooen y Max con Bonnie en Unova, Dawn y Kenny en Sinooh. Todos fuera de peligro, a excepción de Ash y Clemont que daban guerra en Kalos.

Serena subió tranquilamente las escaleras, Axel estaba con Lulu en la habitación de huéspedes, jugando y ayudándola a superar ese pequeño episodio, aunque el color rojo inundaba sus pequeñas mejillas, Axel tenia con Lulu el carisma de Ash, su calor, cosa rara ya que Axel es duro al momento de sentimentalismos, pero Lulu los ponía a flote.

Serena sonrió y se alejó, en la otra Niko estaba sentado en su laptop en una video llamada con Carol, todos sus hijos excepto Tanner sabían tocar la guitarra, y las niñas el piano, Ash les enseñó, y vaya que Niko le encantaba cantarle a Carol, Serena solo escucho la canción y se sintió feliz. (" _Yo te seguiré- Alberto Plaza")_

" _yo no soy perfecto_

 _Tengo miles de defectos_

 _Tengo lágrimas_

 _Y tengo un corazón_

 _Si me pides que mejore_

 _Mis fracasos y errores_

 _Dame tiempo_

 _Para ver si puedo andar_

 _Y yo te seguiré_

 _A donde vayas tu_

 _A tu lado yo estaré"_

Serena miraba esa chispa en la voz de Niko, ella sonrió y caminó a donde Saraí y Alexia jugaban, ellas decían que eran hijas del gran héroe de Kalos, Ash!

Serena siguió, emocionada, su esposo aunque en peligro, es un gran hombre, y no conocía la palabra rendirse, nunca lo haría, y hasta el día que de su ultimo suspiro lo hará peleando.

CONTINUARÁ


	31. XXX URA!

Pokemon no me pertenece, esta historia tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo.

Capítulo XXX: Ura!

Esta batalla era la última del equipo Phantom, conformado por los élite de PokeDiamond, 10 soldados, lo mejor de lo mejor estaba atacando la última guarida de Blue Pain en ciudad Gloria, hacia 3 meses la invasión y ocupación de los mercenarios Pain en Kalos y Kanto fue replegada, Kanto era libre, Kalos estaba solo a tiro de piedra de serlo, solo se interponían la alcaldía de ciudad Gloria y su gran parque que es el ultimo remanente de la ex milicia privada, que luchaba con todo contra PSF, que salvó Kanto y redujo a 12 km2 toda la extensión dominada por la milicia, solo quedaban entre 6000 soldados y 1200 refuerzos que trataban de romper el cerco militar que rodeaba al comando detenido en ciudad Gloria, todo estaba listo, el parque de cemento y escombros, de anteriores claras lagunas y extensas canchas ahora era adornado por las luces de la luna, sangre y cadáveres que tirados sin vida marcaban el paso de la cruel batalla por la superioridad en la ciudad, restos de armas, agujeros producto de las bombas y granadas, huecos de diversos grosores en las paredes y cuerpos signo de ñas balas disparadas desesperadamente, algunas armas olvidadas, casquetes de fusiles en los suelos, bandanas de munición de ametralladora aun en sus cajas donde las armas desprendían humo por su reciente uso, mas allá de todo eso, el enorme complejo controlado por francotiradores, dos nidos de ametralladora en el piso 2 , otros 3 en el tercero y uno grande en ña entrada, mientras las columnas se debilitaban y las balas cantaban esa hermosa melodía de danzante dolor, de cruel respirar por el humo, allí, en la puerta del palacio, la última división de infantería ingresaba desesperados por refugio mientras otros desafortunados caían víctimas de las balas de sus perseguidores, y los más aguerridos se lanzaban a cobertura tras pilares, bancas de cemento, detrás de una de las piezas de artillería destruidas, y detrás de las pilas de los sacos de arena, aun así las ametralladoras de PSF los hacían caer, mientras que con una última pujanza todos los mercenarios de Blue Pain estaban ingresando ante la llegada de los 5 helicópteros que disparaban contra los nidos de ametralladora hasta que…nada….los nidos fueron abandonados y las puertas eran cerradas mientras que en las ventanas llegaban pocos fusileros con armas de francotirador y lentos disparos se daban de lado y lado. Pero saliendo de su cobertura tras un tanque enemigo víctima de la dinamita de Jaime Y Terrie estaban Michael con Ash y Clemont, los demás estaban en el frente frenando a los 1200 restantes fuera de ciudad Gloria.

Ya!- Michael daba la orden mientras corría tras una de las columnas cerca de la puerta

Los demás asintieron pues Terrie daría cobertura y esperaría al escuadrón de francotiradores de Kalos, para alistar a los enemigos y permitir la entrada de la infantería.

Ash y el rubio Clemont a pesar de pasar sus 30 años, todavía dominaban el parkour, lo que los hizo llegar en un tiempo record hacia Michael y demás soldados regulares que derribaron la puerta y de nuevo esa danza de sangre y fuego, balas de ametralladora, de seguro eran de sus compañeros pues sus AK eran sonoras, y se escuchaba como respuesta tiros secos de fusiles Lee Enflied, y escasas balas de la m16 enemigas, ese sonido desacompasado era melodía familiar para Ash y compañía, no en vano llevaban 4 meses en ese vaivén.

Bien…ahora esa competencia estudia entre el comandante Spark y el general del ejercito de Kalos tendrá que terminar- Decía Ash mientras todos miraban como los soldados de apoyo ingresaban a la alcaldía

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

Te apuesto que no- el general de Kalos molestaba a Spark

Que si!- gritaba el aludido- te juro que la bandera roja de la unidad Phantom estará en el alto de ese edificio mientras la bandera azul de ellos cae

Quieres apostar- el general confiaba en los cuerpos especiales.-

Spark contestó- trato viejo!

\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\

Todos miraban como Jaime y Terrie entraban y los siguieron preparando su armamento, tenían que colocar esa bandera que estaba en la espalda de Ash para cumplir la promesa de Spark

Teniente- un soldado llegaba a donde Ash- estamos listos, las defensas del salón central están listas ¡

Bien- Ash tenía el reloj antiguo que le regaló Serena en su mano izquierda biónica- por Kalos! Grito y todos los cercanos alzando sus armas al igual que Ash al grito de Urra! Cargaron en carrera al interior del ex palacio del alcalde de la ciudad Gloria.

Unas horas más tarde en Alola…

Una chica de ojos azules miraba con sus hijas la tv, pues Niko salió a entrenar su Fennekin con el DeeDeene de Lem, mientras que Axel estaba con Lulu en el parque jugando con su Frogatie y con el piplup de Lulu.

La madre de familia estaba cuidando el último regalo que le dio a su esposo, un hermoso Jolteon que era hijo del pikachu de su esposo y su Evee, su pequeña Saraí tenia a su chespin y Alexia al chimchar, cría del Braixeiken de Serena y el infernape de su padre, los cuales estaban en el extenso patio junto con Pamcham jugando. Y arbok estaba enroscado en un árbol durmiendo. Mientras que evee abrazaba a pikachu quien estaba preocupado por Ash, al igual que todos los amigos que sabían de la situación de ciudad Gloria. Pero Pikachu sin notarlo vio como su hijo, y compañero de batalla Jolteon llegaba para consolarlo y estar con él.

En algún lugar de las playas de Alola, estaban dos chicos y una chica corriendo y jugando a lo que les apeteció un batido

Que te apuestas a que te gano una carrera hacia el puesto de sodas?- Lem miraba a Niko mientras Carol tenía abrazado al Frogatie de Niko y a DeeDeene en su cabeza rubia, Niko estaba embobado viéndola a lo que Lem ingenió una idea.

Sabes- Lem habló-si puedes ganarme…-miro pícaramente a su hermanita menor- te dejaré en una cita con Carol!- dicho esto su hermana menor se sonrojo cual tomate, desde que eran niños veía a Niko como un ejemplo de valentía, y de alegría, ella era tímida y Niko imprudente, algo torpe, pero nunca se rendía, ella admiraba ese coraje tan abierto que tenía y cono hacía amigos, sin contar que la trataba diferente que a las otras chicas, con cariño y mucho respeto.

Emmm…- Niko era un tomate- bueno yo….- Niko miró a Carol, ella tímidamente le sonrió- Sabes Lem- le tomo tímidamente la mano a Carol- me rindo

Eso asustó a Carol pero se sentía feliz- hermano conoces a Niko…no necesitaría ganarte si realmente quisiera salir conmigo- dijo ella de color rojo.

Sabes- Niko miro a Carol- mañana no hay escuela y hay una feria y….bueno…

Lem miraba como ellos se veían, su empujoncito valió todo y lentamente se alejo para comprar los batidos mientras ellos seguían en lo suyo, se sentía muy feliz por su amigo casi hermano y su hermana.

Niko- ella solo miraba a su amigo que tartamudeaba intentando articular palabras con el rubor carmesí en sus mejillas

Me encantaría salir contigo en esa cita- remató Carol a la sorpresa que a Niko le dibujó una sonrisa en los labios y tomados de la mano inconscientemente caminaron hacia donde Lem ya estaba con los batidos.

En el parque de Alola

Axel estaba acostado con Lulu recargada en su hombro, el tenía una guitarra en las manos, fue un regalo de Lulu quien se lo dio cuando cumplió 5 años, reemplazando la clásica que tenía por esa Freedom, ahora juntos veían a Piplup y Frogatie estaban durmiendo una siesta, ellos dos estaban en la sombra de un árbol, y juntos cantaban hasta que Lulu dejó de sentirse algo sonrojada y disfrutó del momento, Axel siempre le mostraba lo mejor de él, y siempre le sonreía pues ni con sus hermanas lo hacía tanto.

Axel- ella tímidamente interrumpió- me cantas algo!?

Axel solo sintió un escalofrío vago en su cuerpo y maquinalmente empezó a entonar esa melodía que le recordaba a Lulu

Esta siempre me recuerda a ti Lu!- le regaló una sonrisa marca Ketchum- cuando pensé que te iba a perder ese día en Kalos…."(No Me Puedes Dejar Así- Luis Miguel")

" _pero no! No me puedes dejar así_

 _Como un tonto pensando en ti_

 _Sin saber porque te vas!_

 _No no no no!_

 _No me puedes dejar así_

 _Quédate un poquito mas aquí"_

Y ella solo lo escucho hasta acabar, ese cabello negro como la noche, esos ojos azules de cielo claro, que contraste, que lindura, inconscientemente los pequeños acercaron sus rostros, pero el timbrazo del sms de Serena a Axel fue suficiente para que los dos sonrojados se levantaran y volvieran a casa al leer que era urgente que volvieran

Niko llegó con Carol y Lem, mientras que Axel estaba con Lulu y sus pokemon en sus pokeball

Mama- Niko habló- que sucede

Serena estaba derramando lágrimas mientras todos se acercaron a la tv

Noticias desde Kalos- las noticias ocuparon de las respuestas- Hoy! Hoy el equipo Phantom acaba de ondear la bandera de PSF sobre el destruido techo donde los últimos residuos de Blue Pain estaban escondidos…KALOS ES LIBRE!

Las imágenes en vivo mostraban a Ash, de pie, sosteniendo la bandera mientras sus compañeros estaban sentados y muchos lloraban, afuera en Alola la noticia no le tomo nada en alcanzar a todos, unos lloraban a sus hijos, esposos ciados en combate, otros lloraban de alegría, la cruenta guerra devolvía a sus familiares! Una caravana de autos daba todo el sonido del Claxon en sonido de festejo, Serena abrazó a sus hijos e hijas mientras que Lem y Carol corrían donde Korrina que llegaba llorando

Alexia sostenía al pequeño Tanner que feliz dijo

Papi volverá a casa!

Mientras que Ash estaba en lo alto de la cúpula del edificio, sangre en su uniforme, cansancio y sudor, pero esa sonrisa no desaparecía

Volveremos a casa…como héroes!- grito el moreno a lo que todos correspondieron con su respectivo Urra!

CONTINUARÁ

DEJEN SUS REVIEWS =)


	32. XXXI Vamos Muchachos

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo.

Capítulo XXXI: Vamos Muchachos!

3 años ha pasado desde la desgracia en Kalos, la familia Ketchum no ha sido inmune a esos cambios, su residencia ahora es en pueblo paleta, una casa grande reconstruida tras la guerra, casi igual a la que les perteneció en Kalos, todo marchaba bien, Gary Oak y Leaf viven allí con Lulu, Clemont y Korrina tienen a Lem y Carol con ellos en ciudad Verde debido a que Clemont se retiró de la división de combate y trabaja como investigador para PSF, Cilan y su familia tienen residencia en Unova, May vive con la suya en Hooen, Max y Bonnie arrendar un apartamento en ciudad Celeste con la pequeña Aurora, Dawn y Kenny siguen en Sinooh. Todos se mantienen en contacto, pero hoy la familia protagonista tiene un viaje importante, ahora se encuentran en camino a ciudad Gloria, la autopista principal tiene esa Ford Explorer negra donde un hombre y su familia cantan alegres, todos estaban emocionados, en la renovada plaza de la victoria frente a las instalaciones de PSF, un gran monumento donde una estrella condecoraba la victoria, y al fondo una estatua al equipo Phantom, con la leyenda "Ni un paso atrás, dicta nuestro instinto, por Kalos, por la libertad" y los nombres de los valerosos 5 fantasmas vivientes de Gloria, Ash tenía algo en su mente, sus hijos. Alexia y Niko ya tenían 12 años, y esperaron para que Axel ajustará los 10 para ir todos juntos en su viaje pokemon, Tanner ya tenia 6 años, y Saraí le sacaba diferencia con 8, todos se llevaban bien, pero ahora dormían plácidamente en la parte de atrás los 4 mas grandes y Tanner en los brazos de su madre Serena, que miraba como su marido estaba distraído, varias noches Ash se despertaba de golpe debido a que tenia pesadillas sobre la guerra, aunque Serena lo calmaba muy bien.

Ash- ella rompió el silencio y colocó su mano izquierda en la de su marido- cariño….seguro que quieres hacerlo?

Ash estaba seco, pero sabía que no podía faltar a esa ceremonia

Sobreviví el calvario de los meses de ocupación- Ash le regalo una sonrisa a su esposa- y contigo a mi lado, será pan comido.

Así la familia llegó a la ciudad y se hospedaron en un hotel. Al día siguiente todo marchaba bien, o casi bien mientras Ash y Serena alistaban a sus hijos para poder partir a la ceremonia donde a Ash se le harían los máximos honores a los 3 años de la guerra, aunque Tanner y Saraí no estaban que cabían de felicidad

Papi es un héroe!- Tanner saltaba en su cama mientras Serena reía al ver a su pequeño tan intranquilo- si!

Tanner- Ash lo llamó

Y yo seré un gran entrenador como él!- el pequeño seguía de salto en salto

Tanner!- Serena alzó un poco la voz

Y mis hermanos y yo seremos campeones regionales!- Tanner estaba aun mas emocionado

TANNER!- Los dos padres llamaron a su hijo que rio y se puso su corbatín mientras que Ash ayudaba a Saraí con su sandalias.

Papi- la pequeña Ketchum habló- tu quisieras que yo fuera una heroína como tu?!- preguntaba sin mirarlo sino con sus ojos en el suelo, Ash sabia que ella no quería ser entrenadora y menos soldado, tampoco es que el quisiera que ella lo haga, era una de sus princesas, hijas de la actual reina de Kalos que llevaba el título desde hacía 5 años, aunque este por motivos Mayores se retiró. Y Ash ya llevaba 6 años como campeón de Kalos.

Hija- la abrazó- tu podrás ser lo que quieras, yo siempre estaré feliz si tu lo eres, nunca dudes de eso y recuerda, no te rindas…- alzo su puño mientras su hija lo miraba

Hasta el final!- ella grito y lo tomo de la mano par juntos donde los Tanner y Serena, mientras que afuera cerca del auto Niko, Alexia y Axel hablaban de su viaje.

Axel- Alexia hablo a su hermano menor- cual elegirás como pokemon inicial en Kanto?

Umm- Axel se rascaba la barbilla mientras pensaba- a ya se!- alzó su dedo índice en señal de idea- un bulbasur!

Que bien hermanito!- Niko alzo su puño

Y tu Niko?- Alexia interrogaba- déjame adivinar….- ella cerro los ojos

Vamos hermanita- Niko rio- no soy tan predecible jaja

Quieres apostar?- Alexia sonreía al mirar a su hermano- que tal si el que pierde hace la comida en el viaje cuando volvamos a Kanto?.

Jo- Axel rio- no cuenten conmigo jaja

Tranquilo Axel- Niko miraba con las manos en su nuca a su hermana- haber sabelotodo, cual elegiría tu hermano?

Alexia rio simplemente lo dijo- facil Niko, Charmander, tu adoras los tipo fuego y además te encanta jugar con el charizard de papá.- ella miro triunfante a su hermano.

Bien- Niko rio- supongo que me ocuparé de la cocina.

Todos rieron pero Axel tuvo que preguntar- oigan hermanos- hizo una pausa- quería saber si les molesta que Lulu viaje con nosotros….

Sus hermanos lo miraron y le sonrieron

Ax- su hermana habló- para nada, además Carol tambien viene con Lem.!

Niko se sonrojó y rio nervioso- tranquilo Axel, por mi no hay problema siempre es como dice papa, entre más mejor!

Pero deberás cocinar para mas- Axel miraba a su hermano que despistó aquel detalle

Alexia y Axel rieron mientras Niko levanto la cabeza feliz y dijo- ni modo! No me echaré para atrás!

Ademas- Alexia codeo a su hermano- Carol estará feliz de ayudarte

Todos felices vieron llegar a Tanner con Saraí y Ash mientras Serena caminaba atrás revisando algunas cosas en su teléfono.

Niños- Ash se dirigió a su 5 hijos- me siento muy feliz de darles esta noticia….- tomo aire y lo soltó- tendrán un nuevo hermanito!

Todos los niños estaban felices y abrazaron a su padre haciéndolo ser y felices le felicitaron, lo abrazaron y todos miraban como su madre llegaba para hacer lo mismo.

Dicho esto la mañana transcurrió normalmente pero la hora llegó, Ash ingresó al teatro magno de la ciudad mientras su familia se dirigía hacia las filas para observar la ceremonia, aunque Niko tenía la mente en otro lado.

Que esta haciendo Carol…quizá deberia escribirle con mi celular…no quizá piense que la estoy controlando…o quizá ahora piense que no me importa…arg ser chico no es Facil- Niko balbuceaba para el mismo pero unas pequeñas manos suaves, que el conocía bien le taparon los ojos mientras que su familia reía.

Adivina quien soy- una voz femenina profirió y Niko empezó a sudar frío, la conocía, no existe nadie en este mundo con manos igual de suaves..

Carol…- Niko remato al quitarse sus manos y abrazarla muy fuerte mientras que Korrina y Lem se saludaban con los restantes de la familia Ketchum. Adentro en los camerinos estaban cinco adultos, Michael Hunter, Trevor Bolt, Clemont Gold, Terrie Járkov, y Ash Ketchum . Miembros del legendario equipo Phantom que defendió ciudad Gloria, además de ser los encargados de varias misiones cazando a los miembros escondidos de Blue Pain, han empleado misiones por todo el mundo, siendo Phantom un record, sin bajas, siempre efectivo y hoy, luego de que hace un mes capturaran al líder del ultimo núcleo de resistencia de Blue Pain. Hoy Kalos los nombraría hijos ilustres de la región, héroes de Kalos y sobre todo, héroes de la 3ra guerra bioterrorista, todo en una ceremonia de manos de los lideres supremos de todas las regiones.

Bien la edad no pasa en vano- Michael miraba las lucientes canas de Trevor.

Ni tampoco la paternidad- Trevor señalaba a Clemont y Ash mientras todos lucían su uniforme para saltar a recibir los honores correspondientes.

La ceremonia transcurrió normalmente, las familias al final aplaudieron cuando todo terminó, ahora solo quedaba salir a festejar un honor más en las familias

CONTUNUARÁ

Me permito decirles que ya mismo llegamos al final de este fic, gracias a todos por seguirlo y darle una oportunidad, el cap 35 será el final =)


	33. XXXII Familia Ketchum

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

Saben estaba pensando, esta historia ya mero termina =3 , gracias por darle apoyo leerla y disfrutarla, sin más he de decir que planeo acabarla un poco antes.

Para El Hombre Que Lo Tiene Todo

Capitulo XXXII: FAMILIA KETCHUM!

Hoy no es cualquier día en la residencia Ketchum, en el patio trasero de la residencia en Pueblo Paleta un adulto de 42 años usando una camisa negra que resaltaba su cuerpo cuidado, y un pantalón negro jean con zapatos deportivos estaba esquivando los golpes de dos jóvenes, un pelimiel de ojos café de 20 años y otro de 18 cabello negro con leves tonos azules mientras juntos intentaban en vano derrotar en CQC a su padre.

Vamos chicos- Ash paró los puños de sus hijos cerca de su cara mientras los cruzó en forma de x y dándose la vuelta los derribó por completo- es todo lo que tienen? Venga Niko ya tienes 2 años cono soldado de PSF y tu Axel ya entrarte al equipo Phantom, den lo mejor!

Si papa- Axel en un rápido movimiento estaba ya en pie.

Niko se levantó de un salto- vamos padre, los años ya te pesan verdad!

Y siguieron mie tras sentadas tomando limonada estaban Carol de 18 años, un cuerpo de escultura, parecida a su madre Korrina en aquellos tiempos, y ella observaba a su amado Niko Ketchum, su marido desde hacia un mes ser derribado por su suegro quien reía, más allá su hermano mayor Lem entrenaba con su padre Clemont mientras que a su derecha sentada jugando con la guitarra de su novio estaba la pequeña Lulu Oak de 17 años, cabello morado y parecida a su madre Leaf, hija de Gary. Su novio Axel era un gran combatiente cuerpo a cuerpo, muchas veces conseguía ganarle a su hermano mayor Niko, capitán de PokeDiamond, pero por algo Axel era miembro Del equipo Phantom, ella estaba orgullosa.

Vamos Niko- Carol animaba a su marido mientras su suegra Serena y su madre Korrina reían al ver como sus hijos sufrían solo para poder atinarles un golpe a sus padres, aunque Ash estaba enfrentándose a los 2 y con su característica sonrisa les daba una lección de combate antiguo, ya con 22 años de servicio, su retiro estaba cerca, y además atendía un Gimnasio en su ciudad natal, por su lado Clemont dejó Kalos y vivé en ciudad Celeste con su familia, aunque su hija Carol ahora casada vive con Niko en Pueblo Paleta, en su propia casa, una reunión familiar única mientras la paliza de sus padres sacaba risa a sus expectantes.

Vamos Lem, Cariño tu puedes!- Ella miraba como el joven estaba derribado.

Si hermanos!- la ya ni tan pequeña Saraí de 16 años miraba el espectáculo de la mano de su novio Dowell, un peli azul hijo de Dawn y Kenny, Ash no podía evitar reír, sus hijos estaba saliendo con los de sus mejores amigos, pero en eso Niko elevó una patada a altura de la cabeza de Ash, y Axel le hizo una barrida, Ash evito las dos pero cayo preso de un golpe combinado de palma abierta en su pecho, pero cruzando sus brazos en forma de x pudo aguantarlos , y con un rápido movimiento, Axel estaba ya en el suelo y Niko a su lado.

Papi- un niño de 7 años llegaba corriendo donde Ash, tenía el cabello color miel y los ojos azules, su nombre Nathan Ketchum, el ultimo Hijo de Ash y Serena

Hola hermanitos!- Nathan saludaba a sus hermanos que lo abrazaban, mientras que Tanner llegaba, a sus 14 años Tanner era el campeón de Sinooh- ya llegó Tanner!

Y todos se reunieron, con Tanner estaba la pelo naranja Kasumi, hija de Misty, enojona como ella sola, pero adorable con el pequeño Tanner, teniendo un año menos Tanner la cuidaba, y viajaron juntos todo Kanto, Johto, Kalos y Sinooh, mientras ella aprendía a ser una mejor entrenadora para derrotar a Misty.

Hola Kasumi- Todos los miembros saludaron a la hija de Misty

Hola Padrino, Madrina!- ella se dirigía a Ash y Serena- señor Axel, Señor Niko- hacia una reverencia- Señora Carol un gusto!- la esposa de Niki sonreía- y hola Lulu!- ella saludaba con su amiga.

Bien ya que estamos todos…- Axel tomo la palabra pero su hermana Saraí lo interrumpió

Vamos Axel, dilo ya de una vez! – ella estaba feliz pues sabía a done iba el asunto

Bueno yo- pero fue interrumpido por Nathan

Hermano, que es tan importante!?- el menor de los Ketchum consideraba a Axel su héroe

Bueno verán..- pero ahora su hermano mayor lo interrumpió

Axel apúrate recuerda que tenemos que salir para nuestra misión en Alola.- Niko miraba mientras Carol estaba recostada en su pecho.

Pero yo..- y nuevamente Alexia lo mando al silencio- a se van a Alola!?

Axel estaba a punto de gritar pero Lulu tomo la situación en sus manos- disculpen!- ella estaba sonrojada- lo que pasa es que Axel y yo nos vamos a casar!

Que!- serena estaba feliz, el pequeño Axel estaba por contraer nupcias con una reconocida estudiante de biología pokemon

Ash se levantó de sillón – felicidades Axel hijo!- a lo que Axel sintió su hermana menor Saraí lloraba en su pecho mientras que Nathan estaba aferrado a su pierna feliz

Saraí…pequeña- Axel la abrazo con una mano pero en su hombro la palma de su hermano mayor y en su cuello por detrás el abrazo de Alexia quebraron al Ketchum, Tanner le sujetaba la otra pierna y todos lloraron de alegría mientras que Ash y Serena felicitaban a Lulu al igual que Carol y Lem consolaban a sus parejas, ya cuando todo estaba calmado Axel habló

Me Salio mas mojado de lo que esperaba…- y todos rieron..

Axel- Serena habló- y que dijo Gary

Hubo un silencio pequeño pero Lulu sonrió mostrando el anillo- esta mas que Feliz! El y mamá…

Todos aplaudieron y como era costumbre los preparativos para la boda empezaron

CONTINUARA


	34. Final Lo Tengo Todo

Hola! Prefiero anunciar que hoy termina mi fic, sí, este es mi ultimo capítulo! Muchas gracias por el apoyo de todo corazón, y quiero dedicar este capítulo a la memoria de FandeSerena, donde quiera que estés, espero que el amour sea real =)

Capítulo Final: Lo Tengo Todo

"mi vida no a sido perfecta, no conocí a mi padre, mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía 18 años, viaje todo el mundo en busca de mis sueños y fallé, me caí, lloré, y lloré como nunca aquellas veces que me quedaba en medio camino…pero ahora las cosas son distintas, a pesar de no conocer a mi padre nunca lo odié, el murió en cumplimiento de su deber y haciendo un mundo mejor para mí, cuando mi madre se marchó a su lado a mis 18 años le lloré, pero también estaba feliz de que ella ahora estaba con el ser que amaba, y yo llevo ya 30 años de matrimonio, a mis 50 años soy el orgulloso padre de 6 adorables angelitos…bueno ya no tan adorables, Niko ahora es un reconocido soldado y capitán de el equipo PokeDiamond, un gran entrenador y un padre excelente, a sus 28 años es padre de 2 niños, Ash Jr. Y Clemont Jr. En honor a sus abuelos, sí. Niko y Carol tienen una vida feliz en su casa, Alexia mi primera niña ahora está casada y es una reconocida científica junto con su marido Lem y madre de Corelia, una inteligente chica que mira siempre al futuro, a sus 6 años. Mi frío Axel…mi adorable hijo que ahora está feliz con Lulu, con 26 años es mejor soldado que yo! He de decir que no me lo esperaba, además de tener las copas de Sinooh, Unova , Kalos y Kanto, y el liderazgo del equipo elite Phantom, y para contradictoria que es la vida Niko y Axel realizan misiones en conjunto, son una dupla letal, que decir yo mismo los entrené, y su niño Aston, mi adorado nieto apodado Squirtle por lo que adora el agua, Mi princesa, bueno mi reina Saraí es reina de Kanto, a sus 24! Con Dowell como campeón actual soy padre y suegro de los reyes de Kanto como la prensa los llamó, y su bebé recién nacida, la pequeña Serena y el hijo mayor de 4, Nikolai en honor a su bisabuelo, Tanner y la hija de Misty!? Ver para creer, Tanner de 22 años está comprometido con Kasumi, el día que fui de compañía a pedir la mano de la hija de Misty corrimos endemoniados! Y cuando le avisó a Misty que sería abuela le correteo toda ciudad Celeste! Jaja al menos hizo ejercicio, y Tanner?. Que decir de Tanner, ahora está bajo ordenes de su hermano y héroe Niko, si…el también es agente especial de PSF, Ah! Y Nathan…Maldito loco! Jaja mi hijo menor resultó ser un conquistador de ligas, arrasó en Kanto, Kalos, Unova, Hooen, Sinooh, y ahora va por el cerebro de la frontera!...será bueno combatir con el…si acepté pero moví mi frente de batalla a Pueblo Paleta, cuido el gimnasio y soy cerebro de la frontera, así me entretengo, Nathan a sus 15 tiene su primer amor y pareja, la hija de May y Trevor, Hilary Bolt, una nena adorable castaña y que siempre a viajado con él desde hace 5 años, aunque Nathan afirma que cuando cumpla 18 se casará con Hilary y se unirá a PSF para aprender de Niko… lo veía venir…pero si me preguntan debo decir, aunque no tuve padre intenté ser el mejor en mi trabajo como tal, mis hijos dicen que si soy el mejor, y los 6 lo dicen de corazón, aunque mi madre falleció siempre tengo su recuerdo en mi corazón, ella vive ahí hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, aunque nunca supe de amor, fui bendecido, Serena, mi reina de Kalos, mi primer amor, mi esposa por ya 30 años! Muchos dirán, que ahora lo tengo todo, pero no, lo tuve todo el día que me enamoré, lo superé el día que nos dimos nuestro primer beso; alcancé la gloria el día que nos casamos y acrecenté mi fortuna cuando nacieron todos mis hijos, Serena, te amo, y tal como te lo dije en nuestra boda, tu eres quien pasaré mi vida por siempre y para siempre hasta que muera, ahora tengo más que todo, tengo una enorme familia"

Ash, ahora con su cabello con ciertas canas, sus ojos con lentes, un brazo izquierdo negro y su usual camisa de lana, con unos jeans y zapatos negros escribía su ultima hoja de su libro, pero unas lágrimas traicioneras bajaban por sus mejillas

Amor- una voz femenina le sacó de su trance- todos están afuera- y ella le tomó de la mano- vamos…no querrás perderte tu cumpleaños verdad?.

Ya tengo lo que siempre quise- se levanto y le beso- te tengo a ti, a los chicos, a mis nenas y hasta nietos…

Ella soltó una que otra lágrima- ven..-le tomó suavemente la mano- vamos...

Si Serena te amo- contestó entre besos.

Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta vio en la sala a Niko, Alex, Alexia, Saraí, Tanner y Nathan, juntos con su parejas y los que tenían a sus hijos pero antes decir nada unas vocecitas y unas manos le derribaron mientras gritaban al unísono

Feliz cumpleaños abuelito!- todos le abrazaban- te queremos!

Yo igual niños- el los brazo sentado en el suelo

Ya niños- Niko soltó a su esposa y se acerco a su padre- no ven que el viejo ya no es como antes.

Corelia!- Alexia se soltaba del abrazo de su marido Lem- eso no se hace! – regaño a la niña mientras juntas reían.

Aston!- Axel tomaba a su hijo acercándolo a su madre Lulu- no seas tan impulsivo squirtle!

Y juntos se abrazaron riendo.

Una bebé en brazos de Saraí reía al ver la escena- creo que alguien esta emocionada de ver a su abuelo- miró a su esposo- verdad Dowell.

Nathan rio mientras sostenía la mano de su novia Hilary.

Por su parte Serena reunió a Ash y a sus hijos mientras tomaba una foto

Digan Ketchum!- y de repente pikachu y Jolteon saltaron al lado de Ash y salieron todos en una foto perfecta rodeándolo, Serena miró la foto unos momentos, y con un bolígrafo escribió algo y se lo entregó a Ash pero este estaba en el piano cantando y con todos empezaron, desde su nietos y sus hijos e hijas

 _La vida es un millón de momentos, y en ti-_ abrazó a Serena mientras sus hijos le acompañaban con guitarra y sus hijas con sus palmas y los coros.- yo quiero siempre despertar…te amo..

Yo igual- ella respondió dándole un beso que todos aplaudieron y ella en voz alta le dijo- "para el hombre que tiene todo"- y le dio la fotografía en un álbum de ellos, los niños, y sus nietos…

Ash lloro mientras todos los Ketchum se abrazaban y dijo

Cuando forme una familia debo decir que deben estar escritas las mismas Palabras que en la puerta al infierno, no por malo, sino por reconfortante al acabarlo y los descubrimientos personales que realizas…"abandónese aquí cuanto sea vileza, entiérrese aquí cuanto sea maldad" todos se abrazaron. Un abrazo con ese amor que mueve al sol y las estrellas

GRACIAS A TODOS, MI PRIMER FIC TERMINÓ Y TODO GRACIAS USTEDES QUE LO SIGUEN, UN ABRAZO Y HASTA LA SGUIENTE VEZ, y recuerden…" _Que lo que Dios une, el hombre no lo separe"_


End file.
